Un ángel de la guarda
by Asidesimple
Summary: Tras la muerte inesperada de Natsuki todo a su alrededor se altera y deberá luchar por su cordura más allá de las limitaciones, encontrando de esa forma a su amor verdadero. ¿Será demasiado tarde para ella? Atrévete a conocer un amor que alterará para siempre el curso del mundo. AU
1. 1 Comienzo

Buenas tardes, noches o días... independientemente de cuando empieces a leer esta historia. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en esta delirante narración, que surgió de la nada una tarde cualquiera y que poco a poco fue invadiendo mi día a día, hasta que decidí darle nombre y forma. Espero que os atrape y que la disfrutéis, ante cualquier duda o incógnita, no duden en reclamar, sin más os dejo a solas con ella.

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 1

Es tremendamente difícil comenzar una historia, en la que una misma no sabe a ciencia cierta qué era aquello que ocurría. Iniciaré toda explicación desde el principio. Llevaba una vida demasiado desahogada, carecía de preocupaciones salvo a qué club acudir una noche o qué vestuario debía combinar con mis nuevos zapatos. Para muchos, incluyendo a mi madre, debía de ser una vida de lo más vacía y sin futuro, pero para mí era todo lo contrario. Creí encontrar la felicidad bajo innumerables focos y luces en una enorme sala, rodeada por desconocidos. Y realmente fui feliz durante bastante tiempo, poseía todo aquello que una joven podría aspirar, numerosos amigos en Facebook que le daban al 'like' cual posesos en cada instantánea que subía a las redes, aumentando de ese modo aquella popularidad, alcanzando la cima como la espuma. Pertenecía a la generación de las 'it girls' y absolutamente todos los lugares que frecuentaba, toda indumentaria que poseía y todas las personas con las que me codeaba, rápidamente circulaban por las redes sociales aumentando de ese modo una fama que surgió de la nada, como la explosión del 'big bang'. Vivía absorta en una nube pensando que mi existencia era completamente ajena a las leyes del universo, que ciertos sucesos eran imposibles para mí, hasta que sucedieron. Aquel mundo de cristal creado bajo la ilusión de la felicidad, comenzaba a resquebrajarse y en un instante permaneció hecho trizas. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era la vida? Todo podía transformarse en un parpadeo, un simple pestañeo que alteraba todo lo conocido sumiéndolo en el caos. Y mi caos comenzó con un rechazo.

"Señorita Kuga, no podemos aceptar su tarjeta." Anunciaba la camarera con cierto pudor.

"¿No puede aceptarla?" **¿Qué significa aquello? La he pasado miles de veces en aquel local.**

"Hay un ligero error." Comentó insistiendo. ¡ **Dios, me va a dar la noche!**

"¿Y no podéis solucionarlo vosotros?" Mi ceño fruncido agravó el nerviosismo de la camarera.

"Mucho me temo que es un problema con su entidad bancaria." Miraba incrédula la tarjeta, retirándola lentamente. **¿Cómo iba a ser posible un problema con la Amex centurión?**

"¿Está segura señorita? Esa tarjeta no se queda sin fondos así por así." La voz borracha de Nao, sonaba por encima del murmullo de la multitud de cabezas que abarrotaban el local.

"Lo siento." La camarera comenzó seriamente a pasarlo mal, su reverencia casi llegaba al suelo.

"No se preocupe." Me precipite en tranquilizarla pues no quería formar un espectáculo. En cualquier momento una cámara traicionera de algún fan podría inmortalizar aquel incómodo episodio. "¿Nao podrías pagar tú? Tengo que hacer una llamada." **Esto únicamente me suena a mama.** Al tercer tono se descolgó la llamada.

"¿Por casualidad tienes algo que ver con cierto error de mi tarjeta?" Escupí directamente sin preámbulos.

"Hola a ti también cariño." Se oía por la otra línea de forma divertida.

"Mamá no estoy para tus tonterías. Tengo una factura que pagar y no funciona la tarjeta." Alcé levemente la voz para mostrarle la gravedad del asunto. **¿Qué se cree?**

"No solo una factura cariño. Por si no te has dado cuenta las pago yo." **¡Maldita sea!** "A partir de ahora no pienso financiar nada más."

"¿Podemos hablarlo por lo menos?" Había relajado mi voz, sabía que sulfurarse no me serviría de nada.

"Mi avión sale en menos de una hora, no tengo más que hablar cariño, debiste responder a mis llamadas." **Maldición, no podía permanecer toda una semana sin la tarjeta.**

"Espera Mamá, por favor. Estaré en el aeropuerto en menos de una hora." Sin esperar sus reclamos, recordándome que ya me había hablado acerca del asunto sin haber puesto atención por mí parte, corté la comunicación.

Salí de aquel lugar como pude dejando atrás a mi amiga con la cuenta de toda aquella fiesta, para su disgusto y me precipité sobre mi vehículo. En un santiamén había acelerado tan vertiginosamente que el humo provocado por los neumáticos alcanzó a ocultar toda la zona posterior del automóvil. No había tiempo que perder. A veces mi madre era insufrible, se comportaba de una forma extraña para llamar mi atención. Una no podía simplemente hablar, siempre debíamos acabar discutiendo por una u otra cosa. Atravesaba la avenida a alta velocidad, intentando adelantar tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha para agilizar la marcha lo antes posible. Puede que sea un farol por parte de ella a modo de amenaza ya que había pasado completamente de responder sus miles de llamadas pero no debía arriesgarme. Intentaba enfocar la vista en la carretera ya que me había tomado una copa de más. Estaba completamente acostumbrada a aquello, es más cuanto más tomaba más precisión ponía al conducir, ya que mis sentidos se agudizaban, de modo que no era nada nuevo para mí, intentaba acelerar hasta ver donde daba de sí el motor. Al trayecto cada vez le restaba menos, podía ver las luces del aeropuerto a lo lejos, por lo que sonreí inconscientemente. Había alcanzado a mi madre antes incluso de que intentara cambiar de opinión. Pero las fuerzas cósmicas así lo quisieron. Pues no veía que cierto camión en dirección contraria, en una curva bastante peligrosa, invadía parcialmente mi carril, lo suficiente como para no poder pasar los dos. Era demasiado tarde, dada la velocidad no podía hacer nada para evitar aquella colisión más que evidente. Por más que frenaba, únicamente podía olfatear el olor a quemado que desprendían los neumáticos y visualizar como se acercaban peligrosamente las luces delanteras de aquella máquina. Solo hizo falta un instante para originar el caos. No sentí nada, salvo aquellos focos alumbrarme y cegarme ante tanto brillo. De pronto, después de aquel destello, únicamente reino la oscuridad.

Tardé bastante tiempo en volver a abrir mis ojos. Al hacerlo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. El ruido y el ajetreo reinaban por doquier, pero de alguna manera me sentía extraña, el aire lo sentía enrarecido, hasta las luces brillaban más de lo normal. Al principio no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, se escuchaban murmullos molestos pero no percibía ningún vocablo. Al levantarme sentía cierta levedad en mi ser, ¿Cómo era posible? Intenté pasear mi mirada por mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o lesión grave, pues el camión se precipitó sobre el coche que iba a gran velocidad, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. De pronto rodé mi mirada alrededor de mí, en busca de respuestas realistas ya que comencé a pensar que aquello era un milagro. Y pude visualizar al camión, habían retirado de la cabina de dicho camión, al conductor completamente conmocionado, había sufrido un gran impacto en la cabeza pues no dejaba de sangrar, **¡Increíble!** Me dije, había quedado completamente irreconocible, la ambulancia rauda comenzó a asistirle transportándolo hacia el hospital. Enseguida localicé mi vehículo que había quedado completamente destrozado. **¿Cómo pude haberme salvado?** Al acercarme incrédula ante aquel desastre, era testigo de cómo los bomberos intentaban abrirlo a como diera lugar resistiéndose éste. De pronto uno de los compañeros comenzó a gritar algo ininteligible, haciéndose a un lado los demás con el fin de dejarlo pasar, ya que portaba una enorme sierra que comenzó a rugir adquiriendo vida propia entre sus manos. **¿Qué coño pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se molestan en abrirlo si estoy justo aquí fuera?** Al terminar con toda aquella muestra de poder y fuerza, lograron deshacerse de la puerta que al parecer se encontraba obstruida. En ese momento, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. De pronto comencé a entender aquella situación, aun me encontraba en el interior pues enseguida los auxiliares de transporte sanitario hacían su aparición después de los bomberos para asistirme y sacarme del interior del vehículo con el mayor cuidado. **¡Oh, no!** Mis ojos no daban crédito, mi cuerpo completamente irreconocible, estaba inmóvil, desprovisto completamente de vida como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo. Uno de los auxiliadores intentaba animarme, ya que no lograban localizar mi pulso. **¿Qué mierda está pasando?** Giraba a mí alrededor en busca de respuestas, no podía permanecer ahí viendo como terminaba de perder mi vida. **¿Estoy muerta?** De pronto, uno de los sanitarios comenzó a alzar la voz y enseguida me trasportaron a la ambulancia en dirección hacia el hospital. Logré subir a aquel vehículo como pude y contemplé mi cuerpo inerte. **¡Despierta!** Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero por alguna razón nadie me oía, ni siquiera llegué a oír yo misma mi propio hilo de voz. **Vamos, despierta.** Insistí inútilmente. Al llegar al hospital, innumerables enfermeros esperaban por mí, en seguida mi cuerpo fue conducido hasta cirugía, había que detener incontables hemorragias pues mi piel casi se había cubierto por aquel líquido viscoso. Completamente perdida, percibía las voces distorsionadas, me introduje siguiendo a mi cuerpo como si se me fuese la vida en ello, temía que al alejarme de él jamás lograría despertar. **¡Esperen! ¿A dónde me llevan?** Trataba de seguir a los enfermeros y al doctor que se iba a hacer cargo de la operación de urgencia. Al pasar rauda junto a todo aquel personal médico logré ver al conductor del camión con quien colisioné. Sentado completamente abatido, la venda de su cabeza presagiaba que habían logrado estabilizarlo. No me detuve, continué con el grupo hasta quedar en el interior del quirófano. Con un trabajo en equipo sincronizado, me habían desprovisto de mi vestido y de los zapatos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, depositándome en una nueva camilla, bajo los enormes focos de luz. El doctor trataba de dar órdenes a sus subordinados, dos de ellos intentaban contener las hemorragias secundarias mientras él se centraba en la principal.

"La perdemos, doctor." De pronto había logrado oír aquello nítidamente.

"¡No!" Gritaba el cirujano. "¡Rápido masaje cardíaco!" Sin esperar uno de los enfermeros comenzaba a agitar mi pecho, mientras el doctor contenía la hemorragia.

"El pulso continua descendiendo." Comunicó otra enfermera, asustada trataba de enfocar la vista hacia el monitor que parpadeaba con un pitido infernal. **¡Hagan algo! ¡Por favor!**

"¡Atrás!" alzó la voz el doctor preparando el desfibrilador. "1, 2, 3." Miles de descargas iban a parar a mi cuerpo que lo alzaban momentáneamente. "¡Otra vez! ¡1, 2, 3!" De nuevo mi cuerpo inerte se alzaba de la camilla para volver a caer inmóvil.

"¡De nuevo!" Gritó sin desfallecer el cirujano, pero todos alcanzamos a oír aquel pitido continuo del monitor. "¡1, 2, 3!" La descarga eléctrica había ido a parar a mi cuerpo pero sin éxito. Exhaustos los enfermeros miraban atónitos la escena.

"No podemos hacer más señor." Un hilo de voz se atrevió a romper aquel silencio. **¡No, no pueden dejarme así!**

"Hora de la muerte…" Confuso como si fuese el primer paciente que perecía en aquella mesa, alzó la mirada para observar el enorme reloj de pared. "Las seis y treinta y cinco minutos de la mañana." Miré mi cuerpo completamente pasivo e indolente, tratando de entender como seguía ahí. **No puedo acabar así.**

Salí de la sala de operaciones dirigiéndome hacía aquel camionero que seguía en el pasillo asustado y conmocionado, tratando de serenarse acompañado por un enfermero y lo que parecía ser un psicólogo. **Ha sido por tu culpa, imbécil.** Traté de descargar mi irá contra él, con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. **Mereces estar en mi lugar.** Grité con todas mis fuerzas sin que mi voz alcanzara a nadie.

"En realidad, ninguno de los dos merece estar ahí, pero son cosas que pasan, querida." Una voz divertida llegaba hasta mis oídos. De pronto, me helé en el sitio.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunté girándome lentamente hasta lograr observar a aquella criatura. Parecía no ser más que un niño, pero su cabello desvelaba completamente lo contrario. Poseía una sonrisa angelical, adornada por unos ojos que incitaban al mal, rojos como el fuego. Su mirada de pronto se clavó en la mía.

"No te preocupes por eso." Trató de sonreír. "Nos esperan, hora de irnos." Alzó su mano tratando de que tomara la suya.

"Espera, ¿A dónde vamos?" De pronto, de su espalda emergieron unas enormes alas negras extendiéndose.

"Vamos, a saber quién realmente es Kuga Natsuki." Sonrió maliciosamente.

Tomando mi mano fuertemente, alzó el vuelo dentro del hospital. Mis gritos probablemente si pudieran oírse, se habrían propagado por los siete cielos. Pues en línea recta atravesamos el hormigón y los innumerables muros que nos separaba aquel inmueble del exterior. Una vez fuera, la velocidad fue aumentando vertiginosamente, por lo que me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos inconscientemente. En un santiamén, alcanzamos la cúspide y nos detuvimos ante unas enormes puertas recias completamente de oro macizo. Al sentirme a salvo, me deshice de su agarre y me sobé la muñeca creyendo que el dolor me atravesaría la mano irremediablemente pero no sentía absolutamente nada.

"Por aquí, querida." Volvió a sonreír y un ligero escalofrío circuló por mi espalda. Enseguida sin más espera, aquella criatura comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia dichas puertas, sin saber dónde me encontraba, lo seguí tratando de no perder detalle. **¿Acaso estaba muerta?**

"Si qué lo estas." De pronto me detuve paralizada.

"¿Me has leído el pensamiento?" Pregunté tratando de alejarme de aquella criatura, sabía que era en vano, había visto sus enormes alas desplegarse y volar durante el corto trayecto.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Miraba aburrido, tal vez aquella no era la primera vez que admiraba aquella reacción. "Date prisa, nos esperan." Se volvió para continuar su camino. "¡Qué trabajo más molesto!" Se quejó en voz alta. "Tendrían que ir directamente al infierno y ahorrarnos todo esto." Abrí los ojos escandalosamente. De pronto nos detuvimos frente a un señor de avanzada edad, que absorto en su lectura no percibía nuestra presencia. "Maestro." La voz de aquella criatura dio a conocer nuestra llegada.

"¡Oh! Gracias Nagi." Comentó despreocupado sin mirar hacia mi dirección, su voz se arrastraba con parsimonia. Asustada trataba de explicarme todo aquello. ¿Acaso era cierto todas aquellas leyendas que habían escritas en los libros? Las puertas de San Pedro, los ángeles aunque aquel más bien parecía un demonio. **Espera, ni siquiera soy cristiana.**

"¿Puedes dejar de pensar en tonterías?" La voz de aquella criatura había soltado hacia mi dirección, completamente molesto.

"¿A quién tenemos aquí?" Por fin el maestro ponía toda su atención en mí continuando con aquel hilo de voz calmado. Tratando de buscar en sus papeles mí nombre.

"Este trabajo no está bien pagado." Soltó de nuevo Nagi ante la incompetencia del maestro, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Debe estar ahí, Kuga Natsuki por accidente de tráfico." Su voz seguía con ese tono molesto.

"Kuga ¿eh?" Continuó aquel anciano sin desviar su mirada, buscando tranquilamente desprovisto de prisa alguna como si llevara desempeñando aquella función miles de años. "Accidente de tráfico." Seguía buscando en la enorme hoja que dejó caer rodando entre nuestras piernas. "¿Estás seguro Nagi?" la mirada del anciano se desvió momentáneamente del papel para dirigirse a aquella criatura que comenzaba a perder los estribos.

"¡Deja de tomarme el pelo viejo!" Alzó la voz completamente sulfurado. "Trae aquí." Le retiró aquel pergamino eterno y comenzó en búsqueda de mi nombre. Mi nerviosismo comenzó a tensarse pues nadie quería explicarme aquello. "Aquí está. Accidente de tráfico a las seis y quince minutos de la mañana." Continuó antes de abrir completamente los ojos asombrado. "¿Kaiji Sakomizu?"

"¿A ti te parece que ella sea Kaiji Sakomizu?" El maestro tranquilamente y sin perder los estribos, en tan solo un parpadeo recuperó su pergamino.

"Pero… Ella… La encontré a ella." Comenzó a balbucear. Traté de entender aquella situación. Todo parecía tan disparatado que creí que me encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño ante una mala pesadilla. "¿Qué haremos con ella?" Continuó Nagi. "En fin, Sakomizu está vivito y coleando y ella ya está aquí." Soltó tranquilamente intentando subsanar su error. Al intentar tomarme de nuevo de mi brazo, me alejé.

"Eso no es justo. Yo no debía morir hoy. Hubo un error." Ambos alzaron la mirada y me miraron aturdidos.

"La chica tiene razón. Además no somos quien para tomar esa decisión. ¿No querrás enfadar al supremo de nuevo, verdad Nagi?" Aquella amenaza fue dicha con tanta mesura que carecía de peligro alguno, pero aun así la extraña criatura, en seguida se postró sobre sus rodillas.

"No, Maestro te suplico que no le cuentes nada al supremo. Me despojará de las alas." Comentaba fuera de sí aquel extraño ser.

"Está bien, tranquilízate." Trató de poner algo de cordura. "No podemos devolverte a tu cuerpo en este momento." Comentó hacia mi dirección. "En fin, no debías estar ahí en ese instante. El camión debía haberse precipitado por la ladera y sin embarco colisiono contigo." De pronto parecía adivinar exactamente lo ocurrido. "Has salvado la vida de aquel hombre." Sentenció con una templanza estresante.

"¿Qué significa exactamente eso?" Preocupada, gracias a los años de experiencia con mi madre en irse por las ramas, el rumbo de aquella conversación no parecía ir favorable hacia mi dirección.

"Significa que nos falta un alma." Respondió enseguida Nagi ante la desaprobación de su maestro.

"Pero…" Traté de defenderme.

"Silencio. No hay peros para ti. Deja al maestro pensar." Volvió a irrumpir para desgracia del maestro.

"No me mandes callar. Si supieras hacer bien tu trabajo no estaría yo aquí." Me quejé de forma arrogante. "Solicito hablar con el supremo." Grité para que me tomaran más en serio. No quería morir aunque técnicamente ya lo había hecho.

"No, no, por favor. Al supremo no." Volvió a postrarse Nagi.

"Nagi, desciende e intenta recuperar el cuerpo de la joven. A partir de aquí ya me encargaré yo." La voz del maestro que seguía firmemente tranquila, arrojó un rayo de esperanza hacia aquella extraña criatura.

"Si, maestro." Diciendo aquello desplegó nuevamente sus alas, y descendió en picado.

"Muy bien. Intentaremos devolverte a tu cuerpo pero entenderás lo arriesgado del asunto." Lo miré de forma escéptica. "No podéis seguir vivos los dos." Continuó tajantemente.

"¿Y qué surgiere que haga?" No entendía cuál era mi cometido. **¿Acaso quiere que lo mate yo misma?**

"No mujer." Intentó aclarar su garganta ante aquel pensamiento. "No podemos simplemente ir a tomar su alma, no después de un accidente de aquella envergadura. La gente comenzaría a sospechar y a perder la fe."

"¿Y quién tenía la culpa?" Me quejé ante aquella extraña petición. Pues si le otorgaba a aquel señor una segunda oportunidad, ¿qué debía hacer yo mientras la muerte se lo llevaba en otro momento?

"No tenemos tiempo de investigar todo eso, se supone que no debías estar en aquel momento en ese lugar. Debemos actuar rápidamente y con precisión para que el supremo no detecte ninguna anomalía." Al terminar de hablar, regresó a su pergamino.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Esperar aquí a que el señor Sakomizu estire la pata?" me crucé de brazos atónita ante lo que estaba viviendo, ¿Cómo podía resultar que la incompetencia alcanzaba hasta esa cima?

"Lo cierto es que últimamente andamos algo cortos de ángeles de la guarda. Todos van directamente a la luz dejando a sus protegidos desamparados. Probablemente eso debió de pasarte a ti." **No me lo puedo creer.** Rodé los ojos incrédula ante lo que oía. "Además, por lo que leo en tu libro. No andas muy cubierta en buenas acciones." Enseguida mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado intenso.

"¿Aun no es momento de ajustar cuentas hombre? Además en mi defensa he de decir que ni siquiera creía que esto fuera real." En silencio el maestro asentía leyendo mi libro para el mismo.

"Menos mal que no es tu momento, te habría esperado una eternidad de sufrimiento prolongado. Te has pasado la vida de fiesta en fiesta con esa actitud muy tuya." Concluyó.

"¿A cuál actitud se refiere?" Pregunté inquieta, pues seguro si aquella criatura hubiera presenciado aquella conversación, me habría arrastrado al inframundo sin rechistar.

"Arrogante, soberbia, egoísta…" comenzó a enumerar mis mejores cualidades según venían escritas en aquel libro. "Mira por donde lujuriosa. Te habría tocado visitar los siete círculos del infierno." De nuevo su mirada se paseó hasta mi dirección con un ligero malestar.

"Vale, haré lo que usted me exija. Solo deme una segunda oportunidad. Intentaré mejorar eso." Comenté señalando hacia aquel libro. Tras deliberarlo en silencio por fin comenzó a hablar.

"Tienes suerte de que andemos faltos de ángeles de la guarda. Te habría mandado yo mismo al infierno de un empujón." Sonreí nerviosa ante su ocurrencia. "Te daré una oportunidad al igual que a Sakomizu." Fruncí el ceño pues aquello se traducía en que volver a conseguir entrar en mi cuerpo sería un proceso demasiado largo.

"¿Qué debo hacer maestro?" Miré resignada en su dirección por lo que pude notar cierta sonrisa victoriosa.

"Esta será tu protegida." Me entregó un pergamino con los datos de la persona en cuestión que debo ayudar. "Recientemente ha perdido a su ángel de la guarda porque ha visto la luz y lleva unos días vagando por sí sola." Intenté descifrar todas aquellas anotaciones, lo cierto era que únicamente veía esquemas y líneas.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Miré atónita ante la dirección del maestro.

"De los pormenores se encargará Nagi de explicártelos. Enseguida se pondrá en contacto contigo, por ahora puedes descender en busca de tu protegida." Regresó a sumergirse en su lectura.

"¿Cómo la encuentro?" Pregunté incrédula ante tanta pasividad y dejadez, no me extrañaba haber acabado de aquella manera, lo que seguía sin entender es como no estaba mi protegida aquí también reunida por error con nosotros.

"Tu instinto te llevará hasta ella, podrás sentirla cuando alcances la tierra. Y por lo que más quieras no vayas hacia la luz." **Descuida, seguro que me matáis antes de llegar a ella.** De pronto frunció el ceño el maestro en medio de su lectura. "¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó molesto. "Cierto, no tienes alas."

Sin dejarme si quiera responder, con un simple movimiento de su dedo, descendí aquella enorme altura que me separaba del suelo a toda velocidad, sin detenerme. De nuevo mis gritos se abrieron paso a través de los siete cielos. Al vislumbrar el suelo de cerca, cerré la mirada en espera del golpe final, pues era una caída libre muy considerable. Pero lejos de sufrir ningún impacto, no sentí absolutamente nada. Al abrir mis ojos me veía completamente de pie, posicionada sobre mis dos piernas junto a Nagi, que me miraba completamente curioso a la vez que extrañado, pues no había sido testigo de los últimos giros de los acontecimientos.

"No dejas de sorprenderme. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Intentó sonreír con una mueca bastante desagradable.

"Soy un ángel de la guarda." Comenté sacudiéndome el polvo que obtuve como recompensa de aquel aterrizaje. De pronto se echó a reír a carcajadas. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

"A ese viejo definitivamente se le ha ido la cabeza." Comentó divertido. "Suerte." Se dispuso a desplegar nuevamente sus alas.

"Espera. Me tienes que explicar algunas cosas." Le mostré el pergamino pues seguía sin descifrar que ponía.

"Será posible, menudo viejo tan incompetente." Volvió a quejarse pareciera que su relación con su maestro no estaba en buenos términos. "Que molestia resultaste ser." De nuevo me echó una mirada fulminante con aquellos ojos aterradores.

"Oye, que yo era feliz respirando este aire con mi cuerpo." Alcé las manos en señal de lo que me rodeaba.

"Está bien." Me retiró el pergamino. "Tu protegida es Fujino Shizuru. ¿Hn?" Se quedó pensativo cosa que me preocupó bastante.

"Lo único que debes hacer es sentir su presencia." Miró hacia mi dirección. "Concéntrate."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a sentirla? Soy su ángel de la guarda no su perro guardián." Me escrutó con la mirada, regalándome la mejor del repertorio.

"Trata de despejar la mente y cierra los ojos un momento." Hice aquello que me pedía a regañadientes. "Ahora respira profundamente aunque no entre oxígeno a tus pulmones." La última frase la había expresado de forma pedante como si adivinara cual sería mi siguiente queja.

"¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué coño…" Antes de acabar con mi frase una fuerza poderosa me arrastraba hasta su dirección, mientras Nagi me seguía.

"Te sugiero que dejes de blasfemar, ahora que has ascendido a ángel de la guarda deberías aprender a comportarte." Regañó tranquilamente.

"¿Para qué sirve eso?" Aproveche para desviar tanta atención de mí, pues mientras mi radar me guiaba hasta mi protegida quería aprovechar para tener toda la información necesaria.

"Este es un esquema de su vida. Estas líneas trazan su destino. Hay un plan para ella como puedes comprobar, pero un ser humano se desvía a veces del principal, la tarea del ángel de la guarda, aparte de protegerlo, es guiarlo a cumplir su cometido." Asentí en silencio ante el monologo de Nagi. **¡Vaya qué cosas! Con que lo del plan era verdad.** Nagi frunció el ceño ante mi pensamiento. "Qué tu no creas no significa que no existamos, hemos mandado demasiadas señales, pero claro cualquiera te desviaba de tantas fiestas."

"Lo siento, no quise ofender." Comenté avergonzada. "¿Cómo podemos guiar a un protegido?" Mostré cierto interés ya que su ceño seguía fruncido.

"Pues mediante los pequeños detalles y descuidos. No alcanzar un tren a tiempo por ensuciarse uno la camisa de café, entretenerse en una tarea que no sale bien por más que la repita mil veces para evitar cruzarse con un fatal destino, en fin se te irán ocurriendo esos detalles sobre la marcha." **Hijos de…** La mirada de color de fuego estaba a punto de echarse sobre mí.

"Vale, vale. Lo siento es la costumbre. ¡Vaya! ¿Así que esos descuidos no son por casualidad?" Pregunté asombrada como si me hubiesen mostrado las respuestas cósmicas del universo.

"No existe la casualidad, ni el azar. Nuestro trabajo es evitar todo aquello. Seguir el plan. ¿Ves?" Alzó hacia mi dirección el pergamino que me había quitado. "Esta pobre tiene el esquema hecho un desastre. Está muy alejada de su plan." Al echar un vistazo a aquel pergamino comprendí todo aquello que me había contado como por arte de magia, entendía cada garabato. **Debe ser algún hechizo o algo, hasta puedo leerlo.** Enseguida recibí un golpe en la cabeza. "No acepto más disculpas." Sentenció ante mi error. "No hay hechizos, ni maleficios, ni magia. Nosotros somos los buenos. No usamos esas cosas." Alzó la cabeza orgullosa ante su discurso.

"¿Por qué pergaminos?" De ahora en adelante evitaré pensar delante de él y manifestaré cualquier duda.

"¿Qué pregunta es esa?" Me miró extrañado ante mi ocurrencia.

"Quiero decir, tenéis a Steve Jobs en el equipo, ¿por qué no mejor unas Tablet? Sería más fácil y cómodo." Enseguida puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Desde luego, ¡Qué paciencia!" soltó quejándose y enseguida me ruboricé. "Además, Steve Jobs no está en nuestro equipo." Lo miré extrañada. "¡Esta abajo!" Señalo hacia el suelo.

"¿¡No!?" Miré incrédula hacia Nagi mientras mis pasos no se detenían en ningún momento. "¿¡Si es un buen tío!? Ha hecho más por este mundo que cualquiera que hay por aquí." Señale a un señor que comenzaba a clarearle el pelo por la zona de arriba.

"Trabajaba demasiado, descuidaba a la familia,… Además, nosotros no decidimos quien se salva o quién no. Este pergamino es el que habla por nosotros." Recordé aquel pergamino que leyó el maestro en mi honor.

"Llegamos." Le dije a Nagi interrumpiendo la charla.

"Bien, ¿alguna duda más? Ya me has retrasado bastante." Replicó intentando marcharse, mientras yo ojeaba por encima el pergamino para ver si se me pasaba algo por alto.

"¿Cómo provoco todos esos 'descuidos'?" Mi voz intentaba sonar agradecida por su tiempo pero irremediablemente su ceño se frunció de nuevo.

"Puedes tocar todo aquello desprovisto de vida, siempre y cuando te concentres." Asentí en silencio. "Nadie puede oírte ni verte. Así que siéntete libre para moverte junto a ella. Ah y se me olvidaba al único ángel a quien puedes ver es a mí. Intenta no molestar demasiado, ¿quieres?" Aquello había sonado demasiado abatido.

"¿Si veo la luz como podré evitarla?" Aquella pregunta me desconcertaba, durante toda la charla trataba de no pensar en ella para no llamar su atención. De pronto Nagi comenzó a reírse de nuevo a carcajadas.

"Despreocupa, solo los buenos ángeles la ven." **No me extraña que sigas aquí.** De repente su risa cesó por una mirada molesta. "No soy un ángel de la guarda, ¿no ves que tengo alas?" Miré hacia su dirección sin entender cuál era la diferencia. "Soy un mensajero. ¡Yo no hago de niñera!" Gritó exaltado.

"Ya veo. Ahora entiendo ese aspecto tan… desmejorado." Solté con indiferencia.

Sus alas enseguida se desplegaron y batieron tan intensamente que los transeúntes que nos rodeaban sintieron aquella fuerte sacudida, por lo que sonreí satisfecha. Durante toda aquella lección, se daba aires de grandeza, se le estaba bien empleado por no saber con quién se metía. Extendí ante mí aquel pergamino de Shizuru Fujino y comencé a ojear todas sus líneas y las múltiples desviaciones. **Menudo desastre. Me llevará bastante tiempo.** Pensé y enseguida me puse manos a la obra, pues aún me encontraba en la calle. Al llegar hasta su vivienda, comencé a buscar a la susodicha. **¿Dónde se ha metido esta mujer?** No lograba dar con ella en ninguna de las habitaciones de aquel pequeño apartamento, que se encontraba asquerosamente desordenado. **Sí que refleja a la perfección su pergamino.** La cocina estaba realmente desorganizada, en el fregadero se encontraban esparcidos todos los platos y utensilios de los que estaba provista, la basura rebosaba y se derramaba en el suelo creando un hedor insoportable. Por suerte pasaba desapercibido por mi olfato, que podía dejar de oler en cuanto sentía algo que le repugnaba. Al introducirme en la sala de estar, el alboroto era inmenso. El sofá lleno de deshechos comestibles sobre él, el suelo completamente sucio cubierto de papeles aquí y allá. No daba crédito a aquello. **¿A dónde me han mandado estos…?** Al entrar a una de las dos habitaciones de la casa me encontré con un pequeño despacho repleto de libros sin ordenar y multitud de papeles desparramados por el suelo. Poseía más libros que una biblioteca pública, todos los estantes se encontraban abarrotados de volúmenes y obras, tanto que se vio obligada a depositar algunas en el suelo creando un montón en cada rincón libre. **¿Quién lee tanto? Ni las editoriales deben poseer todo esto.** Aquello lejos de parecer un despacho era un completo caos. Sentía su presencia en aquella casa, por lo tanto por descarte debía encontrarse en la última habitación que me restaba por registrar. Al introducirme en ella, un gruñido desagradable emergió de la oscura estancia. **¿Eso es un perro?** De pronto comenzó a ladrar obstinadamente despertando a su dueña, que sobresalía de una pila de ropa sin doblar sobre la cama.

"Tsssh… ¡Durhan!" Regañó la susodicha dejando ver una mano en dirección al animal, que comenzó a gemir arrepentido.

"¿Cómo puedes aguantar todo ese olor?" Dije en dirección al perro, como si fuese capaz de entenderme. Como respuesta me había otorgado otra tanda de ladridos.

"¡Durhan! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No me apetece levantarme hoy tampoco." **Hoy tampoco…**

"Genial." Me dije aun sabiendas que nadie podía oírme salvo aquel perro.

Únicamente por curiosidad alcé el pergamino para comprobar su esquema de vida y el plan previsto para ella, casi se me salían los ojos de las cuencas. **¡Ganadora del premio nobel de literatura!** ¿Cómo iba a ganar cualquier premio nobel esta chica con un claro síndrome de Diógenes? Desde luego que los de ahí arriba soñaban despiertos. Me senté a un lado de la cama y contemplé todo mí alrededor bajo la atenta mirada del can.

"No me lo puedo creer, esto es peor que un infierno." Me quejé hacia la nada, ya que la habitación estaba densamente oscura, no podía culpar de mi desgracia ni a la joven ni a su mascota. De pronto volvió a gruñir el animal y miré hacia su dirección, que no se movía de su lugar, como si vigilara atentamente a su dueña. "¿Cuál es tu historia amigo?" Ladró una única vez, como si fuese su respuesta.

"¡Qué pesado eres Durhan! ¿Tienes hambre, es eso?" Diciendo aquello se incorporó la futura ganadora del premio nobel. Suspirando resignada por su castigo.

"¡Buen chico!" Sonreí, pues para bien o para mal, aquel perro había logrado poner en pie a aquella descuidada chica.

Salió arrastras de la cama, como si todo su ser pesara el doble. Las persianas herméticamente echadas, dificultaban la tarea de airear un poco la estancia. Intenté intervenir pero aquello de pronto sería algo difícil de buscarle alguna explicación lógica, por lo que esperé paciente a conocer a mi protegida una vez que saliera fuera de aquella habitación. Debía comenzar a corregir sus desviaciones del esquema lo antes posible para enderezar su vida. Una vez que consiguiera llevar por buen cauce aquel estropicio, exigiría mi cuerpo de inmediato. Aquel era mi fabuloso plan pero visto el panorama, aquello podía llevarme un poco más de tiempo.

"Vamos chico." Ordenó dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar. Una vez que salió de aquella oscura habitación, sus ojos irritados comenzaron a sufrir. Ante su queja el can comenzó a ladrar. "Estoy bien. Tranquilo." **Vaya, por lo menos se entiende con su perro.**

Caminé hacia su dirección estableciéndome frente a ella. Estupefacta permanecí unos segundos viendo como llenaba el cuenco de la comida y más tarde llenaba de agua un segundo cuenco. Poseía unos preciosos ojos escarlata, pero aquel aspecto desaliñado junto a las enormes ojeras que se posicionaban bajo su mirada y lo irritados que los tenía, debido tal vez a la oscuridad, producía una imagen más bien melancólica y por qué no decirlo, algo indigente. El can seguía con la mirada clavada hacia mi dirección, no sabía si debía o no confiar en mí.

"¡Vamos Durhan! Me has levantado de la cama para eso, ¿recuerdas?" Su voz un tanto ronca y melodiosa era una combinación más que rara. Enseguida el perro comenzó con su alimentación, haciendo a un lado su preocupación por mí. Pasé junto a ella tratando de descubrir la manera de alentarla para recoger todo aquel embrollo. Traté de concentrarme y logré empujar algunos envoltorios de comida para llevar arrojándolos al suelo. "¿Qué pasa aquí?" Rauda alzó la mirada hacia la dirección de aquel ruido observando aquella basura desparramada por el suelo, de pronto sentí de nuevo el gruñido del perro, con la desconfianza de nuevo en aumento. "Tranquilo, solo es la basura." Al levantarse se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba bajo la mirada protectora de su amigo. "¿Ves? Sigue con tu comida." Obediente alzó una pata y regresó a su cuenco.

Era increíble la facilidad que tenía al comunicarse con el can. **Casi no necesita protección, lo está haciendo por mí el perro. Si pudiera enseñarte a usar esta antigualla.** Me dije para mí misma, sonriendo estúpidamente ante mi ocurrencia, **debo centrarme y dejar estas payasadas** , me regañé mentalmente. La futura ganadora del premio nobel, comenzó a recoger parte de la basura amontonada frente al sofá cuando sin querer, tocó por accidente el mando a distancia del televisor y éste se encendió, mostrando un vídeo casero. '¿Estas grabando?' se escuchaba una voz masculina preguntar mientras en el vídeo la imagen no estaba enfocada completamente, pues la cámara apuntaba hacia el césped, aquello estaba grabado en el exterior. 'Enfoca la cámara hacia mí, ¿ya?' Se volvía a oír la misma voz. '¡Ya!' Respondía la voz de la joven que se encontraba frente a mí, su voz era melodiosa como si fuese un cántico angelical. Aquel ya sonaba más ha cantado, que ha dicho, de fondo se podían percibir los ladridos de Durhan. 'Lanza el disco.' La voz de Shizuru volvió a inundar aquella sala de estar. 'Durhan, ¡ve a por él chico!' de pronto la cámara enfocaba hacía de dónde provenía la voz masculina, dejando ver a un joven alto y de aspecto atlético, moreno y con unos profundos hoyuelos, '¡Muy bien! Buen chico. Buen chico.' Acariciaba a Durhan que había regresado junto al disco que le hubo lanzado el joven, mientras Shizuru parecía grabar todo aquello sonriendo, pues su sonrisa se podía percibir en la grabación. 'Enséñaselo a Shiz.' Pedía divertido el joven, mientras acompañaba al perro hasta donde se encontraba la cámara. 'Muy bien Durhan, os daré un premio a los dos.' Se oía hablar divertida a Shizuru mientras cedía la cámara al joven y recompensaba al can. '¡No quiero una galleta!' Respondió el joven haciendo un puchero. 'A ti te daré algo muchísimo mejor.' Su melodiosa voz se tornó algo coqueta y el joven continuaba grabando aquella muestra de cariño que Shizuru le mostró otorgándole un beso. Enseguida advertí los llantos de Shizuru desde el sofá, donde se había sentado viendo aquella secuencia. Por fin comencé a entender, por qué motivo poseía los ojos irritados, se había pasado aquella noche o incluso varias, llorando antes de dormir. **¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Una mala ruptura tal vez? ¡Maldito Nagi! Podría haber ayudado un poco más.** Tal vez aquella situación le divertía un poco. Volví a situar mi mirada sobre la joven abnegada en lágrimas, acompañada ahora por su mejor amigo que no cesaba de lamer su secreción con el fin de detener su llanto. Apagué la televisión para no continuar con aquel tormento, que agradeció aliviada creyendo que las efusivas muestras de cariño por parte de Durhan provocaron aquel apagón.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, ya estoy bien." Tranquilizaba ante los pequeños aullidos que daba el perro, como muestra de su condolencia.

"¡Dios mío! Como me vendría bien una ayuda." Alcé la mirada en busca de alguna pista a seguir. De pronto recordé aquel despacho repleto de libros y enseguida mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. **¿Cómo no se me haba ocurrido antes? Si ella será la futura ganadora del premio nobel de literatura, los libros debían ser su pasión.** Fui directamente hacia allí y giré lentamente el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Se escuchó el chirriar de la puerta, definitivamente necesitaba poner orden en aquella jaula. Se levantó lentamente, deshaciéndose de su agarre con Durhan, y caminó rumbo a aquella habitación. "Tengo que ventilar un poco este cuarto. " **¿Solo ese cuarto? La casa entera olía a pocilga.** Se introdujo e instintivamente sus dedos se pasearon por los libros que habían amontonados sobre la mesa. "¿Te acuerdas de éste libro? Era su favorito." Sus dedos se detuvieron en uno en especial, El gran Gatsby. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos e instintivamente se lo llevó al pecho fundiéndose con él en un abrazo. "Gatsby creía en la luz verde, el orgiástico futuro que, año tras año, aparece ante nosotros… Nos esquiva, pero qué importa; mañana correremos más de prisa, abriremos los brazos, y…un buen día…; Y así vamos adelante, botes que reman contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado."

Durante su narración había permanecido estática en mi lugar, con la boca abierta. Había leído aquel libro en la universidad, pero jamás había oído una descripción tan concisa y llena de matices, arrancada desde el pecho plasmando todos los sentimientos en la lectura. Aquello me había dejado sin habla, completamente helada, aquella chica poseía tanta pasión que hasta alguien insensible como yo ha sentido la angustia de Gatsby al intentar una y otra vez alcanzar aquella luz verde que había al final del embarcadero de Daisy. **Se lo sabe entero.** Por primera vez desde que me había convertido en su ángel guardián, había acertado con algo, pues su sonrisa aunque continuara nostálgica, el dolor había mitigado un poco y sus ojos se teñían de un brillo misterioso. Al girarse, aun con el libro entre las manos, su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el calendario colgado cerca de la entrada, que anunciaba que el día de hoy tenía una cita con el psicólogo.

"Menos mal que hemos entrado, Durhan. Casi se me olvida visitar a la doctora Sagisawa." Sonreí satisfecha, pues comenzaba a entender aquellos 'detalles' de los que me habló Nagi. Obviamente este había surgido por casualidad, pero dado el hecho de que aquel extraño mensajero aseguraba que las casualidades no tenían cabida en nuestro mundo, podía atribuirme abiertamente aquel mérito.

A la hora fijada por ella misma en el calendario, salimos rumbo hacia la calle Shizuru, Durhan y yo. Cuando percibí que salía rauda hacia el dormitorio a arreglarse para ir hacia la consulta, me imaginaba que se tomaría una buena ducha y se vestiría con algo acorde a ella, en cambio sin apenas lavar su rostro, se puso la primera camiseta que encontró diez tallas más grande, de un equipo de béisbol los Yomiuri Giants, **¿piensa salir con aquella pinta? El amor ha acabado con ella. Por dios, ahora sí que parece toda una indigente, solo necesita un poco de salsa en la camiseta.** Con aquel pensamiento, la joven me daba vergüenza ajena, **es decir, entiendo que estés pasando por una ruptura traumática, que hasta psicólogo necesitas pero, ¿es necesario mancillar el nombre de todas las mujeres de este mundo paseándote con aquello? La respuesta claramente es no. Ante todo dignidad, será por peces en el mar.** Cabizbaja caminaba junto a ella, como si los transeúntes percibieran mi presencia, únicamente de vez en cuando me regalaba alguna que otra mirada Durhan, que había sido testigo de cómo abría la puerta de aquella habitación con el fin de animar a su dueña, y desde ese momento dejó automáticamente de gruñirme. Tal vez hasta nos hacemos amigos, con Shizuru definitivamente lo llevaba claro, con aquellas pintas no merecía ni que la volviese a mirar. Al llegar a la puerta de aquella consulta, mientras todas las personas de Tokio con las que nos hemos cruzado regalaban una mirada severa a la susodicha, está se detuvo junto a la entrada y miró fijamente al can a los ojos.

"Quédate quieto aquí. No tardaré nada." Concluyó desviando su mirada ante un gemido enternecedor por parte de su amigo. "Pórtate bien, Durhan. Te daré un premio." Ante aquello no tuvo más que objetar, permaneciendo quieto en su sitio. Por lo que sonrió satisfecha Shizuru.

Al entrar a aquella instalación, saludó amistosamente a la secretaria con su nombre de pila, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo anterior. **Lleva bastante tiempo yendo a consulta, tal vez ya estaba desquiciada antes de la ruptura.** **Supongo que es así como se llega a ser escritor. ¿Pero tanto cómo a premio nobel? ¡Lo dudo!** Mis pensamientos no dejaban de sucederse uno tras otro, a veces incluso me asombraba lo crítica que era. Creí que los chismes no casaban con mi personalidad libre y despreocupada, pero me equivocaba. No se había levantado la pobre mujer de la cama, cuando ya la había juzgado sin verla siquiera.

"Puede pasar a consulta, señorita Fujino." La voz infantil de la secretaria me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, sin dedicar siquiera una sonrisa, Shizuru dio las gracias y se adentró en el despacho de la profesional.

"Fujino, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó la doctora una vez que le otorgó a su paciente el tiempo necesario para acomodarse en su asiento.

"Como todos los días." Respondió, invadiendo lentamente un silencio bastante denso a su respuesta. Pues la doctora quería profundizar más, mientras que Shizuru intentaba que la visita fuera lo más ágil posible para regresar a su guarida. "Vacía." No pudo soportar aquel silencio ensordecedor. Al oír aquello la psicóloga apuntó en su libreta la palabra vacía, como si fuese posible olvidar aquel único término que traducía la vida de la joven.

"¿Has venido acompañada de Durhan?" **Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Estos loqueros ya no saben cómo sacarte el dinero.** Suspiré pesadamente, pues no creía en aquella pérdida inmensa de tiempo.

"Si, está abajo, como siempre." Contestó sinceramente.

"¿Te llena la compañía de Durhan?" Volvió a preguntar la doctora Sagisawa, tras apuntar la frase anterior de Shizuru.

"Sé a dónde quieres ir a parar Youko." **¿A sí? Porque yo me he perdido.** De pronto la conversación no parecía seguir los parámetros de médico/paciente, sino más bien una charla entre amigas. "No quiero conocer a nadie más, no necesito a nadie más y sobre todo no quiero distraerme, ni olvidar." Sus lágrimas regresaban formándose en grandes cantidades detenidas en las cuencas de sus ojos antes de salir despedidas por su mejilla.

"No puedes permanecer el resto de tu vida de esta forma, Shiz. Él no lo querría." **Vale, me he perdido del todo. ¿Estas dos se conocen?** "Está bien. No conozcas a nadie más. Pero puedes dedicarte a hacer aquello que te gusta para comenzar, ¿qué te parece?" En silencio, Shizuru asentía en silencio.

"No puedo salir de casa sin que su recuerdo me invada." Respondió la susodicha, tras reprimir un pequeño sollozo.

"En casa también lo recuerdas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Insistió la doctora Sagisawa deshaciéndose de sus lentes depositándolas sobre el cuaderno de notas.

"En casa puedo llorar a gusto. Esa es la única diferencia." Shizuru obstinada intentaba rechazar toda ayuda profesional, **¿entonces para qué diablos iba a consulta?**

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir llorándole? Todos le lloramos y entiendo que tu dolor sea más profundo y tus lágrimas más prolongadas, ¿pero hasta cuando, Shiz?" Sagisawa se había desecho de sus objetos depositándolos sobre la silla y se dirigió hacia Shizuru, para atrapar sus manos entre las suyas, en un gesto tierno de amistad. **¡Espera! ¿Ha dicho todos le lloramos? Eso sí que es una amistad, cuando Nao rompió con el inútil de su ex, lo festejé por mi cuenta con el resto del grupo, ¿qué era eso?** "Ya ha pasado un año, no te pido que rehagas tu vida, solo digo que sería bueno retomar tu trabajo en la universidad." Su voz se enternecía cada palabra. **¿Qué especie de ruptura era aquella? ¿un año entero y aun no lo había superado?**

"Pensaré en ello. Lo cierto es que echo de menos las clases." Shizuru parecía rendida ante aquella charla tan intensa, no soportaba más aquella presión por parte de la psicóloga que al parecer se trataba de algo más que su doctora.

"Con que pienses en otra alternativa que no sea la cama y esos vídeos vuestros, me conformo." Envolvió la señora Sagisawa en un profundo abrazo a Shizuru, que parecía a gusto con aquella cercanía. **¡Esto es de locos!**

"Nos vemos la semana que viene." Susurró la susodicha deslizándose del agarre de su amiga.

"Espero darte el alta para entonces, tus alumnos te echan de menos." Casi como un arrullo soltó aquella frase antes de volver a su lugar y colocarse las lentes. "Aquí tienes, la baja por depresión con un plazo de una semana."

"Gracias." Se escurrió por la puerta antes de que cambiara nuevamente la doctora de opinión. Rauda fue a localizar a Durhan, que continuaba estático en su lugar. "¿Te has aburrido? Ya sabes cómo es Youko, no me dejó salir antes." Se excusó con el animal que lamia de nuevo su rostro feliz, como si hubiesen estado una eternidad separados. "Por cierto, te manda recuerdos." Mintió y sonreí ante aquello. Tanta era la conexión con el can, que era capaz de mentir con tal de verlo feliz, como si entendiera de aquellas banalidades mundanas, cuando su única felicidad es verla a ella sonreír.

 **¿Con qué profesora de universidad, eh?** Supongo que mi cometido era hacer que regrese en cuanto antes a su vida anterior a la ruptura. Definitivamente era negligente abandonarse de aquel modo, intentando tirar por la borda un futuro prometedor, y todo aquello por alguien que ha decidido marcharse, aquello rozaba la locura y se alejaba completamente de la razón. **Tanto leer esos libros, le han absorbido completamente el significado verdadero del amor.** Me sentía condenadamente implicada en su situación, aunque no entendía qué sucedía exactamente. Era inhumano legarme aquel dilema sin ninguna instrucción por parte de nadie, **además, ¿qué especie de ángeles de la guarda de pacotilla nos asignan? Ve la luz y abandonan a su protegida con este rompecabezas. ¿Y si se hubiese suicidado? A los escritores les gusta aquella alternativa.** Por un momento había olvidado que me había convertido en un ángel de la guarda, en concreto en el ángel guardián de la enigmática protegida en cuestión, protegida a la que había perdido al ir tan ensimismada en mí dialogo interno, olvidándome que existía un mundo exterior por un segundo. **¡Mierda! Es escurridiza.** Volví a realizar aquel ejercicio que me había enseñado Nagi con el fin de sentirla y localizarla. **¡Gracias a dios!** Había girado por la avenida equivocada, deteniéndose frente a un enorme cartel que anunciaba una obra de teatro. **¿Shakespeare, eh? ¿Cómo, no?** El cartel anunciaba una de las obras del famoso dramaturgo inglés, la obra en cuestión era Noche de reyes.

"No creo que te dejen entrar." Susurró en dirección a Durhan. "Esperaba con ansias esta obra. Todo llega demasiado tarde." Continuó mirando hacia el cartel por lo que Durhan ladró con fuerza. "Si, o demasiado pronto." Aquella misteriosa joven comenzaba a atraparme en aquellas redes de confidencias reservadas y silencios evidentes. No lograba tirar del hilo preciso para desenmarañar aquella telaraña que cubría con un ligero velo la verdad.

Caminaba en esta ocasión junto a ella, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo. No por miedo a que de nuevo pudiera huir sigilosamente de mí, ya que no percibía mi presencia, sino que la observaba intentando descifrar la incógnita, como si volviese atrás en mis años de secundaria y trataba de despejar la ansiada y misteriosa X en todos los problemas, convirtiendo aquella ecuación que suponía Shizuru en la más irresistible cifra. **Si aquello era únicamente una ruptura, ¿por qué la obra llegaría tarde? Él siempre podrá ir con otra compañía o completamente solo a disfrutar de ella. No necesariamente sería más atractiva si como única acompañante debía ir Shizuru, a no ser…** mis sospechas se dirigían hacia otra vertiente. Probablemente se haya ido de su vida, sí. Pero no solo de su vida sino de este mundo en general. Al llegar a aquel pequeño apartamento hecho un desastre, mi mirada comenzó a vagar por cualquier detalle que en un principio se me pasara desapercibido. Y como comencé a vaticinar, toda la posesión de aquel joven del vídeo se encontraba a buen recaudo esparcida por toda la casa, llenando de recuerdos cada rincón de ésta. Innumerables fotografías decoraban la casa, e incluso los premios recibidos a lo largo de su carrera como fotógrafo profesional, seguían decorando tanto el despacho como el pequeño corredor que separaba aquella dolorosa habitación del resto de la casa. **Si se hubiera marchado, se habría llevado como mínimo todos sus diplomas y premios, los necesitará allá a donde vaya, a no ser…**

"Supongo que ha llegado el momento." La voz de Shizuru se tornaba más dulce de lo que había escuchado de ella hasta ahora. "Debemos esparcir sus cenizas donde él había querido." Dirigiéndose hacia Durhan en todo momento, sostuvo entre sus brazos la urna donde habitaba el cuerpo de su novio fallecido. "Debemos dejarle descansar en paz." Algo comenzaba a quemarme entre las manos, al darme cuenta de que era el pergamino, lo desplegué y comprobé como comenzaba a modificar cada flecha de una dirección a otra, sin saber cuál será el destino fijo de aquellos cambios, pero comenzando a enderezar el camino a seguir para alcanzar ese inefable plan construido únicamente para ella.

N/A: ¿Qué os parece? Sin ánimo de ofender a ningún creyente, simplemente quise compartir con ustedes mi inquietud acerca de lo religioso y de pronto comencé a gestar esta historia en mi interior. ¡Espero que os guste y que la hayáis disfrutado! Y ya saben lo que sigue, comenten todo lo que quieran que yo oiré vuestras peticiones. Un saludo.


	2. 2 Mi nuevo mundo

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 2

Mi primera noche como ángel de la guarda estuvo llena de sorpresas. La primera era darme cuenta de que no necesitaba dormir. Me paseaba por el pequeño apartamento desconcertada, pues llevaba sin pegar ojo dos días completos, no hay que olvidar que estaba de fiesta antes de llegar hasta este punto de la historia y después prácticamente los hechos se precipitaron sobre mí, uno tras otro sin tener el tiempo suficiente de aceptar la realidad. Tras cavilar en aquel silencioso y apestoso lugar, detenidamente llegue a la conclusión de que debía hacerle una visita a mi cuerpo, tal vez aun siga en el hospital. Dado el hecho de que mi vida anterior ha sido un completo festín de insuperables delicias, probablemente en aquel instante se encontraba solo, envuelto en un manto de oscuridad a la espera de mi alma. Al levantarme del sofá, dirigí una de mis miradas hacia la habitación donde se encontraba profundamente dormida la futura ganadora del premio nobel. **Será un segundo, no tardaré nada.** Me asomé al dormitorio y Durhan alzó una de sus orejas percibiendo mi presencia.

"Voy a abandonarte un segundo amigo, cuida de ella en mi ausencia." Susurré como si mi voz pudiera despertar a la bella durmiente. Sobra decir que no obtuve respuesta alguna, salvo una mirada profunda que brillaba en la oscuridad de forma controvertida.

Mis pasos lentos me llevaron hasta el hospital, como bien había observado Nagi, no poseía alas. En la madrugada, la oscuridad envolvía las calles tiñéndolas de un matiz más solitario y tenebroso. Apenas cruzaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía, únicamente podía percibir pena, nostalgia y tristeza. Caminaba prestando atención a cada detalle, desde la mirada perdida de los pocos transeúntes con los que tropezaba hasta la más mínima mota de polvo, preguntándome como pude haber permanecido ciega durante tanto tiempo, es decir, me habría gustado saber cuál era mi plan y si hacía algo útil para conseguirlo. Mi vida giraba en torno a la noche, pero era diferente todo lo que percibía en aquella noche en concreto, no había focos, ni música, ni cámaras enfocando cada movimiento para inmortalizarlo, únicamente dominaba un aislamiento profundo lleno de abandono, como si no hubiese pertenecido a este mundo en absoluto. Aquella vida parecía sepultada por el pasado separándola completamente del presente, arrancándome numerosas dudas, ¿Ha sido todo real? O tal vez ahora sí que pertenecía a la realidad, ahora que oía términos tan increíbles como ángel, mensajero y destino. Una vez que mis pasos fueron cubiertos por esa luz tan intensa propia de hospitales, comencé a vagar perdida en busca de mi cuerpo, aún no había transcurrido ni veinticuatro horas desde que fallecí, si es que Nagi no lo recuperó a tiempo. Caminé en su búsqueda durante treinta minutos hasta que por fin dio resultado. En la planta de observación, descubrí la segunda sorpresa de aquella noche, me topé con mi progenitora que había estado a punto de volar en nuestra última conversación, ahora no hacía más que llorar. Sorprendida me acerqué hasta su posición, que se encontraba junto al doctor que me había operado horas más tarde.

"¿Familiares de la señorita Kuga Natsuki?" Su voz grave y tosca inundó la pequeña sala de espera, mi madre se incorporó rauda hacia su dirección.

"Soy su madre." La mirada preocupada de Saeko apuntaba hacia el doctor.

"La señorita Kuga, ha entrado en coma hace unos minutos." Ante aquello mi progenitora comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas. "No se rinda señora, Kuga. Su hija ha luchado por su vida hasta el final y si transcurre esta noche sin ningún incidente, estará fuera de peligro." Trataba de animar el cirujano.

Las lágrimas de mi madre se deslizaban por sus mejillas, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de aliento del doctor, podía observar como llevaba dibujada la culpa en su rostro y luchaba contra aquel pecado en silencio, cargando con aquel peso sobre sus hombros, inconscientemente me acerqué a ella y contemplé su cara abnegada en lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer para serenarla, así que deposité una de mis manos sobre su hombro.

"Imaginé que te encontraría aquí, ya que no estas cumpliendo con tu único cometido." La voz molesta de Nagí me sorprendió de espaldas, produciendo una mueca desagradable en mi faz.

"Mi cometido lleva bastante tiempo sin mí, ¿qué más da una hora más?" contesté de espaldas sin desviar la mirada de mi progenitora.

"Una hora es mucho más importante de lo que crees, incluso un simple instante lo es y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie." Regañó aquella criatura. **¡Dios mío!**

"Mi madre está sufriendo." Quise mostrarle lo evidente haciéndome a un lado para lograr que él la viera, Nagi había desviado su mirada de mí hacia mi progenitora.

"Es completamente normal, acabas de sufrir un accidente, ¿qué querías que hubiera sentido?" Apuntó lo evidente.

"¿Pero no hay una forma de tranquilizarla?" Insistí con voz suplicante. Sabía que la relación entre mi madre y yo nunca ha sido la mejor pero verla destrozada me hería profundamente.

"No podemos hacer nada respecto a eso, libre albedrío, ¿recuerdas?" Su voz en aquella ocasión sonaba algo afectada por mi pesar. "No podemos intervenir en los sentimientos de las personas, únicamente guiarlas por su viaje."

"Ya veo." Volví a enfocar mi mirada en ella, de alguna manera compartía su culpabilidad y de esa forma su carga.

"Estará bien." Volvió a decir Nagi acercándose hasta a mí. "Ahora quien más te necesita es tu protegida." Recordó tomándome de la mano, en señal de que era hora de abandonar aquel capítulo de mi vida, enfocándome en el nuevo.

De pronto me giré contemplándolo y asintiendo en silencio, viendo como desplegaba sus enormes alas negras y alzaba el vuelo hacia mi nuevo mundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar de aquel pequeño apartamento, que seguía perdidamente arruinado. Permanecía todo sumido en una gran calma. Traté de sondear diferentes envoltorios desperdigados por el suelo hasta llegar a la habitación de la susodicha. Al girarme para contemplar a Nagi antes de acceder junto a mi protegida, este había desaparecido esfumándose en silencio. **Así que únicamente había aparecido para no desviarme de mi cometido. ¡Maldito Nagi!** Al acceder a la silenciosa habitación, Durhan se encontraba inmerso en su sueño, me acerqué sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a la joven, que dormía con el ceño fruncido. Al principio aquel hecho me extraño un poco pensando que tal vez aquella era su manera de conciliar el sueño, pero comenzaba a percibir una ligera película de sudor que comenzaba a decorar su frente, su temperatura corporal iba en aumento y sus movimientos reflejaban que estaba inmersa en un desagradable sueño. Por más que la sostenía, no sentía mi tacto. Su sufrimiento se agravaba a cada segundo y a mí no se me ocurría el modo de despertarla. Tomé uno de los juguetes del can, una pequeña pelota de goma y se la lancé a este, que se incorporó al instante.

"¿Qué parte de cuida de ella es la que no entiendes?" Automáticamente ladró hacia mi dirección, cosa que despertó a Shizuru de su desagradable pesadilla, alzándose súbitamente con la respiración agitada.

Su ropa completamente empapada debido al sudor, se le adhería al cuerpo. Su pecho se alzaba violentamente en busca de oxígeno. Tenía los ojos abiertos con cierto pánico dibujados en ellos, su mirada escarlata relucía en la oscura habitación llenándola por completo. El can que había desviado su atención de mí hacia su dueña, saltó a la cama y comenzó a tranquilizar a esta, que seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel dormitorio, respirando dificultosamente. Durhan gemía consternado hacia su dueña en señal de querer confortarla y sosegarla. **¿Qué le había asustado tanto?** Sin poder moverme del sitio, intenté rozar de nuevo su cuerpo para infundirle algo de calma. Al tocarla y sentir que mis dedos habían entrado en contacto con ella, su piel se erizó completamente. **¿Cómo?** Instintivamente un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pues incrédula miraba hacia la dirección donde la había tocado.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Susurró en la oscuridad Shizuru. "¿Lo has sentido tú también?" Preguntó hacia el perro que seguía tratando de calmarla, esté se detuvo y alzó las orejas hacia ella, tratando de comprender a qué se refería pues no había sido testigo de aquello.

Yo desde que vi su piel erizarse bajo mi roce, me había levantado completamente de la cama alejándome de ella. Temía que de un momento a otro se percatara de mi presencia. No sabría cómo explicar aquella situación, ni siquiera sabía si aquello era completamente normal. Es decir, ¿Cómo pudo haber sentido aquel tacto? Supuestamente era imposible, ni siquiera podía tocar a Durhan que él si podía verme. Tratando de explicarme aquello, los nervios comenzaron a dominarme, sin percatarme de que la susodicha volvió a recostarse sobre su almohada permitiendo al can acompañarla. **Deberían darte un manual o algo así para todo esto. ¿Cómo se les ocurre mandarme sin ninguna información?** Me quejé mentalmente dirigiéndome hacia la sala de estar, volviendo a ver aquel desastre que tenía por vivienda. Me deshice de la basura que contenía el sofá y me senté sobre él a la espera de que saliera el sol. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aquel entorno me asqueaba, no estaba acostumbrada a rodearme de basura pero no podía simplemente recogerla y limpiarla sin levantar sospechas. Debía comenzar a ayudar a mi protegida de alguna manera, debía enderezar su vida hacia su meta, pero antes debía pasarla por agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará sin bañarse?

Al despuntar los primeros rayos solares, abrí una de las ventanas para ventilar un poco aquella estancia. Shizuru había reconciliado el sueño de nuevo, sin mayor percance. Había permanecido dormida hasta bien entrado el día. Gracias a la ventana que abrí al alba, un delicioso olor a café penetraba en toda la casa irrumpiendo en aquel mal olor que predominaba en ella. El olfato tan avanzado que poseía el can, fue el primero en sentir aquella esencia. Este situándose sobre sus dos patas, logró abrir la puerta del dormitorio de su dueña y salió en busca de la procedencia de aquel nuevo aroma. Mas tardé oí como se desperezaba la futura ganadora del premio nobel, volviendo su conciencia a su ser.

"¿Me has preparado café Durhan?" Su voz, de nuevo melodiosa, se dirigió hacia su amigo divertida, sin rastro de sufrimiento alguno por la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

De pronto, algo en mi interior dio un vuelco. Me sentía completamente alarmada, como si me estuviera preparando para algún peligro. Miré a la susodicha que se paseaba descalza por la casa en compañía de Durhan, que instintivamente se detuvo observándome alarmado, con la misma amenaza en nuestros ojos. Algo iba mal o comenzaría a ir mal, era como una premonición que ambos poseíamos mientras que Shizuru, ajena a aquel riesgo, se acercaba a la ventana abierta a aspirar aquella fragancia que se adentraba en el hogar. De repente, alguien golpeaba la puerta firmemente, como si fuese un depredador que adivinaba el escondite de su presa.

"¿Quién llama a la puerta de esa forma?" Preguntó Shizuru extrañada en dirección al can. "¡Si, ya voy!" Trató de calmar al insistente invitado mientras se dirigía a la puerta a abrir. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó después de entreabrir un poco la puerta, yo me incorporé y fui tras ella, pues aquellas señales que me emitía mi interior me habían alarmado completamente, temía que algún mal la acechara, por lo que en primera fila me dirigí hacia aquel encuentro.

"¿Es usted, Shizuru Fujino?" Preguntó una voz fría y desprovista de emoción alguna.

"Sí, soy yo." Respondió dubitativa hacia su interlocutora, que parecía una funcionaria gris e impasible.

"Somos de la protectora de animales, nos han dado el aviso de que aquí vive un perro en pésimas condiciones." Diciendo aquello, sin mostrar impresión alguna en sus palabras, se hizo a un lado para dejar entrever a un compañero de ella, que empujó la puerta para acceder a la vivienda.

"Oigan, no pueden entrar a mi casa sin una orden." Shizuru tenía razón. "¿Además quien ha dado el aviso?" Preguntó nerviosa temiendo que la separaran de su amigo. Al oír la primera frase, el compañero de aquella funcionaria se detuvo en seco, pues era cierto aquello de que necesitaban una orden para registrar la vivienda si no eran formalmente invitados.

"Uno de sus vecinos nos ha dado el aviso, ya que un hedor procedente de este apartamento ha invadido las viviendas colindantes." **¿Qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente? ¿No habría sido más fácil intentar ayudarla en lugar de perjudicarla?** "Si no tiene nada que ocultar, ¿podríamos echar un vistazo a su casa?" Pude oír como Shizuru, tragaba fuertemente su propia saliva, mientras que Durhan gruñía en dirección hacia los indeseables invitados.

"Lo siento, si no traen una orden del juez, no permitiré que accedan a mi casa." Shizuru firmemente y de manera implacable se posicionaba entre la pequeña apertura de la puerta, impidiendo el paso y una posible visualización del interior del inmueble. "Si eso es todo, les deseo un feliz día." Diciendo aquello cerró la puerta tras de sí, respirando violentamente pues mientras decía aquellas frases y mostraba una seguridad enorme a la hora de defender a su amigo, se había olvidado completamente de respirar.

"Volveremos, señorita Fujino y con la orden de un juez." Se oía la voz de aquella funcionaria tan fría como al principio a modo de amenaza.

Shizuru se había puesto completamente nerviosa, echando el cerrojo para impedir el paso de cualquiera que quería introducirse en su hogar. Durhan que no se había separado de su lado, notaba aquella agitación por parte de su dueña e intentaba tranquilizarla de nuevo. **¿A qué esperaba?** Yo paseaba mi mirada por la vivienda, viendo aquel desastre. **Si le hubiese dado por empujarla a un lado y entrar por la fuerza a su casa y verla en aquel estado, se habrían llevado a su único apoyo, ¿es qué no se da cuenta que por vivir de aquella manera estaba a punto de perder a su único amigo? ¿A qué esperaba para ponerse a limpiar toda aquella basura?** Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, Shizuru por fin se repuso de su conmoción, ha estado cerca de vivir su segunda pérdida más significativa y aquello la había trastocado en el fondo. Con una mirada preocupada, abrazó a Durhan que se encontraba en todo momento junto a ella.

"¿Qué habría sido de mí si te hubieran llevado de aquí?" Lo miró directamente a los ojos e instintivamente unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, el can lamia en silencio su dolor. "Tenemos que limpiar esto en cuanto antes, seguro que mañana mismo estará aquí con esa orden del juez."

Enseguida se levantó, terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y poniéndose rumbo a la tarea comenzando por aquella sala de estar, primero se dirigió hacia la cocina y regresó rauda con un rollo de bolsas negras para acumular dentro de ellas todo aquel estercolero, amontonándolas en un rincón apartado para deshacerse de ellas por la noche sin que la mirada de sus vecinos la observaran. Después se dirigió hacia la cocina que era el foco principal de toda suciedad en aquel apartamento, había permanecido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde intentando limpiar y desinfectar aquel nido de bacterias que habían creado todo un ecosistema en su interior. Más tarde, después de un merecido descanso, se puso manos a la obra en su habitación, donde también había intervenido aquel huracán de destrucción y dejadez. La limpieza de aquel caos, le había llevado todo un día y aun restaba una habitación más que adecentar, el despacho repleto de libros. La casa había quedado irreconocible, aquel pequeño apartamento poco a poco se le podía considerar un hogar. En un rincón había reunido toda la mugre que cubría la vivienda. Completamente cansada, Shizuru se desplomó sobre el sofá, rendida por el sobresfuerzo. Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, alcé su pergamino que poseía en todo momento en mis manos, para averiguar por casualidad si aquel cambio venia reflejado en su interior, con la sorpresa de que aquel esquema había variado un poco, debido al enorme ejercicio físico que conllevaba aquella actividad, Shizuru no tuvo tiempo en sumergirse en su nostalgia, de ese modo aquel día no había derramado ninguna lágrima y no hubo sufrimiento. Inconscientemente sonreí, lo único que necesitaba mi protegida era mantener su mente y sus días ocupados. Sabía que era imposible hacerla olvidar aquella perdida tan inmensa que sufría pero que ella encontrara paz era mi mayor prioridad.

"¡Qué cansancio!" Se quejó mientras seguía desparramada en el sofá. Durhan ladró efusivamente. "Ya lo sé, espero que no regresen esos dos." Contestó como si entendiese aquellos ladridos. "Aunque seguramente te he hecho sufrir viviendo con toda esa basura de por medio." Apenada volvía a abrazar a su amigo. "Lo siento, Durhan. No volveré a descuidar mis tareas." Prometió al can que se dejaba abrazar. **Menos mal.** Respiré aliviada.

Aquel día aunque ciertamente no había avanzado apenas en contribuir a la senda del premio nobel, había progresado mucho en crecimiento personal. Apartada observando su comportamiento con el can, pensaba en cómo podía ayudarla, como podía intervenir en su vida para que esta resultara más cómoda. Me acerqué hasta ellos y me senté en el lugar libre que restaba en el sofá.

"¿Vemos una película?" Encendió el televisor, viendo como mantenía la imagen de su novio congelada en pause.

"¡Vaya por dios! Después de un día sin incidentes, ahora se estropea." Dije en voz alta rendida pues no me esperaba que el vídeo siguiera encendido pasmando aquella imagen, de haberlo sabido lo apagaría sin duda. De pronto, Durhan ladró en dirección al televisor.

"Yo también lo echo de menos." **¡Mierda!** Regañaba mi incompetencia. Y me levanté rumbo hacia el reproductor de vídeo.

"Lo siento muchísimo." Dije en voz alta bajo la atenta mirada del can. Atravesé el mueble donde se encontraba la televisión y el reproductor y lo desenchufé, apagando completamente todo aquello.

"Ara… ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Su melodiosa voz, cambió completamente el tono pasando de la melancolía a la perplejidad. Mientras tanto intentaba una y otra vez, encender el televisor desde el mando a distancia sin éxito.

"Lo siento amigo, no iba a permitir una noche más de sufrimiento, ya tuvo bastante." Me defendí ante los gruñidos de Durhan, que comenzaban a amenazarme. "Tu habrías hecho lo mismo." Lo miré como si me entendiese, de pronto aquel molesto bufido se detuvo. Era extraña la capacidad de raciocinio que poseía aquel animal, era completamente especial, entendía las frases como si de un humano se tratara pero sin la capacidad de responder.

"Supongo que hoy no veremos nada." Soltó Shizuru tras intentar una y otra vez poner aquello en marcha. "De todas formas me muero de sueño, ¿tú no?" preguntó hacia el can con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Así está mejor." Observé bajo la mirada de Durhan, que ladró en respuesta de su dueña.

Cuando se levantaron ambos rumbo a su habitación, desee las buenas noches a mi nuevo amigo y este soltó un pequeño bufido en mi dirección. Supongo que no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos acerca de su fallecido dueño. **Tú también me lo agradecerás.** Pensé en silencio mientras los veía adentrándose en el dormitorio. Al estar una noche más a solas y disponer de la sala de estar a mi gusto, retiré aquel dvd del interior del reproductor y lo lancé por la ventana abierta.

"¿No crees que lo echará en falta mañana?" La voz de Nagi volvía a sorprenderme.

"Solo le causa dolor." Fue mi respuesta sencilla.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Deshacerte de todos los recuerdos de él?" Volvió a preguntar de forma divertida con aquella voz tan peculiar.

"No había pensado en eso, ¡qué buena idea!" miré hacia su dirección y sonreí despreocupada. Sabía que no podía hacer eso pero necesitaba ayuda así que preferí presionarlo.

"¡No seas ridícula! Podría descubrirnos." Regañó efusivamente.

"¿Acaso no se os ha ocurrido informarme de los pormenores de esta chica?" Me volví hacia su dirección irritada de los numerosos regaños de Nagi, que había dado un brinco hacia atrás por mi actuación, ya que no se la esperaba.

"Eso deberías descubrirlo tú misma fijándote en los detalles." Respondió tras restaurar de nuevo en sí aquella actitud distante. "Ese es tu cometido." Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

"¡No! ¡Te equivocas!" Alcé la voz hacia él, reduciendo la distancia que nos separaba. "No es mi cometido, porque no debería estar aquí. Hago esto para mantener mi alma ocupada mientras consigo mi cuerpo de vuelta. ¡Que no se te olvide!" Mi dedo apuntaba directamente hacia su pequeño pecho que se contraía asustado por la cercanía, advirtiendo por primera vez mi semblante frío y oscuro.

"¡De acuerdo! Tranquilicémonos por un instante." Comenzó a decir tratando de alejarse lentamente de mí, bajo mi atenta mirada. "¡Caray, solo llevas un día en esto y ya estas enfadada!" sonrió nerviosamente. "Ya te dije que esto no estaba bien pagado." Continuó mientras le dedicaba una mirada escéptica. No sabía cuál era la naturaleza exacta de aquella criatura, completamente dual. "Vamos a ver. ¿Cuál es tu duda?" Extendió la mano en busca del pergamino.

"No sé cómo sacarla de este infierno." Contesté abatida dejándome caer sobre el sofá, percibiendo los movimientos de Nagi detrás de mí.

"Pues no lo parecía, hoy lo has hecho muy bien." Alcé la mirada hacia su dirección, pensando que tal vez se tratara de ese humor extraño que únicamente poseía él. "Salvo lo de lanzar esto, claro." Alzó su mano dejando entrever aquel dvd del que me había desecho por la ventana. **¡Es un brujo! ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?** "Soy más complejo que un ángel ¿recuerdas? Y no me llames brujo." Leyó mi mente enseguida.

"¿Estaban a punto de llevarse a su único amigo? Si no fueran por las leyes de este país, habrían irrumpido en su casa llevándosela a ella también." Alcé nuevamente mi mirada hacia Nagi que se encontraba de pie frente a mí.

"No seas tan melodramática y no te quites el mérito agradeciéndoselo al país." Aquello me desconcertó. **¿El mérito?** "Sí, tú mérito. Si no fuera por la ventana que abriste por la mañana para airear esto." Alzó sus manos mostrando aquella estancia. "El fuerte hedor les habría bastado para llevarse al can. Pero al mezclarse con el aroma del intenso café, les hizo dudar." Su sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro infantil, creando una terrible mueca.

"¿Sabes que ha sido pura casualidad?" Traté de enfocar mi mirada en la de él, en otras ocasiones me habría atribuido aquel mérito valiéndome de él, pero ahora cada gesto influenciaba seriamente en mi protegida y no podía simplemente sujetarme a las casualidades.

"La casualidad no existe en nuestro mundo." Volvió a sentenciar. ¡ **Lo que tú digas!** Rodé mis ojos desviando la mirada de él. "¿Por qué pensaste que debías ventilar la casa si eres inmune al olor? Seamos claros él único que sufría esa pocilga era el chucho." De nuevo su mueca a modo de sonrisa, me hizo estremecer.

"Yo…" Traté de reflexionar en aquella pregunta, pues la respuesta no estaba tan clara como había pensado. "Se llama Durhan." Contesté enfadada, por no saber qué responder.

"¡Lo que sea! El caso es que ahora al ser su ángel de la guarda, velas por ella instintivamente, tus sentimientos se volverán confusos ya que desearan su felicidad por encima de cualquier cosa." Su monologo poseía cierta coherencia pues llevaba toda la mañana anhelando dicha felicidad para ella.

"¡Eso no ha impedido que su anterior ángel guardián se fuera derecho hacia la luz!" Contesté sarcástica, produciendo en Nagi un tic en el ojo derecho.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora." Trató de serenarse. "¿Alguna otra duda?" Intentó cambiar de tema.

"Sí, ¿Qué fue aquella sensación de alarma que tuve antes de que aparezcan los de la protectora de animales?" Sonrió satisfecho ante aquella cuestión, fue como si esperase a que la formulara.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin una pregunta que merece la pena!" Fruncí el ceño ante esa frase. "Es una especie de radar que alerta sobre los posibles peligros, normalmente un ángel de la guarda principiante no consigue percibir aquella sensación hasta crear un vínculo con su protegido pero veo que lo has creado enseguida." Contestó alegremente con una mirada aterradoramente brillante.

"¿Vinculo?" Nagi cada vez que despejaba una incógnita creaba otra al instante. **¿Se refiere al…** pensé y enseguida rememoré el momento en que percibió mi toque en la oscura habitación haciéndola estremecer.

"¡Exacto! Tu preocupación por ella fue tan real y tu sentimiento por confortarla fue tan intenso que al instante lo sintió, produciendo cierto alivió en su ser." Asentí en silencio ante su respuesta. **Por eso no hubo indicios de inquietud al día siguiente.**

"¡Brillante!" Leyó mi mente de nuevo. "Después de todo parece que ser un ángel de la guarda para ti sea algo innato." Su voz infantil expresó aquella frase con júbilo. Lo miré extrañada ante su constante dualidad, a veces irritada y otras, sumamente entusiasta.

"¿Qué eres exactamente tú?" Contemplé como su semblante se había transformado completamente debido a la pregunta.

"¡Oh, querida! No lo entenderías por más que te lo explicara." Susurró hacia mí, tratando de ocultar su asombro. "Dejémoslo por esta noche, mañana regresaré para despejar más dudas." Diciendo aquello extendió sus enormes alas negras. "No te deshagas de sus recuerdos, haz que ella así lo desee."

Enseguida alzó el vuelo dejándome a solas en aquella vivienda envuelta por la oscuridad. La actitud de Nagi, me inquietaba pues lo único que alimentaba era mi deseo por resolver su misterioso enigma, ¿si no fue nunca un humano? ¿Y no es un ángel de la guarda? ¿Quién diablos era? Ser un mensajero no era exactamente algo, es como decir soy vegetariano, es ser algo en particular sin generalizar en nada. Supongo que el origen de Nagi y su procedencia, iba a ser un rompecabezas que debía solucionar sin involucrarlo a él ya que huía ante aquella pregunta. **De todas formas, no estaba ahí por él, sino por Shizuru Fujino.** Me dirigí hacia el dvd que se encontraba sobre la mesita del té y lo contemplé alzándolo en medio de aquella oscuridad, haciendo que reluciera gracias al reflejo de luna que se adentraba a través de la ventana abierta. **No puedo deshacerme de ti, ¿eh? Está bien, hagamos que ella lo haga.** Volví a introducirlo en aquel reproductor y a conectar todos aquellos aparatos que antes desenchufé para evitarle el mal trago.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora del día, volvían a llamar a la puerta insistentemente despertando de ese modo a la bella durmiente y su fiel escudero. Yo mientras tanto, permanecía sentada sobre el sofá adivinando de quien se trataba, solo que en aquella ocasión ninguna señal de alarma me invadía. Al entrar aquella funcionaria junto con su compañero, descubrieron que no había nada de qué dudar, que la casa se encontraba limpia y reluciente y de que en aquel hogar, Durhan era un amigo muy querido por su dueña y que no vivía en precariedad como había asegurado el vecino delator.

"Sentimos mucho las molestias, señorita Fujino. Únicamente estamos ejerciendo con nuestro trabajo." Se excusó la funcionaria gris usando un tono más cordial. "No sabe cuanta injusticia vemos al día, que se cometen contra los animales." Shizuru asentía en silencio pues era conocedora de ese hecho, ya que aquello la inquietaba pues no entendía que mal podría hacer un compañero como Durhan a sus dueños más que entregarles amor incondicional.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente y apoyo vuestra labor. Pero aquí como habéis comprobado, Durhan es el rey de esta casa." Sonrió en dirección al can, que comenzó a mover la cola alegremente.

"No nos cabe la menor duda. Le reitero nuestras disculpas, debe de haber sido una falsa denuncia con el fin de perjudicarla." Su reverencia y la de su compañero estaban a punto de alcanzar una dogeza de no ser por la intervención de Shizuru, **patéticos** pensé mientras sonreía desde el sofá.

Shizuru regresó al interior de su hogar, tras despedir a tan extravagantes funcionarios, con una sonrisa en los labios. Un problema menos o eso pensaba ella, se sentó junto a su amigo que no cesaba en buscar su mano con el fin de jugar con ella. Parecía bastante animado, su cola daba buena fe de ello. Me giré y contemplé aquella relación, ambos disfrutaban de la presencia de cada uno y sobre todo tenían un denominador común, pues ambos sufrían la pérdida del mismo ser querido. Por un segundo envidié su suerte, sabía que su corazón se encogía por la sacudida de cada recuerdo de su vida pasada y aquello era un hecho que no debía agradar tanto, pero independientemente del dolor que aquello causara, había amado intensamente a una persona y se había sentido profundamente querida por aquel amor, ¿no era la cosa más maravillosa a lo que alguien podría aspirar? Ahora solo restaban las ruinas de aquel apasionado amor, pero la vida nuevamente la premiaba con otro amor incluso más incondicional aún, el de Durhan. Aquello ya era mucho más de lo que había gozado yo anteriormente. Jamás había sentido ni remotamente la mitad de lo que ella lo ha hecho. Ni me habían amado de la misma forma que la habían amado a ella. Mi mundo giraba en torno a las sonrisas falsas, amistades falsas y amores falsos. Todo sentimiento que habría experimentado, estaba construido tras una simulada sensación por parte de otros. En ese mundo no había cabida para el amor, la pasión se disfrazaba en forma de flechazo y se consumía en una noche de deseo que borraba las huellas al alba. De ese modo, aquella sensación se repetía una y otra vez, alejando por completo de mí el significado verdadero de lo que era la palabra amor.

"Aquellos a quienes el amor no ha dado alas, no pueden volar…" La voz melodiosa de Shizuru me sacudió fuertemente arrancándome de mi ensimismamiento violentamente. ¿ **Acaso me ha estado leyendo el pensamiento?** Asustada intenté localizarla, sin percatarme de ello, se había dirigido hacia la habitación repleta de libros y portaba entre sus manos un ejemplar en concreto de Khalil Gibran. "El amor abrió mis ojos con sus mágicos rayos y tocó mi espíritu por vez primera con sus dedos de hada." Continuó con su apasionada lectura inmersa en sus propios recuerdos. Yo la veía en silencio intentando descifrar como había dado con el libro indicado. "Todo joven recuerda su primer amor y trata de volver a poseer esa extraña hora, cuyo recuerdo le da tan inefable felicidad, a pesar de toda la amargura de su misterio." Sus labios parecían disfrutar de la calidez de cada palabra entonada. Durhan, que se había recostado junto a ella, oía su relato tal vez extasiado en su mundo canino, por su lectura. "Por aquella época estaba yo absorto en profundos pensamientos […] cuando oí al Amor susurrando en mis oídos a través de los labios de Selma. Mi vida era un estado de coma, vacía como la de Adán en el paraíso, cuando vi a Selma, ante mí, como una columna de luz. Era la Eva de mi corazón, que me hizo comprender el significado de la vida."

Me levanté súbitamente. **¿Estaba hablando de mí? Está contando exactamente como me siento ahora, es imposible que sea una pura coincidencia.** Atónita con los ojos completamente sacados de órbita, seguía aquella penetrante narración. No sabía quién era su autor, ni siquiera sabía si había leído de él alguna otra historia antes, pero era imposible que aquel señor predijera mi desgracia y escribiera el momento exacto en el que al amor le había dado por llamar a mi puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que Nagi insistiera en el hecho de que las casualidades no existían, cuando no hacían más que manifestarse, una tras una, desde que fui a colisionar con aquel camión? Embelesada por aquella melodiosa voz con un fuerte acento Kioto-ben, la mañana había transcurrido en un suave arrullo que me envolvía dulcemente, deseando que aquel instante no se desvaneciera jamás. Era tan fácil sentirse atraído por un alma rota que busca consuelo incesantemente, tal vez aquellos sentimientos confusos era exactamente de lo que hablaba Nagi y yo los venía enredando. Es decir, ¿Quién se enamoraría únicamente por oír a alguien narrar una historia? Había gozado de la intimidad de innumerables personas, sean hombres o mujeres, con las que había mantenido algo más que una mañana en el sofá. Debía de ser algo más, tal vez esté hechizada por su melancólica voz o tal vez había sido seducida por aquel irresistible acento del que era portadora o incluso fascinada por aquella fuerza pasional que imprimía en cada entonación a la hora de leer o rememorar algún escrito. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo percibía que a lo largo de aquella mañana, me sentía cautivada por cada gesto y cada movimiento que emanaba de Shizuru, sentía que nuestras vidas habían sido enlazadas incluso antes de aquel instante, antes de aquel accidente e incluso antes que su pérdida. **¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?**

"Me encanta este libro, ¿a ti no?" Susurró hacia Durhan que no manifestó emoción alguna salvo sacudir su cola generando numerosas cosquillas a la dueña. "Creo que la próxima clase trataremos a este gran desconocido." Dijo más para sí que para el can, sonriendo satisfecha. **¿Próxima clase? ¿Está pensando en regresar a la universidad?** Sonreí ampliamente pues aquella era una buena noticia. "¿Qué te parece cumplir con su última voluntad?" Volvió a buscar la aprobación de su silencioso amigo.

Tras aquella pregunta sin obtener respuesta alguna, se encaminó hacia su habitación y se encerró en el baño, no había querido adentrarme ya que era un lugar sumamente privado, a no ser que hubiese sentido algún peligro acechar. De hecho, tanto yo como el can compartíamos la misma opinión, pues él esperaba junto a la puerta a que su dueña acabara con sus menesteres, enfocando su mirada hacia mí, dispuesto a impedirme el paso en caso de que cambiara de opinión.

"Tranquilo." Susurré con una sonrisa hacia Durhan. "El baño de una dama es sagrado a no ser que seas invitado." No mostró ningún gesto hacia la segunda frase, probablemente no era algo que pudiera entender.

Intentaba tranquilizar aquella anterior sensación, recorriendo aquel dormitorio reducido. **¿Vivían aquí los tres?** No dejaba de preguntarme como había sido su vida junto a aquel joven. Entendía que dada su sensible alma de escritora, aquel trágico abandono había resultado más traumático para ella pero, ¿él era igual de perceptivo y sentimental que ella? Si así fuera habría sido una relación muy tórrida, llena de momentos inolvidables y aquello sería un problema a la hora de pasar página. **Es más fácil olvidar un cuerpo desnudo que se había poseído una sola noche, a unas palabras susurradas a lo largo de una vida juntos.** Con aquel pensamiento en mente, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente dando paso a una Shizuru envuelta en una toalla de un blanco intenso casi cegador. Por un segundo mis pensamientos se habían congelado. Su cabello húmedo se deslizaba entre sus hombros portando enormes gotas de agua que trazaban su trayecto de descenso adentrándose en la hermosa turgencia de sus pechos, en silencio observé aquel lento paseo sin apartar los ojos de su dirección, hasta que sentí el gruñido de Durhan, que me expulsó a la realidad inmediatamente.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Durhan? ¿Querías darte un baño conmigo, es eso?" El tono divertido de Shizuru había relajado aquella tensión a la que me había sometido el can, sin que éste dejara de mirar hacia mi dirección con desconfianza.

"¡Vale, ya me voy!" Solté con un tono quejica hacia el perro. "Que sepas que eres muy egoísta." Sentencié antes de atravesar la pared en dirección a la sala de estar, Durhan únicamente respondió con un ladrido.

"¡La próxima vez será Durhan!" Oía la voz de su dueña e inconscientemente sonreí.

Aquella tarde nos preparamos para salir, Shizuru que en esta ocasión se había decantado por un estilo menos masculino que la vez anterior, por lo menos no portaba indumentaria del fallecido, nos sumergimos por las calles de Tokio los tres. Tanto mi amigo como yo, no teníamos idea a lo que hacía referencia Shizuru cuando hablaba de cumplir la voluntad del difunto, tal vez se tratara de algún secreto pactado entre ambos cuando este aún estaba en vida. Dado el hecho de que disfrutábamos de la compañía de Durhan, no podía tomar transporte público alguno, pues estaba prohibido. Así que caminamos durante bastante tiempo, deteniéndonos el momento necesario para tomar aliento, hasta llegar a los muelles. Shizuru, iba ensimismada en su camino, sin percatarse de los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba. Algunos maravillados por su belleza se volvían para contemplarla, otros veían aquella extraña urna que portaba entre sus brazos regalando una mirada curiosa, otros simplemente se extasiaban ante sus ojos melancólicos, llenos de una nostalgia arrebatadoramente embaucadora. Compadecía a los últimos, pues jamás se desharían de aquella imagen tan sublime.

Al llegar a los muelles y sentir la brisa marina sobre su rostro, su pelo se alzó alborotado al cielo dejando entrever aquella suavidad y blancura de cuello esparciendo su aroma hasta mi posición. Adivinando lo que haría después, intenté visualizar el mejor rincón donde llevar a cabo aquella práctica. La brisa podría dificultar aquella tarea ya que debía esparcir la ceniza del difunto en el mismo sentido por donde soplaba el viento, de esa forma evitaría que acabara envuelta por los restos de su amado. Al encontrar el lugar propicio para dicha labor, llamé incansablemente a Durhan hasta que adivinando mi intención, se separó de su dueña para ir a mi encuentro con el fin de que ella nos siguiera.

"Menudo sitio has encontrado, ¡buen trabajo Durhan!" Elogio a su amigo, cuando lo único que hizo fue seguirme. Tras depositar cuidadosamente en el suelo aquella urna, se puso de rodillas la susodicha y comenzó a destapar los restos de su amor perdido. "En una ocasión, él me pidió que si en algún momento sucediera lo peor, quería que sus restos acabaran en la bahía, ya que estaba enamorado de sus luces." Comentó hacia Durhan rememorando tal vez el instante en concreto de aquella desafortunada conversación. "Debes saber… que junto a tu cuerpo, te llevas también mi corazón por siempre." Aquella frase le había arrancado de sus ojos las lágrimas más amargas que jamás hubiera vistos. Durhan que gemía consternado también por el dolor que aquello le causaba, se había echado sobre el suelo y había posicionado su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras, cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor. En aquel instante comenzó a verter las cenizas del amante, lentamente y con cuidado, derramando sus lágrimas sin cesar. "Debo dejarte ir para que encuentres la paz."

Tras decir aquello, junto a Durhan se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a descargar aquel dolor que le suponía deshacerse de su amado, tenía la esperanza de que al conservar sus restos, lo mantendría junto a ella eternamente. Se sentía completamente sola y abandonada por él. Cuando aprendemos a amar, nadie nos explica cómo prepararnos para ese destino. Creemos que el simple hecho de amar intensamente nos mantiene a salvo de aquella desgracia. Todos aquellos momentos permanecerán atrás, sepultados bajo el manto del pasado, emergiendo únicamente para atormentarnos. Y era el dolor lo que revivíamos una y otra vez.

"Solo sanamos de un dolor cuando lo padecemos plenamente." Parafrasee a Marcel Proust. "No temas, yo cuidaré de ti." Prometí mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo en el que lentamente sus lágrimas, se hicieron sollozos y se detuvieron durante un buen rato.

"Es hora de volver a casa." Alzó la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Durhan, que levantó sus orejas y más tarde se incorporó del suelo.

La vuelta a casa se mantuvo en absoluto silencio. Durhan que caminaba delante de nosotras, de vez en cuando se giraba para observar a su dueña con un deje de preocupación. Esta sonreía en su dirección para tranquilizarlo. Por ese día, había derramado frente a aquella urna vacía todas las lágrimas que poseía, no podía prometer no volver a hacerlo pero por aquella noche era suficiente, pues lentamente fuimos asistiendo a una hermosa puesta de sol, que se ocultaba entre los numerosos edificios, tiñéndolos de un color anaranjado que resultaba excitante a la vista. Shizuru, que en un primer momento caminaba con la mirada enfocada hacia el suelo, sumergida en sus innumerables recuerdos, se perdía toda aquella magia que se producía sobre nuestras cabezas. Al verla distraída, intenté que alzara la mirada hacia el cielo. Al pasar junto a un gran sauce, mecí sus ramas más bajas acariciando sin querer su rostro con una de sus hojas. Ella que en un primer momento se había detenido sorprendida, sonrió ante la idea de que aquel enorme sauce, sacudido por la brisa la saludara, alzando la cabeza tratando de averiguar hasta donde alcanzaba su grandeza topándose con aquel cielo anaranjado que le daba la despedida más cálida que jamás hubiese regalado. La mirada de Shizuru que ahora, enfocaba a aquella demostración de magnificencia, los últimos rayos del sol trazaban sus líneas hacia los preciosos escarlata, llenándolos de un resplandor único. Su mirada cristalina de admirar aquella belleza, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba en silencio.

"¿Sabes Durhan? Creo que él habría deseado que continuáramos con nuestra vida." Susurró hacia el can, mientras este se volvía para mirar a su dueña. "Él siempre permanecerá aquí conmigo." Apuntó hacia su corazón.

Su sonrisa seguía iluminando nuestro camino en silencio, desde que la oí narrar aquel libro, no había dejado de maravillarme con cada una de sus palabras, incluso en aquel momento cuando no se encontraba interpretando a otros autores, sus palabras me arrancaban inmensos suspiros. No era capaz de centrarme completamente junto a ella, pues cualquier detalle acerca de ella producía en mi mente alguna distracción. Al llegar a casa, antes de subir por el ascensor, nos detuvimos porque Shizuru revisaba el correo.

"Ara, solo nos llegan facturas y más facturas." Su melodiosa voz incluso a la hora de quejarse sonaba como una poesía.

"Buenas noches, señorita Fujino." La voz ronca de lo que parecía un vecino irrumpió en el vestíbulo. "¿Qué tal se encuentra?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Buenas noches, señor Mukoyama." Saludo en una pequeña reverencia ya que se trataba de un señor de avanzada edad. Desde la visita de la protectora de animales, Shizuru se había sentido resentida por el comportamiento de sus vecinos pues uno de ellos era el delator. "Cansada, venimos de dar un enorme paseo." El señor que portaba una gran bolsa con lo que parecía la cena, había pasado por el videoclub para alquilar una película, ya que esta sobresalía de la bolsa.

"Me alegro, tiene que salir a despejarse. Usted es joven, debe reponerse." Shizuru asentía ante aquellas palabras sin prestar demasiada atención, Durhan cansado no dejaba de respirar agitado con la lengua fuera y aquel señor mientras hablaba se alejaba sutilmente rumbo al ascensor. Parecía no querer compartirlo con la joven y el can.

"Gracias por preocuparse, señor Mukoyama." Volvió a dedicarle una reverencia a su vecino.

"Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en solicitarla, mi mujer y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarla." Soltó subiendo al ascensor por lo que decidí subir con él, ya que había echado el ojo a aquella película que traía consigo en la bolsa y la necesitaba para distraer a mi protegida. Sin esperar a que Shizuru y Durhan accedieran al elevador, el señor Mukoyama pulsó el botón del piso deseado y este comenzó a cerrar sus puertas.

"¡Espere!" la voz de Shizuru se escuchaba distorsionada, como si aquel enorme elevador se sumergiera de pronto en las profundidades marinas.

"Por poco. Odio a ese chucho. Tendría que estar prohibido vivir acompañado de animales." Despotricó, el que parecía educado, señor Mukoyama. Sorprendida y a la vez risueña, ya que la culpabilidad no me golpearía por sustraerle la película, la sostuve entre mis dedos una vez que llegamos a la planta deseada y el señor se apeara del ascensor. **Te lo mereces por idiota.** Pensé, presionando el botón de la planta baja, pues Shizuru debía estar esperando.

"¡Sube Durhan! No vaya a ser que se cierre la puerta rápidamente como sucedió con el señor Mukoyama." La voz de Shizuru sonó tan ingenua que me compadecí de ella, lo cierto fue que su vecino no hizo nada por ayudarla, al contrario trataba de zafarse de ella, con tal de no subir junto a Durhan. ¿Pero ella como lo iba a saber?

Durhan me dedicaba una mirada extraña en aquel elevador, como si adivinase mi travesura. **Es imposible, no es Nagi. Solo es un perro con una gran capacidad de juicio.** Aquello sonaba incluso más extraño que el hecho de que me leyera la mente. Al llegar a la sexta planta, que era donde residían, Shizuru buscaba la llave que se encontraba en el fondo de su bolso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontramos de nuevo, de vuelta en nuestro sagrado santuario. La casa completamente enmudecida, tenía la singular sensación de que llevara demasiado tiempo encerrada. Aquella pesadez se palpaba en cada muro, como si estuviese oscurecida y le faltara color. No sabía cómo atribuir aquel sentimiento. **¿Qué pasaba aquí? Hay algo diferente pero no consigo descubrir qué era.** Traté de enfocar mi mirada barriendo toda la vivienda pero sin éxito alguno, busqué a Durhan por si sentía algún peligro al acecho pero de nuevo sin recibir respuesta alguna. Tal vez se trataba únicamente de una emoción que experimentábamos los ángeles de la guarda. Continué escrutando con la mirada desconfiada sin separarme de la Kioto-ben en ningún instante, no era como aquella sensación alarmante del día anterior, más bien era como si aquella casa hubiera dejado de ser el hogar que habíamos abandonado horas antes de volver a él, como si alguien en nuestra ausencia hubiese entrado sin advertirlo nosotros y hubiese modificado algo en su interior, simplemente era una sensación pero se sentía real. Aquel ya no era un santuario tan sagrado, había sido sustituido. **Me estoy volviendo loca, todo está en orden solo es producto de mi imaginación.** De pronto caí en la cuenta de que aun poseía la película que había alquilado el señor Mukoyama para aquella noche, disimuladamente la deposité junto a la televisión en la parte más escondida, para no dejarla tan evidente.

"¿Tienes que estar hambriento?" La voz de Shizuru regresaba de la cocina con el cuenco lleno de Durhan, que se relamía los labios adivinando que era la hora de la cena. "¡Qué bueno eres!" susurró mientras lo veía devorar aquellas pequeñas galletitas. "Despacio es todo tuyo." Trató de tranquilizar al can, antes de regresar a la cocina.

Seguí sus pasos sin desviar la mirada de su posición, sus movimientos elegantes pero provistos de una gracia particular, abrían cajones y picaban verdura diestramente. Todo en Shizuru me producía una profunda admiración, al abrir el frigorífico, este estaba completamente vacío. Únicamente poseía aquellos pimientos que había troceado previamente junto a una pieza de carne. Lejos de lamentarse, troceó la carne en tiras y la vertió a la sartén junto a los pimientos. No había nada más, de modo que aquella sería su sencilla cena. Al regresar a la sala de estar, Durhan aún se encontraba bastante entretenido con su comida.

"¿Me pregunto, qué podríamos ver ahora?" Buscó el mando a distancia que deposite cuidadosamente junto a aquella película, cortesía del señor Mukoyana. "Ara, ¿ya funciona?" recordando cómo se había desconectado ayer completamente sin querer dar muestra de vida. "¿Qué es esto?" Al hacerse con el control remoto de la televisión, sin querer había dado con la pequeña sorpresa. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto aquí?" Abrió la blanca carcasa descubriendo de qué película se trataba. "Eternal sunshine. No me suena haber visto esta película." Me encogí de hombros ante aquel título, había tantos gustos como colores sobre el planeta tierra. "Parece que es del videoclub que hay junto a la vuelta de la esquina. Mañana la devolveré sin falta." Todo aquello lo narraba en dirección al can, que seguía absorto en su comida.

"¿No hay quien te separe del cuenco, eh amigo?" Me acerqué a Durhan que comenzó a soltar un bufido al verme tan cercana a su comida. "Tranquilo, no necesito comer." Me incorporé y me senté junto a Shizuru sobre el sofá.

Al principio, ésta se encontraba dubitativa pues al abrir el reproductor se encontró con el dvd que habíamos visto el primer día de mi llegada. Lo hizo a un lado sin encontrarse muy cómoda ante la acción, como si temiera a ser infiel al recuerdo de su amado por ver algo diferente que no fuera su imagen. De pronto, Durhan ladró una sola vez como muestra de apoyo. ¡ **Así se habla, amigo!** Enseguida, deposito la película en el reproductor y le dio al play, regresando a su lugar en el sofá seguida de su amigo. Estaba claro que algo rondaba la cabeza de Shizuru pero no lograba materializar sus pensamientos de ninguna forma. Durante toda la película, Durhan permaneció sobre el sofá con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su dueña, que acariciaba dulcemente el lomo. Mi mente perdida en cada vaivén de sus finos dedos sobre la mata de pelo del can, me había perdido completamente el inicio. Ella en silencio contemplaba aquel drama romántico. En ocasiones sollozaba, en otras sonreía, pero disfrutaba en silencio de aquella sensación. De pronto, antes de que concluya aquel drama, percibí la calma del hogar. Shizuru se había dormido profundamente y su cabeza se encontraba sobre mi regazo. Instintivamente rocé su pelo y pude tocar la suavidad de sus hebras. Asombrada y cuidadosamente, continué acariciando su cabellera que cedía a mi toque. Mi mente no podía explicar cómo era aquello posible, simplemente disfrutaba de su tacto. Era una agradable sensación, similar a la caricia de una ola que viene danzante a nuestro encuentro en busca de romper aquel baile hipnótico en nuestro cuerpo. De pronto, hice a un lado su pelo y vislumbre aquella hermosa y pequeña oreja, su piel dulcemente suave se estremecía a mi tacto, completamente ruborizada, observaba la blancura de su cuello, tan terso y firme que invitaba a degustar aquella perfección que parecía recién hecha. Mis dedos comenzaban a temblar, sabía que no debía aprovecharme de aquella manera de mi protegida pero hacía que mis sentidos salieran disparados cada uno en una dirección diferente, dejándome a solas, desprovista de toda voluntad. Mis ojos fijamente clavados en su bello cuello, eran incapaces de desviar la mirada, con una suave caricia note como su cuerpo se sacudía. Al instante me detuve. **No puedo hacerlo.** Delicadamente deposité su cabeza sobre el sofá y me incorporé en busca de un manto para cubrirla, dedicándole la mirada más afable que podía. Su semblante ahora tranquilo, envolvía la casa de paz y sosiego.

"Por mucho que la mires intensamente no se arreglará antes." La voz de Nagi de nuevo me sorprendía.

"No la intento arreglar." Susurré como si temiera a despertarla. "La intento guiar." Finalicé antes de girar y enfrentar su mirada.

"Me encanta oírte hablar de ese modo." Sonrió esta vez con una sonrisa diferente. "¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shizuru.

"Sii… ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Mi nerviosismo me delataba pues temía que Nagi hubiese sido testigo de aquel momento de debilidad. Éste, extrañado alzó una ceja y comenzó a escrutarme con la mirada minuciosamente, de súbito puse la mente en blanco tratando de ocultar aquel pecado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó después de que no lograra descubrir nada.

"Ahora que lo dices, sentí algo diferente hace un momento." Traté de serenarme y ordenar mis palabras que se habían esfumado. "Cuando regresamos a casa, tuve la sensación de que algo había cambiado, como si no fuese la misma." Me miraba escéptico, como si supiera que mi reacción no tenía nada que ver con aquella información.

"¡Déjame ver el pergamino!" Durante un instante estuvo contemplando aquello en completo silencio. "No está mal." Continuó asintiendo con la cabeza sin decir palabra. "Quien ha sufrido cambios ha sido ella." Desvió su mirada del pergamino para enfocarla sobre Shizuru.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué había sentido aquello al entrar en esta casa y no antes?" Pregunté extrañada sin apartar la mirada de su figura recostada sobre el sofá.

"Porque la Shizuru que salió de este apartamento no es la misma Shizuru que ha entrado." En esta ocasión, desvié mi mirada hacia Nagi. "Algo en su interior se ha transformado." Explicó en vista de mi silencio.

"¿Eso es bueno o malo? Porque la sensación no ha sido agradable." Ante aquello comenzó a reír, inquieta no dejaba de mirarle.

"Tranquila, querida. Shizuru está perfectamente, debes mirar más el pergamino si quieres guiarla por el buen camino. Es lo único que posees realmente para entenderla, ante cualquier sensación debes ojearlo, algo cambia siempre con cada decisión, cada pensamiento, cada rumbo que tomemos, algo cambia en nuestro interior y aquella hermosa puesta de sol, ha cambiado algo en ella, que la hace completamente diferente." Su monologo sonaba apasionado.

"¿Cómo sabes lo de la puesta de sol?" Ante aquella pregunta sonrió pícaramente.

"Venía escrito en el pergamino." Continuó sonriendo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos derramando sobre mí aquella brillante y penetrante mirada roja como el fuego abrasador. "¡Ten!" Me devolvió el esquema de vida de Shizuru. "No te separes de él, ni de ella." Antes de desvanecerse me había guiñado un ojo. **¿Qué diablos le pasaba a éste?**

El comportamiento de Nagi, tan misterioso y emblemático, aquella noche se había transformado en uno más bien coqueto e indescifrable. Había sido testigo de aquella charla pero a la vez me había dejado completamente perpleja. Alcé aquel pergamino y comencé a hilvanar las flechas. Dijo que algo había cambiado en Shizuru pero no lograba verlo completamente. Cierto era que las flechas habían cambiado su rumbo, pero ¿Cuál de ellas anunciaba el cambio en Shizuru? Hice a un lado aquel calvario de manuscrito y me dirigí de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba mi protegida junto a su can. Al pasar junto a él, alzó la oreja dándome a entender que me tenía vigilada, sin embargo su cabeza seguía sobre el regazo de su dueña y sus ojos cerrados a cal y canto. Me senté sobre el suelo, contemplando el semblante durmiente de Shizuru. Parte de su pelo, ocultaba su rostro. De nuevo, me animé a retirárselo en una suave caricia depositándolo tras la pequeña y perfecta oreja. Inconscientemente en sus labios había dibujado una sonrisa pacífica y deleitosa. Sin poder resistirme aún más, incliné mi cabeza y deposité un delicado beso en su apacible frente.

"¿Eres tú?" Aquellas palabras se habían deslizado de sus labios, paralizándome en el acto. **Si me ha sentido, ¿ahora puede verme?** Sus ojos en ningún momento se abrieron y a mi parecer continuaba dormida, sin saber que aquellas palabras habían sido susurradas por su boca. "No me dejes nunca." Volvió a musitar.

"No creo que pueda."

N/A: ¿Que tal os parece? Espero que os esté gustando por ahora, y respondiendo a los reviews, no os preocupéis esta pareja de alguna u otra forma siempre consiguen 'conectar', porque de eso trata el amor, ¿no? De que por más imposible que parezca, si dos personas están destinadas a ser, serán. El amor siempre encuentra el camino y esta historia trata de eso al fin y al cabo, solo que como amante del surrealismo, he decidido contarlo a través de una mirada mística y divina, porque creo en el destino y creo que el amor verdadero llega a nuestra vida no de forma caprichosa como la mayoría cree, sino en el momento preciso, cuando estamos preparadas para recibirlo. En fin no me extiendo más, para andre-chan, me alegro de que te fijes en los detalles! Tomoe adquiere un papel importante en la trama y lo descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo, no quiero pintarla como la mala como en el anime, sino simplemente como una pieza más del rompecabezas, a Stepha he de decirle que esa película me fascina y la tengo en mi top ten de películas que ver una tarde de sábado con tormenta y no había caído en el símil pero sí, solo que Natsuki no puede perder las alas porque no tiene. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo en leer esta historia y con gusto responderé a cualquier duda ya que no es un tema muy común este que estoy tocando y al fin y al cabo la estoy narrando bajo mi punto de vista, no el de la mayoría. Nuevamente gracias por leer y compartir este capítulo con vosotras y no os preocupéis que esta historia es ShizNat.

Dogeza: Existen hasta cuatro formas de pedir disculpas en Japón, la dogeza es de especial arrepentimiento, depositando las rodillas en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada también. significa que por más que nos perdonen jamás podrán eliminar nuestro arrepentimiento.

El libro al que hago mención es el de Alas Rotas de Khalil Gibran, es espectacular y muy cortito en una hora prácticamente lo habréis leído. ¡ Muy recomendable!

Gracias y recuerden espero sus comentarios.


	3. 3 La desconocida

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 3

Durante toda la mañana siguiente, tanto Shizuru como su fiel amigo Durhan, habían llegado a la conclusión de que iba siendo hora de empacar todas las cosas del joven fallecido. Había observado como innumerables veces el dolor y las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con asomarse en los ojos de Shizuru, pero con una enorme fortaleza, las apartaba hacia un lado y comenzaba envolviendo una por una sus cosas, desde su ropa que aun colgaba en el armario hasta el cepillo de dientes que aun adornaba el baño. Su vigor nunca se debilitaba, con la ayuda del can que no dejaba de menear la cola, ante los nuevos cambios, aquello quedó completamente organizado antes del atardecer. Mientras ambos se encontraban a la carrera, extendí el pergamino tal y como me había anunciado hacer Nagi, en busca de nuevos cambios, que efectivamente se evidenciaban con claridad. El esquema volvía a rehacerse de nuevo extendiéndose un poco más. Y aunque aún restaba bastante hacia el premio nobel, los primeros pasos hacia él daban comienzo.

"¡Ya hemos terminado!" Durante un segundo había expresado aquella frase y su mirada perdida en aquel montón de cajas no se apartaba de las cosas de su difunto amante. "¿Qué haremos con todo esto, Durhan?" Preguntó hacia el can que miraba hacia su dueña sin moverse. "Creo que donarlo estaría bien." De nuevo permaneció en silencio, absorta ante la lucha interna que implicaba separarse de aquellos recuerdos.

Al ver la duda cruzar sus ojos, extendí nuevamente el pergamino y vi reflejado en él, el miedo que supone abandonar aquellos objetos que rememoraban una época tan feliz y plácida para ella. **¡Vaya! ¡No será tan fácil como yo creía!** Por un momento, Shizuru barajó la idea de quedarse con algunos objetos personales que habían pertenecido a aquel joven y deshacerse del resto, pero no era suficiente. Debía abandonar hasta la más mínima pertenencia que hacía alusión a aquel pasado intenso, únicamente de aquel modo encauzaría su vida según el plan. **Debo intervenir.** Sin saber apenas como proceder, salí a la sala de estar para poder pensar con claridad. Al oír a alguien en el vestíbulo frente al ascensor, asomé la cabeza para echar un vistazo al exterior, para mi sorpresa el conserje se paseaba por los rellanos a la recolecta de la basura que todas las viviendas del edificio depositaban junto a sus puertas. **¡Con esto servirá!** llamé al timbre para sorpresa del conserje que miró extrañado hacia la puerta y en unos segundos más tarde, Shizuru apareció junto con Durhan.

"Buenas tardes, señor Nakata." La voz melodiosa de Shizuru fue suficiente distracción para desviar el asombro que aun iluminaba el rostro del conserje al oír el timbre de la puerta sin que nadie lo pulsara.

"Buenas tardes, joven Fujino." Saludo cortésmente el señor. "¿Tiene algo para mí?" **Di que sí por favor.** En un segundo, ella parecía dudar, abrió la boca en señal de querer decir algo, pero en seguida se paralizó en el acto, tomándose su tiempo. De nuevo, bajo la tensión a flor de piel, extendí el pergamino. **¡Vamos, Shizuru!** Supliqué, ya que la duda parecía resistirse a desvanecerse.

"Ara… ¡Qué gran casualidad!" El señor Nakata no sabía a qué se refería especialmente, ya que fue ella quien abrió la puerta pero ese hecho Shizuru lo desconocía. "Ahora que lo dice, pensaba donar algunas cosas de mi…" En aquel momento guardó silencio, no sabía cómo referirse a lo que fuera su marido hará unos meses.

"Puedo ocuparme de eso personalmente, si es su deseo." Continuo el señor Nakata, adivinando aquello pues todos en aquel edificio residencial eran conocedores de la trágica noticia.

"Se lo agradecería mucho." Sonrió amablemente, haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole pasar al conserje. **¡Menos mal!** Respiré rendida. **Por un momento creí que no sería capaz.** Suspiré aliviada.

Tras ayudar al anciano conserje a cargar con todas aquellas cajas en completo silencio, Shizuru parecía librar una lucha interna, pues se debatía entre detener todo aquello y pedirle amablemente al señor Nakata en regresarle todas aquellas valiosas pertenencias o seguir lamentándose hasta el final y pasar página. La idea de que había hecho lo correcto y que su difunto amante, tal vez estuviera de acuerdo con aquel proceder se debatía seriamente en desvanecerse de su pensamiento. Al verla exhausta, sentada sobre el sofá viendo desaparecer la última de las cajas llenas de recuerdos, me apresuré en interrumpir sus cavilaciones, ya que veía que la nostalgia comenzaba a invadir su mirada escarlata. Me dirigí hacia la correa de paseo de Durhan y la alcé hacia la vista del can.

"Es hora de salir a dar un paseo, ¿no te parece?" Ante mi pregunta, las orejas de mi amigo canino se elevaron súbitamente y su cola comenzó con un vaivén entusiasta, acercándose hasta mi posición, arrebatándome su pasaporte hacia una tarde de aire fresco. Al poseer la correa entre sus fuertes dientes, éste se dirigió hacia su dueña, intentando llamar su atención.

"Ara, Durhan, ¿y ese entusiasmo?" Comenzó de un lugar a otro a pasear con su correa entre sus fauces, tratando de depositarlo junto a las delicadas manos de Shizuru. "¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?" Al oír aquella frase, se detuvo en señal de que había acertado con sus intenciones. "¡Ya veo! ¿Quieres despejarte de todo esto? Creo que yo también lo necesito." Susurró dirigiendo una última mirada hacia el atareado señor Nakata.

"¿Eso es todo, señorita Fujino?" La voz del conserje interrumpió la interna reflexión de la Kioto-ben.

"Mucho me temo que sí, señor Nakata." Su voz arrastraba un tono melancólico lleno de nostalgia. "Agradezco muchísimo su esfuerzo." Su magnífico acento envolvió la situación disfrazando su pesar con una sonrisa, que le dedicó al conserje que apenado por aquella circunstancia, no lograba dar con alguna palabra de aliento hacia la joven.

"¿Tiene pensado algún destino para todo esto?" Preguntó el señor.

"No había reparado en ello, puede donarlo a los más necesitados, ese habría sido su mayor deseo." Shizuru parecía comenzar a aceptar aquel traumático hecho.

"Muy bien. Así lo haré. Muchas gracias, señorita Fujino." Hizo una reverencia en señal de la hospitalidad de la joven. "Su difunto estará muy orgulloso de usted. Encenderé un incienso en su homenaje." Comenzó a retirarse aun con la reverencia, sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

"Gracias, señor Nakata." La voz de Shizuru más animada ahora, por las palabras de aliento de aquel curioso señor, sonaba con cierta musicalidad a la hora de despedirse.

Sin más esperas, nos dirigimos hacia la calle en busca de aire fresco, dejando atrás la melancolía del hogar. No era bueno permanecer encerrada bastante tiempo en casa y más después de un arduo día enfrentándose uno con el pasado. De pronto, paseamos las dos juntas, ajena a mi presencia con la compañía de Durhan. Shizuru lanzaba aquella pequeña pelota de goma viendo como el can raudo se desvivía por recuperarla. Durante bastante tiempo, la bola iba y venía cansando a su fiel amigo que comenzaba a jadear. En un instante, mientras Durhan tomaba algo de aliento, oímos rugir el estómago de Shizuru. **¿Alguna vez se acordaba de ella misma para variar?** La susodicha había permanecido todo el día sin probar bocado, lo cierto era que mi propia mente me regañaba por aquel descuido, desatendiendo mis obligaciones, ya que ella se empeñaba en olvidarse de alimentarse, mi cometido debía ser recordárselo. Tras una breve pausa para un sándwich rápido, nos dirigimos hacia el mercado, ya que su frigorífico se encontraba desértico. **¡Esta mujer acabará conmigo antes de que llegue si quiera a mi cuerpo!**

"¿A dónde vamos Durhan? Este no es el camino para casa." Preguntó intranquila Shizuru, ya que comencé a desviar la trayectoria del can hacia el mercado para realizar la compra necesaria. Ella tal vez, absorta en su mundo, no recordaba la soledad que afligía a su congelador. "¿Vamos hacia el mercado?" Preguntó incrédula con aquel brillante acento Kioto-ben. "¡Últimamente no dejas de sorprenderme!" Murmuró hacia su amigo, mientras buscaba un lugar apartado donde pueda permanecer el can en su ausencia. "No te muevas de aquí, no tardaré demasiado." Susurró hacia el can, echando una mirada alrededor en busca de algún peligro.

Aquella mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme, cuando permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos. **¿En qué piensa exactamente como para permanecer más tiempo en el interior de su cabeza que en el exterior?** Era la pregunta que me hacía durante todo el trayecto hasta acabar ahí, viéndola distraída, enfrascada en la elección de dos tipos de leche que en mi opinión únicamente alteraba el envoltorio. Permanecía más tiempo detenida ante nimiedades sin sentido, que frente a alimentos necesarios para su cuerpo. Rodé la vista hacia la dirección opuesta y tras barrer con la mirada nuestro alrededor y descubrir que no había un alma en nuestro pasillo, llenaba su carro de alimentos imprescindibles, tales como la leche que había optado por no escoger ninguna, los huevos, las verduras y un largo etc. Nos encontrábamos tan distraídas, cada una en su tarea, ella la de perder el tiempo leyendo ingredientes de multitud de envases y yo de escoger aquello que va a ingerir mi protegida, que en la esquina del pasillo nuestro carro colisionó con otro que venía de frente.

"¡Oh! Lo siento muchísimo." Una voz femenina nos sacó de nuestro trance de compradoras compulsivas.

"¡No, disculpe usted! Creo que este carro es mío, parece que tenga vida propia y va por libre." Intentó justificarse Shizuru, con su voz melodiosa encontró la forma de que aquella eventualidad no fuera tan alarmante.

"Suele pasar." La sonrisa de la señorita a la que agredimos parecía no tomarle tanta importancia al incidente. "¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó al verla inmersa en un profundo dilema entre sumar a la compra galletas de avena o de arroz.

"No se preocupe, siempre me hago la misma pregunta y acabo llevándome las galleas de arroz." Contestó Shizuru con una sonrisa, intentando ser amable. La joven contemplaba como si viese algo inusual en Shizuru, asintiendo a aquella observación.

"Deberías probar las de avena, están realmente deliciosas." Concluyó con su opinión. **¿Por qué la gente simplemente no se mete en sus asuntos?** Yo a mi vez, examinaba aquella escena perpleja intentando adivinar qué era aquello.

"¡Esta bien! Le haré caso, me llevare las de avena solo si usted se lleva las de arroz." De pronto, permanecí más inquieta aún, la voz de Shizuru comenzaba a ser coqueta, aquello produjo una sensación extraña en todo mí ser. **¡Hora de irse!** Caminé empujando el carro que sujetaba fuertemente Shizuru. "¡Ara! ¡Tiene vida propia!" Apuntó Shizuru hacia la joven desconocida que sonreía ante la actuación. "Gracias por la recomendación." Alzó levemente la voz. ¡ **Increíble! Galletas de avena.** Me burlaba inconscientemente de la joven que habíamos abandonado atrás. "¿Qué extraño? Juraría no haberlo llenado tanto." Habló sola apuntando hacia el carro que lo veía más cargado de lo normal, y se dirigió hacia la caja.

Al salir cargada con numerosas bolsas pesadas, Durhan quedó atónito y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su dueña tratando de ayudarla. Me regañé mentalmente por no pensar en que iba sola y no podía transportar aquel lastre, de pronto un vehículo que pasaba junto a nosotros, comenzó a aminorar la velocidad.

"Hola." Volvió a hablar la joven con la que nos cruzamos anteriormente. "A riesgo de sonar como una acosadora, ¿necesitas ayuda?" sonrió ampliamente de forma agradable. **¡Por dios! ¿A riesgo de sonar como una acosadora? ¡Era una acosadora con toda las de la ley!** De pronto, Durhan comenzó a ladrar en dirección hacia la intrusa.

"¡Así se habla chico!" Felicité a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

"Durhan ¡Basta!" Regañó en cambio Shizuru. "Lo siento es muy bueno, solo que no se fía de los desconocidos." Soltó en un impecable Kioto-ben. "La verdad es que compré tanto sin darme cuenta y pesa demasiado." Intentó sonreír por su torpeza mental.

"Suele pasar." **¿Es lo único que sabes decir?** "Sube, te llevo." Continuó descendiendo de su vehículo y abriendo el maletero con el fin de depositar la compra de Shizuru.

"No quiero causarle ninguna molestia." Contestó Shizuru con cierto rubor en las mejillas completamente avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, soy Tomoe Margueritte y por favor no me tutees." Se presentó la joven desconocida.

"Fujino Shizuru, muchas gracias." Hizo una reverencia mientras cargaba su compra en el vehículo de la joven. **Genial.** Me quejé mentalmente. Durante el trayecto en coche, la susodicha no dejaba de preguntar acerca de la vida de Shizuru.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién en su sano juicio subía a un coche con una completa desconocida? ¿Y tú no dices nada? Conmigo estuviste todo el día ladrando, y eso que no me puede ver. Y ella que es de carne y hueso y puede hacerle daño a tu dueña, te quedas aquí pasmado, oliendo a coche nuevo y en completo silencio." Regañaba a Durhan por su comportamiento pasivo. Aquella nueva amistad me revolvía las entrañas. De pronto, como si se sintiera dolido por mis palabras, el can comenzó a ladrar hacia mi dirección.

"¿Qué pasa Durhan? ¿Así es como tratas a los que nos ayudan?" Volvió a regañarlo Shizuru y éste fijo su mirada hacia mí gruñendo. **¡Nenaza!** Continué despotricando.

"¡Qué bueno es!" Observó Tomoe con total asombro.

Al llegar a casa, la señorita Margueritte comenzó a descargar las bolsas de la compra, hasta sacar todas en su total. Durante su pequeña charla, habían abordado diversos temas incluida la labor de esta, que resultaba ser toda una artista. Había estudiado en el extranjero en la universidad de bellas artes y actualmente trabajaba de escultora para el reconocido museo de arte contemporáneo de Tokio. Había esculpido numerosas piezas para aquella temporada y había invitado personalmente a Shizuru para acompañarla y guiarla a una visita especial al museo. **¿Acaso aquello era una cita?** Disgustada me encaminé hacia el interior del edificio, en completo silencio. Al ver que ninguno de los dos me seguía alcé la pequeña pelota de goma que había sustraído de Shizuru mostrándosela al can. Este al divisarla, sin pensar en ello, se dirigió raudo hacia mi posición, tirando de su dueña que lo tenía sujetado por la correa.

"¡Espera, Durhan! ¡La compra!" Regañó inútilmente, "Lo siento, nos vemos en otra ocasión." Intentó despedirse a distancia de aquella joven escultora.

"Ha sido un verdadero placer, Fujino." Shizuru, al ver las insistencias del can por introducirse en el edificio, dejó que se adentrara solo.

"Por favor, llámame Shizuru." Continuó amablemente mientras se hacía con las numerosas bolsas. "¿Quieres subir?" Preguntó al ver que Tomoe seguía de pie sin intención de marcharse. **¿Pero qué coño están haciendo? ¿Por qué estás aquí sin Shizuru?** Pregunté hacia Durhan.

"Creo que no le gusto a Durhan. Además llevo la compra en el maletero, pero me gustaría volver a vernos. ¿Qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono?" Pidió cortésmente con una sonrisa decorando sus labios. **Te prohíbo que se lo des, me oyes. ¡Shizuru no se lo des!**

"¡Claro!" Respondió Shizuru ajena a sus intenciones, anotando en un papel su número telefónico. **¡Genial! No sabemos si es una asesina en serie, pero bueno ya tiene tu número de teléfono. ¡Perfecto!** "Aquí tienes. Muchas gracias por las molestias." Volvió a regalarle una reverencia.

"Ha sido un placer. Gracias por la recomendación de las galletas de arroz." Volvieron a despedirse ambas, subiendo en su vehículo la segunda.

"¡No te arrepentirás!" Soltó Shizuru, despidiéndose con la mano, viendo al vehículo partir. "¿Qué extraña?" susurró más para ella que para Durhan que aún se encontraba dentro del edificio mordisqueando su pequeña pelota de goma. **Tú sí que eres extraña e ingenua.**

Como pudo arrastró aquellas pesadas bolsas hasta el ascensor, negándome a ayudarla por haber desobedecido una orden directa que ni siquiera había llegado a sus oídos. Me sentía completamente herida y fuera de mí, ¿Cómo se le ocurre subir a un coche desconocido? Sabía que si no fuese por aquella joven desconocida, Shizuru estaría sufriendo aún en el enorme estacionamiento del mercado pero seguramente habría descubierto otra solución. ¿A qué venia darle su número de teléfono? En esta vida nadie te hace un favor sin esperar nada a cambio y más ahora que sabe dónde vives y cuál es tu número. Mientras el elevador ascendía me sentía completamente furiosa.

"¡Muy mal Durhan! ¿A qué viene ese comportamiento? Tomoe ha sido muy amable en traernos hasta aquí y ni siquiera te has despedido." Mi mirada escéptica rodaba en aquel elevador completamente incrédula. **El único comportamiento incorrecto aquí es el tuyo.** Me quejé de nuevo mentalmente. Durhan me miraba cabizbajo en busca de consuelo ya que lo estaba regañando.

"¡No me mires así! ¡Contigo no me hablo!" Seguí con mi actitud inmadura. Al abrirse las puertas de aquel ascensor descendí súbitamente, observando de nuevo como Shizuru hacía su mejor esfuerzo en descargar de nuevo el elevador con las numerosas bolsas, junto a la ayuda esta vez de Durhan que se sentía culpable.

Aquella noche, la cena transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Percatándose, de que había olvidado devolver la película a aquel videoclub, prometió devolverla al día siguiente, aprovechando volver a verla ya que a mitad de la cinta, se había quedado completamente dormida. Una vez acabado el filme, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para apartar los platos sucios y amontonarlos en la pila.

"Mañana me desharé de este desastre, por hoy ha sido suficiente." Comenzó a estirarse y a bostezar en medio de la estancia. "¡Durhan, vamos a la cama!" Soltó en dirección hacia el can.

Mi absurdo enfado, que aún se apoderaba de mí, me mantenía completamente encrespada y distante. Aquella noche por más que tratara de entender cuál era el origen no lo podía comprender exactamente. **¿Eran celos?** ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de Shizuru? Es mi protegida, además no había forma de que nuestro amor pudiera ser correspondido, es decir, no me ve. Intenté explicarme en el silencio de la noche todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos que parecía no tener cabida en mi interior.

"¿Una mala noche?" La voz de Nagi me sacó de mi tortura mental, lamentando que aquella extraña criatura escuchara mis pensamientos.

"Una mala vida me atrevería a decir." Contesté con sarcasmo para evitar mi tren de pensamientos ya que ante Nagi era como un libro abierto.

"¡Bobadas! Ahora eres todo un ángel de la guarda. Y lo que es mejor no se te da nada mal." Aseguró Nagi posicionándose justo en frente de mí, arrebatándome el pergamino de las manos. "¡Mira qué bien!" comentó tras extenderlo e intentar descifrar las nuevas flechas. "Has conseguido que intente pasar página. Además, me ha gustado tu intervención con el señor Nakata." Intenté reproducir una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Improvisé." Susurré restándole importancia.

"No hagas eso, intentas que tu protegida supere una gran pérdida y por ahora lo estas encauzando bastante bien." Continuó elogiando mi labor como ángel guardián. "¡Eso sí!" puntualizo. "Es importante que conozco a 'esa' chica." Remarcó haciendo un profundo énfasis en 'esa'.

"¿Por qué es tan importante? ¡Podría ser una acosadora!" La duda me corroía por dentro, porque tanto empeño en que coincidan esas dos.

"Si esa es tu única preocupación, te adelanto que no lo es. No es ninguna acosadora." Alcé una ceja en su dirección esperando a que respondiera mi pregunta.

"Es algo así como una musa." Trató de volver a aquella imagen misteriosa que poseía en nuestro primer encuentro.

"¿Una musa? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Se han conocido por casualidad porque yo puse ese carrito de la compra en medio de su camino." Respondí completamente escéptica, me estaba cansando completamente de aquel cuento de hadas que me quería hacer ver Nagi.

"¡Por última vez! No existe tal casualidad de la que no dejas de hablar. Ese carrito de la compra lo pusiste tu porque así estaba escrito aquí que lo hagas." Alzó el pergamino mostrándolo. "Y esa chica colisionó con él, porque así está escrito que sucediera. Todas las personas que irrumpen en nuestra vida es para aportarnos algo y todas son importantes, incluso las que nos causan dolor." Mi rabia continuaba en aumento ya que aquello no me parecía completamente lógico. **¿Cómo iba a abandonar de buenas a primeras el gran amor que profesaba a su difunto para cegarse con una completa desconocida que asegura estudiar arte? ¡Es de locos!** Mi mente trataba de explicar todo aquel embrollo sin resultado aparente. "Shizuru debe seguir viviendo Kuga, no puede detenerse su vida porque su pareja abandonara este mundo. Él no era su destino y dejo de ser necesario." Su tono de voz se había relajado completamente.

"¿Dejó de ser necesario?" Pregunté incrédula, "¿Él no disponía de un plan o solo era un complemento de Shizuru?" **¿Por qué tanto interés por él?** Me regañé mentalmente por haberse cruzado aquella duda en mi mente.

"¿Si no estás montando todo este circo por él, por quién lo estás haciendo?" Nagi abrió asombrosamente sus ojos mostrando aquella inquietud tan expresiva en su rostro.

"No es eso." Intenté buscar una excusa plausible. "Me niego a creer que el amor sea solo eso, quiero decir, Shizuru hasta ayer estaba sufriendo su perdida, no hay que olvidar el estado en el que la he encontrado, ¿y de repente se enamora en un supermercado? ¡No me lo puedo creer!" Intenté balbucear la primera excusa que cruzara mi mente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de haber dicho algo coherente.

"¡Los caminos del señor son inescrutables!" Contestó Nagi en una enorme sonrisa. "Entiende que no estamos aquí para crear un plan hecho a medida sino para cumplir el que le han impuesto. Solo somos peones en esta partida de ajedrez." Continuó tranquilamente.

"¿Peones dices?" Sorprendida miré hacia su dirección. "¡Somos algo más que eso! Además no has respondido a mi pregunta." Terminé indignada mostrando cierto interés por saber un poco más de la vida anterior de Shizuru.

"Al principio aquel joven era su destino pero avanzada la historia, se dieron cuenta que Shizuru podía aspirar a un destino mucho mayor, influyendo a numerosas generaciones, por lo que su plan ha sufrido modificaciones y la vida de aquel joven únicamente interfería en su destino." Comentó Nagi sosegadamente.

"¿Ese chico murió porque no era necesario en la vida de Shizuru?" Aquella parte no la había comprendido completamente y me aterraba que aquel final era lo que les esperaba a las personas que no poseían un lugar en el mundo.

"No estoy autorizado para responder a esa pregunta." Fue su seca contestación, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca desagradable a la vista con aire de desacuerdo.

"¡Nagi! ¡Necesito saber, por qué ha muerto ese chico!" Imploré únicamente como yo sabía hacer, alzando la voz.

"No puedo revelar esa información." Su grito era aún más aterrador de lo que me había imaginado. "Aquí importa Shizuru y por su bien, no interfieras en las personas que llegan a su vida, en mayor o menor medida su importancia es vital para su plan." Diciendo aquello, su tono volvió a descender a uno más cordial rozando lo sumiso. Alzó sus alas con intención de abandonar aquella casa.

"¡Claro!" respondí dándole la espalda. "Ese chico se había quedado sin plan, al modificar el de Shizuru, él no encajaba en este mundo y era un cabo suelto. No todos tenemos un plan, solo unos pocos. El resto únicamente somos carne de cañón que alimentan a los pocos privilegiados." Nagi se detuvo a escuchar todo mi discurso. "Yo no tengo ningún plan, ¿verdad?" Su silencio comenzaba a rasgar la tranquilidad de aquel apartamento.

"Ojala pudiera responderte a eso." Su mirada rojiza brillaba en la densa oscuridad que envolvía su ser. Sin responder a aquella pregunta, alzó el vuelo y desapareció de aquella vivienda sin dejar apenas rastro.

"Ya lo has hecho." Susurré en silenció advirtiendo que el alba estaba a punto de asomar por la ventana.

A lo largo de la mañana siguiente, mi mirada vagaba perdida en algún punto de aquella habitación repleta de libros. No era capaz de dedicarle a Shizuru una mirada más cercana, ya que para mí en aquel instante representaba todo aquello que jamás podría alcanzar. Comprendía poco a poco aquel vacío que constantemente se apoderaba de mi alma por mucha fiesta y mucha gente que me rodeaba, a lo largo de mi vida la sensación de no encontrar mi lugar en el mundo era tan intensa que no podía explicarme el motivo de aquella emoción hasta ahora. No poseía ningún plan, mis días se sucedían continuos y monótonos a la espera de ser utilizada en el plan de alguna persona completamente ajena y de ese modo acabar muriendo tarde o temprano, con una vida rota sin arreglo y llena de culpa. Cerré los ojos en busca de algún recuerdo que me llenara de paz en el que refugiarme, era una actividad que siempre realizaba para tranquilizar mi ansiedad y mi mente inquieta. Enseguida inundó mi pensamiento aquel recuerdo, yo tenía siete años cuando por primera vez abandonamos la capital y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de la abuela en una isla, la isla de Fuka. Un atardecer infestado de nubes con una gran amenaza de romper en cualquier momento en una lluvia torrencial, los vientos alisios azotaban mi rostro y cerca del mar yo no podía abandonar aquel paisaje, veía en lo alto del cielo una garza planear con las patas alineadas atravesar el cielo, en una continua lucha contra el viento, siempre regresaba a aquel recuerdo, en algún punto de mi interior deseaba intensamente ser aquella garza y alzar el vuelo contra el viento de aquella forma, sentir aquel soplo en mi cuerpo y extender mis alas hacia el infinito, porque en aquel momento veía a esa garza y sentía que aquella sensación era lo más parecido a ser infinita, ser parte del universo y sentir aquella conexión en cada átomo de mi cuerpo.

"¿Por qué estás tan triste?" Por un segundo sentí el aliento de Shizuru tan cerca de mí que abrí los ojos desconcertada. **¿¡Puede verme!?** Durhan que se había colocado entre mis piernas miraba hacia mi dirección con un deje preocupado. "¿Qué pasa Durhan? ¿Sigues molesto por haberte regañado ayer?" Mi mirada ahora se había enfocado en la del can que seguía observándome afligido. Shizuru en vista de que su amigo no respondía y no le prestaba atención, se agachó con el fin de permanecer a su altura y preocupada comenzaba a acariciarle.

"Estoy bien." Susurré hacia Durhan. "Solo necesito un momento para organizar mis ideas, pero estoy bien." Acaricié su hocico. "No preocupes a Shizuru."

"Durhan, perdóname. No volveré a reñirte, te daré el doble de ración hoy como compensación pero no te entristezcas, ¿vale?" Le abrazó Shizuru rodeándole con ambos brazos y depositando su cabeza sobre el lomo de su amigo.

"La has hecho sentir culpable. ¡Discúlpate!" Sonreí hacia su dirección y este ladró, despertando a su dueña de aquel pequeño trance de preocupación.

"¿Aceptas? ¡Eso es! No me ignores que me pone triste." Le acarició la cabeza otorgándole un beso sobre el lomo. "Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Leemos algo?" Preguntó hacia el can, este se limitó a menear su cola mostrando su cambio de humor. "¿Qué te parece…?" comenzó con su búsqueda, rodando sus delicados dedos entre los numerosos libros llenos de polvo. "¡Este!" mostró en dirección a Durhan que ojeó aquello que levantaba sin mucho entusiasmo. "¡Ya veo! Te quedarás dormido como la última vez." Comentó depositando de nuevo aquel ejemplar de Cuentos completos de Oscar Wilde. "Veamos, algo más profundo… ¡Este!" Alzó de nuevo su mano mostrando una pequeña novela al can, que continuó impasible desde su posición meneando la cola. **Y le han dado un plan a doña confió en el criterio de mi perro.** Pensé de pie junto a Durhan.

"¡Ese mismo! Nos tendrá todo el día escogiendo libros que le gustan únicamente a ella." Hablé en dirección al can y este ladró en respuesta, dado el hecho de que no entendía el idioma canino no pude sacar una conclusión en concreto.

"¡Perfecto entonces leeremos este mismo!" Contestó Shizuru entusiasmada creyendo que aquel ladrido iba dirigido hacia el libro en cuestión. "Vamos a ponernos cómodos." Continuó acariciando nuevamente el lomo de su amigo, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá donde se sentó en compañía de Durhan, yo seguía de pie, en un rincón observando aquella escena.

Mis emociones seguían a flor de piel, revoloteando cual mariposas enjauladas entorno al mismo lugar. Seguía dedicándole una mirada confusa a Shizuru, que me hacía sentir completamente traicionada con su actuación de ayer y sobre todo por las palabras de Nagi, no podía creer que un alma como la de Shizuru se sentiría atraída por alguien tan normal como aquella tal Tomoe. **¿No puede sentirse atraída por Tomoe y sin embargo, tienes la remota ilusión de que se enamore de ti?** Mi mente inquieta arremetía directamente contra mí y probablemente aquel hecho era el que provocaba cierta irritación en mí ser. Respiré profundamente y comencé a prestar un poco de atención a la lectura de Shizuru, sea como fuere aquel instante era mi favorito, el momento en que tanto Durhan como yo la rodeábamos y escuchábamos atentamente aquella pasión que irradiaba al dar voz a aquellos libros. El escogido el día de hoy era Rudin, de Turguènev. No conocía aquella novela en concreto pero en la universidad había leído algún que otro relato de aquel escritor ruso y justo aquella visión pesimista del mundo era la que no necesitaba mi alma en este momento. A medida que los tersos labios de Shizuru profundizaban en aquel relato, sentí verdadera lástima y, por qué no decirlo, cierta simpatía por el protagonista. **Este tampoco tenía un plan para esta vida.** Era lo único a lo que acertaba a pensar, Rudin era un personaje tan lleno de defectos que podía verme reflejada en cada uno de ellos y por más que luchara por cambiar su naturaleza, no podía remediarlo, todo un héroe hamletiano, otro fracasado literario más como el Quijote, Madame Bovary o incluso Jay Gatsby.

"La naturaleza me concedió muchos dones; sin embargo, moriré sin haber realizado nada digno de mis fuerzas, sin dejar tras de mí ninguna huella benéfica." Recitó Shizuru con su melodioso acento Kioto-ben impregnando cada palabra con aquel frenesí que únicamente ella poseía, una narración casi sublime como el brillo de sus ojos que emitía al enfrascarse en la lectura.

 **Cada palabra que suelta esta mujer, parece que habla de mí, ¿cómo hago para salir de este círculo?** Pensé mientras miraba maravillada hacia su dirección. Su presencia se asemejaba a un mesías, ahí sentada sobre el sofá absorta en su recitación, disfrutando de su pasatiempo preferido ajena a mi existencia. **¿Quién es la acosadora ahora?** De pronto, el sonido del teléfono comenzó a taladrar aquella armonía del hogar amenazando con estallar nuestros tímpanos, Shizuru extrañada echó un vistazo al número que irrumpía violentamente en aquella tranquilidad descolgando la llamada tras una mueca de ignorancia, pues desconocía aquel número.

"Al habla Shizuru Fujino." Su dulce voz puso punto final a aquel malestar. "¡Hola! Que agradable sorpresa." Mi mirada enseguida quedó atrapada por aquellas palabras, incluso Durhan, ladeó su cabeza mostrando su incertidumbre. "Si, estoy libre ahora. Estaba leyendo." **¿Con quien hablaba?** "No, no interrumpes. En realidad estaba acabando." **Si, si interrumpe. No puedes dejarme así, ¿qué pasa con Rudin y Natalia?** "Nos vemos en una hora. Adiós." Colgó la llamada.

"¿Nos vemos en una hora?, ¿con quién se ve en una hora?" Pregunté hacia Durhan que simplemente miraba extrañado el comportamiento de su dueña.

"¿Qué curioso?" Soltó la susodicha de repente al colgar y depositar el teléfono sobre la mesa. "No pensé que me llamaría tan rápido." Concluyó observando hacia el can. "Voy a salir un momento, y no puedes acompañarme. Iré al museo con Margueritte, cuida de la casa." **¿Con esa? ¿En qué está pensando? ¡Mierda! No queda ningún recuerdo de su difunto para restregárselo en la cara.**

Las voces del interior de mi cabeza me herían profundamente, ¿acaso no había ayudado en deshacerse de todo aquel pasado que únicamente la traumaba? ¿Por qué motivo quería recordárselo ahora? ¿No estaba siendo tan egoísta con todos aquellos pensamientos? De pronto, se adentró en el dormitorio para una ducha rápida y arreglarse bajo la atenta mirada de Durhan y mi profundo suspiro. Mi ánimo no lograba sobreponerse y el hecho de que debía acompañarla a aquella cita me parecía el colmo, **¿Quién me manda a mí enamorarme de mi protegida?** Era normal que intentara rehacer su vida después de todo un año de luto, era joven y hermosa, eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer, superar su pérdida y continuar, tal y como había dicho Nagi, seguir viviendo porque nuestro mundo no se detiene por perder a un ser querido aunque a veces lo parezca. Las agujas del reloj avanzaban en absoluto silencio acercando la hora señalada y Shizuru aún no acertaba con su indumentaria, pareciera que desde que no portaba el vestuario de su difunto amante no sabía con qué ataviarse.

"¿Qué te parece este?" Salió por enésima vez a mostrarle a Durhan, el último modelito escogido. La miré por un instante por el rabillo del ojo, porque aquel ejercicio me parecía un tanto absurdo, solo iban a ir al museo, ¿por qué tanta irresolución? De pronto me quedé sin habla, portaba un sencillo vestido con motivos florales, completamente primaveral y el pelo suelto sobre sus hombros, su figura se asemejaba a la de un ángel. "Discreto y natural." Resolvió dando vueltas sobre sí misma. "Para salir con una amiga, no es nada sugerente, ¿no te parece?" **¡Ya es una amiga!** Continuó con las clases de moda hacia Durhan que movía la cola ilusionado.

"Es perfecto." Susurré hacia ella sin que percibiera mi halago. Mis pasos me llevaron has ella, admirando su sutil y delicada belleza. Había oído que por el mundo había personas de este tipo, sin pretenderlo irradiaban una luz cegadora de forma natural y Shizuru parecía ser una de ellas.

"Bien, creo que me quedaré con este." Dijo mostrando su vestido. "De todas formas llego tarde, no hay tiempo para volver a cambiarme." Sus pasos la alejaron de mí, dirigiéndose hacia el can. "Pórtate bien y cuida de la casa. Intentaré no retrasarme." Acompañó aquella mala noticia con una sonrisa y un ligero beso en su cabeza, cosa que aunque no agradara a Durhan se sentía satisfecho por aquella muestra de cariño.

Al descender el elevador, no pude desviar la mirada de su posición e instintivamente acaricié su mejilla con mi mano, aquella mujer era la hermosura más admirable que había observado en mi vida, portaba una perfección casi mística, como si fuese un ángel que había escapado del cielo. Tras la caricia, su piel se había erizado completamente, sus ojos con asombro se habían abierto completamente y por un instante pude verme reflejada en ellos. No existía en el universo nada más celestial que aquella imagen, me perdí por un instante hasta que las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir. Tardamos un segundo en recuperar la cordura, incluso Shizuru había tardado en reaccionar ante aquello. **¿Habrá visto lo mismo que yo?** Su silencio me inquietaba, ya que sin decir palabra abandonó el edificio subiendo al vehículo que esperaba pacientemente en la calle.

"Pensé que lo habías olvidado." La voz de la joven desconocida me arrastró de nuevo a la realidad, ya que permanecí perdida entre la brillante mirada escarlata y el hecho de haberme visto reflejada en ella.

"No, lo siento muchísimo, me entretuve con Durhan." Mintió, dedicando una sonrisa sincera, que acto seguido aquel pequeño retraso quedó en el olvido. Era curioso todo lo que lograba una única sonrisa de la Kioto-ben.

"No importa. ¿Preparada para ver algo grandioso?" Comentó la chica de mirada violeta de forma coqueta.

"¡Eso creo!" La sonrisa de Shizuru parecía algo nerviosa, tal vez seguía atrapada en aquel instante anterior en el elevador.

Enseguida Tomoe Margueritte dio vida a aquel motor y nos pusimos de camino rumbo hacia el parque Ueno donde se encontraba el museo de arte contemporáneo de Tokio. Mientras conducía, la joven desconocida se enfrascó en una agradable charla con su invitada, mi mente ajena a aquella conversación vagaba por las calles de Tokio, con la mirada dispersa enfocada hacia la ventana trasera de aquel vehículo. **¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?** Mi mente seguía cuestionándose miles de incógnitas, de pronto sentí una calidez emanar del pergamino y extrañada lo extendí para observar los nuevos cambios. Las flechas indicaban dudas, miedos y multitud de emociones enredadas, aquel esquema comenzó a ser un cuadro completamente ininteligible, seguía manteniendo el rumbo previsto pero numerosos puntos y pequeñas variantes amenazaban. **¿Qué debo hacer con esto?** Al llegar al parque, caminaron una junto a la otra, conversando amistosamente, mientras yo intentaba buscar una solución a todas aquellas flechas.

"¿Qué se siente al hablar frente a tantas miradas que probablemente te odien?" La voz de Tomoe parecía relejarse gradualmente frente a Shizuru, que ambas en un principio se encontraban tensas e inquietas.

"¡No me odian!" La sonrisa de Shizuru se hacía más grande a cada pregunta. "Supongo que te acostumbras, al principio sustituía mi té matutino por una tila para calmarme y enfrentarme a la clase, pero poco a poco se ha convertido en mi principal pasión y estar de píe frente a mis alumnos era lo más normal del mundo." Comentó gesticulando y dejando fluir ese exquisito Kioto-ben entre sus labios, Tomoe parecía seguir cada una de sus palabras hipnotizada por su leve canturreo a la hora de hablar.

"Lo siento, es que tu acento es tan…" Intentó buscar la palabra exacta. "Elegante." Se excusó por su silencio, pues después del monologo de Shizuru esta permaneció en silencio contemplando a la belleza de mirada escarlata, haciéndola ruborizarse levemente.

"No te preocupes, al principio suele sorprender." Continuó Shizuru aun ruborizada.

"No me malinterpretes, me gusta." Soltó de improviso ruborizándola aún más. "Quiero decir, me parece muy abrumador, en el buen sentido de la palabra." Intentó corregir enredando aún más su intención.

"¿Existe un buen sentido para esa palabra?" La pregunta de Shizuru aunque pareciera molesta en realidad no lo era en absoluto, con aquel agradable acento y acompañando sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa, parecía más una frase coqueta que una pregunta.

"¿No tiene buen sentido la palabra abrumador?" Preguntó extrañada la joven de mirada violeta mientras Shizuru negaba con la cabeza. "¡Dios mío, no! Quería decir que tu acento hipnotiza. ¡Dejémoslo! Esta noche parezco idiota." Shizuru comenzó a reírse de las ocurrencias de la joven y las infinitas meteduras de pata que llevaba solo con comenzar la noche. **¿En serio, con esta retrasada Shizuru? ¡Qué decepción!**

"Supongo que son los nervios." Continuó sonriendo con la presencia de la joven.

"Entiéndeme, nunca he conocido a nadie de Kioto, tu voz es como una melodía nueva para mí y si le sumamos más factores… ¡Me abrumo! ¿La he usado bien ahora?" Shizuru seguía sonriendo ante las palabras de Tomoe.

"Si, ahora está bien." Continuó olvidándose completamente del mal que la había asolado hasta escasa una semana antes. "¿Qué factores hay que sumarle?" Preguntó de pronto, alzando una ceja en dirección a la joven de mirada violeta.

"¡Sera mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí! ¡Me niego a seguir metiendo la pata contigo! Antes de que acabe la velada debo hacerte pensar que soy algo más que una ignorante." Siguió bromeando, pues ya estaban a escasos pasos del museo.

"No creo que seas ignorante, o por lo menos no del todo pero me gusta." Al decir aquello Shizuru, aprovechó que la joven se detuvo asombrada por aquellas palabras para avanzar e ingresar en el museo, con una sonrisa aún adornando sus labios.

"Es un buen comienzo." Soltó más para ella misma que para Shizuru que ya se encontraba alejada, en el interior de aquel recinto.

Mi sangre hervía por momentos, viendo como desde que detuvieron el vehículo no habían dejado de flirtear la una con la otra, mediante miradas, sonrisas y palabras. No me apetecía continuar siendo testigo de aquella estampa, pero no podía alejarme de Shizuru. Mi obligación era no separarme de ella bajo ningún concepto por mucho que lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera de mi agrado. **Si tan solo viese aquella santísima luz, iría derecha hacia ella dejando todo este infierno detrás.** De pronto mi vida anterior no me parecía tan insustancial, cualquier alternativa a seguir asistiendo a aquel cortejo era mucho mejor. Sabía que aquella extraña desconocida favorecía en su meta pero no podía luchar contra mis sentimientos, la razón y mi corazón estaban completamente divididos combatiendo cruelmente la una con la otra, ambas anhelaban el único fin, la felicidad de Shizuru, solo que mi corazón se entristecía porque en la felicidad de la Kioto-ben no había lugar para él.

"A partir de aquí, seré tu guía." Comentó Tomoe con un tono gracioso. "Es que no tengo ni idea de qué han querido expresar mis compañeros de arte." Cada frase era un motivo de risa para ambas. **¡Menuda artista está hecha!**

"¡Creí que también sabias interpretar el arte ajeno!" Sonrió Shizuru en su dirección.

"¡Qué va! Solo interpretamos a los autores fallecidos porque no nos pueden rebatir. Con los vivos nadie se atreve." **Te has equivocado de frase, encanto.** De pronto, el semblante sonriente de Shizuru se torció ligeramente.

"¡Ya veo!" Continuó observando las esculturas de la joven, alejándose levemente de ella. La mirada perdida de Shizuru me dolió en el alma, pues podía sentir su angustia y su pesar. Había sido una velada completamente divertida hasta tocar el tema de los muertos, ese fue el único aliciente para rememorar de nuevo a su difunto amante.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Preguntó insegura Tomoe preocupada por la actitud de la castaña.

"No, yo…" Desvió su mirada hacia una escultura que había junto a ella. "Lo siento." Susurró tan bajo que su disculpa no llegó a oídos de la joven. Su cuerpo comenzaba levemente a temblar, amenazando con romper en llanto.

"Shizuru, ahora no. Debes ser fuerte, solo es un recuerdo, apártalo hacia un lado y sigue con tu vida." Musité hacia su dirección, intentando infundirle valor. De pronto como si mis palabras llegaran hasta ella, mostró una sonrisa impecable en el rostro antes de girarse a enfrentar la mirada de la joven ojilila.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Con su perfecto Kioto-ben trasformó su angustia en un lapsus que se había tomado para observar una escultura en forma de ola compuesta únicamente con discos de vinilo.

"¡Ah! Una ola de sensaciones que me hace sentir la música." Se apresuró en contestar la joven, que aún la inquietaba el comportamiento de la castaña, que parecía tan misteriosa e inalcanzable a la vez. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó algo asombrada por el repentino cambio.

"Sí." Asintió enfrascada aun en una sonrisa completamente fingida. "¿Por qué vinilos y no cd?" Volvió a desviar el tema hacia la escultura.

"Me gusta oír música a la antigua, con giradiscos y elepés. Lo cierto es que con mi día a día solo uso el iPod, pero sería muy caro hacer una escultura de iPod. ¿No te parece?" Trató de sonreír esperando romper el hielo de nuevo.

"El sonido de las olas." Susurró Shizuru en su dirección. "Un buen título." Sonrió hacia la joven que aún seguía nerviosa. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Con vinilos derretidos. Hace referencia a la inevitable oleada de tecnología que nos acecha haciendo que las generaciones de reproductores que hemos dejado atrás queden completamente obsoletos..." Shizuru alzó una ceja hacia su interlocutora, interrumpiéndola por un segundo. "¿Qué?" Preguntó algo aturdida.

"Ya no pareces ignorante en absoluto." Sonrió Shizuru maliciosamente para sumergir de nuevo su mirada en la escultura. "¿Y eso?" comentó mostrando un profundo interés por el trabajo de la escultora.

"Es el diseño de una lámpara. Esta hecho de frascos de pastillas para dormir. Mi arte está hecho a base de material reciclado dándole otro uso para evitar que se pierda. Esto para mí es una especie de lenguaje en el que intento transmitir una idea específica. Criticar el consumo desaforado." Comenzó su explicación, podía vislumbrar la misma pasión con la que recitaba sus libros Shizuru en su mirada. "Es más puedes tocarla. Intento que el espectador no se limite a tener una actitud pasiva sino que intente entablar una actitud interactiva, ¿comprendes? Es…" Trató de expresar su idea mediante las palabras para que Shizuru lo entienda pero estas se negaban a ir en su ayuda.

"¡Ara!" Shizuru paseó su mano por encima de una escultura hecha de envases de yogurt apilados mostrando un horizonte. "¡Es increíble!" Terminó su frase, ya que la joven no encontraba la palabra precisa para describirlo.

"Gracias." De pronto Tomoe comenzó a ruborizarse.

Tras detenerse en cada obra y atender a todas las explicaciones detalladas que podía ofrecer la propia autora, acabaron por recorrer todas aquellas instalaciones. El buen humor volvió a acudir a la castaña, haciendo a un lado aquel mal rato. Entre ambas parecía existir una química penetrante, y muy a mi pesar Tomoe sabía cómo arrancar de los labios la tan ansiada risa de Shizuru. Extendí el pergamino y pude darme cuenta de que poco a poco, a medida que pasaba la noche algunas dudas se despejaban completamente, aquel encuentro entre ambas, estaba verdaderamente escrito como había anunciado Nagi y contra ello no había más que hacer. Tomoe Margaritte sería la encargada de mostrarle un nuevo mundo, un mundo en el que Shizuru destacaría alzándose hacia un grandioso horizonte llegando a miles de corazones durante multitud de generaciones. El destino de Shizuru era ser eterna y la encargada de aquella chispa era Margueritte. De pronto, ambas se dirigían hacia el vehículo estacionado rumbo hacia el hogar de la castaña. En silencio y apenas sin intervenir en aquella velada, asistía a sus charlas y miradas.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Se atrevió a profundizar en aquella relación primeriza Tomoe, con un deje de timidez, mientras estacionaba su vehículo frente a las puertas del edificio donde residía Shizuru.

"Por supuesto." Susurró la castaña con un leve rubor en su mejilla, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba pero intuía que debía ser algo delicado dado el cambio de actitud que había adoptado la joven Margueritte.

"¿Cuál es tu historia?" Aquella duda la había acompañado desde que sus miradas se cruzaron en el mercado el día anterior. "Siento que te conozco de toda la vida al hablar contigo pero a la vez me doy cuenta de que a cada segundo me pierdo, ¿comprendes?" Asintió Shizuru en silencio, "¡Es tan confuso! Quiero saberlo todo de ti." De pronto un silencio se apoderó del automóvil.

"Soy una persona normal y corriente." Rompió aquel mutismo la Kioto-ben. "No hay mucho que pueda contarte."

"Como persona normal y corriente puedo afirmar abiertamente que tú no lo eres." Intentó sonreír hacia su dirección con el fin de que aquella frase sonara más a un cumplido. "Pero si no te apetece contar esta noche tu historia, no pasa nada. No tengo prisa, aquí estaré." Shizuru se apartó un mechón de la cara situándolo por detrás de la oreja, aquel acto no había pasado desapercibido por ninguna de las dos que observamos atentamente como aquellos delicados dedos llevaban a cabo aquella tarea, olvidándonos de todo lo demás.

"Hasta hace unos meses era una persona completamente diferente. Ahora no puedo despertar antes de las doce de la mañana porque todo me produce nostalgia, no puedo oler el aroma del café sin entristecerme, caminar por esta calle me resulta tan doloroso, enfrentarme a mis alumnos es una tarea titánica y el simple hecho de abrir uno de mis libros me aflige. Todo me recuerda a él incluso los pasillos del mercado, el simple hecho de escoger galletas de arroz, cada uno de esos momentos están impregnados de recuerdos que me atrapan asfixiándome por el pasado." Tomoe en ningún momento trató de detener aquel discurso, aunque al principio no lograba entender todo aquello. "Esa es mi historia." Concluyó Shizuru mordiéndose el labio, antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y descender del vehículo.

"¡Espera!" Se apresuró en descender Tomoe. "¿Puedo volver a verte?" Shizuru se detuvo ante aquella pregunta.

"¿Por qué ibas a querer volver a verme?" Susurró la castaña en dirección a la joven ojilila.

"No se me ocurre nada de ti que no me guste, incluso esa forma que tienes de esconder tu pesar." Tomoe intentó alcanzar la figura inmóvil de la Kioto-ben. "No pretendo que des con la forma de superarlo, solo quiero conocerte." Margueritte sostuvo la suave mano de la castaña, hasta que esta se giró enfrentando la mirada violeta que esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

"Supongo que podemos conocernos, si ese es tu deseo." La sonrisa amplia de Tomoe, reflejaba su alegría en su mirada ante aquella sentencia. "Me lo he pasado bien esta noche." Sonrió la Kioto-ben canturreando aquella frase con su impecable acento.

"Yo también, me encantaría repetirla." La cercanía de ambas me alborotaba la sangre en las venas. Sabía que no debía intervenir, por lo que opté por alejarme de aquella posición, no quería continuar siendo testigo de aquello. "Te llamaré." La voz coqueta de Tomoe me retumbaba en los oídos grabándose en mi mente. **¡Genial! Debí haber aceptado ir al infierno y visitar los siete círculos, seguro que no sería tan malo como esto.**

"Buenas noches." Murmuró Shizuru, depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de la joven ojilila, que seguía sosteniendo su mano entre la suya.

"Buenas noches." Contestó Tomoe en una sonrisa seductora sin apartar la mirada de la castaña, que aún permanecía de pie junto a ella después de haberse despedido.

De pronto las luces del rellano del edificio se encendieron, dejando entrever a un vecino que se disponía a salir, apartándose estas súbitamente. Shizuru, tras echar una rápida mirada hacia la joven, sonrió a modo de disculpa y se dirigió al interior del edificio dando por concluida aquella velada. Yo seguía en la calle contemplando aquella escena, ver a Shizuru tan cerca de otra persona me había partido el corazón, y no era capaz de subir con ella en aquel ascensor, por lo que opté por permanecer un segundo alejada de ella. No podía soportar aquel sufrimiento, **¿por qué diablos me enamoré de ella? No era momento para esas cosas.** Me regañé mentalmente, mientras veía a la joven Tomoe, brincar de la emoción. Supongo que el amor era lo más complicado en el mundo, había personas con suerte y otras como yo, nacidas para permanecer desoladas, alejadas y apartadas de aquello que llamaban felicidad. Tras esperar un tiempo prudente, ascendí por las escaleras, hasta la sexta planta. Shizuru ya se encontraba en el interior de la vivienda charlando animadamente con Durhan, contando con sumo detalle aquella velada.

"Tomoe, no es como tú crees Durhan, es una buena chica. Tan profunda y sensible… Supongo que todo artista debe ser así." Aquella última frase, estaba dirigida más hacia ella misma que hacia el can, que entusiasmado por volver a ver a su dueña no dejaba de lamer y de juguetear con sus finos dedos. "¿Me has echado de menos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¡Yo también!" Contestó satisfecha.

"¡Mentirosa!" Despotriqué dejándome caer sobre el sofá. Al percibir mi presencia Durhan corrió a mí encuentro, olisqueándome sin éxito, tratando de averiguar dónde me había metido los minutos que no había estado con su dueña. Shizuru observaba curiosa el comportamiento de su can, con una ceja alzada hacia el lado opuesto del sofá donde me encontraba yo.

"¿Qué pasa Durhan? ¿Qué hay ahí?" Pregunto extrañada, tratando de averiguar por qué motivo la atención de su amigo se había desviado hacia ese punto en concreto.

"¡Me vas a descubrir, amigo!" Dije hacia él, que comenzó a gemir. "Yo también te he echado de menos, ahora vuelve con ella." Solté sonriente, lo cierto era que comenzaba a entender aquella reacción tan especial que poseía Durhan.

"¿Está él aquí, es eso?" Preguntó hacia Durhan, antes de que este se volviera hacia ella, alzando una oreja y ladeando la cabeza, de forma confusa.

"¡Genial!" Musité hacia el vacío.

"¿Cielo eres tú?" De pronto, la mirada de Shizuru se había posicionado justo en mí ser, por un momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron y durante un instante creía seriamente que podía verme. "Lo siento, siento haberme deshecho de tus cosas y siento mucho haber salido con Tomoe, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no podía permanecer encerrada porque ya no estás y tu ausencia es tan dolorosa, que no puedo soportarlo. Este silencio lo único que hace es hablarme de ti."

Enseguida rompió a llorar, enormes lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas empapando aquella mirada escarlata. Inconscientemente rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos depositando su cabeza en mi pecho dejando que se desahogara, comprendiendo que su sonrisa por más que no la cause yo era mucho mejor que sus lágrimas. Sus sollozos perduraron hasta bien entrada la noche, entrecortándose en algunos momentos y acudiendo más fuerte que nunca en otros, hasta que en la madrugada su respiración se serenó, quedando profundamente dormida. Sin soltarla durante todo aquel proceso, la sostuve entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Durhan, que me siguió en aquella tarea. Al depositarla suavemente en la cama, permanecí largos minutos observante su semblante tranquilo. **¿Por qué todo junto a ella es tan fácil y complicado a la vez?** Rendida, me eché junto a ella en aquella silenciosa estancia y sentí el peso de Durhan por un segundo sobre mis pies, dedicándome una mirada fraternal. Sonreí en su dirección y volví a girar mi mirada en dirección al rostro de Shizuru, que permanecía calmado y sosegado, había derramado tantas lágrimas que sus ojos se secaron. Aquella noche no quise separarme de ella, aun sabiendo que Nagi de un momento a otro aparecería. Me limitaba a contemplar a Shizuru acariciando su brazo en medio de la noche, sin más preocupación que la de apaciguar su dolor. A través de la ventana, se adentraba una brillante luz de claro de luna, tan luminosa que cegaba, reflejando su silueta en la pequeña habitación. Aquella imagen era celestial, instintivamente mis dedos comenzaron a trazar su silueta en completo silencio, mi mirada se perdía en sus curvas pronunciadas deslizando mi dedo hacía lo divino. No podía detenerme, ansiaba tanto sentir su piel bajo mi toque, que no advertí que sus ojos se habían abierto ligeramente y su mirada se fijaba en la mía. Al alzar mis ojos hacia los de ella, mi sorpresa fue enorme, sus resplandecientes escarlata apuntaban directamente a los míos, aún con la respiración tranquila, me observaba en medio de aquella oscuridad, contemplando aquella situación como si fuese algo de lo más normal. De pronto, alargó su mano dudando hacia mi rostro, quería descubrir si aquello era o no real. Sus mirada carmesí no se desviaba de la mía, sintiendo como su mano rozaba mi piel. Fue únicamente un instante, un solo instante en el que posó la palma de su mano en mi rostro, sentí durante un leve parpadeo su caricia, cerrando los ojos ante aquel acto, cuando noté que su mano me atravesaba hasta llegar al lecho. De nuevo, abrí los ojos y dificultosamente respiré pues durante aquel trance, había olvidado hacerlo con tal de no estropear el momento. Su mirada perpleja, seguía apuntando hacia mi dirección pero no lograba enfocar hacia mis ojos, había dejado de verme. **¿Qué ha sido eso? Por un momento me ha visto, me iba a tocar.** El cuerpo de Shizuru se incorporó levemente apoyándose en su codo, su mirada se paseó hasta donde se encontraba Durhan que permanecía inmerso en un profundo sueño ajeno a aquella situación.

"Ha sido solo un sueño." Susurró lentamente, con una respiración un tanto agitada al percatarse de aquello. "Parecía tan real." Volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la almohada y enfocar su vista al techo. "¿Quién eres?" Después de aquel instante, sus parpados cayeron rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi cuerpo inmóvil seguía sobre la cama exhausto, no entendía que era aquello que había sucedido, ¿Cómo había logrado verme? Y sobre todo su actuación, ni siquiera se ha sorprendido de descubrir a alguien desconocido junto a ella. Sin hacer el menor ruido, me levanté de aquella cama y me dirigí fuera de aquella habitación, el simple hecho de ingerir aire necesario a mis pulmones se me hacía complicado. Mi mente vagaba a toda prisa en busca de respuestas lógicas que justifiquen aquel momento pero no hubo manera, extendí el pergamino tratando de encontrar respuestas en él, pero las flechas continuaban inmóviles sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Con las manos temblando intentaba sujetar aquel esquema con todas mis fuerzas. **¡Vamos! ¡Tú tienes que saber qué es lo que ha pasado!**

"¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?" La voz de Nagi era tan inoportuna como siempre.

"No lo sé, esperaba que me lo dijeras tú." De pronto, entre los dos se instauró un silencio plúmbeo.

"A lo largo de mis miles de años, nadie ha logrado ver jamás a su ángel de la guarda." La mirada de Nagi denotaba intranquilidad y preocupación.

"¿Eso no me tranquiliza sabes?" Intenté respirar profundamente, desviando la mirada del pergamino. "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunté sin saber interpretar aquel silencio de Nagi, pues era la primera vez que se había quedado sin habla.

"Déjame ver su esquema." Solicitó con aquella voz tan molesta que poseía, su mirada miraba aterrada a aquellas flechas. "No sabe si fue real, está aún dudando, pero la duda la acompañará hasta el final de sus días." Tradujo aquel montón de incógnitas para mí.

"¿Eso es malo?" Pregunte titubeante.

"¿Malo? La duda corroe cuando no puede ser resuelta, ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con una duda durante toda una vida? La desviará de su objetivo." Contestó Nagi afectado, con un rostro de espanto. "¡Sabia que esto nos traería más que problemas!" Pronunció al borde del llanto. "El supremo me arrancará las alas y se las dará al innombrable para que las devore." Sollozaba.

"¡Tranquilízate!" Intenté calmarlo y hacerme con el control de aquel desastre. "Ella cree que ha sido un sueño." Comencé a pensar tan rápido como me permitían mis pensamientos.

"¿Se ha cuestionado tu existencia? ¡Solo con eso basta!" Soltó histérico sin dejar de moverse por aquella reducida sala de estar.

"¡Esta bien! Técnicamente existo en este mundo, quiero decir no soy como los demás ni como tú, mi cuerpo aún vive, ¿no?" Pregunté hacia él.

"¿Y? Cuando se entere de todo esto el supremo, ni siquiera tu cuerpo sobrevivirá a su cólera." Sentenció de nuevo envuelto de una visión fatalista.

"¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez? El supremo no tiene por qué enterarse. Haremos esto, si mañana sigue cuestionándose mi existencia, le mostraremos mi cuerpo, al habitar en este mundo no estaremos violando ninguna regla superior ni nada de eso, y ella podrá volver a su plan del premio nobel." Aquello lo había soltado sin pensar demasiado en todo aquello.

"¡Buena idea! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Fantástico! Haremos que aquella visión sea un simple recuerdo vago, como si de pronto le viniese a la cabeza algo irrelevante." Comenzó a divagar esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Nagi seguía siendo tan dual como siempre, pasaba con facilidad de una emoción a otra experimentándola al extremo.

"¡Si! ¡Eso mismo!" Concluye.

"¿Cómo enlazaremos su vida a la tuya?" Me miró de reojo, tratando de ocupar todas las cuestiones que surgían tras despejar una incógnita.

"¡Podría ser su alumna!" Me atreví a fantasear en voz alta.

"¡Bien! Te incluiré en su programa, solo hay que registrarte en su base de datos." Su voz comenzaba a relajarse a cada pregunta que respondíamos. "Solo nos resta una cosa, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Me miró directamente hacia los ojos y pude sentir miedo bajo esa mirada siniestra.

"¡Te juro que no lo sé! Simplemente abrió los ojos y me pudo ver, ni siquiera sabía que me estaba mirando hasta que no alzó la mano para tocarme." Al decir aquello, los ojos de Nagi se salían de órbita.

"¿¡Te pudo tocar!?" Preguntó exaltado, sin dar crédito a lo que oía por lo que me regañé mentalmente.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Me apresuré en calmarle. "Ha sido solo un instante." Respiró nuevamente tratando de relajarse. "No hay nada que temer, ocultaremos nuestros pasos llevándola hasta el hospital y calmar su curiosidad." Traté de convencerlo para llevar acabo aquel disparatado plan. De pronto, Nagi extendió sus enormes alas, a las que tanto temía perder.

"¡Iré a inscribirte! ¡Menudo desastre!" diciendo aquello, alzó el vuelo desapareciendo de aquella estancia.

Algo en mi interior comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, no lograba entender que era aquello que ocurría conmigo y mucho menos adivinar cómo aquel incidente no volviera a ocurrir. Mi mirada inconscientemente se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, sin hacer ruido de nuevo, encaminé mis pasos hasta llegar al pie de cama, donde observé como seguía durmiendo Shizuru plácidamente sin preocupación alguna, su rostro mostraba una calmada paz, acompañada por su fiel amigo que no se separaba de ella. En silencio, observaba su silueta hasta sentir como mi corazón daba un ligero vuelco, justo en aquel instante caía en la cuenta, de que al visitar Shizuru, mi cuerpo en aquel hospital, ya no seríamos tan desconocidas las dos. Nuestro mundo irremediablemente se cruzaría aunque fuese un solo instante. Con eso me bastaba para darle paz a mi agitado pecho, sonriendo satisfecha por llegar a aquella conclusión.

"Después de todo, nos vamos a conocer tú y yo." susurré envuelta por la oscura noche.

N/A: ¡Ufff! Cada vez encuentro menos tiempo para escribir esta historia, pero no os preocupéis, solo os pido un poquito de paciencia.¡Me alegro de que os guste! Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación. ¡Ya veis! Están apunto de conocerse, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Pero lo más importante ya está logrado, hacer a un lado todo ese profundo dolor que conlleva perder a un ser querido. Para todos los que comparten ese dolor con Shizuru, lo siento muchísimo. Para la persona que escribió el review diciendo que estaba depre, ¡Ánimo! Recuerda que eso también pasará y si necesitas desahogarte, no dudes en contar conmigo. (A parte de intentar escribir historias, también me gusta oírlas), para Aline decirle que yo también me he cuestionado seriamente que mi ángel de la guarda se ha ido directamente hacia la luz sin miramiento alguno (o simplemente pasa de mi), para Soy la otra decirle que cuando emociono a alguien con una historia suelo susurrarsela al oído (¡no te preocupes, la acabaré!) y a los demás comentarios agradecerles infinitamente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ah se me olvidaba, demoslé la bienvenida a Tomoe. ;)

Las esculturas a las que hago referencia en este capítulo son de la escultora coreana Jean Shin, existen realmente y son una maravilla para aquellos amantes del arte y sobre todo del arte reciclado.

Muchísimas gracias.


	4. 4 Colisión

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 4

Mis pasos iban y venían a lo largo de la pequeña sala de estar, hacía bastante tiempo desde que había amanecido, pero Shizuru se negaba a despertar. Seguía envuelta en la blancura de sus sábanas, en la comodidad de su lecho y en la compañía de su fiel amigo. Hoy era un gran día, no solo por los últimos hechos acontecidos, sino porque hoy había que visitar a la doctora Sagisawa. Hoy debía recibir el alta médica y continuar con su apacible vida de profesora en la universidad de Tokio, pero al parecer la susodicha se tomaba todo aquello con calma. No dejaba de pensar, en si Shizuru seguía meditando en nuestro pequeño incidente de ayer, episodio que me hacía comportarme cual Nagi, pues no dejaba de dar vueltas cavilando en el asunto. Al principio ese hecho llegó a alegrarme en lo más profundo de mi ser, porque pensaba que por fin iba a acercarme un poco más a ella, a que nuestra vida de alguna forma quedarían entrelazadas, pero ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿En qué momento iban a entrelazarse si mi cuerpo se encontraba en un insufrible coma? Además, tampoco es que estuviera muy orgullosa de mi anterior vida, ¿y si alguien le resumiera los hechos de lo sucedido la noche del accidente de tráfico? **Una joven en estado de embriaguez, toma su vehículo y se dirige a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto ya que su progenitora le había cancelado la tarjeta de crédito, de ese modo colisiona con un camionero impactando de frente.** No puedo dejar que se entere de todo eso, porque ciertamente era eso lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo iba a posar sus ojos en alguien de ese tipo? ¡Me niego! Había que sustituir aquel infantil plan. No puedo arriesgarme a que tome una mala impresión de mí, no lo podría soportar. De pronto, la castaña asoma su cabellera entre el marco de la puerta, con su cabello ligeramente revuelto y en compañía de Durhan, que solía ser un brillante madrugador.

"¡Vaya! Sí que hemos dormido bastante, Durhan. ¡Qué vergüenza!" Comentó risueña, parecía que aquella mañana estaba de buenas. "¿Quieres desayunar?" Preguntó al ver al can dirigirse hacia el cuenco vacío. "¡Ven, trae tu cuenco!" alzó levemente aquella voz tan cantarina ya que se encontraba en la cocina. "¡Ten!" Relleno su cuenco y lo deposito en medio de la cocina, pues el ansia por alimentarse de Durhan no dejaba margen a más. "Me voy a duchar. Ahora vuelvo." Seguí con la mirada a la castaña que parecía resplandecer a cada paso. Al intentar dirigirme hacia la habitación, Durhan comenzó a gruñir.

"Tranquilo, no pienso espiarla." Miré en su dirección y continuó con su manjar. Esperé sentada en el sofá a que acabara con su tarea de limpieza. **Parece tranquila, no veo dudas ni miedos en su rostro.** Sonreí satisfecha.

"Ara, se me había olvidado por completo, debemos visitar a Yuoko esta tarde." Comentó Shizuru después de un rato bajo la ducha. Saliendo únicamente con la toalla envuelta y su melena recogida. Durhan miraba hacia su dirección ladeando su cabeza, curioso. La castaña se adentró en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té recién hecho.

"Creo que no podre acostumbrarme a esto." Dije en voz alta recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de Durhan. "¡Oye es ella la que se pasea desnuda por casa! No puedo irme" Me defendí de sus ataques. Era curioso que únicamente la protegiera de mí, siendo yo su protectora.

"¿Qué pasa Durhan? ¿Quieres bañarte tú también?" Soltó con una mirada maliciosa hacia su dirección. "No es mala idea. ¡Espera!" Diciendo aquello volvió a adentrarse en su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Estaba tentada en seguirla pero viendo la actitud defensora de Durhan junto a la puerta, desistí de la idea. De repente, oímos el chorro de agua en el baño.

"Menuda diversión te espera, amigo. ¡Quien fuese tú en este momento!" Sonreí en su dirección dedicándole un guiño, cosa que preocupó a mi amigo, que gimió afligido. "¿No te gusta el agua?" Sus reacciones eran muy graciosas, pues había agachado la cabeza a la altura de las patas delanteras y una de ellas se la llevó al hocico.

"¡Al agua Durhan!" Ordenó Shizuru saliendo del dormitorio, únicamente portando unos pantalones negros bastante cortos y la pieza superior de su combinación. Al verla tragué duramente mi propia saliva.

"Te envidio profundamente en este momento, amigo." Me atreví a soltar sabiendo que mis palabras no podían llegar a sus oídos, Durhan seguía lamentándose de su suerte.

"¿Cómo alguien tan valiente como tú puede tener miedo de unos patos?" Se acercó hasta su posición junto a mí, para arrastrar al can hasta el interior de la bañera. "¡Vamos Durhan!" Intentó alzar al can ya que este se negaba a colaborar, aquella imagen me parecía algo cómica. "¡Esta bien! Me bañaré yo sola, sin ti." Sentenció tratando de dramatizar, a ver si de esa manera conseguía algún efecto en su amigo, pero este seguía sin moverse por lo que optó por dirigirse ella sola al baño.

"Si tú no vas, amigo. Iré yo." Dije mirando hacia él, por lo que me gruñó por mi atrevimiento. "No pienso dejarla con ganas, ¿sabes?" Era cruel jugar con los sentimientos de un perro, pero debía intentarlo a mi manera, así que me dirigí hacia el baño, prometiéndome a mí misma que en cuanto diera con la posición exacta de Shizuru, cerraría mis ojos sin dudar. Pero esta, tan astuta se escondía tras la puerta para atraparlo. Sonreí de nuevo ante aquel circo. Como había imaginado, Durhan me siguió ya que seguía desconfiando de mis intenciones con su dueña. **¡Qué perro más inteligente!** Al cruzar la puerta del baño en busca de la castaña, esta lo atrapó por detrás.

"¡Te tengo!" Sonrió victoriosa.

"Lo siento amigo, tenía que intentarlo." Me dedicó una mirada defraudado. "¡No me mires así!"

"¡No me mires así!" Soltamos al unísono ambas, **¡vaya!** Ya que me encontraba en la misma dirección que su dueña, las dos contestamos a aquella reacción tan expresiva del can, aunque shizuru no lo hubiese advertido. "¡Ves! El agua no está tan mal." Susurró mientras lo introducía en la bañera y lo enjabonaba, este comenzó a lanzar suaves gemidos hacia su dirección. "No te quejes tanto, ojalá alguien me bañara de esta manera." **¡Vaya! No deja de sorprender esta mujer.** Durhan al ver aproximarse uno de los patitos de goma, comenzó a gruñir.

"¡Venga ya! Es de plástico, ¿qué daño podría hacerte?" Solté hacia el can que comenzó a ladrar en mi dirección.

"No te pongas así, ya te los quito." E instantáneamente, Shizuru recogió todos aquellos patos y los alejó de su fiel amigo que comenzaba a tiritar metido en el agua. "A veces no eres tan valiente como me haces creer, pareces un niño pequeño." Regañó Shizuru, por lo que comenzó a lanzar pequeños ladridos a modo de queja, dejando una pausa dramática entre cada uno de ellos. "Lo que tú digas, miedoso." Completamente enfadado comenzó a secarse moviendo su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro salpicando a la castaña. "¡No, Durhan!" Se levantó rápidamente dando un paso hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo con la mala suerte de resbalar, estaba a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo y golpear su cabeza contra el W.C. cuando instintivamente la sostuve. Durhan comenzó a ladrar preocupado saltando de la bañera y dirigiéndose hacia su dueña, está había cerrado los ojos pensando en lo peor pero al abrirlos descubrió que se encontraba cómodamente sentada. Durhan comenzó a lamer su rostro para evitar ser regañado. "Estoy bien, estoy bien." Trató de tranquilizarlo sujetándole ya que se encontraba empapado y se había situado justo sobre ella.

Lo que desconocían ambos era que la comodidad de la que disfrutaba Shizuru y ahora el propio Durhan era nada más y nada menos que de mi cuerpo. Me había adelantado a su caída y había intentado sujetarla desde el aire pero yo misma resbalé cayendo completamente en aquel pequeño e incómodo baño. De repente, extrañada la castaña trata de incorporarse e inmediatamente doy un salto fuera de su vista, pues al sentir su cuerpo sobre mí no quería correr el riesgo de que pudiera verme. Aquello comenzaba a ir encontrar de todas las leyes físicas del mundo, no lograba dar con el motivo exacto de que pudiera sentirla hora sí y hora no. Era completamente insólito y carecía de razonamiento alguno. ¡ **Por los pelos!** Respiré aliviada de que por lo menos aquel accidente no llegara a mayores. De pronto, ambos salieron del baño, con un Durhan envuelto en una toalla con el fin de prohibirle sacudirse en medio del dormitorio.

"¡Vamos a tu parte favorita!" Enseguida un ruido extraño se oía envolviéndolos a ambos, Shizuru utilizaba el secador para impedir que el can, dejara hecho un desastre el apartamento después de tomar un baño. "¿Te gusta sentir el aire en el pelo?" Preguntó risueña hacia su amigo que únicamente abría la boca mostrando su lengua. "¡Qué presumido es mi Durhan!" Dijo de forma coqueta hacia su amigo.

Después de un merecido baño y un ligero almuerzo, salimos los tres, rumbo hacia la consulta de la doctora Sagisawa. Aquel día Shizuru parecía más animada de lo normal, sus pasos firmes pero a la vez pausados se detenían ante cualquier escaparate a contemplar con minucioso detalle todo aquello que la rodeaba. Tal vez aquel comportamiento se debía a la salida de ayer con Tomoe. Extendí el pergamino que sujetaba en mi mano, con el fin de no darle más vueltas de cabeza a aquella conducta pero al intentar descifrar aquel enigmático esquema, descubrí que la duda por lo que había sucedido ayer no solo se encontraba aún ahí, sino que se había hecho más grande. **Simplemente no puedes dejarlo estar, ¿verdad?** Shizuru parecía haberse pasado toda la noche y parte de aquel día pensando en aquello, no iba a ser tarea fácil extirparle aquella incertidumbre de la cabeza, suspiré pesadamente dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella, que continuaba observando extasiada el cartel de la obra teatral que tanto esperaba ver con su difunto amante.

"¿Crees que él se enfadará si voy a verla acompañada?" Preguntó hacia Durhan que únicamente alzó la cabeza para contemplar el rostro de su dueña sin realizar ningún gesto en respuesta a su pregunta. "Era tan especial esta obra para nosotros, que no me parece lo correcto." Insistió dirigiéndose hacia Durhan, pero este seguía impasible, con los labios sellados a cal y canto. "¡Vamos! Yuoko nos espera." Respiró pesadamente y volvimos a retomar nuestro camino hacia la clínica.

Al llegar a aquel enorme edificio, Shizuru dio instrucciones a su amigo canino muy precisas y se adentró en el interior. Subimos por el elevador, que se encontraba más abarrotado de lo normal, hasta llegar a la planta deseada. Donde tras saludar cortésmente a la secretaria, nos sugirió amablemente que esperáramos en la sala contigua, ya que aquella mañana la doctora Sagisawa se encontraba más ocupada que de costumbre. **De repente, se ha vuelto todo el mundo loco y ha decidido gastar su dinero en loqueros.** Traduje mentalmente la frase de aquella secretaría. Sonriendo permanecí junto a Shizuru, que transformó de nuevo su semblante risueño a uno más serio. Tras esperar durante unos quince minutos, la doctora Yuoko Sagisawa, salió personalmente a invitar a Shizuru a entrar en su pequeña oficina.

"¡Qué bien te veo, Shiz!" Sonrió en dirección a su amiga una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí. **Teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que había estado aquí vestía como un adolescente rebelde, sí ha cambiado bastante, sí.**

"Gracias." Susurró con cierto rubor decorando sus mejillas. "Supongo que la etapa de querer parecerme a él llegó a su fin." Había transformado mis palabras, expresando aquello que no podía pronunciar en voz alta.

"Ya veo." Sonrió la doctora Sagisawa. "¿Y cómo te sientes?" Preguntó ajustando sus pequeñas lentes, mientras anotaba cada palabra en su libreta. Yo me había sentado en la silla que quedaba tras la doctora para poder leer aquello que iba escribiendo a la vez que podía ver las numerosas expresiones de Shizuru.

"Bien, esta última semana ha sido todo tan precipitado, que no me ha dado apenas tiempo de asimilar nada." Yuoko alzó una ceja en dirección hacia Shizuru, tras apuntar la palabra asimilar en su libreta.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Ara, no sabría por dónde empezar, he estado a punto de perder a Durhan. Una buena mañana se ha presentado la protectora de animales asegurando que me iban a quitar su custodia porque pensaban que sufría penurias, ¿te lo puedes creer?" Contestó sonriendo, tratando de hacer memoria creando una línea temporal en la que organizar aquellos hechos por orden.

"¿Pero va todo bien?" Se preocupó Yuoko, ante todo eran amigas. En este momento había apartado la libreta por un instante sin tomar apuntes.

"Si, bueno los cambios comenzaron a partir de ese momento." Respondió la castaña sinceramente, en este instante anotó la palabra cambios.

"Háblame de esos cambios." Invitó la doctora a que continuara Shizuru con su dialogo.

"Básicamente he organizado un poco mi entorno y me he puesto al día con los libros." De pronto, comenzó a sonreír recordando las tardes de lectura. "He conseguido el valor necesario para cumplir su última voluntad." Su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

"¿Has arrojado sus cenizas a la bahía?" Preguntó la doctora Sagisawa sorprendida, por lo que Shizuru sonrió tímidamente asintiendo en silencio. "¿Y cómo te sientes con respecto a todos estos cambios?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Bien, demasiado bien. Y eso me hace sentir culpable." Alcé la mirada hacia su dirección, desconocía completamente aquella sensación. "Siento que estoy traicionando su recuerdo de alguna forma, porque…" en este punto, dos lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por su mejilla. "…Estoy apartando sus recuerdos de mí."

"No debes sentirte culpable, es normal que sigas con tu vida, no le debes ninguna fidelidad a su recuerdo." La doctora Sagisawa se había desecho de sus lentes y del cuaderno de notas haciéndolos a un lado, en busca de las manos de su amiga. "Apartando sus recuerdos no quiere decir que lo vayas a olvidar, sentirte bien es lo que estamos intentando con estas sesiones, Shiz." Trató de calmarla, pues después de aquellas lágrimas traicioneras siguieron otras más.

"He conocido a alguien." La voz de Shizuru parecía romperse con cada palabra pronunciada. "Y aunque no sienta nada, solo con el hecho de pensar si quiera en darle una oportunidad siento que traiciono su recuerdo y lo que representa él para mí." Trató de tranquilizarse y a enjugarse las lágrimas.

"Escúchame Shizuru, es completamente normal que continúes con tu vida, debes entender que él ya no está y eres libre, una preciosa joven soltera, ¿vale?" Trató de devolverle el ánimo con el que había accedido a aquella oficina.

"Técnicamente soy viuda." Intentó sonreír con las mejillas aun coloradas por las lágrimas.

"¿Le conozco?" Preguntó curiosa Yuoko, dibujando una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

"No, la conocí por casualidad en el supermercado." Respondió sin ocultar el hecho de que se trataba de una mujer.

"¿La?" Extrañada volvió a colocarse las gafas la doctora Sagisawa.

"Si, es algo curioso. Supongo que el que fuera mujer ha facilitado las cosas, no podría fijarme en un hombre porque ya he tenido al hombre de mi vida." Trató de explicar. "No siento ningún tipo de atracción física es solo… no sé explicarlo, me hace sentir a gusto." Concluyó. **¿No sientes ninguna atracción física? ¿Y qué diablos estás haciendo? Durhan te hace sentirte a gusto.**

"Eso es importante. No importa el sexo, lo importante es cómo te hace sentir y si crees que con una mujer ibas a estar más cómoda, adelante. No existe un manual de superación, cada cual lo encauza por el camino que cree correcto siguiendo unas etapas y tu estas al final del recorrido." Sonrió en su dirección. "¿Qué me dices de volver a dar clases?" Preguntó animada.

"¡Me encantaría! Echo de menos los libros y a mis alumnos." Respondió entusiasmada.

"¡Bien! Ahora mismo te daré el alta y recuerda, puedes visitarme cuando lo necesites, ante todo soy tu amiga y tu felicidad es lo que me importa." Se incorporó en dirección hacia el despacho, donde extenderle el alta médica.

"¿Es extraño pensar que hay alguien que nos protege?" Soltó de improviso Shizuru atrapando al instante mi atención, que casi me iba a caer de la silla.

"¿Cómo un ángel de la guarda?" Preguntó sin alzar su mirada del papeleo. "No es tan extraño, algunas personas creen firmemente en ello, ¿no sabía que eras religiosa?"

"No lo soy, creo. De todas formas es demasiado tarde para serlo, no creo que admitan a… ¡ya sabes!" Comenzó a balbucear con su tono melodioso, mostrándose aún más adorable. "Me refiero a tu opinión como profesional." Concluyó dejando inacabada su frase anterior por lo que sonreí. **Tiene miedo a llamarse a ella misma heterocuriosa o lesbiana, lo que sea que intentaba ser.**

"Bueno, yo soy una mujer de ciencias. Profesionalmente no puedo decirte si es extraño o no pensar que exista alguien superior a nosotros." Shizuru permanecía en silencio mientras oía atentamente la resolución de la doctora. "Lo importante es salir de los baches que nos coloca la vida y si la fe te ayuda, adelante." Sonrió en dirección a la castaña, entregándole el alta médica. "Nos vemos cuando quieras."

"Gracias, Yuoko." Sonrió amablemente Shizuru antes de despedirse y salir de aquella consulta.

Habíamos permanecido durante más de una hora, ahí encerradas para recibir el alta. Es una buena noticia, ahora podía regresar a su rutina y seguir con su vida donde la había dejado. Cierto era que la perdida seguiría ahí, pero el mundo sigue girando y no se detiene por más que no estuviéramos preparados para ello. Ante la caída no nos queda más remedio que levantarnos, sacudirnos y seguir caminando. Durhan que se había desplomado en el suelo, a nuestra espera, al vernos se incorporó enseguida y se dirigió hacia la castaña completamente entusiasmado.

"¡Lo sé! Yuoko siempre me retrasa." Continuó hacia Durhan que comenzó a gemir añorando a su dueña.

Caminamos en completo silencio en dirección hacia la vivienda de Shizuru, pues debía preparar la clase del día siguiente. Al salir de la clínica, se había puesto en contacto con la universidad donde se mostraron gozosos de poder contar de nuevo con la castaña. Después de aquella profunda charla con la doctora Sagisawa, Shizuru había transformado aquel humor risueño con uno un tanto taciturno, en silencio había miles de cuestiones que la atrapaban sin dejar apenas que respire. En cierta medida me sentía culpable, pues no sabía si seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido anoche en su lecho o más bien la atormentaba el hecho de que comenzaba a olvidar a su fallecido marido. De todas formas, independientemente de cuál era el origen de aquel malestar, verla decaída de aquella manera me producía cierta desazón.

"¡Entretenla y no le quites los ojos de encima!" Avisé a mi amigo que me miró perplejo, tratando de entender qué pretendía hacer ahora. "No tardaré." Sentencié.

Mientras tanto Shizuru siguió adelante caminando junto a Durhan, que al perderme de vista comenzó a remolonear junto a un arbusto con la excusa de hacer sus necesidades. Shizuru pacientemente se encontraba a la espera con la mente perdida en otros menesteres. Yo a mi vez, había aprovechado aquel momento para hacerme con dos entradas para aquella obra, su razón le impide hacerse con ellas porque cree firmemente que está traicionando el recuerdo de su difunto amado, pero al encontrar dichas entradas en el buzón de casa, no tendrá más remedio que acudir, incluso probablemente pensará que él mismo ha maquinado todo aquello con la intención de que asistiera a tan ansiada obra. **Con esta mujer, definitivamente nada era fácil. El detalle más nimio, hacía de él un mundo o al revés.** Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia su dirección nuevamente ocultando las entradas, al llegar al edificio me adelantaría y las depositaría diligentemente en el buzón. Toda una brillante confabulación.

"Vamos Durhan, ¿Qué sucede?" La voz de Shizuru denotaba preocupación. "¿Estas enfermo?" miró hacia su dirección ladrando, tratando de no inquietarla pero era demasiado tarde, porque la mirada escarlata ya se encontraba alarmada pensando probablemente que su fiel amigo tenía problemas a la hora de hacer sus necesidades. Al verme llegar volvió a caminar como si no sucediera nada, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña. "¡Esta misma tarde iremos al veterinario!" sentenció sin admitir réplica.

"¡Lo siento!" Dije en dirección a Durhan pues había observado cada movimiento de este, que únicamente respondió con un leve ladrido hacia mi dirección. "Merece la pena. Lo juro." Fue lo único que contesté.

Al estar a punto de llegar a casa, volví a separarme de ambos y me adelanté hacia el interior del edificio. Solo tenía que colocar el sobre con las entradas para la obra en el buzón, era muy sencillo. Al introducirlas, comencé a percibir una sensación parecida al pánico. Mi interior alarmado, dio un vuelco. **¿Qué pasa? Solo deben cruzar la calle…** De pronto mis ojos se desorbitaron, pensando en lo peor. Salí rauda a la calle tratando de localizar a mi protegida que caminaba tranquilamente, deteniéndose en el paso de peatones a la espera de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Suspiré aliviada, **¿A qué viene entonces esta sensación?** De repente, el semáforo cambia de testigo y Shizuru, distraída como siempre trata de cruzar la calle en compañía de Durhan y numerosos transeúntes, sin advertir que un vehículo se precipitaba sobre la calle sin detenerse ante la señal de tráfico. Solo fue cuestión de un instante, el singular silbido de las ruedas del automóvil, el olor a neumático calcinado, numerosos gritos se alzaban en medio de la vía y el sonido de un golpe seco. En un único instante, volvió a oscurecer de repente toda mi realidad.

"¡Ayuda!" La voz de Shizuru me despertó de aquel letargo, de fondo podía percibir los gemidos de Durhan, hasta sentir su lengua en mi rostro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Al intentar incorporarme un dolor de cabeza me lo impidió, fue como si alguien clavara una inmensa aguja directamente en mi sien. "¡Auch!" Me quejé.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" Aquella pregunta me sorprendió enormemente, al abrir los ojos me crucé con su mirada escarlata, que se encontraba justo frente a mi contemplándome con preocupación.

"¿Puedes verme?" Mi voz titubeante, la hizo extrañarse ante aquella pregunta. Mientras tanto Durhan seguía gimoteando acercando su hocico hacia mi posición, ayudándome a incorporarme.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital? ¡Ha sido un golpe muy duro!" Su mirada escarlata seguía observándome atentamente turbada, sin preverlo posó su mano sobre mi ceja gravemente dañada, recibiendo al instante una oleada de dolor. "Necesitas que alguien te mire esa herida." Susurró sin desviar su mirada de la mía.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Traté de incorporarme con su ayuda y la del can. Me encontraba seriamente perjudicada, creía que al ser un ángel de la guarda ya no sufriría ningún pesar, pero también tenía la firme convicción de que mi protegida no pudiera verme.

"¡Me has salvado la vida!" Soltó volviendo a dedicarme una de sus miradas intensas. **¡Esto no puede estar pasando!** "Un coche se ha precipitado hacia nuestra dirección y tú has salido… de la nada y me has hecho a un lado y bueno…" Trató de explicar sin dar crédito a lo que había vivido. "¿De verdad que no quieres ir al hospital?" Volvió a preguntar perpleja. Numerosos transeúntes paseaban curiosos ante aquella escena, pues veían de forma confusa hacia la castaña. **Solo ella puede verme.** La miré aturdida. **¿Cómo puede verme tan de repente?**

"Tengo que irme." Dije de pronto, por lo que su cara de asombro me resulto bastante expresiva, jamás la había visto tan confundida. Al intentar caminar para alejarme de ahí, un dolor sordo había invadido mi espalda, deteniéndome en el acto.

"¡Te vienes conmigo! Ya que no quieres ir al hospital, por lo menos ven conmigo, necesitas descansar." Me regañó súbitamente tratando de sujetarme, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y sujetando mi brazo derecho, yo solo permanecía atónita ante aquel hecho, sentía sus manos en mi piel, cosa que no debía suceder. "¡Vamos Durhan! Ayúdame." Ordenó hacia el can que caminaba junto a mi lado izquierdo. "Vivo justo enfrente, solo serán unos pasos más." Susurró de nuevo hacia a mí, ya que el dolor continuaba atormentándome.

"Gracias." Me atreví a soltar, sin entender muy bien como había llegado a esa situación. **Si Nagi llegara a enterarse me mata.**

Ascendimos en silencio en el ascensor, Shizuru no dejaba de mirar hacia mi dirección y yo intentaba no cruzar nuestras miradas, pues no sabía si me había reconocido y tampoco podía extender el pergamino frente a ella para comprobarlo. Sus manos seguían atrapándome para evitar que desfalleciera ahí mismo, jamás había sentido un dolor igual, me temblaban las rodillas violentamente y me sangraba la ceja izquierda, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza. Estaba hecha un completo desastre. Durhan que seguía junto a mi tratando de tomar aliento, con la lengua fuera por el cansancio, contemplaba mi rostro y de vez en cuando se volvía hacia su dueña, que estática seguía contemplándome como si yo tuviera dibujadas todas las respuestas del universo y trataba de hacerse con ellas. Al llegar al sexto piso, nos introdujimos los tres, intentando no tropezar ya que casi había perdido la capacidad de caminar. Me depositaron entre los dos cuidadosamente sobre el sofá, tan conocido para mí.

"¡Voy a por el botiquín!" Soltó antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación repleta de libros. Traté de moverme en su ausencia pero me fue imposible.

"¿Cómo puede verme ahora?" Susurré hacia Durhan que había inclinado su cabeza observándome en silencio sin responder.

"Normalmente no suele ser tan silencioso." Comentó acercándose hasta mi posición tomando asiento sobre la mesita del té, quedando frente a mí. "¡Claro que normalmente no nos salvan la vida!" Aquello lo dijo más hacia ella que hacia mí.

"Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí." Resté importancia a aquel hecho con el fin de que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto. Al percibir su silencio dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y su rostro seguía sumido en una confusión enorme.

"¿Puedo?" Señaló hacia mi ceja, acercando algodón cubierto de suero fisiológico, para desinfectar la herida. Asentí en silencio, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos preparándome para superar aquella tortura. "Tranquila, es suero. No va a escocer." Abrí los ojos nuevamente, descubriendo su sonrisa, por lo que me ruboricé súbitamente, sintiendo cierta humedad en la ceja izquierda. Su cercanía agitaba mi pecho con fuerza y sentir su dulce aliento golpear mi rostro era equivalente a estar en el cielo, por lo que tragué saliva inconscientemente de forma violenta. "¿Te hago daño?" Susurró hacia mí produciéndome un ligero escalofrío. Negué enseguida para no preocuparla. "¿No eres de aquí, verdad?" Volvió a hablar haciendo a un lado la cura, "Quiero decir, tu situación aquí es ilegal, en este país." Trató de corregir constantemente, con tal de no ofenderme. **¿Cree que soy un inmigrante?**

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella, notando como sus ojos volvían a ensancharse, turbada.

"Estas para que te ingresen en cuidados intensivos y sin embargo… Te niegas a ir." **Tiene lógica. No puedo presentarme en el hospital y que descubran en la base de datos que ya estoy ingresada.** Asentí en silencio. "No te preocupes, no voy a delatarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me acabas de salvar la vida." Aquella última frase la había susurrado desconcertada. "¿Tienes nombre?" De nuevo asentí en silencio. **No creo que sea buena idea dárselo.** "¿Puedo conocerlo?" Volvió a preguntar en vista de mi silencio.

"Kuga." Susurré casi arrepentida pues si Nagi llegara a enterarse de aquella interacción, sería mi fin. "Kuga Natsuki." **Genial, ¿no podías haberte inventado otro?** Carraspeé ya que la voz comenzaba a fallarme de la excitación que me había producido aquella inyección de adrenalina.

"¡Ara, bonito nombre!" Señaló. "Muy… japonés." Volvió a sonreír, tratando de restañar la herida de la ceja. **¡Se ha dado cuenta! Espera, ¿Se está riendo de mí?** "Encantada, soy Fujino Shizuru." Continuó con su Kioto-ben más cantarín que nunca. Gruñí ante el dolor que me causaba la herida. "Lo siento." Se apresuró en disculparse.

"No pasa nada." Tomé su mano derecha con el fin de que se detuviera, ya que aquella herida por mucha cura que le aplicara parecía no detenerse nunca, enseguida una pequeña descarga eléctrica pareció atravesar su cuerpo bajo mi toque, sintiéndolo en mi propia piel. "Creo que sobreviviré." En un segundo nuestras miradas quedaron completamente enlazadas en un largo trance. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a desviarla, como si hubiésemos caído en un hechizo.

"Tengo la ligera impresión de que tú y yo nos conocemos." Susurró levemente sin apartar sus enormes orbes escarlata que refulgían ardientes hacia mi dirección.

"No lo creo, me acordaría de ti." Respondí en un nuevo susurró, nuestras voces carecían del valor suficiente para mantener aquella conversación con un matiz más normal, por lo que nuestro tono de voz descendía gradualmente.

"Tus ojos…" Shizuru se mordió el labio inferior sin atreverse a terminar la frase, pues sentíamos de pronto que el aire entre nosotras se mostraba enrarecido, más denso de lo normal, como si pesara en nuestros pechos e instintivamente comenzamos a inclinarnos hacia delante en busca de lo que tanto anhelábamos. Al sentir los enormes orbes escarlata desviarse hacia mis labios, el pulso comenzó a dispararse y mi mente comenzó a vagar por libre. **¡Madre mía, va a suceder! ¡Voy a besarla!** De pronto, el teléfono personal de Shizuru comenzó a sonar como si se le fuera la vida en ello interrumpiendo aquel instante. "Tengo que contestar." Se atrevió a decir la castaña una vez que logró salir de aquel trance.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Me dije más para mí que para la castaña, que se alejaba para atender la llamada. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Durhan, que seguía observándome perplejo. "¡Ha sido ella!" Me defendí en lo que parecía un gruñido.

"¡Fujino, al habla!" Contestó tras serenarse de aquel intenso momento. "Tomoe, ¿Cómo estás?" **¡Tenía que ser ella! Es como si nos espiara.** Trató de devolver la calma a su voz que aún seguía excitada. "Ahora, estoy algo ajetreada preparando la clase para mañana." Mintió. "¿Qué te parece vernos mañana?" **Tengo que salir de aquí.** Cerré los ojos intensamente como si quisiera que la tierra me tragase, no soportaba aquella relación que comenzaba a surgir con aquella extraña y odiaba sentirme de aquella manera. Al abrirlos nuevamente, ya no sentía más dolor, todas aquellas heridas sanaron de golpe, incluso la hemorragia de la ceja izquierda se había detenido abruptamente.

"¿Qué había pasado?" No lograba entender ninguno de los últimos acontecimientos, **¿Cómo podía ser que Shizuru podría verme o sentirme? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo pude haber sentido todas aquellas magulladuras?** Durhan seguía absorto mirando hacia su dueña que se encontraba cerca de la habitación repleta de libros, sin girar hacia mi dirección.

"Está bien entonces, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches." Se despidió cortésmente, antes de colgar la llamada y dirigirse hacia Durhan que jugueteaba entre sus pies. "Vamos a hacerle compañía a nuestra salvadora." Al dirigirse hacia mi dirección se detuvo atónita. "¿Dónde se ha metido?" Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente, **si estoy justo aquí. ¡No puede verme!** Alcé la mano en su dirección, sin respuesta. "¿Se ha ido?" Miró hacia la puerta en busca de alguna señal que indicara que había abandonado su hogar, sin resultado, de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá sin éxito. Buscaba alguna prueba que pudiera asegurar que nuestro encuentro había sido real y no producto de su imaginación. "¡Se ha ido!" Continuó abatida desplomándose en el sofá con Durhan que había posado su cabeza sobre su regazo. "¿Cómo volveremos a dar con ella Durhan? Se ha marchado sin despedirse si quiera." El can comenzó a ladrar en respuesta a su dueña.

 **No es posible todo esto. No puede ser real, ahora no puedo llevarla al hospital y mostrarle mi cuerpo, no después de esto. ¿Cómo se lo digo a Nagi?** Miles de pensamientos fatalistas comenzaron a cruzar mi mente, aquello era tan inverosímil. Solo había cerrado los ojos deseando desaparecer, cada día se me hacía más raro, cada segundo estaba lleno de sorpresas, ¿Cómo podía lidiar con eso? De repente, extendí el pergamino, aquello de alguna u otra forma debía haber alterado su trayectoria en la vida, estaba a punto de morir atropellada o por lo menos en un hospital convaleciendo. Efectivamente, en su esquema de vida multitud de puntos y dudas se manifestaban, eliminando la principal, aquella que tanto le preocupaba a Nagi. **Después de todo algo había salido bien.** Pero en su lugar había nacido otro deseo incluso más intenso que el anterior, ahora quería saber quién era Kuga Natsuki. **Nagi me matará con sus propias y diminutas manos.**

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Lo sé! Ha sido bastante corto, os prometo que es el único capítulo hasta ahora que es así de corto, casi no he tenido tiempo para solucionar mi problema con la inspiración y ademas tenia que organizar un viaje familiar, que realizaré esta semana. De modo que probablemente o adelante la fecha de publicación del siguiente capítulo o la atrasaré, depende de como vais encajando la historia hasta ahora. ¿Qué os parece? Ya hay una forma de que puedan interaccionar nuestra queridísima pareja y creedme a partir de este capítulo, todo comienza a enredarse aun más. Me encantan vuestros reviews, con algunos me muero de la risa. Aprovecharé para explicar la confusión de que Tomoe sea la encargada de empujar a Shizuru en la dirección correcta, la historia está enfocaba en una visión divina, así que me tomé la libertad de pensar que todas las personas que llegan a nuestra vida nos aportan algo de una u otra forma y a veces esas personas pueden llegar a ser muy o poco queridas. Eso aportará Tomoe, entre oras cosas. Contestaré algunas preguntas, como Aline; Nagi es muy importante en esta historia y más adelante despejaré sus incógnitas mientras tanto disfruta del enredo de estas dos ;) para AimVela; el cuerpo de Natsuki de momento está custodiado y recuerda que hace de ángel de la guarda de forma temporal, Soy la otra; me encanta hacer sufrir a Natsuki (puede que sea ilegal) pero eso no evitará que no lo haga. Pienso que aquellas cosas que más cuestan en la vida más se valoran y el amor no es una excepción, además de esta forma espero que Kuga valoré más su vida ahora que comienza a ser un tanto diferente y referente al Maestro, bueno él no puede separarse de las puertas porque es San Pedro. Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo por leer, siéntanse libres de criticar, juzgar o halagar. Y os veo en la siguiente actualización. Besos.


	5. 5 Ira

Los personajes de Mai hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 5

La víspera de su regreso a la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, había transcurrido con una lentitud forzada, como si las manillas del reloj ralentizaran su paso adrede con el fin de que la tensión ya existente, junto con el nerviosismo propio por todos aquellos acontecimientos, se pudieran sentir en cada milímetro de la vivienda de forma más intensa. Shizuru, no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma en el dormitorio, no podía conciliar el sueño y a menos que ella se entregara de lleno al mundo de la ensoñación, Nagi no podría hacer acto de presencia. De ese modo, disponía de tiempo suficiente para buscar las palabras precisas a la hora de abordar el tema. Aquella situación se me estaba descontrolando y no sabía por dónde empezar. Cada vez que trazaba un plan, este se iba al traste por numerosos factores imprevisibles. **¿Y dice que no existe la casualidad? ¿Cómo se podría explicar aquello?** Absorta en mi mundo, observaba a la castaña tratando de descifrar todos aquellos enigmas que la abordaban, sin desviar su mirada de aquel techo de su habitación, como si fuese el lugar más seguro de la casa. No podía culparla, numerosas dudas me asaltaban a mí, teniendo conocimiento parcial de la historia, no quería ni imaginarme por un segundo todas aquellas ideas y pensamientos que se le cruzaban a ella en aquel preciso instante desconociendo prácticamente todo aquello que la rodeara. Volví a alzar el pergamino, con la esperanza de que aquel insomnio la llevara a buen puerto, tomando una conclusión pero para mi sorpresa, el haber entrado de lleno en su vida colisionando con su mirada había afectado en demasía. No podía dejar de pensar en quien era su heroína, por qué se había marchado tan de repente y sobre todo si volvería a dar conmigo. Al leerlo me alegraba, sentía que aquello que tanto deseaba se estaba haciendo realidad pero no podía dejar de culparme y recriminarme porque tenía la ligera impresión de que había forzado aquello.

"¿Quién eres Kuga Natsuki?" La melodiosa voz de Shizuru irrumpía en el dormitorio antes de que se abandonara completamente al sueño, pues las altas horas de la madrugada pesaban en sus parpados.

A la mañana siguiente, un ligero sopor envolvía el cuerpo de la joven castaña que no había dormido lo suficiente como para enfrentar aquel intenso día. Era su primer jornada de vuelta a la realidad y como no, el fuerte estallido del despertador anunciaba aquella buena nueva. A tientas la mano de Shizuru intentaba poner fin a aquel estruendo para regresar de nuevo a su mundo de ensoñación, pero era demasiado tarde. Durhan ya se encontraba en pie, dispuesto a sacar arrastras a su dueña de la cama con el fin de no llegar tarde.

"Durhan, solo un minuto más." Susurraba mostrando su pequeña cabeza por entre las sábanas. El can únicamente lanzaba ladridos diestros impidiendo los profundos deseos de la joven. "¡Tu ganas! Eso me pasa por no dormir anoche." Gimoteó sobre la cama arrastrando la cubierta que envolvía el cuerpo de la castaña. Yo sonreía ante aquella imagen, nunca pensé que Shizuru sería tan holgazana.

Como si de un ente se tratara, se encerró en el cuarto de baño con el fin de despertar bajo un chorro de agua fría. Era tarea complicada retomar tus actividades después de un largo año de ausencia, y madrugar debía de ser la tarea más dificultosa de todas. Al finalizar con sus cuidados y su minucioso aderezo, sin echar más que un té en su solitario estómago y llenar hasta rebosar el cuenco de Durhan, se precipitó a la brisa matutina de la ciudad. No dejaba de contemplar su reducido reloj de muñeca que la informaba de que estaba a punto de llegar tarde. Antes de comenzar con la clase debía reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de la universidad y sobre todo ponerse al día con su sustituto, el señor Kanzaki. Aquel joven profesor de literatura, desde que comenzaran a trabajar juntos, se había convertido en una seria amenaza para ella pues el joven deseaba su puesto y al presentar Shizuru la baja laboral tras fallecer su marido, éste ni corto ni perezoso, se aprovechó de la situación haciéndose con su agenda. Todos pensaban que Shizuru no se recuperaría del golpe de la pérdida y que tarde o temprano presentaría su dimisión en secretaría y de ese modo saldría victorioso el joven Kanzaki pero por azares del destino, Shizuru asumió su responsabilidad, ya que dar clases y verse arrollada por sus libros era su máxima predilección.

"Buenos Días." La dulce y embelesada voz de Shizuru, había arrancado numerosos asombros en sus compañeros tras adentrarse en la sala de profesores, pues algunos de ellos desconocían la incorporación de la castaña.

"Shizuru, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" una joven castaña se dirigió hasta ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. "¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!" La mayoría de sus colegas de profesión, se incorporaron con el fin de darle una cálida bienvenida. Todos la consideraban una persona excelente y absolutamente todos sufrieron ante su bache. "¡Bienvenida de nuevo!" Habían soltado al unísono.

"¡Muchas gracias!" La sonrisa de la castaña era amplia y sosegada.

Tras debatir numerosos temas junto a sus compañeros y contar sus aventuras aquel año sin su presencia, las sonrisas comenzaron a pasearse por aquí y por allá, todos parecían alegrarse de volver a contar con Shizuru, todos menos Kanzaki, pues perdería las clases que le habían pertenecido a la castaña en primer lugar. Sin cruzar palabra entre ellos, se saludaron a distancia y este al salir rumbo hacia su primera clase, volvió a retornar la preciada agenda de Shizuru. Dando comienzo así a su primera clase, mientras caminaba rumbo hacia el segundo pabellón, intentaba llegar cinco minutos tarde adrede pues no quería ser interrumpida en su regreso. Desde afuera podía oír el murmullo de los alumnos inquietos, ya que habían oído los rumores de que su profesora predilecta había retornado.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" Su perfecto Kioto- ben despertó un gran vitoreo en clase, pues la emoción de sus estudiantes era formidable, otorgándole una cálida bienvenida incluso más efusiva que la de sus compañeros. Shizuru dibujaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. "Muchas gracias a todos, no sabéis lo mucho que os he echado de menos." Pronunció tras cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia su mesa para depositar sus pertenencias.

"¡Bienvenida, señorita Fujino! ¡Te queremos!" Aclamó un grupo de alumnos situados al fondo de la clase. **¡Eso es amor!**

"Y yo a vosotros." Respondió a aquella efusiva muestra de cariño. "¿Qué tal se ha comportado el señor Kanzaki?" Ante aquella pregunta todos trataron de eludir un bufido sin éxito.

"No tiene ni idea de dar clase." Respondió una voz femenina procedente de la primera fila. Shizuru contemplaba a sus alumnos con cierto brillo en su mirada, como si contemplara sus libros en aquella habitación abnegada en polvo.

"No seáis tan duros con él." Contestó aun portando su flamante sonrisa.

"¡Estaba obsesionado con Confucio!" Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la sala. **Sí que era odiado el tal Kanzaki.**

"En su defensa he de decir que estudiar a Confucio es todo un privilegio." Respondió animándolos ya que únicamente recibía quejas de su sustituto.

"¡No es tan hermoso como usted!" Interrumpió una voz masculina del fondo, inundando aquella clase de risas y carcajadas por parte del resto de los alumnos ante la ocurrencia del anónimo.

"Gracias por el cumplido. Pero ahora debemos regresar de nuevo al trabajo. Voy a pasar lista a ver si falta alguien hoy. Así me iré haciendo con los nombres de los que no me conocen." Su melodiosa voz invitó al silencio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **¡Vaya! Todo el mundo la admira, ¿Por qué no me resulta tan extraño?** Tras situarme a sus espaldas, eché un vistazo rápido a aquella lista y con sorpresa descubrí que mi nombre estaba en ella. **Nagi lo había conseguido, había conseguido inscribirme en sus clases, ¡mierda! Si no aparezco comenzará a hacer preguntas y eso la llevará hasta el hospital donde se encuentra mi cuerpo.** "Kuga ¿Natsuki?" Su voz al principio firme nombrando a todos los alumnos, al llegar a mi nombre se quebró en duda completamente logrando dilatar su mirada hacia aquella lista de alumnos. Al recibir únicamente silencio y miradas extrañadas por parte del resto de estudiantes, anunciando que jamás habían oído aquel nombre, me llené de valor y tras situarme al otro lado de la puerta concentré todas mis energías en ella y de pronto llamé a la puerta adentrándome en la clase tras la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, pues todos sabían que la señorita Fujino no toleraba el retraso en su clase.

"Lo siento." Pronuncie tras el silencio de la clase y la mirada atónita de Shizuru. "Am, soy nueva y no encontraba el aula." Balbuceé hacia ella, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al resto de los alumnos, que habían detenido incluso su respiración introduciéndose en un breve trance de asombro e incertidumbre ante la acción de la joven profesora, ya que ellos no podían verme pero vislumbraban la apertura de aquella puerta sin razón alguna.

"Sí." Contestó de pronto Shizuru alzando su mano indicando el único lugar libre que restaba en el aula junto a la puerta. Me deslicé hacia el asiento libre, sintiendo como todos miraban extrañados en dirección a la profesora que al parecer hablaba sola. "Bien, en vista de que estamos todos, demos comienzo a la clase." En su voz se percibía cierto nerviosismo, como si hubiese contemplado a un fantasma de frente y tratara de disimular su presencia. El resto de los alumnos al oír aquella frase, respiraron aliviados regresando de nuevo a la realidad. "Sin ánimo de ofender al señor Kanzaki." Ante aquella observación, multitud de risas inundaron la sala. "Dejemos de lado a Confucio y centrémonos en Izumi Shikibu."

De ese modo arrancó la primera clase desde la muerte de su marido, al principio su melodioso Kioto-ben se deslizaba entre el nerviosismo y la exaltación, pues al profundizar en la vida de la poetisa, hacía un lado cualquier inquietud y apasionadamente se zambullía en el relato de aquella gran mujer, su voz fluía como si de las aguas de un río se tratara por todo el aula sumiéndolo en un profundo silencio, todos observaban a la profesora hablar embelesados. Y es que Shizuru poseía cierta concupiscencia a la hora de narrar que producía cierto arrobamiento en sus oyentes. No se oía sonido alguno más que el de los suspiros fascinados y no se oía movimiento alguno salvo el de las gargantas al tragar. Todos los alumnos se encontraban hechizados bajo el embrujo de su pasión. Incluida yo, que me había olvidado de respirar en cuanto ésta comenzó a recitar los tankas de Izumi Shikibu. Sus ojos automáticamente, dejaron de fijarse en mi dirección, como si mi posición fuese un lugar tabú. Sus paseos a la hora de narrar, se detenían abruptamente antes de llegar a mi localización. Girando sobre sí misma, retrocediendo el mismo camino desde el principio. Aquel hecho no me turbaba en lo más mínimo, porque mi mente frente a Shizuru se debilitaba considerablemente, asistiendo a su presencia como si de una figura divina se tratara. Al sonar el timbre, todos parecíamos salir de una ensoñación.

"Ara, que corto se nos ha hecho el tiempo." Shizuru fue la primera sorprendida. "Vamos a estar toda esta semana analizando los tankas de Izumi Shikibu, al finalizar quiero sobre la mesa uno hecho exclusivamente por vosotros." Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras todos recogían sus pertenencias y se dirigían a la salida, embelesados. Yo seguía en mi asiento, tratando de reponerme de aquel trance bajo el hechizo de la profesora Fujino. **No me extraña en lo más mínimo, que todos la hayan echado de menos. Wow, ¿Es así todos los días?** "Señorita Kuga, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?" Su formalismo me extrajo de mis pensamientos.

"Si." Respondí mirando hacia alrededor pensando que tal vez se encontraba alguien más en la clase, ya que los demás no podrían verme y no quería que pensaran que a su adorada profesora le faltara un tornillo.

"Está usted completamente recuperada." De pronto, el ceño de la castaña se arrugó de forma sorpresiva, pues justo ayer recibía un buen golpe.

"Es maquillaje…" Balbuceé con tal de que creyera aquella absurda excusa. "Y no fue tan grave, como aseguró ayer solo necesitaba descansar." **¿Por qué tantos formalismos de repente?**

"Ya veo." Contempló dirigiendo su mirada hacia mis ojos. "Me alegro de que no haya sido gran cosa." Volvió a guardar silencio tratando de descifrar aquel encuentro. "¿Creí que era ilegal? ¡Cuánto lo siento!" sonrió recordando la conversación de ayer, ruborizándose levemente.

"Oh no, perdóneme usted a mí, tampoco lo desmentí. Estaba algo nerviosa." Concluí mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, quedando a su altura.

"No es para menos. Aún sigo dudando de su milagrosa recuperación." Volvió a sonreír de forma inquieta.

"No es tan milagrosa, no me ha visto caminar." Sonreí a mi vez para quitarle hierro al asunto, aquella conversación nerviosa comenzaba a hacerme sentir inquieta, quería acabar con aquellas formalidades cuanto antes. "¿Podemos dejarnos de tanto formalismo? Me hace sentir un poco violenta." De pronto sus enormes orbes se llenaron de asombro.

"Claro, lo siento. Te debo la vida es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Volvió a enfocar su mirada en la mía. "Qué curioso. ¿Quién me iba a decir que serías mi alumna?" Susurró hacia mi dirección, como si ese hecho le causara cierta molestia.

"El mundo es un pañuelo." De nuevo, un cómodo silencio se coló entre nosotras, permaneciendo una mirando a la otra. "¿Puedo acompañarte a tu siguiente clase?" Propuse, no quería que llegase tarde a la siguiente.

"No tengo más clases por hoy." Se ruborizó al tomarse su tiempo para responder. Shizuru tenía un gesto peculiar que denotaba nerviosismo, pues suavemente retiraba un mechón por detrás de la oreja mientras agachaba la mirada. Al asistir a aquel ademán, me perdí completamente en la blancura de su muñeca, tan grácil y delicada. "Además, no es justo que te haga andar en tu estado." Sonrió dulcemente que agitó mi corazón por completo. "Kuga, me siento en deuda contigo, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber." Susurró con su Kioto-ben mientras yo asentía en silencio pues aquello sonaba a una despedida. "Me alegra volver a verte." Terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y tras una larga mirada en silencio desde la puerta, sonrió gratamente y se desvaneció al igual que mi figura tras perderla de vista.

Aquella mañana ciertamente Shizuru no disponía de más clases, por lo tanto tras tomarse su tiempo en la sala de profesores poniéndose al día acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que rondaban por los pasillos de aquella universidad, se dirigió hacia una pequeña cafetería situada a escasas calles de la enorme institución donde impartía clases. Sentada frente a su taza de té, vagaba con la mirada perdida. Extendí el pergamino y vislumbre que las enormes dudas e incertidumbres que la corroían habían desaparecido por completo, aunque la pregunta acerca de quién era realmente Kuga Natsuki seguía ahí, seguía observando algo en mí que no podía eliminar de la cabeza. **¿Qué significa realmente todo esto?** De pronto, me había olvidado por completo de la joven Tomoe hasta que la vi entrar por la puerta de aquel local.

"Hola. ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, Shizuru no había percibido su presencia hasta que su voz resonó junto a ella, desviando su mirada hacia la posición de la ojilila, rompiendo aquel profundo tren de pensamientos en una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, estaba algo perdida." Se incorporó con el fin de saludar debidamente a su amiga, con un beso en la mejilla. **¡Tenía que arruinar su momento de paz!** "Hola" susurró cuando ambas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?" Tomoe no desviaba su mirada de Shizuru, que nerviosa jugueteaba con su taza de té.

"Bastante emocionante y algo curioso." Ante aquello la joven amiga alzó una ceja en su dirección.

"¿Curioso?" Tomoe Margueritte había aprendido a leer a Shizuru, que aunque sonreía bastante animada percibía que aquella palabra encerraba mucho más.

"Si." Fue la escueta respuesta de Shizuru. "Siento mucho haberte plantado ayer." Continuó un tanto apenada. "Debía preparar la clase de hoy y ya sabes." Comenzó a explicar.

"No te preocupes, ¿estamos ahora aquí, no? Con eso es suficiente." **Por dios, está siendo empalagosa.** "¿Qué te parece ver mi estudio? ¡Me encantaría mostrártelo!" Tomoe estaba siendo bastante comprensiva con la castaña, desde que se conocieron no había dejado de disculparla ante cualquier hecho facilitando enormemente aquella amistad.

"¡Claro! ¡Estoy emocionada!" concluyó la de mirada carmesí, con bastante entusiasmo, tal y como había puntualizado en la clínica de la doctora Sagisawa, con Margueritte se sentía sumamente cómoda. No había silencios ni momentos incómodos, todo fluía entre ellas de forma natural.

Tras pagar aquella cuenta, se dirigieron en el automóvil de la joven ojilila hasta Aoyama, donde se encontraba el pequeño estudio, donde trabajaba Tomoe. En una de las calles peatonales, se situaba la entrada humilde a aquella buhardilla. En su interior, numerosos olores golpeaban desde la entrada, una mezcla de fragancias se adhería en el aire haciéndolo más denso. La luz se filtraba a través de las enormes ventanas que conducían a unas escaleras traseras de incendios que alcanzaban la azotea.

"Es muy estilo americano, ¿no?" Observó Shizuru desde una de las ventanas que abría Tomoe para ventilar la estancia.

"Si, esa era la idea principal." Sonrió en dirección a la castaña. "¿No te gusta?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Si, solo que estudios decorados de esta manera únicamente los había visto en películas americanas." Trató de explicarse ruborizándose.

"¿En cuántos estudios has estado?" Preguntó de forma coqueta. "Creo que voy a comenzar a sentirme celosa." Susurró la joven Margueritte hacia la castaña mientras abría una segunda ventana.

"Desconocía por completo que Margueritte-san padecía de celos. ¡Menuda sorpresa!" De alguna forma Shizuru consiguió darle la vuelta a aquella situación, exhibiendo su perfecto Kioto-ben con un deje seductor, ante aquello rodé completamente los ojos. **¿Es que no sabían hablar sin flirtear estas dos?** Ante la ocurrencia de la castaña, la joven ojilila no pudo más que dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

"He estudiado bellas artes en Columbia, por lo tanto estoy un poco influenciada por el torbellino neoyorquino." Los ojos de Shizuru se abrían con asombro.

"Ara…" La castaña se quedó sin palabras. Observando a la joven Tomoe que al parecer continuaba siendo un manojo de sorpresas. **He estudiado bellas artes en Columbia…** repetí burlándome de su forma tan rebuscada de decir las cosas. **¿No podía decir que ha estudiado en el extranjero como una persona normal sin necesidad de presumir?**

"¿Qué significa ese 'ara'?" sonrió acercándose más hacia Shizuru, que se encontraba frente a la primera ventana que abrió anteriormente contemplando aquella buhardilla repleta de objetos singulares. **¡Esto parece una pocilga!**

"Es una forma de decir que me sorprendes." Volvió a sonreír en dirección hacia Tomoe que se encontraba bastante cerca. Su tono de voz se había transformado a uno más coqueto aun. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron de pie envueltas por el caos propio de aquel estudio de esculturas, con numerosas piezas aquí y allá.

"¿Quieres crear arte?" Murmuró Tomoe cerca del oído de la castaña, dada su cercanía produjo un leve cosquilleo en la oreja de Shizuru haciéndola estremecer. Ésta asintió silenciosamente, siendo guiada por la joven ojilila hasta una pila de innumerables estatuillas de diferente forma.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Shizuru un tanto curiosa, pues el trabajo de la joven había despertado interés en ella desde la noche del museo contemporáneo en el parque Ueno.

"Es mi siguiente trabajo. Lo llamaré héroes olvidados." Sonrió junto a Shizuru, que se encontraba a gusto haciéndose con uno de los trofeos. "Los trofeos irán sobre una plataforma que recuerda a la alameda nacional de la ciudad de Washington, y cada figura que decora los trofeos planteará algún tipo de sensación, movimiento o gesto del día a día, para celebrar la labor cotidiana de la sociedad que a mi parecer está pasando desapercibida, ¿qué te parece? Aun me queda mucho por hacer pero a fin de mes estará lista." Completó apasionada mientras numerosas figuritas de oro las rodeaban.

"¡Es brillante!" Shizuru contemplaba atónita el gran proyecto de su joven amiga. "¿Todos estos trofeos son tuyos?" Preguntó incrédula la de ojos carmesí.

"¡No!" Sonrió Tomoe hacia ella, "Me los ha donado la ciudad de Washington. De hecho esta obra va ir a parar al museo de arte de Washington DC." La mirada de Shizuru era una mezcla entre asombro y admiración. **Menuda obra, hasta un niño con los ojos cerrados podría colocar toda esa basura sobre una tarima. ¡A todo lo llaman arte hoy en día!** "¿Podrías ayudarme a colocar algunos trofeos?" Sugirió Tomoe con voz seductora tras un breve silencio.

"Depende…" Susurró Shizuru moviendo únicamente sus labios de forma atrayente.

"¿De qué depende?" Se acercó peligrosamente la ojilila hasta la castaña quedando a pocos centímetros.

"Si aparezco o no en los créditos." Volvió a envolver en un arrullo la Kioto-ben cautivadoramente.

"Podríamos reconocerlo de una forma más formal, podrías acompañarme a la presentación." Continuó con aquellas palabras que parecían portar un doble significado, estrechando aún más la distancia entre ellas la joven. Ya no aguantaba más, ver ese espectáculo protagonizado por la libido de ambas me revolvía las entrañas, más aún cuando Shizuru se dejaba hacer. De modo que, cuando estaban a punto de sellar aquel coito verbal, me limité a empujar con mi pierna completamente enfurecida uno de los trofeos que había depositado en el suelo, sacándolas de aquel trance a ambas.

"Se hace tarde, tengo que ir a ver a Durhan." Shizuru fue la primera en alejarse, acordándose por fin de su fiel amigo. **¡Increíble!**

"Si, te llevo a casa." Respondió Tomoe, ligeramente ruborizada y extrañada a la vez porque no entendía como pudo haberse movido aquella figura.

El trayecto hacia casa, estuvo repleto de frases con doble sentido y de alguna forma engatusadoras. No lograba entender qué era aquello que tanto atraía la atención de la castaña en aquella chica. Por lo menos, el único momento en que Shizuru no se encontraba tan taciturna era junto a Tomoe. Además, me invadía una enorme curiosidad tratando de descifrar en qué era tan imprescindible la joven, en la vida de la Kioto-ben, es decir, Shizuru ya se encontraba fuera del socavón que la había asolado durante todo el último año, es más ya había retomado su vida cotidiana, **¿En qué era necesaria Tomoe en el plan?** Aquella incógnita me desgarraba por dentro, ya que numerosos sentimientos me golpeaban en mi vientre cada vez que esta se manifestaba.

"Ya hemos llegado." Anunció la ojilila deteniendo el vehículo, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Probablemente esperando recibir el ansiado beso que interrumpí en el estudio.

"Gracias, Tomoe." Pronunció Shizuru, jugueteando con la apertura de la puerta, hasta que finalmente se detuvo mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior, indicando que en su interior se debatía una enorme cuestión. "¿Quieres subir?" Preguntó de súbito. La mirada de Tomoe brillaba incrédula ante aquel ofrecimiento pues tenía la firme convicción de que la castaña precisara de más tiempo.

"Claro, será un placer." **¿Será un placer? ¡Joder! ¿En serio Shizuru?** Ambas descendieron del vehículo entre risas y con una mirada cómplice, adentrándose en el edificio residencial.

Yo resoplaba pesada y angustiosamente. No quería ir, no quería subir y asistir a aquella tortura emocional, conocía de antemano el motivo por el cual la había invitado, lo poseía justo entre mis manos escrito en el pergamino. Con aquella absurda charla acerca del arte y del trabajo de la joven ojilila, Shizuru experimentó una agradable sensación, entre la admiración y el deslumbramiento, encendiendo de ese modo su deseo por ésta.

"¡Mierda! ¿Para una vez que me enamoro tiene que acabar así?" Alcé mi voz hacia el cielo, dirigiendo toda mi furia. "¡Joder!" Concluí abatida. Ascendí a regañadientes al apartamento pudiendo sentir todo el peso de mi ser.

En aquel apartamento numerosas risas se colaban por entre las paredes, dejándose oír desde el exterior, únicamente desentonaban los gruñidos de Durhan que parecía no esperar ninguna visita, pues continuaba protegiendo a su dueña contra todo aquel que osara acercarse a ella.

"Perdónale, es muy sobreprotector." Disculpó la castaña al can que seguía gruñendo en dirección hacia Tomoe. "¿Me has echado de menos?" Acariciaba a su amigo con el fin de tranquilizarle, mientras la visita se acomodaba sobre el sofá. Durhan miraba con desconfianza a la nueva intrusa. Al presentir mi aparición, osciló su cola de lado a lado mostrando su sorpresa

"¡Hola, chico!" Pronuncié yendo a su encuentro y comenzó este a gemir, protestando contra la visita. "Es inevitable que suceda, no te hagas mala sangre." Continué acariciando su enorme cabeza mientras él disfrutaba de las caricias que tanto Shizuru como yo le regalamos.

De pronto, la castaña se dirigió hacia la cocina con el fin de volver a rellenar el cuenco de su amigo, junto a la compañía de la ojilila que al parecer no se separaba de su lado, como si temiera a que la castaña cambiara de idea con respecto a disfrutar de su acompañamiento. Comenzaba a odiar aquella estampa, Shizuru sonreía en todo momento junto a aquella mujer y ese hecho me ponía enferma, gravemente enferma. Al cocinar juntas, innumerables acercamientos y caricias iban y venían, viendo aquello sentía como se me oprimía el pecho. Algo en mi interior se desgarraba violentamente sin poder remediarlo. Extendí de nuevo el pergamino durante la íntima cena y mis entrañas dieron un vuelco. Por más que Shizuru, se encontraba cómoda y embelesada con la compañía de Tomoe, hasta deseaba besar sus labios, el recuerdo junto a las enormes dudas acerca de lo ocurrido durante aquella noche sobre la cama, seguían intactos en sus pensamientos. Sus cavilaciones se extendían recorriendo cada rincón de su mente, regresando irremediablemente a aquella noche que se sorprendió junto a mí, suponiendo que aquella visión era una simple fantasía.

"¿Crees que exista algo que nos proteja?" Ante aquel interrogante, miré perpleja hacia la castaña, que volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que antaño había realizado a la doctora Sagisawa, pensando que Margueritte al ser más sensible, podría sacarla de dudas.

"¿Algo así como un ángel de la guarda o te refieres más bien a un guardaespaldas?" Preguntó extrañada Tomoe, ante la repentina cuestión de Shizuru.

"Me refiero a…" De pronto se sumió en un profundo silencio sin saber cómo continuar. "Déjalo, es una locura." Pronunció desviando su mirada hacia su plato.

"¡No, por favor, continua! Pregunté aquello porque no sabía a qué te referías." Animó Tomoe a la castaña. "Provengo de una familia católica, así que sí, creo que siempre hay alguien que nos protege y vela por nosotros." Continuó retomando la conversación que quiso terminar la Kioto- ben.

"He tenido una extraña sensación, ¿sabes?" Arrancó Shizuru confiando en la joven. "He soñado con alguien que desconocía y de pronto al día siguiente me salva la vida." Terminó asombrada en una sonrisa nerviosa, por miedo a que Tomoe pensara que estaba loca.

"¡Espera! ¿Te ha salvado la vida? ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo?" La preocupación de Margueritte había desviado su atención de las primeras frases de Shizuru.

"Ayer, regresando a casa, justo en el cruce un automóvil estaba a punto de embestirme cuando apareció ella de la nada y me salvó." Tras aliviar su angustia, la ojilila se percató de la confusión que sentía Shizuru.

"¿Ella? ¿La persona con la que soñaste?" Preguntó un tanto incrédula, mientras Shizuru asentía en silencio. "¿Cómo sabes que es la misma persona? A veces tendemos a desordenar lo que soñamos con el fin de que coincida con nuestra realidad." Concluyó sonriente.

"Estoy segura de que se trata de la misma joven, tenía una mirada difícil de olvidar, unos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad, en el sueño estaba segura de que no pertenecía a este mundo…" continuó la castaña, tratando de explicar lo que sintió al verme por primera vez, aquel sentimiento que la golpeaba por dentro tratando de liberarse.

"¡Vale, ahora sí que padezco de celos!" Exclamó Tomoe, que había soltado aquella frase tras atender a la manera que describía Shizuru.

"Únicamente es un sueño." Trató de contestar la Kioto-ben, quitándole hierro al asunto.

"¡Ya! Pero la has idealizado aún más por haberte salvado la vida, según tú." Aquella charla lejos de ser molesta, parecía calmar las dudas de la castaña.

"¿Crees que la haya idealizado?" Cuestionó asombrada, con su voz cantarina, por no haber sopesado aquel hecho. **¿Idealizado?**

"¡Estoy completamente segura!" **¡Haznos un favor a todos y guárdate tu opinión! ¡Idealizado!** Volvió a exclamar Tomoe. "El ser humano al verse en una situación extrema tiende a sentir sus emociones en toda su extensión y puede que hayas pensado que se trata de un ángel de la guarda, de todas formas si fuera tu propio ángel de la guardia al fin y al cabo no la podrías ver, así que…" Continuó tranquilamente mientras se situaban en el sofá las dos junto a una copa de vino. Shizuru permanecía en silencio cavilando aquello último. **¡Mírala, por haberse leído la biblia se cree que lo sabe todo!** "De todas formas, ¿por qué no escribes lo que has vivido? A veces tendemos a entender mejor las cosas cuando la vemos por escrito." Ante aquello la castaña había alzado una ceja en su dirección.

"Tienes razón. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?" La mirada de Shizuru centelleaba en todo su esplendor. "¡Eres un verdadero genio Tomoe Margueritte!" Murmuró junto a ella de forma suave, arrancando una sonrisa traviesa a su amiga.

"Probablemente sea yo tu ángel de la guarda. ¿No has pensado en ello?" Contestó de forma sugerente y seductora.

"Solo un poco." Contestó fijando su mirada en la de la joven que ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

De un momento a otro, la conversación se había transformado en aquel instante de nuevo. Durante aquella intensa revelación había abierto completamente los ojos con gran asombro, pues había hablado de mí a aquella joven desahogándose momentáneamente y de pronto, Tomoe estaba ahí en busca de los labios de la castaña. Al ver a las dos, envueltas en aquel beso que comenzaba a apasionarse, desvié la mirada con furia. **¿Cómo puede estar pensando en mí y a la vez desear a otra?** Me hice aquella pregunta llena de odio, Durhan que se había dormido completamente cerca de la puerta en vista de que la visita iba para largo, me quejé con fuerza despertándolo de su sueño violentamente. Y éste comenzó a ladrar en dirección a la joven ojilila que se encontraba ahora tendida sobre la castaña, en aquel sofá donde se encontraban ambas.

"¡Increíble!" Miré atónita hacia las dos. "Si solo me he dado la vuelta un momento, ¡Ya están en esa postura!" No daba crédito a lo que veía, Durhan como loco seguía ladrando hasta deshacer aquel acercamiento.

"Durhan, ¡Basta!" Regañó avergonzada Shizuru. "Lo siento mucho." Susurró hacia la ojilila, que necesitaba aire para recomponerse, asintiendo en silencio. "No había visto esto en bastante tiempo, necesita acostumbrarse." Continuó hacia la poco desconocida ya.

"¿No has besado a nadie durante todo este tiempo?" Ante aquella pregunta miramos las dos asombradas en dirección a la castaña.

"¡Ahora vuelvo!" Exclamó ruborizándose, mientras arrastraba de Durhan hasta el dormitorio. "¡Durhan! ¡Basta! Solo es un beso, ¿por qué te escandalizas tanto?" susurraba hacia su amigo con el fin de que la ojilila no escuchara aquella conversación, yo seguía sin palabras mirando atónita a la castaña. "Solo quiero olvidarme de todo un poco, ¿tan grave es?" Suplicó al animal, haciéndolo sentir tan culpable que comenzó a gimotear. "No significa que me haya olvidado de él, solo necesito sentir a alguien más. No lo vas a entender así qué, solo pórtate bien, por favor y quédate aquí." Parecía que Shizuru estuviese pidiendo permiso al can para llevar a cabo ese encuentro amoroso.

Durhan que lejos de entender toda aquella palabrería al ver a su dueña incorporarse, quiso volver a impedir su paso, con tal de que la ojilila no se acercara lo suficiente a ella.

"¡Durhan!" pronuncié hacia su dirección, obteniendo su atención. "Estará bien, déjala ir. Quédate aquí conmigo." Susurré extendiendo la mano hacia él. De pronto sentimos como la susodicha cerraba la puerta tras de sí dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar.

Aquella noche había sido completamente interminable para mí, ya que Shizuru no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, era la segunda vez que no podía reunirme con Nagi por ese motivo. Con el corazón destrozado intentaba no pensar demasiado en mis sentimientos y centrarme más en los de Shizuru tal y como haría un buen ángel de la guarda. Durhan había permanecido largo tiempo gimoteando frente a la puerta y más tarde se reunió junto a mí para depositar su cabeza sobre mi regazo y dormir abatido. Había sido una dura noche para ambos. A las seis de la mañana el despertador cobró vida y comenzó a resonar en el dormitorio. No podía apagarlo, ya que era la señal para despertar a la castaña que había cerrado sus ojos a escasos minutos. Torpemente oía como se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia la habitación, abriéndola suavemente para no despertar a Durhan que ya estaba en pie a la espera de su dueña.

"Buenos días, Durhan." Se dirigió hasta su amigo otorgándole un suave beso sobre su lomo, haciendo las paces con él. "¿Estas mejor?" Preguntó mientras lo acariciaba, yo permanecí de espaldas a ella, evitando mirarla. Ya que el simple hecho de posar mis ojos en ella me rompería.

De un momento a otro se dirigió hacia la ducha para deshacerse de los restos de la velada anterior, mientras tanto mi amigo y yo irrumpimos en la sala de estar, viendo a una Tomoe desnuda dormir profundamente sobre el sofá. Las lágrimas junto a la enorme ira que me produjo aquella imagen, amenazaban con brotar. **Tengo que salir de aquí.** Diciendo aquello abandoné a mi amigo canino y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo de aquel edificio en busca de aire fresco para renovar mis pulmones, sabía que no haría falta aquello pero sentía una presión en el pecho que me dominaba por completo. Una hora más tarde, las dos descendían del ascensor para comenzar ambas con su labor. Tomoe que se encontraba sumamente sonriente, sostenía de la mano a la castaña guiándola hasta su vehículo, ya que se les hizo tarde, ésta propuso a Shizuru el acompañarla hasta la universidad. A regañadientes me coloqué en la parte trasera, desviando la mirada ante cada carantoña que la ojilila le regalaba. **Pareciera que no tuvo suficiente anoche.** Pensaba una y otra vez mientras mi interior se sacudía sin detenerse, una vez que hubo detenido el vehículo fui la primera en abandonarlo, ya que me imaginaba que vendría después. Aquellos celos me parecían ridículos y fuera de lugar, jamás en mí corta vida había experimentado aquella sensación que parecía devorarme desde dentro, asfixiando cada deje de esperanza que poseía. Al estar a punto de llegar a clase, me adelanté posicionándome en mi asiento, ésta al introducirse lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia mi posición, extrañándose por completo.

"Buenos días a todos." Saludó a sus alumnos, mientras tanto mi mirada perdida permanecía enfocada al frente, sin desviarla. "Espero que hayáis ojeado un poco la vida de nuestra poetisa." Sonrió hacia la clase que entusiasmados respondieron al unísono, podía sentir su mirada escarlata sobre mí pero intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no devolvérsela. "Supongo que todos os habéis hecho con 'La elegancia del Erizo'." Comentó alzando su pequeño ejemplar, ante una respuesta unánime de afirmación. "Bien, quiero que uno de vosotros comience a leer un tanka y al finalizar que otro continúe, de esa forma sucesivamente."

"Aún si te viese

Una sola vez

Te extrañaría

A través de mundos

Y mundos."

Susurré en silencio sin libro alguno entre mis manos, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que mis palabras llegaran a oídos de Shizuru, que se paralizó completamente mirando hacia mi dirección. Tuve la suerte de que nadie había arrancado aún con la lectura, alcé mi mirada hacia la castaña que seguía regalándome una mirada atónita, al cruzar nuestras miradas rápidamente desvié la mía al frente y cuando Shizuru estaba a punto de decir algo una alumna comenzó con aquel juego de tankas, deteniéndola en el acto. Tras permanecer intensos minutos, escuchando a los alumnos, Shizuru que seguía intranquila ante mi introducción, tomó el control y comenzó a recitar para deleite de sus alumnos, pues únicamente mediante la narración podía sentirse segura en aquella aula. Su voz alzaba el vuelo por encima de nuestras cabezas envolviendo el ambiente en un arrullo de sensaciones difíciles de explicar, ya que la propia autora había impreso cantidad de sentimientos en cada tanka y el modo apasionado que poseía Shizuru en dar voz a aquellos sentimientos te transportaban completamente hacia otro lugar, endulzándote el alma con su acento. De nuevo, la alarma que indicaba la finalización de la clase nos despertaba a todos de un fuerte letargo. Al incorporarse de mala gana los alumnos, veía por el rabillo del ojo como Shizuru luchaba en su interior con decir algo, mirando hacia mi posición. Yo me levanté y me esfumé por la puerta junto con el primer alumno en abandonar aquella clase, nadie salvo ella podía verme y eso me facilitaba bastante la maniobra de escape. Shizuru enseguida salió tras de mí abandonando sus pertenencias en clase, pero no había rastro de mí o por lo menos eso creía ella, ya que yo me encontraba de pie junto a la de los ojos rubí.

"¡Natsuki!" susurró perdiendo su mirada en el mar de cabezas que partían de su clase. **Para ti soy Kuga.** Pensé completamente furiosa y llena de malestar.

 **¿Por qué seguir jugando a aquel extraño juego si ya se había entregado a Tomoe?** No entendía su conducta y mucho menos sus pensamientos. Fui testigo de lo fácil que fue para ella apartar sus recuerdos y volver a arriesgarse con el amor, pero no comprendía por qué seguía concentrándose en mí. Durante toda la mañana, trataba de cruzarse conmigo por los pasillos de esa enorme institución, sin éxito alguno. Podía intuir cuales eran el resto de las clases que debía seguir pero por más que se apresuraba en llegar a tiempo cada vez que una de esas clases finalizaba, no encontraba rastro de mí.

"Se la ha tragado la tierra." Se decía una y otra vez, completamente abatida. Mientras tanto yo llegaba a una conclusión, en cuanto pudiera hablar con Nagi, abandonaría cuanto antes aquellas tortuosas clases e incluso pediría cambiar de protegida, por lo que a mí respecta Shizuru ya tenía demasiada protección. "Ayano-san, ¿podría pedirle un favor personal?" susurró Shizuru hacia la joven secretaria.

"¡Por supuesto, Fujino-sama! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" La agradable tonalidad en la que se expresó la secretaria me produjo un escalofrío, sonaba igual que las fans de secundaria que cursaban en mi adolescencia la misma academia que yo.

"Necesito la lista de clases de una alumna." Ante aquello abrí los ojos desorbitadamente. **¡Por amor de dios! ¡No puedes dejarlo estar!** Si no lograba detener aquello hoy mismo, era capaz de solicitar información personal acerca de mí y descubrir donde vivía y con ello toda mi historia. "Su nombre es Kuga Natsuki." Susurró hacia la secretaria.

"A ver qué puedo hacer." Continuó tecleando su ordenador. "Solo literatura, con usted Fujino-sama." Sentenció la secretaria tomándose su tiempo para imprimir aquella información.

"¿Únicamente mi clase?" La duda corroía a Shizuru por dentro. **¡Mierda! ¿Nagi donde estas cuando te necesito?** "Gracias Ayano-san." Aunque la castaña mostrara una sonrisa adorable, su interior se inundaba de preguntas.

Distraída se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores, ya que las clases por hoy habían concluido, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones y los pasillos completamente desiertos. Caminaba sin levantar la mirada de aquel papel que le entregó la secretaria con toda la información que poseía en mi expediente. **Bien, ya sabe dónde vivo. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Hacerme una visita?** La sola idea de pensar en ello me daba nauseas. De pronto, la castaña al ir ensimismada en aquella averiguación, no vislumbró el comienzo de la multitud de escalones que descendían frente a ella, dando un traspié. Al advertir aquel panorama, me esperé lo peor dirigiéndome a su encuentro, mis manos la sostuvieron por detrás sujetando con cada mano uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia mí. Enseguida, abrió los ojos en busca de su salvador.

"¡Natsuki!" Susurró alegremente mientras podía percibir sus latidos desde mi posición tan claramente que podía confundirlos con los míos, debido a la adrenalina de verse rodar por las escaleras. "Me has…"

"¡Otra vez!" Solté con frialdad, adivinando cual iba a ser su frase. "Podrías fijarte un poco por donde vas." Mi irá se había trasformado en preocupación, **¿Acaso quería acabar en el hospital al igual que yo?**

"Lo siento mucho." Musitó avergonzada mientras agachaba la mirada. **Genial y ahora la haces sentir mal.**

"Perdóname tu a mí. Es que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo… y creí no llegar." Traté de explicar el horror que me invadió al verla al abismo de aquellas escaleras. Shizuru alzó la mirada confundida.

"No quería preocuparte." Sus enormes ojos escarlatas buscaban desesperadamente perderse en mi mirada.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa." Intenté cambiar de tema con el fin de que desviara tanta atención de mí.

"Estaba a punto de irme." Volvió a pronunciar sin cejar ni un instante en su intenso mirar. "¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tus clases hace horas que han acabado." Como si saliera de su trance recordó enseguida que únicamente asistía a literatura con ella.

"Am…" No conseguía dar con ninguna excusa plausible. "¿Me estas espiando?" Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, mi madre me había enseñado que un buen ataque era la mejor de las defensa.

"¡No!" De pronto su cara comenzó a teñirse de un rojo intenso como su mirada. "Yo solo, trataba de…" Su balbuceo comenzó a hacerme sentir culpable.

"Se me ha olvidado una cosa, por eso he regresado." Asintió en silencio. "En realidad, solo necesitaba mejorar algo la nota de tu clase." Dije con el fin de que dejara de dar vueltas a mi asunto.

"Ya veo." Contestó en silencio. "¿Hay algo que haya hecho que te haga sentir mal?" Susurró dando un paso hacia mí, por lo que yo di un paso hacia atrás, aun me sentía dolida con la actuación de ayer.

"No sé de qué me habla." Respondí alejándome de ella. "Creo que tenía usted razón, deberíamos tomar distancias, no deja de ser mi profesora." Hablé firmemente, debía matar cualquier esperanza que no me hubo arrancado ella misma ayer con sus gemidos. Los ojos de Shizuru en ese momento, se ensanchaban ante mi cambio de voz y mi formalidad. "Ahora si me disculpa." Continué deslizándome junto a ella y comenzando a descender aquellos escalones.

"¡Espera Natsuki!" Su voz sonaba suplicante, pues mi semblante se había endurecido junto al recuerdo de ayer y mi mirada preocupada volvió a modificar a la fría y distante mirada con la que la había golpeado aquella mañana en clase.

"¡Para usted, es Kuga!" Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir, como si alguien le echara un balde de agua helada. Su voz se quebró y sus movimientos se paralizaron. La única forma de detener sus dudas y pensamientos era apartándome a la fuerza de su recuerdo. Continué descendiendo hasta desaparecer literalmente de su vista.

Su trayecto a casa lleno de confusión y desconcierto, detuvo en seco todo deseo de seguir indagando sobre mi vida. De vez en cuando, sentada en el metro alzaba la hoja que le había cedido la secretaria, releyendo toda información sobre mí. Tampoco disponía de la suficiente para encender de nuevo su curiosidad, únicamente conocía mi dirección, mi número telefónico y la clase que cursaba. Ante el recuerdo de mi rechazó, arrugo el papel formando una bola y la depositó en su bolso con el fin de deshacerse de ella una vez que abandonara la línea de metro que la llevaba a casa. No podía permitir que una vez elegida a Tomoe, siguiera haciéndose ilusiones conmigo. No era justo para mí, ni para la joven Margueritte e incluso tampoco para ella. Mi presencia únicamente la alborotaba y aumentaba el barajuste que ya germinaba entre ambas. Al llegar a casa, Durhan la recibió con un entusiasmado saludo, haciéndola olvidar por un instante su angustia y pesar.

"¡Qué bueno eres mi Durhan!" Acarició desde la puerta ante la eufórica muestra de cariño procedente del can, como si adivinase que su dueña estuviera falta de ánimo.

Mientras tanto yo, observaba todo aquello dirigiéndome hacia el interior de aquella vivienda. **Ahora jamás podré volver a sentarme en este maldito sofá.** Me dije volviendo a recordar la actividad de mi protegida. Sentándome en el suelo junto al lugar donde se alimentaba Durhan. Tras un acentuado ir y venir de Shizuru, se encerró en la habitación repleta de libros y permaneció escribiendo durante toda la tarde, al extender el pergamino, vislumbre como ésta había dado un paso más hacia la dirección de su plan, arrancando de mis labios una sonrisa, aquello era una buena señal, era mi cometido empujarla hacia su destino, sin embargo ella por su propio pie se dirigía hacia él. Tal vez las palabras de Tomoe la habían alentado, justo en ese instante caí en la cuenta de la función de la joven ojilila. **¡Ella es quien la ha animado! Tomoe había alentado a Shizuru a que escribiera sobre mí. Y eso precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo la castaña.** De un momento a otro entre en un shock, Shizuru estaba escribiendo acerca de mí, al repetirme aquello en voz alta, me incorporé abandonando a Durhan tras de mí que me siguió hasta donde se encontraba su dueña enfrascada frente al ordenador, comenzando a leer una pequeña parte de lo que podía ver en aquella pantalla de ordenador.

"…Sus enormes orbes verdes me atravesaban profundamente a través de la espesa negrura que…" **¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué momento he pasado de ser su ángel de la guardia a su musa? ¡Esto es una mala idea! ¡Una pésima idea!** Con avidez, veía a la castaña teclear su ordenador como si asistiese a un concierto de piano frente a multitud de espectadores.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la noche había invadido el cielo azul, ocultando el brillo de los rayos solares, con el tenue centellear de las estrellas. Shizuru seguía enfrascada en su tarea, sin detenerse bajo ningún concepto, parecía irradiar la misma pasión a la hora de escribir que poseía a la hora de recitar sus libros. **Tengo que detener esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si Nagi se entera, será mi fin…** Pensaba una y otra vez a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Mi actuación con ella y mi presencia no la habían desviado del plan sino que me había incluido, **¿no sabía cuál de las dos vertientes era peor?** De pronto, el suave teclear que en un primer momento se trasformó en una leve sublevación de sus danzarines dedos, ahora era una avalancha indomable, pues Shizuru golpeaba las teclas con violencia llena de ira. Hasta que en un breve instante se incorporó abruptamente de su asiento.

"¿¡Pero quien se ha creído que es!?" Aquella dura exclamación lanzada al aire, no parecía ser tan grave gracias a su acento Kioto-ben que disfrazaba sus palabras. "¡Se va a enterar de quien es Shizuru Fujino!" **¡Oh, oh!** Fue lo único que atiné a pensar, ya que no sabía qué era lo que había llevado a Shizuru a enfurecerse tanto. Inmediatamente volví a enfocar la mirada hacia su dirección y tras verla rebuscar violentamente en su bolso, aquella bola de papel de la que debía haberse deshecho, comprendí a qué se refería con aquellas freses. **Definitivamente no ha sido una buena idea.** Al haber permanecido durante toda la tarde escribiendo sus sentimientos y reviviendo nuestro encuentro una y otra vez enfrascada en la lectura de aquello que escribía, había encendido su ira completamente. Y es que solo hace falta una pequeña chispa para crear un inmenso infierno, y entre Shizuru y yo aquella chispa ya se había encargado la propia castaña de engendrarla. Tras echarse un ligero abrigo sobre los hombros y el bolso junto al papel arrugado entre sus manos, abandonó el apartamento en compañía de Durhan. **No, no, no, no y no…. Y mil veces no.** No podía permitir que se presentara a mi domicilio. Sería mi fin a manos de Nagi y del maestro. Shizuru no debía descubrir la verdad de pronto una de esas brillantes ideas estúpidas cruzó nuevamente mi pensamiento. Rauda me adelanté a su descenso lento por el elevador y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo rebuscando en su buzón hasta dar con el sobre con las entradas. **Esto tiene que funcionar o me voy despidiendo de mi cuerpo.** En un abrir y cerrar de ojos deseé materializarme y así lo hice antes de que esta descendiera del ascensor.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" Su ira durante un breve periodo de tiempo se había esfumado por una estupefacción infinita, lógicamente no espera encontrarme en su vestíbulo.

"Aaah…" Había pensado en el plan más no en lo que debía decir.

"¿Me está acosando?" Preguntó desconfiada.

"¡No!" Me apresuré a tranquilizarla ya que su mirada se había transformado de nuevo en una de horror. "Solo quería disculparme." Tartamudeé como si fuese una adolescente. "Shizuru, lo siento…" Intenté comenzar una disculpa sincera.

"Ara, para usted soy Fujino Shizuru. ¡No lo olvide!" **¡Auch! Herida por mis propias palabras.** Su furia no ayudaba bastante.

"Está bien, lo merezco." Traté de calmarla. "Lo siento, señorita Fujino. No fue mi intención ser tan grosera con usted." Tenía que poder llegar a ella, da igual si aceptaba o no mis disculpas por aquella noche, mi caótica vida estaba a salvo. En aquel momento uno de los vecinos hacia acto de presencia, saludando brevemente a la castaña tras deslizarse hacia el elevador, dejando a Shizuru un tanto asombrada, pues su vecino la había saludado únicamente a ella sin percibir mi presencia.

"Siento mucho la actitud de mi vecino, normalmente suele ser cortés." Dirigió una mirada indignada hacia el lugar donde lo perdió de vista. **¡Oh, oh! Cualquier plan se va al traste, como le dé por hacer preguntas, se dará cuenta de que es la única que me ve.**

"¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado?" Pedí amablemente.

"¡No!" **¡Mierda!** "No puedo invitarla a mi casa ya que es usted alumna mía y eso no sería lo correcto." Su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo como si hubiese mencionado algo inmoral. Durhan, nos contemplaba sorprendido, inclinando la cabeza tratando de averiguar el motivo de nuestra discusión absurda. "Además, ¿Cómo ha sido usted capaz de dirigirse hacia mí de aquella forma, después de ser usted misma quien quiso delimitar nuestra relación?" volvió a atacar hacia mi persona.

"Creo que un poco de derecho tengo con respecto a eso, la he salvado dos veces de usted misma." Respondí un tanto incitada, pues sus ataques comenzaban a estimularme.

"¡Nadie se lo ha pedido!" Gritó llena de rabia mientras se dirigía hasta mí.

"¡Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez!" Devolví diligentemente el grito dando un paso hacia delante, desconocía aquella parte de Shizuru que comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

"¡No esté tan segura de que exista una próxima vez!" Su furia la llevó a acercarse agitadamente hacia mí, con la mala suerte de que la luz del vestíbulo se apagara, ya que permanecimos demasiado tiempo en él, sin percatarse del escalón dando un tropezón. Yo me apresuré en auxiliarla y aunque impedí que se golpeara contra el suelo, no pude hacer mucho por su tobillo. "¡Auch!" Se quejó mientras la depositaba suavemente sobre el suelo y de nuevo encendía aquella luz.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" Susurré hacia ella que seguía lamentándose mientras sostenía su pie derecho. Traté de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

"¡Duele!" **¡Dios mío menudo desastre!** Protestó al depositar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna volviendo a desfallecer, por lo que de nuevo la sostuve entre mis manos.

"Te llevo a casa." Sin esperar respuesta, la alcé sobre mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el elevador, Durhan gimoteaba alrededor de mí, sufriendo por su dueña. Shizuru por primera vez guardaba silencio porque se encontraba profundamente avergonzada. Al ascender a su apartamento, la deposité sobre el sofá. "¿Tienes hielo?" Pregunté hacia ella y me dedicó una mirada extrañada. "Es para detener el hinchazón."

"En el frigorífico." Su voz seguía intensamente apenada. Tras rebuscar sin éxito me decanté por un paquete de guisantes.

"¡Esto servirá!" Dije hacia ella con aire triunfal. Con delicadeza, me deshice de su calzado y siendo lo más gentil que podía sostuve su pie descalzo y comencé a aplicarle el frío de los guisantes congelados, notando como Shizuru se estremecía al contacto hasta que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a aquella sensación. Durhan no dejaba de gimotear al verme con el pie de su dueña en la mano.

"¡Estoy bien, Durhan! Deja de preocuparte." Susurró hacia su dirección acercándose este a ella depositando su cabeza sobre sus manos para que lo acaricie.

"Por más que se lo pidas, él seguirá preocupándose por ti." Musité mientras seguía aplicando el frío sobre la hinchazón.

"¿Quién eres?" Soltó de pronto con un hilo de voz tan tenue que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. Enseguida me detuve, pues aunque sonara a una sencilla pregunta, sé que la raíz de toda duda que asaltaba a la castaña iba dirigida hacia aquella pregunta que había pronunciado inconscientemente.

"Tu alumna." Susurré con una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. De repente como si al oír aquella palabra se activara alguna alarma, ésta se incorporó haciéndome a un lado por lo que volvió a sentir aquel electrizante dolor, que recorrió su cuerpo desde su pie hasta su cabeza.

"¡Auch!" Volvió a quejarse para disgusto de Durhan y mío.

"¿Puedes simplemente estarte quieta sin atentar contra tu integridad física durante cinco minutos?" Pregunté incrédula, al verla alzarse tan tranquila en su estado. "No deberías mover este pie bajo ningún concepto."

"Ara… A Natsuki se le olvida que mañana tenemos clase y no son horas de jugar a las enfermeras." Volvió a atacarme.

"No volveré a ir más a tu clase, descuida." Pensé en voz alta por lo que ésta, se petrificó completamente. "Es que… pareciera que tuvieras algún problema con el hecho de ser mi profesora." Susurré sin alzar mis ojos hacia ella, sabiendo que sus enormes escarlatas estarían fijos hacia mí.

"No tengo problema alguno con ser tu profesora, solo que tu cercanía me pone nerviosa." De nuevo, comenzamos a mantener una charla entre susurros, nuestras conversaciones no tenían un término medio donde encontrarnos, iban del éxtasis de los gritos a lo sutil de los murmuros.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" Ante aquella pregunte, tragué saliva y alce mis ojos hacia ella que se situaba a escasos centímetros de mí enfocando sus carmesíes directamente hacia mis ojos. De pronto al darnos cuenta de aquella cercanía, permanecimos completamente en silencio, sin saber qué más añadir, mirándonos la una hacia la otra. Sus ojos que habían albergado una insana cólera, poco a poco se apaciguaban resplandeciendo. Inconscientemente, incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante ya que podía percibir su dulce aliento golpearme el rostro. Y de alguna forma, sus labios se me hacían extremadamente atrayentes, pero tan pronto como me acordé de donde me encontraba tratando de llevar la misma actuación de Margueritte, me alejé inmediatamente de la castaña, que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. "¡Tengo que marcharme!" Solté, incorporándome súbitamente con el fin de alejarme de ella lo más rauda posible.

"¡No!" La mano de Shizuru, se había deslizado en busca de la mía deteniéndome en el acto. "Quédate esta noche." Solicitó con un deje de súplica en su voz.

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Bueno ya era hora de que hubiera interacción entre estas dos. Pobre Natsuki que ha tenido que sufrir una noche agitada, pero en fin es el ángel de la guarda y solo le queda aguantarse. Espero que continuéis disfrutando de la historia,tanto como yo disfruto en escribirla. Tengo que deciros que a partir de algunos capítulos me he visto obligada en leer la biblia para seguir otorgándole cierto sentido. ¡Todo sea por vuestro disfrute!

Agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios, son el mejor animo para tomar la biblia entre las manos y devorarla en el menor tiempo posible para poder responder a las preguntas de Natsuki. También deciros que algunos son sumamente graciosos y definitivamente me alegran el día. Aline, con tus preguntas me río infinitamente, bueno según la biblia y la mayoría de los libros sagrados, nada es casualidad. incluso cuando te desvías del camino, y para aquellos que ni siquiera conocen la gracia de Dios, se dice que es Dios quien lo prefiere así, está todo escrito y recogido en nuestro destino pero como ya digo eso viene recogido en las escrituras, no quiero que me esperen en la puerta de casa con antorchas, aunque si preferís abrir un debate es cosa vuestra. Y no te preocupes por la señal de Dios, indirectamente la recibes al leer esta historia XD, : a partir de ahora Shizuru cada vez que resuelva una duda, le nacerá otra tratando de despejar la duda principal ¿Quien es Kuga Natsuki? Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta insólita aventura de Natsuki y me voy a desconectar por una semana, así que no esperen que escriba. Comenten todo lo que quieran, que me alegrará leerlas. Hasta la próxima.


	6. 6 Incertidumbre

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 6

" _Quédate esta noche."_

Sus palabras hicieron mella en mi mente, no pude rechazar la oferta. Oír aquella frase deslizarse de la boca de la castaña, me provocó un ligero mareo. Trague saliva duramente y enfoqué mi mirada hacia la silueta de mi protegida. **¿Era todo aquello real?** No conocía las intenciones de Shizuru y tampoco podía desplegar el pergamino frente a ella para averiguarlo. Sin decir nada más, volví a tomarla en brazos por segunda vez y me dirigí rumbo hacia el dormitorio, depositándola suavemente sobre la cama, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por aquel atrevimiento, sin embargo no obtuve objeción alguna. No sabía si se debía a su intenso rubor o porque se sentía incomoda al permanecer junto a mí en aquel sofá con el que compartió recuerdos con la joven Tomoe, pero de lo único que tenía constancia era que la castaña al dejarse hacer me otorgó su aprobación. Durhan que nos había seguido hasta el interior del dormitorio, de forma tranquila y sosegada, se dirigió hacia su rincón de siempre y después de remolonear durante unos instantes, cayó rendido observando nuestro comportamiento desde su posición de forma impasible.

"Creo que le gustas, normalmente no suele ser tan amable con los extraños." Rompió Shizuru aquel silencio que había comenzado a tensarse en el aire.

"Probablemente no seamos tan extraños y nos hayamos conocido en otras vidas." **¡Si yo te contara nuestro primer día!** Al decir aquello, apagué la luz por completo de la estancia sumiéndola en una profunda oscuridad.

"¿Crees que provenimos de una vida anterior?" Preguntó una vez que nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a aquella negrura, percatándose de que me había introducido en su cama junto a ella como lo hice la primera vez que me vio, adivinando que aquella era su intención, revivir nuevamente aquel sueño convirtiéndolo de esa forma en realidad.

"Eso creía hasta hace poco, ¡ahora ya no sé qué creer!" Mi respuesta había sido completamente sincera, pues antes de mi muerte creí que al acabar un ciclo comenzaríamos otro y de esa forma, revivíamos una y otra vez siendo infinitos, pero dado el hecho de que ahora soy un ángel de la guarda, esa teoría estaba echada por tierra.

"¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?" Su voz melodiosa, envolvía aquella oscuridad en un arrullo transportándome al mundo de la ensoñación, pues constantemente creía encontrarme inmersa en la mejor de las visiones, muy alejada de la realidad.

"Conocerte a ti." Al decir aquello busqué su mirada que se encontraba fijada en la mía. Tal y como había sucedido anteriormente.

"Soñé contigo incluso antes de conocerte…" Susurró en mi dirección, después de un silencio profundo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente. "Creo que no es casualidad que estés aquí conmigo." Terminó sin desviar su mirada escarlata de la mía, comenzando a adquirir cierto fulgor, notando a través de la oscuridad como se volvía a ruborizar.

"Las casualidades no existen." Comenté y por fin comencé a entender a qué se refería Nagi con aquella frase, comencé a entender por qué no habíamos coincidido en otro momento, si no en este en concreto. Shizuru no había llegado demasiado tarde a mi vida, sino en el momento indicado, porque ahora la necesitaba más que nunca y ella a mí.

"Yo también lo creo." De pronto, nos sobraron las palabras y su mirada penetrante clavada en la mía hablaron por si solas.

Aquella noche se nos hizo mágica, hablamos de multitud de temas, desde su primer encuentro con su marido hasta el momento en que decidió apasionarse de forma exaltada por las letras y los libros. La conversación nos atrapó desnudando nuestra alma por completo, sin planearlo, ni desearlo, las palabras brotaban desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser, conectándonos de una forma eterna casi celestial, a partir de ese instante sabía que no volvería a ser feliz si no es junto a ella y mi vida carecía de sentido si la castaña no estuviera en ella. De pronto llegue incluso a pensar, que con o sin plan Shizuru era mi única meta. A altas horas de la madrugada comencé a percibir la respiración sosegada de la castaña junto a mí y a medida que fueron pasando las horas envueltas en aquella oscuridad repleta de magia, mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme y me abandoné completamente al mundo de ensueño. Desperté poco después del alba, sintiendo la mirada carmesí sobre mí. Al principio a regañadientes me negué a abrir mis ojos y cuando me percaté de que me había quedado dormida, desperté cruzándome con un mar escarlata, pues debido a la dejadez propia del sueño nos fuimos acercando hasta que amanecimos profundamente abrazadas.

"¿Me he quedado completamente dormida?" Dije atónita, luchando con devolver la conciencia a mi mente. No me hubiese importado continuar con aquel agradable sueño.

"¿Y eso te resulta extraño?" Sonrió levemente al no entender a qué me refería con mi observación.

"Normalmente no concilio el sueño si no es en mi cama." Mentí, la realidad es que mi gran sorpresa fue descubrirme despertando ya que desde que era un ángel de la guarda no tenía necesidad de dormir.

"¿Has dormido bien?" Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar, pues gracias a nuestra cercanía no podíamos observar más que nuestra mirada.

"Mejor que nunca." Aseguré y no la engañaba. Shizuru me regalaba su mirada más reveladora, podía descifrar que llegamos a sentir lo mismo con respecto a nuestra compañía, de alguna u otra forma habíamos alcanzado tal grado de afinidad que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. "¿Y tú?" Susurré tras percibir su largo silencio.

"Hace bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan protegida." Enseguida comenzó levemente a ruborizarse por lo que se incorporó con el fin de no quedar tan expuesta ante mí. "Si quieres puedes usar el baño, mientras tanto prepararé el desayuno. Siéntete como en casa." Asentí en silencio viéndola abandonar la habitación, al parecer gracias al frío no hubo hinchazón en el pie.

Era la primera vez en semanas que disfrutaba de una buena ducha tibia, no había nada más revitalizante que permanecer bajo el chorro de agua con el fin de reorganizar las ideas y en definitiva la vida, mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo no pude evitar volver a sentirme viva. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme, sobre todo la velada de anoche, cada historia contada por Shizuru me acercaba más y más a ella, por un momento me olvidé que nos separaba un mundo entero y que las limitaciones entre nosotras eran inmensas, **¿pero qué más daba? ¿Qué son los límites sino convenciones que esperan ser superadas?** **Lo único que debo hacer es desearlo, desearlo con todas mis fuerzas era la única posibilidad de conseguir llegar a ella.** Al salir de la ducha, completamente en forma, me percaté de que no tenía más que ponerme que la ropa que llevaba puesta y que la había dejado sobre la cama. Salí hacia la habitación envuelta en una toalla y me crucé de nuevo con su mirada refulgente. **Es tan intensa que incluso su mirada me desarma.**

"Me dejé la ropa aquí." Mi sonrojo no tenía límites y el haber dejado sin habla a la castaña no ayudaba demasiado.

"Si." Soltó como si saliera de un trance. "Puedes usar algo de mi ropa, si quieres." Balbuceaba tratando de desviar su mirada de mi posición.

"Gra…gracias." Ambas parecíamos dos colegialas sumamente avergonzadas por aquel encuentro íntimo. Como si nunca hubiésemos visto otro cuerpo desnudo.

"Te espero fuera con Durhan." Aseguró antes de volverse completamente nerviosa, saliendo hacia la sala de estar, mi mente no sabía que pensar, de hecho se había quedado en blanco.

Me atormentaba el hecho de conocer qué sentía Shizuru por mí ahora, sabiendo que entre ella y la joven ojilila existía un breve romance que recién comenzó. Durante toda la velada de anoche, entre silencio y silencio, me preguntaba si debía o no besarla. No estaba bien, no debía inmiscuirme en su nueva relación pero el ansia de sentirla me impedía ver todo aquello con claridad, también he de mencionar que el miedo a que Nagi me estuviera espiando me paralizaba por completo.

Al salir hacia la sala de estar completamente vestida, ésta se excusó para llevar a cabo el mismo ritual, ya que debía asistir a una clase. Mientras tanto yo me dediqué a juguetear con Durhan que se encontraba más animado que de costumbre. Ahora que su dueña había reanudado su vida normal impartiendo clase en la universidad, pasaban poco tiempo juntos, sin mencionar la ajetreada agenda que le dedicaba Tomoe.

"¿Echas de menos las tardes de lectura?" Interactuaba con el can que se dejaba hacer a gusto, pues le acariciaba tras la oreja, adivinando que era su punto débil. "¡Yo también, amigo!" contesté al recibir un agradable gimoteo por su parte.

"¿Qué extraño hechizo has depositado en mí Durhan?" Las palabras de la castaña no sonaban tan duras como parecían, su sonrisa acompañó cada palabra otorgándole otro significado diferente, sin precisar una respuesta. Al oírla el can, se deshizo de mi agarre y se fue derecho a su dueña, al parecer el perro también poseía una palabra de debilidad. "¿Has desayunado?" Preguntó hacia su amigo que no dejaba de balancear su cola como muestra de entusiasmo. "Tenemos que ir a clase, cuida de la casa." Continuó. **¡Oh, no! No podemos ir juntas porque se daría cuenta que el resto del mundo no me ve.** Se alarmaba mi mente.

"Espera, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya adelantando yo, no podemos aparecer juntas. ¡Ya sabes!" **¡Genial! Restriégale de nuevo que eres su alumna, eso le encanta.**

"Ara… No había pensado en eso." **Bien, ahora piensa que eres una maquinadora con intenciones ocultas.** "Está bien, ve tu primero, nos vemos en clase." Continuó sonriendo dulcemente, desde la puerta. Probablemente mi cara de alivio le había hecho sonreír.

"¡Se me olvidaba!" Recordé una vez que salí por la puerta que ella misma sujetaba. "En mi ropa hay un detalle para ti, como muestra de disculpa por lo de ayer." Mi nerviosismo comenzaba a dominarme. "Puedes usarlas para ir con tu…alguien." Corregí inmediatamente. **¡Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo! Ahora creerá que eres una adolescente**. Shizuru me dedicaba una mirada extrañada, sin saber a qué me refería especialmente.

"No tenías por qué molestarte. Pero te lo agradezco. Mañana te llevaré tu ropa limpia." De nuevo me observó, como si quisiera prolongar aún más aquel momento de despedida. **¡No puede llevar la ropa a clase y entregártela! ¡Llamaría la atención!**

"¡No hace falta!, me pasaré yo misma a por ella." Sentencié asombrando nuevamente a la castaña.

"Está bien. Que tengas un buen día." Su mirada centelleaba ante aquellas palabras y un ligero sonrojo se depositó en sus mejillas. **¿En qué estará pensando?** Mientras ella seguía en babia, yo respiraba aliviada de que todo saliera correctamente y salvar aquella situación.

"Tú también." Al despedirnos, nuestro beso fue tan precipitado que ninguna sabía dónde apuntar hasta que finalmente, logramos besarnos junto a la comisura de nuestros labios. Únicamente fue necesario aquello para permanecer ambas sin aliento. **¡Dios mío! ¡Por hoy ya has hecho suficiente!**

Por más que me tomara un poco de tiempo antes de volver junto a Shizuru, no lograba tranquilizar mí agitado pecho. **¿Desde cuándo soy tan torpe?** Me compadecía de mi pésima actuación, pues había llevado acabo aquella acción innumerables veces con otras personas, ¿por qué ha sido tan complicado despedir a la castaña? **Ni que hubiéramos hecho eso y aquello…** me lamentaba una y otra vez, antes de volver a entrar en su campo sin que esta me viera y mi sorpresa fue tan grande, que mis ojos se salieron desorbitadamente. **¡Ella también está nerviosa!** Pues Shizuru no había abandonado su posición tras la puerta, seguía recargada de espaldas a ésta, tocando con sus dedos la zona donde había depositado mi beso. De pronto, como si recordara mis palabras, se dirigió hacia su habitación en busca de mi ropa, encontrando ahí la sorpresa que le tenía preparada en el buzón sin que ella lo percibiera.

"¡Entradas para Noche de reyes!" Admiró sorprendida, llevando su mano libre hacia la boca que tenía ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa. Yo sonreía junto a ella, satisfecha de que aquel regalo fuera de su agrado. "¿¡No es increíble!?" Preguntó hacia Durhan que la contemplaba extrañado, pues su dueña se ha despedido y aún seguía ahí. "Ella es…" De pronto se detuvo sin acabar su pensamiento, comenzando a fruncir el ceño levemente.

"¡Durhan! Es hora de ladrar, va a llegar más tarde de lo normal." **Y no me está gustando nada su silencio, eso indica que está atando cabos.** Comenté hacia el can evitando decir en voz alta mis pensamientos.

Efectivamente aquella mañana había llegado elegantemente tarde la profesora de literatura, pero ¿Quién se iba a quejar? Sus alumnos respiraron aliviados al verla pasar con quince minutos de retraso por la puerta, y su única presencia bastó para calmar la angustia de los jóvenes. Shizuru, al verme sentada en mi rincón de siempre sonrió hacia mi posición, dedicándome un 'gracias' silencioso por el pequeño detalle. Sin decir más, arrancó la clase nuevamente con los apasionados tankas de Izumi Shikibu y sobre todo adentrándonos en la vida de ésta peculiar poetisa, que pudo vivir una tórrida historia de amor con su amante, hasta que fue descubierta y desheredada por su familia. En realidad Izumi fue una mujer libre, amante del amor, pues había mantenido una serie de sucesos amorosos con numerosos personajes de la corte y su vida de amor y pasión le otorgaron el apodo de 'La dama flotante'. Gracias a aquella vida tan intensa sus poemas se caracterizan por una pasión desbordante y un sentimiento abrumador. Mientras explicaba todo aquello Shizuru, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los jóvenes alumnos, parecían simpatizar con aquella mujer adelantada a su época.

"¿Entonces sus poemas son dedicados a diferentes personas?" Preguntó un joven que se encontraba al fondo de la clase. **Pues como hoy en día. Solo que en lugar de devanarte los sesos escribiendo un poema, dedicas una canción que ha escrito otro.**

"Si, hay que entender que era una mujer de la corte y una artista a fin de cuentas, experimentaban el amor de forma intensa y lo sublevaban a tal punto que cada uno de sus tankas, estaba escrito apasionadamente sintiendo cada uno de los sentimientos que quería transmitir." Respondió Shizuru sonriendo, pues sabía a donde iba a parar aquella cuestión.

"¿Eso quiere decir, que cuando se fijaba en otro hombre automáticamente dejaba de sentir algo hacia el primero?" En esta ocasión la pregunta fue lanzada desde el asiento trasero al mío, yo rodé los ojos hacia el frente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Shizuru, que inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír.

"Izumi ha tenido la desgracia de que sus amantes acabaran muriendo a corta edad, por lo tanto ninguno se debía sentir ofendido." Contestó gentilmente pues nos estábamos desviando de lo fundamental. Su tono de voz sonaba ligeramente afectado, como si de pronto se sintiera identificada con la poetisa. **¿Qué más da el resto? Estamos estudiando a la poetisa no a sus amantes.**

"Si eso mismo lo hubiese hecho un hombre, ¡No estaríais montando un escándalo!" Repuso una joven del otro lado del aula. **¡Vaya! Si éramos suficientes hablo la feminista.**

"¡Da igual la época, parece que siempre tendremos a una Izumi Shikibu en la sociedad!" Comentó una voz anónima desde el fondo de la clase.

"¡De acuerdo! Suficiente por hoy. ¿Por qué no seguimos con los tankas? Os recuerdo que para mañana los quiero sobre la mesa." Finalizó aquel debate, ya que el último comentario parecía un poco hiriente.

En aquel preciso instante, la sirena anunciaba el final de la clase. Todos se incorporaron envueltos en charlas y debates acerca de Izumi, que parecía un buen entretenimiento incluso muchos años después de su muerte. Shizuru había recogido todas sus pertenencias y frente a mi mesa, esperaba que todos se fueran despidiéndose de ellos uno por uno, pues se encontraba también junto a la puerta. Al permanecer a solas, ésta me dedico una mirada indescifrable. **¿Qué querrá decir?**

"¿Damos un paseo?" **¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué excusa podría inventar?** Preguntó mientras abrazaba sus libros y los apretaba contra su pecho. Aquellas palabras me hicieron estremecer, pues sonaban igual que cuando alguien quería comunicarte una mala noticia.

"Si." Asentí incorporándome y saliendo de aquella aula. **¿¡Cómo que sí!? ¿Y si os ve alguien?** Todo aquello comenzaba a salir de control.

Durante todo nuestro camino hacia los jardines, había transcurrido en un completo silencio. Shizuru parecía cavilar en aquello que quería decirme y yo me encontraba a punto del paro cardíaco. Si le hubiese dado por charlar durante el trayecto, numerosas caras se habrían girado hacia nuestra posición, observando que la adorada Shizuru Fujino había perdido algo más que un año lectivo. Pero curiosamente no se dio el caso, caminaba con la mirada agachada, de vez en cuando saludaba a alguien con un leve gesto y una sonrisa. Su misterioso silencio, comenzaba a taladrarme los oídos y me impacientaba saber qué era aquello que temía soltar rodeada de todas aquellas personas. Una vez que llegamos a los jardines, disminuyó considerablemente el paso. **¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Su silencio me está matando.**

"Te agradezco el detalle." **¿Se refiere a las entradas?** Su melodiosa voz por fin se expandió, haciéndome respirar con alivio. "Pero no puedo aceptarlo." **¿Cómo?** Continuó de pronto, deteniéndose por completo buscando mi mirada. "No sé cómo has adivinado aquello, ni siquiera sé quién eres, solo sé que no es casualidad todo esto y lo cierto es que me está asustando." Su hilo de voz, ahora parecía levemente afligido. Desde que se sorprendió con las entradas, su subconsciente comenzó a hilvanar los pormenores y los fragmentos desordenados de nuestra relación y comenzaron a emerger hacia la superficie las conclusiones.

"¿Qué te asusta?" Pregunté hacia ella. Me sentía culpable por confundirla de esta manera, no era mi intención lastimarla ni mucho menos.

"Tú y todo lo que empiezo a sentir." Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse ligeramente. "No estoy preparada aún para ti. ¡Yo! No puedo enamorarme, no ahora." Sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender sin hacer el menor ruido, se pasearon por su mejilla descubierta, hasta perderse en su blanca barbilla. Con cuidado, comencé a limpiar sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

"¡Esta bien!" La vi tan frágil que mi pecho se agitó con violencia. **Estaba sufriendo de nuevo por su difunto amante, se sentía culpable por interesarse por mí.** "No quiero que sufras con esto, no es mi intención." Susurré hacia ella aun con mis manos en su rostro, sintiendo su aroma golpearme tan fuerte que mis rodillas lucharon por no desfallecer.

"¡Lo sé! Pero tenerte cerca me…" su voz comenzaba a serenarse, tratando de explicar sus sentimientos como buenamente podía hasta que fuimos interrumpidas.

"¿Shizuru?" La voz de Margueritte nos sorprendió a ambas, ninguna de las dos esperaba que la ojilila se presentara en aquella universidad. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" **¡Oh, mierda!** De repente, la castaña se separó de mí súbitamente alejándose por completo.

"No es lo que parece." Continuó Shizuru y enseguida se regañó mentalmente, pues al decir aquella frase siempre parecía justo aquello que se negaba. De pronto, Tomoe comenzó a sonreír, dejando a una Shizuru confusa.

"¿A no? ¿Por qué a mí me parece que estás hablando sola?" Continuó la ojilila mientras se acercaba a la castaña rodeándola con sus brazos. Shizuru comenzó a buscar mi mirada para disculparse pero yo había desaparecido de su vista, sin dar crédito a aquello que había vivido, se dejó hacer en silencio por la joven no tan amiga, devolviéndole de esa forma su agradable abrazo. "Me tenías preocupada, te he llamado miles de veces ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono?" Preguntó de pronto una vez que deshicieron aquel abrazo.

"No lo sé, creo que lo he perdido." Shizuru no salía de su asombro aún, la veía continuar con aquel sufrimiento innecesario tratando de explicarse a ella misma qué había sido todo aquello. "O probablemente lo haya escondido Durhan." Concluyó sin pensar demasiado en aquella cuestión, pues seguía buscando una prueba de que me encontraba ahí junto a ella a escasos minutos de la interrupción.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí sola?" Interrogó la artista, sin advertir el desconcierto que tenía inmerso a su amante.

"¡Ara, tomar el aire! ¿Qué haría si no?" Intentó volver a recomponerse ella misma tras ese breve lapsus.

La observe desde mi posición sin cambiar un ápice, no podía creer que era lo que ocurría. Simplemente ahora no podía volver a presentarme frente a ella como si nada, porque se trataba de Fujino Shizuru, jamás lo dejaría estar. De hecho, cuando la vi alejarse de la mano de Tomoe, algo en mi interior me anunciaba que aquel seria mi último paseo con ella. Entre Shizuru y yo existían demasiadas confusiones para que nuestra relación continúe como hasta ahora. Extendí el pergamino y vislumbre los numerosos cambios que se producían y sobre todo la inflexión que le producía mi presencia. Las personas tienden a temer aquello que no es común y la castaña comenzaba a sopesar todos los detalles que me difieren del resto. **¡La he perdido! Definitivamente la he perdido.** El esquema mostraba innumerables paradigmas que se alejaban de la duda inicial que la acompañaba durante toda aquella semana, automáticamente dejo de preguntarse aquella cuestión, ya no quería saber quién era Kuga Natsuki, porque comenzó a temer esa respuesta. Y aquello me producía un indescriptible malestar en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Aquella noche por fin pude tomar contacto con Nagi, después de tres noches. El susodicho aparece abatido sentándose junto a mí en el sofá, siendo conocedor de toda la historia ya que desde la distancia nos contemplaba a ambas.

"¿Tan difícil fue para ti seguir con el plan?" La voz de Nagi lejos de importunarme, me alegraba profundamente de oírla. "En cuanto esta historia llegue a oídos del supremo nos condenara a todos." Dijo abatido sentándose en el sofá, era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso era clara señal de que las noticias no son muy alentadoras.

"No puedo creer que siempre mi alrededor se derrumbe por mucha buena intención que le ponga a las cosas, todo se consume en un instante de caos." Resoplé hacia la nada sin fijar mi mirada en él.

"¡No seas tan fatalista!" Respondió tratando de animarme. "Por lo menos tú la has encauzado por el camino correcto." Se giró en dirección hacia el dormitorio. "¡Teniendo en cuenta que está encamada con otra mujer!" Suspiró por lo bajo. "Me refiero a que, el caso de Shizuru Fujino, era el más complicado pero tú has logrado que vuelva a levantarse, a continuar con su vida e incluso a enamorarse de nuevo." Continuó sentado junto a mí.

"¿Está enamorada?" Pregunté incrédula, **había oído claramente en los jardines que no quería hacerlo.**

"¡Pero lo ha hecho! Así es el amor, querida Natsuki. Te atrapa en el lugar menos esperado y de la persona menos esperada." Sonrió divertido por lo que le dediqué una mirada extrañada, todo nuestro mundo se derrumbaba y él permanecía sonriendo. "No me mires así, fue lo que deseaste desde que la oíste narrar aquella novela de pacotilla." Ante aquella afirmación abrí los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Y tú lo sabias?" Definitivamente aquel día estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

"¡Claro que lo sabía! Tengo tu pergamino, yo me tenía que hacer cargo de ti, ¿recuerdas?" Contestó de nuevo excitado con su peculiar voz infantil y sus ojos rojos centelleando. "Pero no quería impedirte aquello, ya que es la primera vez que lo experimentas. Además, como estaba dando buenos resultados, pensé ¿qué demonios?" concluyó abatido. "El único culpable aquí soy yo por permitirlo."

"¡Vamos! No blasfemes que eres de los buenos." Sonreí en su dirección. "No te culpes, lo arreglaré. Solo necesito salir de su vida de la misma forma que entré." En aquel momento la mirada de Nagi me observó fijamente a través de la oscura sala de estar.

Los días comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otro, sin mayores cambios, limitándome únicamente a observar sus movimientos y tratar de intervenir lo menos posible. Cada día la castaña entraba en clase con la esperanza de encontrarme de nuevo en el mismo rincón de siempre, pero al ver el pupitre vacío su mirada se tornaba frustrada hacia los alumnos, comenzando todos los días de aquella forma hasta que mi nombre desapareció de la lista. Una vez concluidas las clases, se encerraba en la habitación repleta de libros a preparar la clase del día siguiente y a teclear con furia, aquella novela personal que comenzaba a gestar en su interior. De nuevo, se había abandonado a la soledad, incluso las visitas de Tomoe comenzaron a disminuir, ésta trataba de animarla a su manera pero no había forma de separar a la castaña de su escritura y no permitía a nadie leer ni una sola palabra de sus escritos. Durhan preocupado por su dueña me incitaba a intervenir, pero seguía limitándome a hacerme a un lado y dejar que Shizuru se las apañara sola. Cierto día, en una de las visitas de la joven Margueritte, se topó con las entradas de aquella función teatral que le había obsequiado a Shizuru.

"Noche de reyes, ¿no era tu preferida de Shakespeare?" Al oír aquello Shizuru se congeló en el acto, se encontraba en la cocina inmersa en la preparación de la cena, hasta la intervención de la ojilila.

"Si, lo es." Fue su escueta respuesta. Se giró para comprobar efectivamente que la joven portaba las entradas en la mano. "¿Te apetece ir?" Me imaginé que Shizuru al verse descubierta no tuvo más remedio que invitar a su amante.

"¡Me encantaría! Sería un honor para mí alejarte de este apartamento." Sus palabras sarcásticas no parecían tan duras puesto que había rodeado con ambas manos la cintura de la castaña para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

"No te pases." Se quejó Shizuru dulcemente. "He estado algo ocupada." Trató de soltar alguna excusa con tal de cambiar de tema.

"Ya veo." Continuó con ambos brazos sobre la cintura de su amante meciéndola. "Me alegra enormemente que ahora te dediques a escribir pero recuerda que yo también necesito un poco de ti." Susurró Tomoe a su oído con tal de convencerla. "Además, en dos días debo ir a Washington a presentar mi trabajo y me gustaría que me acompañaras."

"Tomoe, no puedo. Tengo clases y…" De pronto, al pronunciar aquellas palabras la joven ojilila soltó su agarre y se distanció de la castaña. "Lo siento."

"¡Está bien! Lo he pillado, tu trabajo es más importante que el mío. ¿Sabes qué? No me apetece cenar demasiado, ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro momento?" Enseguida, la ojilila se hizo con su abrigo y su bolso y salió precipitadamente del hogar sin esperar respuesta.

"¡Tomoe! ¡Espera!" No hubo forma de alcanzarla y la castaña se encontraba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando. "Durhan, ¿qué le está pasando a mi vida?" Observó a su amigo que se encontraba junto a su cuenco preferido siendo testigo de su primera disputa como parejas.

Durante bastante tiempo, no hubo manera de volver a animar a la castaña. La dejadez irrumpía con furia de nuevo a su vida y la historia que se esforzaba día y noche por escribir, era lo único que la mantenía sujeta firmemente a la realidad. Había descuidado su vivienda, sus cuidados e incluso su alimentación. **¿Esta mujer no sabe hacer nada normal sin apasionarse?** Ni los mejores escritores clásicos ni contemporáneos se dedicaban con tanto afán a su trabajo, no había forma humana de moverla de aquel lugar, incluso a altas horas de la noche, se incorporaba del lecho e iba directamente a teclear las ideas que fuera recibiendo en aquel instante, no se detuvo hasta que no logró acabar con la obra. Al imprimir hasta la última página de su escrito, la ordenó minuciosamente y la depositó frente a ella sobre la mesita del té. Observándola fijamente, después se dirigió hacia su habitación y durante todo el fin de semana permaneció dormida sin levantarse a fin de reunir fuerzas. Al lunes siguiente, su mirada dejaba de estar tan perdida y tras la cálida ducha, comenzó renovada aquella mañana.

"¿Qué hacemos con esto Durhan?" El can miraba a su dueña y hacia mí con desaprobación pues él sabía que no hacía nada por salvarla de sí misma. "Podría inscribirme en algún concurso o mandarla por correo a alguna editorial." Sus pensamientos seguían tan perdidos como su cordura.

Tan pronto como había depositado nuevamente su novela en la habitación de los libros, su teléfono personal comenzaba a sonar. Indudablemente era Tomoe. Al finalizar las clases de aquel día, volvieron a reunirse en aquel café situado junto a la universidad. Tomoe afligida, entró cabizbaja hacia la dirección de la castaña que apuntaba distraída su mirada hacia la enorme cristalera de la cafetería. Al verse, ésta se incorporó de la silla y ambas no supieron como saludarse.

"¡Qué bien te veo!" Arrancó Shizuru tratando de sonar amable, aunque se sentía algo violenta. El silencio de la ojilila indicaba que seguía molesta, pues desde que abandonara el domicilio de la castaña, esta no se puso en contacto con ella hasta ahora, más de una semana después. "¿Qué tal la presentación de la obra?" Volvió a intentarlo usando aquel perfecto Kioto-ben que había enamorado por primera vez a su amiga.

"Bien, la presentación ha sido un éxito." Contestó Tomoe sin profundizar bastante en aquella semana completa que estuvo en Washington.

"¡Enhorabuena!" Felicitó la castaña. "No me esperaba menos, es un trabajo impresionante y me hubiese encantado estar ahí." Continúo en vista del silencio de la joven.

"Lo dudo." Susurró Tomoe desviando su mirada hasta que sintió las suaves y cálidas manos de Shizuru envolver las suyas.

"Tomoe, lo siento. Siento mucho hacerte sufrir de esta manera y no haber podido acompañarte para darte ánimos." La voz de la Kioto-ben parecía sumamente sincera a la hora de disculparse. "Siento mucho no ser la persona que te mereces pero te prometo que intentaré mejorar." Ante aquellas palabras, la joven Margueritte se giró completamente sorprendida a enfocar sus ojos violetas a los de la castaña e instintivamente sonrió. "Esto es nuevo para mí, solo necesito un poco de tiempo y paciencia." Concluyó.

Shizuru había logrado salvar aquella situación por sí sola, tal y como ella misma había asegurado, con Tomoe era todo más fácil y más llevadero. La joven no vivía sino con la idea de amar y ser amada por la castaña. Durhan comenzaba a regañadientes a aceptar a la intrusa en casa, ya que mi presencia únicamente era de forma subjetiva. Apenas intercedía sea cual fuere la situación, ya que volver a entablar una conversación con Shizuru sería demasiado duro, había que darle demasiadas explicaciones y odiaba tener que mentirle. Aunque he de reconocer que era tremendamente horrible el hecho de tener que ignorar a alguien al que antes no dejabas de admirar. Durhan me culpaba de aquel distanciamiento, lo demostraba cada vez que precisaba de su ayuda para llamar la atención de la castaña pero al fin y al cabo, era un simple can, no conocía la desentrañable historia que había oculta tras nuestro día a día. Pues sabía que Shizuru, aunque estuviera intranquila desconociendo mi origen y las miles de interrogantes que la asaltaban, en el fondo una pesadumbre la asolaba por no tenerme aun en su clase, o por no poder discutir conmigo como le gustaba hacer. Ahora sus días le parecían impregnados de cierta melancolía y sus tardes de lectura, se habían sustituido por las tardes con Tomoe. Ambas se reunían sobre el sofá cómodamente, inmersas en su recitación. Una portaba un libro cada día diferente y la otra ojeaba día tras día la misma revista cultural. La diferencia entre ambas era realmente palpable, aunque en ciertos aspectos sus mundos se entrelazaban de tal manera que era imposible diferenciar cual era cual. ¿Pero quién objetaría ante una pareja tan dispar? Lo importante era que Shizuru volvía a llenar sus días con otro sentimiento que no fuera la tristeza y no se encerraba tanto en sí misma. Seguía cavilando acerca de donde situar su novela, pues la había escrito con tanta ansia en un arrebato de profundas emociones, que no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

"¿Sigues teniendo las entradas para la obra?" Preguntó Tomoe desde su posición al hacer a un lado su revista cultural, que había estado ojeando durante la última semana.

"Ajam."Fue la concisa respuesta por parte de la castaña que continuaba con la profunda lectura de La náusea de Jean-Paul Sartre.

"¿Quieres ir?" Volvió a preguntar la ojilila usando un tono infantil con el fin de que su amante hiciera a un lado su libro. Shizuru alzó una ceja en su dirección cuestionándose ese nuevo comportamiento de su pareja. "¡Por favor!" Continuó con aquel jueguecito, yo únicamente rodé los ojos hacia un lado **. ¿Así de ridícula se comporta la gente enamorada? ¡Ya entiendo entonces el por qué no me había enamorado antes!**

"¡Iremos si dejas de hablar así!" Respondió Shizuru haciendo a un lado su apasionado entretenimiento, mientras sonreía ante la ojilila.

"¡Jo!" Comenzaron las dos a reír, ya que en ese momento Tomoe portaba un adorable puchero que enterneció a la implacable castaña. "¿Crees que podré ir así?" Restauró su voz peculiar por una más adulta, señalando al atuendo que portaba.

"¡Definitivamente, no!" contestó la castaña con sarcasmo ya que se instauró su perdido sentido de la moda. "Puedes usar uno de mis vestidos." Agregó de forma coqueta.

"¡Vaya! No sé si podré aguantar mucho tiempo, oliendo a ti en el teatro sin deslizar mi mano hacia tu asiento." Respondió incluso con un deje seductor la joven escultora.

"Me arriesgaré con tal de que no vayas al teatro vestida de aquella manera." Sonrió Shizuru antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

Después de aquella muestra de cariño que se profesaban a cada momento, las dos desaparecieron en el dormitorio para salir una hora después, listas y perfectamente dispuestas para codearse incluso con las altas esferas. La joven ojilila portaba un corto vestido de color negro a juego con los zapatos, era curioso que las dos chicas calzaran el mismo número de pie y que su físico aunque difiera en ciertas curvas y matices, más o menos eran parecidos. Shizuru deslumbraba con un sencillo vestido de color café, con un escote bastante sugerente, alargando aún más sus piernas si puede. **¡Dios mío! No sé quién de las dos es el ángel ella o yo.** He de reconocer que Tomoe tampoco estaba mal, la larga hora de engalanarse había dado sus frutos. Sin más dilación, la castaña le dio breves instrucciones a Durhan y ambas jóvenes salieron por la puerta con ganas de comerse el mundo. Al llegar al recinto, tras mostrar las entradas, se les otorgó un palco privado. Ya que las había sustraído, no iba a escatimar en gastos. La platea, era sumamente amplia y con numerosos lujos, desde aperitivos hasta una copa de champagne previa al disfrute de la función, mientras Tomoe admiraba todo aquello, sin creer que uno de los alumnos de su clase de literatura haya tenido aquel detalle, ya que esa fue la versión que le había facilitado la castaña, Shizuru mostraba otra visión. Se sentía nuevamente culpable por disfrutar de todo aquello con Tomoe en lugar de disfrutarlo conmigo. Por lo menos, eso descifré una vez abierto el pergamino. Por más extraño que pareciera, seguía ocupando parte de sus pensamientos. No alejó todas esas preocupaciones hasta que de pronto se apagaron las luces sumiendo todo el salón en una oscuridad densa y se iluminaron lentamente las luces del escenario, ascendiendo el telón hacia las alturas y observando como los personajes se encontraban diligentemente situados, dando comienzo con el primer acto.

"Si la música es el alimento del amor, continuad hasta saciarme. Que a fuerza de oíros, mi pasión enferma expire y se extinga." La voz del duque Orsino se elevaba por toda la sala llegando a cada uno de los oídos expectantes. Sin saber que cierta castaña recitaba sus palabras, antes incluso que él mismo.

Durante toda la función Shizuru permaneció en completo silencio fascinada por la representación que se llevaba a cabo. En las citas importantes movía suavemente los labios recitando aquellas palabras, coincidiendo con los personajes. Su mirada embelesada no abandonaba el escenario bajo ningún concepto, por más que la actividad de la ojilila fuera continua, pues aunque era amante de las artes, no era muy amante del teatro y mucho menos de Shakespeare. Su opinión se alejaba demasiado de la satisfacción que le producía el dramaturgo inglés a la castaña. En el primer acto, los rubíes de Shizuru centelleaban cual piedras preciosas envueltas en aquella tenue oscuridad, al principio intentaba enfocar mi visión hacia la función para tratar de comprender, qué era aquello que tenía tan hechizado a la castaña en aquella obra de Shakespeare en concreto pero toda duda se despejó al llegar a la quinta escena del acto primero, donde Viola trata de conquistar el corazón de Olivia para el duque. Enseguida me giré adivinando que aquella era su escena preferida, pues fueron justo esas palabras las que uso su difunto esposo para seducirla citando al grande de la literatura. Shizuru parecía estar bajo un encantamiento, su mirada refulgía con más intensidad irradiando luz propia, sin dejar de recitar aquella estrofa que me había dejado sin aliento.

"Construiría ante vuestra puerta una cabaña de sauces y con gritos reclamaría mi alma prisionera en vuestra morada. Compondría versos sobre mi amor desdeñado, y los cantaría bien alto en el silencio de la noche. Mi voz haría repetir vuestro nombre al eco de las colinas, y el aire, herido con mis acentos, volvería a decir a lo lejos: '¡Shizuru!', ¡Oh! No hallaríais reposo ni en la tierra ni en el aire hasta que me compadecierais." Susurró dulcemente la castaña, sin que la ojilila percibiera nada de aquello. Únicamente yo, en esa enorme sala, había percibido sus palabras acompañadas por dos lágrimas traicioneras. Y como sutilmente había intercambiado el nombre de Olivia por el suyo propio.

"He soñado contigo toda mi vida aun sin creer que existas." Aquella frase escapó de mis labios justo antes de ver desaparecer sus lágrimas por su barbilla, comprobando como se estremeció al sentirlas.

Entre el segundo y el tercer acto, se llevó a cabo un receso de actividad, con el fin de que los personajes se prepararan para los restantes actos. Shizuru seguía con la mirada al frente, sin incorporarse si quiera. Aquella escena la dejó tan impactada que necesitaba más de un acto para sobreponerse. Tomoe sirvió nuevamente dos copas de champagne para brindar con su amante, que rauda transformó su expresión nostálgica por una sonrisa demasiado ensayada frente al espejo. Era curioso que la joven Margueritte no notara la diferencia ya que en los últimos días parecían más cercanas pero no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Al acabar las siguientes escenas, los expectantes inundaron a todos los actores en innumerables aplausos y elogios. Realmente fue una función bastante entretenida y llena de sentimientos. A la salida de la representación, me fijé en un cartel en el que no había reparado cuando entre. Se trataba de una revista literaria que abría un plazo para un concurso donde los escritores noveles o en auge pudieran publicar sus escritos y al ganador se le otorgaba la posibilidad de publicar su obra en la misma editorial que organizaba aquel concurso y no solo eso sino también pudiendo acceder al premio Akutagawa que era el galardón literario más prestigioso de todo el país. Al leer todo aquello enseguida busqué llamar la atención de la castaña, que caminaba distraída en lo que parecía una charla íntima junto a Tomoe.

"Shizuru." Traté infinidad de veces de que se girara hacia el cartel pero dado que no obtuve éxito alguno, opté por pronunciar su nombre, apareciendo lo justo para que mi voz llegara a su oído.

Ésta al oírme se detuvo en seco, pues reconocería mi voz perfectamente, al girarse para buscar mi rostro entre la multitud, yo ya había desaparecido. Shizuru trataba de enfocar nuevamente su mirada hacia dónde provenía mi voz pero ciertamente no se percataba del cartel que había justo enfrente de su mirada, Tomoe que se volvió curiosa al comprobar que su pareja, no dejaba de voltearse en busca de algo o alguien, su mirada fue a dar derecha al cartel.

"¡Shiz! ¡Mira!" enseguida trató de mostrar a la castaña su oportunidad de colocar su reciente obra al mundo.

"Ara, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?" Se preguntó extrañada la castaña, aun excitada por creer haber oído a cierta pelinegra pronunciar su nombre.

"¡Creí que no dejabas de girarte por ello!" Alegó la ojilila que fruncía el ceño. "¡Veo que se me ha escapado algo mucho más interesante!" Aunque las palabras de Tomoe contenían cierta molestia, Shizuru no las interpretó de aquella manera.

"He tenido la sensación de que alguien me llamaba, eso es todo. Supongo que es el premio Akutagawa." Sonrió complacida la castaña mientras leía toda la información necesaria y anotaba la dirección exacta donde había que mandar la copia del escrito.

De ese modo, con una sonrisa en los labios, había pasado el mal trago de su melancolía cuando desde el palco asistía a un recuerdo sepultado por los años. Renovada y bajo una inmensa ilusión por aspirar a tal importante premio, durante todo el trayecto caminaba junto a la joven ojilila con mirada soñadora y repleta de esperanza. Al llegar al hogar, saludó alegremente a Durhan, que no tardó en devolver la muestra de afecto, evitando acercarse a la joven Tomoe, pues aunque se toleraban ninguno lograba soportar al otro. La joven Margueritte, que yacía sobre el sofá ya que los tacones habían maltratado sus diminutos pies, se hizo con el mando a distancia y prendió la televisión, a fin de entretenerse mientras aliviaba sus pies. **¡Increíble! Acaba de asistir a la obra predilecta de su ser amado y en lugar de interesarse por el tema, se dedica a mirar el televisor.** Rodé los ojos y los apunté hacia Durhan, que me miró con alegría.

"¿Me has echado de menos, amigo?" Lo acaricié y este simplemente se dejó hacer, ya que me había hecho con su punto frágil. Al posar mi mano sobre la parte trasera de su oreja, el can se limitaba a gimotear agradecido.

"¿Qué pasa Durhan? ¿Te diviertes sin mí?" La voz de Shizuru a mi espalda me produjo un leve escalofrío pues se había acercado a nosotros sin percatarnos de su presencia, cosa difícil en aquel apartamento. "Que pena que no te dejaran ir al teatro. Lo habrías oído de nuevo." Susurró hacia su amigo depositando un beso en su cabeza. "¿Qué haces?" se incorporó hacia Tomoe que seguía buscando algún canal con qué entretenerse, hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron a uno en concreto deteniéndose abruptamente.

"¿Qué significa 'it girl'?" Preguntó la ojilila hacia Shizuru que se encontraba junto a ella.

"Ara… son chicas que tienen 'algo' que atrae irremediablemente." Trató de responder la castaña aun sin saber exactamente como definir aquella expresión. **¿De qué mundo son estas?**

"¿Belleza, atractivo…?" Tomoe seguía desconcertada sin entender exactamente.

"No es belleza en sí, ni siquiera una buena charla, es solo 'algo' en ellas que llame la atención." Por primera vez, observe a la castaña completamente dubitativa. Lo cierto es que la definición que le había facilitado a su compañera era la correcta pero la forma de decirlo, ese deje de duda que acompañaba cada palabra, hacía que la ojilila la mirara con incredulidad.

"¿Algo? ¿Alguien se enamora únicamente de 'algo'?" Volvió a preguntar la joven escultora, viendo como Shizuru se encogía de hombros. "Parece que hay una lista en nuestro país de las 'it girls' más famosas."

"Ara,…" Fue la única respuesta sorpresiva de Shizuru antes de enfocar su atención al televisor.

"¡…Esta semana encabeza la lista nuevamente Mademoiselle Juliet…!" En ese momento comenzaban a pasar diferentes imágenes de la joven para mi bastante conocida, de mi vida pasada, pues era lo que por entonces creía, mi mejor amiga Nao, ya que Juliet era únicamente su sobrenombre.

"¡Ahh! ¡Era esto lo de 'it girl'!" Pronunció Tomoe por lo bajo, mientras Shizuru le dedicaba una mirada de reojo.

"¡…tras desbancar a su coetánea Kuga Natsuki, que sufrió un desagradable accidente en la carretera metropolitana el pasado mes…!" Me puse completamente pálida al oír aquello. Observando a Shizuru que miraba atónita el televisor sin dar crédito. **¡Mierda!**

"¿El pasado mes?" **¡Maldición, lo ha oído!** Susurró incrédula con su Kioto-ben. De modo que enseguida me dirigí hacia el televisor, desenchufándolo con el fin de que detuviera su estruendo que arrojaba información que no necesitaba ver la luz.

"¿Pero qué?" Se quejó la ojilila observando el mando a distancia que trataba de pulsar sin éxito. "¿Qué le pasa al televisor?" Preguntó hacia Shizuru que aún seguía estática ante aquella noticia, su mirada perdida pasaba de la preocupación a la sospecha, sin saber qué creer. "¿Shizuru, estas bien?" La castaña parecida sumida en su propio mundo interior debatiéndose en innumerables interrogantes. **¡Estoy perdida! Cuando pone esa mirada es que algo malo piensa.** Me escandalicé. "¡Shizuru!"

"Si." La voz alzada de Tomoe pareció devolverla a la realidad, pues hasta Durhan se dirigió hacia ella preocupado, lamiendo las manos de su dueña. **¡Menos mal que ha dado señales de vida!**

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Conoces a esa chica?" Cuestionó con gran intranquilidad, ya que el estado en el que había visto a Shizuru la preocupo de sobremanera.

"Es alumna mía…" susurró hacia la ojilila que seguía angustiada por su pareja. "No tenía ni idea de que hubiera sufrido un accidente."

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró cerca de la castaña otorgándole un abrazo que la susodicha no devolvió, ya que seguía inmóvil frente al televisor. "Oye, porque no vas a descansar y mañana investigamos un poco."

"Si, será lo mejor." **¡Está demasiado afectada! ¡Mierda debí apagarlo en cuanto oí nombrar a esa arpía!** Shizuru se incorporó lentamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Durhan que no se despegaba de ella ni por un instante. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, completamente pálida y petrificada. **¿Cómo iba a arreglar aquello?**

Por suerte, con la inmensa actividad cerebral que ejercía la castaña en aquel momento, cayó rendida en un profundo sueño de repente, como si se hubiese desmayado completamente. Con la compañía de Durhan y de Tomoe, me permití el calmar mis encrespados nervios. No daba crédito a todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor incluso sin hacer absolutamente nada, es curioso como el universo conspira contra ti cuando no eres de su agrado. Bufé, maldije y despotriqué dirigiéndome a mi suerte, hasta que llegó Nagi. ¿Qué posibilidad existía en que Shizuru se enterara de esta manera acerca de mi anterior vida? Mi misterioso amigo seguía inmerso en su cavilación, por más que trataba de enfocar aquel problema desde otra perspectiva y voltear los hechos a nuestro favor, era tarea imposible.

"Está todo muy enmarañado." Completó la extraña criatura, intentando no ser demasiado duro conmigo en aquel instante. "No debimos hacer muchas cosas desde un principio." Se quejó abatido. "Creo que lo mejor será que me presente ante el supremo y me entregue solo así podremos solucionar todo esto." Mi mirada se desviaba hacia él de forma confusa.

"¿Por qué ibas a entregarte y de qué manera solucionara todo esto?" Pregunté incrédula, pues últimamente no hacía más que repetir que se iba a entregar.

"Esto ya pasó otras veces y el supremo puede solucionarlo, solo que es algo drástico." Fijé mi mirada en él en señal de que continuara. "Hay que hacer un reajuste. Para eso hay que intervenir a Shizuru y rescribir su plan." Intentó explicar.

"¿Intervenir a Shizuru reajustándola? ¿Cómo?" Cuestioné ya que su voz comenzó a temblar ante la sola idea. "Nagi, ¿Cómo?" Insistí ya que comencé a imaginarme lo peor.

"Reiniciándola." Susurró. "Borrándolo todo, su memoria, sus recuerdos…" comenzó de pronto a detallar.

"¡Por encima de mi cadáver!" Repuse furiosa, **¿Reiniciarla como a un ordenador? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?**

"Así es como se procede. De esa forma, hemos podido sobrevivir durante todas estas décadas sin ser descubiertos, los seres humanos lo atribuyen a una anomalía mental y los encierran en psiquiátricos. ¡No quería llegar a esto pero aquí estamos!" Alzó la voz tratando de persuadirme, pues únicamente elevándola le otorgaba ese matiz infernal, capaz de atemorizar hasta las criaturas del inframundo.

"¡Por encima de mi cadáver!" Grité hacia él. "No dejaré que nadie se acerque a ella. ¿Lo entiendes? Y esto será con o sin tu ayuda, tú decides." Continué fuera de mis cabales. En realidad ni siquiera sabía a qué me enfrentaba. "Esto lo haremos así." Comencé calmando mis nervios exaltados bajo la atenta mirada de Nagi, que seguía incrédulo ante mi derroche de valentía. "Voy a contárselo todo y ella lo entenderá, porque sé que lo entenderá."

"¿No puedes hacer eso? ¡Se dará cuenta!" Volvió a interrumpir Nagi.

"Ahí es donde entras tú." Sentencié, "Intenta, no sé, causar uno de esos 'descuidos' en alguna parte del mundo para entretenerles." La mirada de aquella extraña criatura era indescriptible.

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Viviréis felices y comeréis perdices?" Preguntó incrédulo pensando que era muy ingenua.

"¡No seas ridículo! A partir de ahí solo comenzará mis problemas con Shizuru, pero por lo menos no juguetearan con su cerebro y si es lo único que puedo hacer, me aferro a ello y tú deberías ayudarme." Mi voz se había tornado suplicante, todo aquello comenzaba a superarme y no podía enfrentarlo sola.

"¿Y por qué debería ayudarte si únicamente me traería más problemas de los que ya tengo?" Razonó exhausto al comprobar que nuestro mundo comenzaba a hacerse añicos y su sueño de ascender en la escala se tambaleaba bruscamente.

"Porque eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo." Mis palabras eran completamente ciertas, jamás había hablado tan sinceramente. Desde que me había convertido en ángel de la guarda, mi visión acerca del mundo se había transformado radicalmente y lo que creía conocer no era más que una ilusión vacía.

"Solo dispones de un solo día, no puedo desatar una catástrofe cada vez que me venga en gana. Mañana a primera hora comenzará la cuenta atrás." Diciendo aquello desplegó sus majestuosas alas negras y alzó el vuelo. **¿Catástrofe ha dicho? Me habría conformado con una buhardilla en concreto envuelta en llamas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuru seguía profundamente dormida tras abandonar aquel hogar Tomoe por una llamada de emergencia. Por un momento llegué a pensar que mis deseos se habían hecho realidad. A escasos minutos, la conciencia de la castaña golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo que la hizo despertar de súbito, como si aquel sueño profundo únicamente fuera un trance del que se vio poseída. Enseguida la castaña, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la habitación abarrotada de libros y comenzó a buscar entre todos aquellos tomos e innumerables papeles, el impreso que le hubo dado la secretaria de la universidad que recogía la breve pero concisa información acerca de mi paradero. Tras registrar minuciosamente bajo todo aquel montón de libros que colmaba la pequeña habitación, comenzó a hurgar entre los estantes de forma convulsiva. Hasta que finalmente dio con este, que se ocultaba entre dos libros situados en la parte superior de la estantería. Como pudo y de puntillas logró hacerse con el documento, que sostenía triunfalmente entre sus manos, sin percatarse de que el estante del que se había colgado, comenzaba a descender hasta su posición. De forma inesperada y sin saber qué hacer, me situé entre ella y el desastre que se avecinaba recibiendo numerosos golpes de todos los tomos y ejemplares que poseía en aquella enorme estructura. Durhan que había oído el estruendo desde la habitación, se lanzó raudo hacia donde se encontraba su dueña, a mi espalda protegida de aquella cascada literaria. El can comenzó a ladrar hacia la castaña, que como acto reflejo cerró los ojos ante la inminente cercanía del mueble, sorprendiéndose al no recibir ningún malestar sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente observando todo aquello.

"¿Natsuki?" Susurró al verme de espaldas tratando lidiar con el pesado mueble sin éxito.

"Necesito tu ayuda." Balbuceé por el sobresfuerzo, la castaña había dejado de hablar por un segundo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban frente a ella, hasta que un inmenso tomo al que no pude evitar debido a sus dimensiones, me golpeó completamente en la cabeza, sumiendo mi visión a una vasta negrura.

N/A: ¡Et Voilà! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Shizuru no es nada ingenua, ha comenzado a atar cabos por si sola y ya debe de estar enterada del asunto, solo que cuesta creer algo de lo que has oído hablar toda la vida pero no estabas segura de que existía hasta que no te ha tocado a ti. Para todas aquellas personas que han pensado que nuestra castaña era ligera de cascos, bueno siento mucho no haberos ofrecido la sesión nocturna que habéis querido. No era el momento. Además, como habréis comprobado Shizuru únicamente deseaba recrear su "sueño" para descubrir si verdaderamente se trataba de la misma Kuga. Entiendo que en algún momento de la historia perdáis el hilo, en esos momentos no tenéis más que sentiros libres para preguntar. (De momento no muerdo)Ah y entended que Shizuru al igual que Natsuki, está atrapada sin quererlo en un trío amoroso, ¿Quien tiene la culpa de conocer al amor de su vida en un momento en el que ya llevas a cuesta una relación? (Eso debería saberlo muy bien 'Soy la otra') Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y deciros que durante las vacaciones no he sido capaz de escribir una sola línea, por lo tanto os pido paciencia con las próximas publicaciones. ToT Me han encantado los comentarios por cierto, alguno se ha atrevido a insultar a mi bella Shizuru (mujer de poca fe) hay una integridad moral en juego. Para Nicocchi17 me encantó lo de "Mata a Tomoe" (me lo pensaré) por cierto no me digas que tu nick proviene de Nikolay Occhipinti por qué eso querrá decir que has leído un libro muy importante para mí. (Podría haberte preguntado eso en privado pero bueno aquí somos familia.) Aline con tus comentarios simplemente parezco una loca sonriendo sola en medio de la playa. Además Shizuru no ha ofrecido cobijo a todo el mundo, solo a su novia y a su futura novia, ¿tan malo es eso? XD (Espero tu comentario)Kero intentaré no matarte más las ilusiones, deberían agradecer el no haber sido tan explícita con respecto al encuentro sexual entre las chicas, únicamente lo he sugerido (podría haber amanecido desnuda porque se le olvidó el pijama) No os hagáis mala sangre, para que Shizuru descubriera que es Natsuki la mujer que tanto espera, primero ha tenido que besar sapos. Un saludo y os agradezco vuestra infinita paciencia y vuestro tiempo. Besos.


	7. 7 Confesiones

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 7

" _A veces una palabra tiene el poder de derribar muros más fuertes y de abrir puertas más recias. Únicamente hay que dar con las palabras precisas."_

Desfallecí por completo, sumergiéndome en un profundo y apacible sueño. Tenía la ligera sensación de que mi ser se había alzado hacía un lugar recóndito alejado de toda esta realidad incierta. Con los ojos aun cerrados podía percibir aquella frase que se adentraba por mi subconsciente, agitando mi interior. Por más que intentaba hacer memoria para descifrar al misterioso escondido tras la voz, no lograba dar con la procedencia. De pronto, como si mi realidad me arrastrara por los tobillos, empujándome al vacío de la existencia, mi conciencia comenzó a adueñarse de mi mente. Al abrir levemente los ojos podía percibir la oscuridad procedente de la habitación de Shizuru, notaba la cálida lengua de Durhan sobre mi rostro lamer con insistencia, con el fin de despertarme de aquel profundo sueño en el que me vi sumida, **¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?** Lo desconocía, únicamente cuando me materializaba frente a Shizuru podía conciliar el sueño de una forma sosegada y parece que aquello mi cuerpo lo aprovechaba cada vez que se daba la ocasión. La castaña observaba la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando me incorporé poco a poco de la cama, bajo los gemidos del can que parecía muy preocupado.

"Estoy bien, tranquilo." Comenté hacia mi amigo que no dejaba de olfatearme, meciendo su cola de lado a lado.

"¡Estas despierta!" La mirada de Shizuru se derramaba en la negrura de la habitación, centelleando a través de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, parecía realmente contenta por el hecho de haber despertado.

"Si." Miré fijamente hacia ella, sabía que debíamos hablar, que debía desvelar el secreto que tanto me atormentaba a mí y a ella, pero temía que me rechazara.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Se atrevió a preguntar con su voz preocupada, su suave acento cantarín envolvía mi alma de una forma inexplicable, sintiéndome culpable por un momento por el hecho de haberla preocupado.

"Como si la vida se ensañara conmigo." Traté de sonreír con el fin de calmarla, no podía verla tan afligida sin que el corazón se me encogiese.

"A decir verdad, ha sido Ana Karenina quien se ha desquitado a gusto." Sonrió regalándome el mejor obsequio que pude haber recibido a lo largo de mi corta vida, pues la luna se reflejaba en sus perfectos labios, tiñéndolos de una blancura que junto al carmesí de su boca la hacían ver como al ángel más bello sobre el mundo. "Me has vuelto a salvar la vida." Continuó desde su dirección.

"Lo haría mil veces." Di un paso hacia ella, tratando de no asustarla. Su mirada seguía fija en mí, intentando descifrar el enigma que tenía enfrente. "Porque estoy aquí únicamente para ello." Continué dando otro paso firme hacia ella, que seguía estática en su lugar.

"¿El accidente del pasado mes, fue en el que me salvaste?" **¿Se refiere al que había oído por televisión?** Susurró desde la ventana con su melodiosa voz, aunque su timbre se encontraba ligeramente matizado por una turbación, consiguió ocultarlo bajo su penetrante mirada. En aquel momento, dubitativa preferí detener mis pasos. **¡Suéltalo! ¡No esperes más! O será demasiado tarde.**

"No." Musité hacia su dirección, sus ojos se ensancharon aún más por mi respuesta.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó vacilante, separando levemente sus labios a la espera de mi respuesta.

"Kuga Natsuki." Respondí escuetamente, dando un paso hacia ella, la distancia lentamente se acortaba entre nosotras sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

"¿Solo yo puedo verte?" **Así que se ha dado cuenta en los jardines**. Aquello lejos de sonar a una pregunta parecía ser una afirmación que se decía más para ella misma que para mí. Asentí en silencio dando un paso más hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. "¿Has fallecido?" Negué nuevamente en silencio, notando su suspiro de alivio.

"Mi cuerpo está en el hospital Aiiku, en Azabu." Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, incrédula ante mis palabras, no lograba entender como estando mi cuerpo ingresado en un hospital pudiera estar frente a ella conversando.

"¡Esto no puede ser real!" Sus lágrimas de un momento a otro comenzaron a aflorar y sus palabras aunque denotaban firmeza su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"No creas que la única realidad es la que puedes ver." Susurré hacia ella, alzando mis manos en busca de su rostro. "Todo esto existe, aunque tú no creas." Continué mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

"¡Por amor de dios asistías a mis clases!" Alzó levemente la voz alejando mis manos de ella. "¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?" Se hizo a un lado limpiándose las lágrimas que continuaron descendiendo.

"¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No estabas preparada, ni yo tampoco, creía que si lo hacía te ibas a alejar de mí y no podía soportarlo." En aquel instante sus ojos se detuvieron en mi mirada contemplándome de forma incrédula. **¡Dios la voy a perder de nuevo!**

"¿No ha sido un sueño verdad?" Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse recomponiendo el enorme rompecabezas en el que se vio inmersa. "La noche en la que te vi por primera vez, no era una visión." De pronto sus rodillas parecieron flaquear y la sujeté a tiempo depositándola sobre la cama.

"Shizuru, lo siento. Sé que es difícil de comprender y no te pido que lo entiendas ahora mismo, solo necesitaba sincerarme contigo." Me arrodillé frente a ella, buscando su mirada cristalina que seguía reflejando toda la belleza encerrada en una noche estrellada. "No tengo demasiado tiempo." Mi mirada suplicante enfocó en la de ella y por un momento asomó nuevamente la preocupación en la Kioto-ben. **Aun se angustia por mí.** Su mano temblorosa, se acercó a mi rostro tratando de acariciar mi mejilla.

En ese preciso instante, mi corazón dio un vuelco al sentir su cálida mano rozar mi rostro. Nada se podía comparar a aquello, me estremecí bajo su toque y ella pudo percibirlo claramente. Poco a poco fue incorporándose de la cama arrastrándome junto a ella en aquel agradable paseo. Al permanecer una frente a la otra, Shizuru seguía otorgándome aquella mirada afable, con la que se dirigió hacia mí desde el primer día, perdiéndome completamente en ella. La primera mirada que me dedicó, se quedó en mis ojos grabada para siempre. De pronto, sus ojos se pasearon hasta llegar a mis labios, abriendo los suyos lentamente. Seguía deleitándome con el roce de su mano, cerrando brevemente mis ojos disfrutando de aquel instante que inmortalizaría en mi mente. Podía sentir su respiración agitarse y su aliento recorrer la reducida distancia que nos separaba. Mis manos inconscientemente buscaron su cintura, para afianzarme junto a ella y evitar que saliera levitando, apreciando el ligero estremecimiento en el que se veía envuelta la castaña. **¡Se siente igual que yo!** Aquella tensión, comenzaba a asfixiarnos a ambas, por lo tanto la atraje hacía mi con el fin de no prolongar más el sufrimiento de ambas, impactando directamente en sus suaves labios, atrapando cada uno de sus suspiros ahogándolos en mi deseo. Sentí aquel ardiente beso como si fuese la entrada hacia un cielo infinito donde nuestros corazones se fundían alzándose por encima de cualquier límite. Hasta que el ruido de alguien golpear la puerta con insistencia, nos expulsó de nuestro mundo de ensueño, arrancándonos de él con violencia arrastrando nuestra conciencia a la realidad.

"¿Si?" La castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la compañía de Durhan, nuestro único testigo. Al otro lado la ojilila casi sin aliento se adentró con una mirada llena de horror dibujada en el rostro, como si fuese portadora de malas noticias.

"¿Has visto las últimas noticias?" Preguntó angustiada hacia la castaña, dirigiéndose hacia el televisor, dándole vida.

"…¡Aún seguimos sin noticias de la cifra de las víctimas que ha asolado el terremoto en la región de Kansai!... Los medios estimas una cifra catastrófica, el seísmo de 6.8 en la escala de Richter, azotó este medio día la ciudad de Osaka con epicentro en la isla de Awaji." **¿Ese era el desastre al que hacía referencia Nagi? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?** Shizuru permanecía estática dejándose caer sobre el sofá, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ya que la NHK mostraba imágenes desoladoras de los restos que había producido aquel desastre monumental.

"¡Ha sido tan repentino que nadie pudo preverlo!" comentó Tomoe hacia la castaña que seguía boquiabierta observando como la naturaleza a veces podía ser despiadada. **¡Y tan repentino! Todo eso es obra de Nagi.**

"Debería llamar a casa, mi madre…" Fue lo único que pudo articular Shizuru tras el shock. Ciertamente la familia de la castaña procedía de la región de Kansai, pero la ciudad donde se había criado estaba muy alejada del epicentro de aquel desastre natural. Aun sabiendo aquello, la castaña marcó el número con cierto nerviosismo y esperó con lágrimas en los ojos a que su progenitora descolgara la llamada. "¡Mama! ¿Qué alegría oír tu voz?" Las tres suspiramos aliviadas, durante los instantes que había durado la espera, el ambiente se tensó considerablemente. "Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo y pensé…" Tomoe trataba de tranquilizar a su amante otorgándole un abrazo mientras ésta atendía la llamada, Durhan que veía afligida a su dueña, no tardó en participar en reconfortarla gimoteando junto a ella. "Mañana estaré ahí."

"¿Va todo bien?" Rompió el silencio la ojilila, observando a la castaña respirar profundamente.

"En Kyoto se ha sentido levemente, pero mi madre es una señora mayor y está asustada." Comentó dirigiendo su mirada a la escultora, olvidándose por completo de todo lo anterior a aquella nefasta noticia. "Quiere que la visite."

"Está bien, cancelaré la exposición en el museo y te acompaño, de todas formas únicamente le restan dos días." Propuso la ojilila, decidida.

"¡Tomoe! ¡No! Me adelantaré yo y tú puedes venir cuando acabes." Sentencio Shizuru haciendo las maletas.

El silencio envolvía a la castaña absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender todas esas circunstancias que se abalanzaban sobre su vida sin sentido. Desde el entierro de lo que fue su marido, había vivido durante un año entero, un encierro voluntario que la alejaba del mundo, como si un pájaro exótico que había nacido libre en la selva, se dirigiera hacia una jaula y se recluyese en su interior, alejándose del resto de los animales con el fin de que la historia lentamente se olvidara de él. Eso era justo lo que deseaba Shizuru en su retiro, extraviar todo aquello que creía conocer, con el fin de volver a encontrarse, porque para conquistar el mundo antes debía renunciar a él. Ahora había abandonado su refugio enfrentándose a una creación diferente, todo había cambiado y se había transformado en un cúmulo de eventualidades desorientadas buscando impactar de lleno en la vida seglar. Ambas nos unía un mismo factor, no entendíamos exactamente qué era aquello que se esperaba de nosotras. La soledad insistía en llamar a nuestra puerta incluso estando rodeadas. Mi manera de alejarme del mundo fue sumergirme en toda y cada una de las banalidades que escondía, buceaba en cada copa y bebía de los labios ajenos, perdiendo mi esencia con cada noche tratando de despojarme de aquello que me pesaba. En aquel accidente, lejos de vislumbrar la meta no era más que el comienzo, arrojada a la realidad con violencia a la conquista del nuevo mundo. Sabía exactamente lo que sentía Shizuru tratando de reprimir sus palabras ahogándolas en suspiros mientras proyectaba su mirada a través de las ventanas del Shinkansen. De alguna forma, había logrado convencer a su amante, de desistir de la idea de ir en su encuentro, dejando a Durhan a su encargo y a su apartamento en custodia. Quería evadirse y refugiarse nuevamente en la calidez de su infancia y Tomoe lo único que haría era perturbar aquel recuerdo con su presencia. Debía hacer las paces con su vida anterior.

La familia de la castaña era un tanto humilde y tradicional, gracias al talento innato de Shizuru pudo optar por una beca en Waseda y estudiar en la capital bajo el renombre de una universidad prestigiosa. Las buenas calificaciones de esta, le permitieron continuar en aquella atmósfera de ensueño que por aquel entonces no casaba con su realidad. Ahí conoció a lo que fue su marido y aunque sus progenitores no compartían el mismo anhelo de compartir su vida con él, no tuvieron más que aceptarlo. Fueron muy severos con la educación de la castaña y esperaban para su única hija a alguien con una fe férrea como la suya.

Shizuru había decidido viajar a media noche, dudaba en poder conciliar el sueño y dada la numerosa información que había recibido el día de hoy, no era de extrañar. Frente a ella me hallaba sentada, extendiendo el pergamino tratando de adivinar aquel tren de pensamientos que la invadía manifestándose en cada suspiro. Mi recuerdo la atormentaba, aquel beso lejos de apaciguar su alma, lo único que había conseguido era despertar más dudas aún. Junto a su asiento lo único que la acompañaba era la preocupación y la culpa. Se sentía culpable por nuestro acto, pensaba en Tomoe y todo lo que la haría sufrir. Desesperada necesitaba alejarse y creía que junto a su madre encontraría la tranquilidad que la rechazaba en Tokio. Sin saber que por más que se empeñe en alejarse, la sombra de nuestros actos, tarde o temprano nos alcanza. Al llegar a la ciudad de Kioto, descendió cabizbaja en busca del autobús que la llevaría hasta la periferia donde se encontraba su hogar. Después de más de cuatro horas de transporte por fin logró llegar a casa, donde su progenitora esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

"¡Hija!" Se fundió en un abrazo con su madre, Shizuru sonreía levemente por primera vez después de abandonar su apartamento. "¡Has adelgazado!"

"Yo también te echo de menos." Susurró la castaña hacia su madre con un perfecto Kioto-ben.

Ambas parecían dos gotas de agua, el parecido era inmenso, salvo por la mirada. Shizuru parecía haber heredado los magníficos ojos del padre y la belleza delicada de la madre, una mezcla sublime. Tras la cálida bienvenida se introdujeron ambas en el hogar, la profunda y oscura noche envolvía el exterior junto al arrullo de las cigarras con su canto rechinante que al multiplicarse bajo el manto de las estrellas se convertía en un zumbido abrumador. Respiré el aire permaneciendo aun en el pequeño jardín que poseía la casa, tratando de rememorar algún punto de mi puericia sin éxito.

"¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?" La voz de la señora Fujino, era tan cantarina y melodiosa que podía competir con la de la hija, ambas mujeres eran capaces de impregnar cada palabra con una emoción significativa y en aquel instante la preocupación dominaba cada gesto de la progenitora.

"Mejor." Trató de sonreír Shizuru adivinando exactamente a qué se refería su madre. "Ha pasado todo un año."

"Las cosas pasan por algún motivo, esto es una prueba de nuestro señor y aunque es difícil el primer año, se hace más llevadero." La señora Fujino era una mujer de dios, de firme creencia y devota del cristianismo.

"Lo sé mama." Shizuru agachó la mirada, jugueteando con algo entre sus dedos. "La teoría me la conozco muy bien, pero… es tan duro aceptarlo así sin más." Concluyó.

"Encomiéndate a nuestro señor, el que todo lo sabe. Únicamente en él, encontrarás esa paz que tanto necesitas." De nuevo una sonrisa afligida decoró el rostro de la castaña más joven, ante las palabras de la mayor.

"Lo haré, mama. Lo haré." Continuó sumiéndose en un largo silencio. "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Realmente me temí lo peor con la noticia del terremoto, no creí superar otra desgracia en nuestra familia." Su voz cantarina y danzante recorrió junto a sus manos la estancia hasta llegar a la progenitora.

"¡Oh no, cariño! Al parecer aún no ha llegado mi hora, es terrible todo aquello del seísmo, pero hay que aceptarlo. Todas las desgracias son pruebas que hay que superar." La devoción de la madre no poseía límites. Ahora comprendía porque insistió la castaña en ir sola. "¿Por qué no vas a descansar lo que resta de noche? Debes estar agotada por el viaje." Continuó la señora Fujino, al ver la cara soñolienta de la más joven.

"Tienes razón, mama. Mañana seguiremos." Se incorporó Shizuru con una sonrisa. "Iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, hija mía." Se escuchó la voz de la madre procedente desde atrás.

Aquella casa había visto a Shizuru crecer, la palabra de dios predominaban en cada rincón del hogar, completamente decorado con imágenes de Jesucristo y de algunos de los apóstoles. La pequeña casa de madera, era enteramente tradicional, con un único _ima_ que se extendía por toda la planta inferior, únicamente cediendo un pequeño espacio a la cocina, el cuarto de baño, el aseo y el _genkan_ , donde depositar el calzado situado junto a la entrada. En la planta superior, se encuentras perfectamente dispuestas tres habitaciones separadas por _fusuma_ de papel y madera. **¡Vaya! Sí que son tradicionales aquí.** Me costaba creer que un alma como la de Shizuru fuera criada por aquel entorno lleno de arcaísmo y espiritualidad. El dormitorio de la castaña era ligeramente más reducido, con un _tatami_ color crema que armonizaba con el _Oshiire_ de dos niveles y el techo de madera. Shizuru, enseguida deslizó la puerta corredera del Oshiire y extrajo un futón que sacudió antes de depositarlo sobre el tatami y comenzar a hacer su cama.

"¡Hogar, dulce hogar!" Susurró para ella misma una vez finalizada su tarea, barriendo su mirada por la pequeña estancia.

A altas horas de la madrugada, era fácil conciliar el sueño. Una vez depositada la cabeza sobre la almohada, Shizuru se abandonó a un sueño profundo. Cada vez que la castaña dormía plácidamente, respiraba aliviada pues era un día menos en el que no sufría ningún tipo de mal mi protegida y aquello era la meta de todo ángel guardián. Revisé su pergamino, con el fin de encontrar algún cambio en su destino. El miedo que al principio la había paralizado cada vez que cavilaba en mi presencia había disminuido, dado el hecho de que su familia era fervorosamente cristiana, creer en un ángel de la guarda no supuso ningún problema, el obstáculo provenía de haber besado a este. **Cada vez que consigo despejar una incógnita, debía enfrentarme a un nuevo enigma. ¿Alguna vez se detendría aquella avalancha de dudas?**

"¡Veo que no has conseguido nada!" La voz de Nagi me sacó de mis cavilaciones, aquella extraña criatura había adivinado donde me encontraba y se sentó abatido sobre el tatami. "¿Qué dudas tiene?" Preguntó retirándome el pergamino y observando las flechas, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. "¿¡La has besado!? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?" Me regañó con aquella voz peculiar.

"Es obvio que no pensaba, ¿no crees?" Respondí sentándome junto a él.

"¡No solo vas a conseguir que me quiten las alas sino que me devuelvan a…!" En aquel instante se detuvo de súbito dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunté extrañada ante su frase. "¿Un terremoto? ¿Esa era tu idea de despistarles?" Cambié de tema, por lo que Nagi respiró aliviado sin pasarme por alto aquel acto.

"Estas cosas pasan." Se encogió de hombros. "Probamos la fe de los humanos, quien sigue creyendo incluso en medio del caos, recibe una recompensa infinita." Sus palabras parecían salir de la boca de la señora Fujino.

"¿Y los que mueren?" Pregunté incrédula.

"¡Todos vamos a morir! Incluso nosotros. Si alguien muere es porque le ha llegado su hora. Así que despreocúpate del resto y concéntrate en ella." Respondió incorporándose, alzando sus alas negras.

"¡Viendo vuestra incompetencia no sabría que decir! Recuerda que sigo aquí pese a que mi hora no ha llegado aún." Nagi escrutó su mirada hacia mi dirección, tratando de averiguar qué más me rondaba la cabeza.

"¿Aún no crees en nosotros incluso siendo parte de esto?" Su voz infantil se mezclaba constantemente con su seriedad, envolviendo sus palabras con un matiz jubiloso que dejaba la piel como escarpias. "¡Eres muy escéptica Natsuki!"

"No soy escéptica, simplemente el hecho de que me pongan constantemente a prueba hace que mi fe se desvanezca." **Sin mencionar la constante improvisación que ejercéis sobre la marcha.** Sentencié.

"¡Lo he oído!" Contestó sonriendo, iluminando su mirada ardiente. "¿No te das cuenta? ¿Incluso formando parte de todo esto y teniendo más de la información que tiene el resto, no te das cuenta de ello? Este ha sido tu destino, nada es casualidad, ni siquiera el hecho de habernos equivocado lo ha sido. Este siempre ha sido tu destino y entérate, nadie puede escapar a él." Diciendo aquello batió sus alas desplegadas, saliendo disparado hacia el cielo.

Nagi era un completo misterio, de un momento a otro su personalidad oscilaba entre la luz y la oscuridad. No sabía encontrarle un punto intermedio en su enorme enigma, pero podía confiar plenamente en él o por lo menos percibía aquella sensación. Aquella noche su confesión me hizo pensar demasiado, **'Este siempre ha sido tu destino y entérate, nadie puede escapar a él'.** Su última frase danzaba en mi mente como si fuese una pieza del enorme rompecabezas. En un inicio, no hacía más que preguntarme por qué justo a mí me tocaba aquella desgracia, pero ahora, tal y como había asegurado Nagi, disponía de demasiada información para seguir creyendo que todo aquello no era más que una horrible confusión. **¿Y si estaba destinada a formar parte de la vida de Shizuru? Quiero decir, con mi anterior vida, era imposible que coincidiéramos las dos, de aquella forma indudablemente ambas quedaríamos entrelazadas para siempre.** Al despuntar el alba y derramarse los primeros rayos del sol sobre la desconocida habitación, Shizuru comenzó con su actividad previa a despertar, su cuerpo iba y venía sobre el _futón_ y yo permanecía observando cada uno de sus gestos embelesada. **Todo lo que Shizuru decía o hacia me parecía mágico.** Mi mirada era atrapada por cada movimiento que realizaba, capturada por breves momentos que se grababan en mi retina para no olvidarlas nunca. Sus blancas y preciosas muñecas asomaban por fuera del edredón, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabello revuelto. Asistir a su despertar se había convertido en otro de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Pues siempre era igual, se desplazaba de un lado a otro a la espera de que su espléndida mirada se esparciese por el dormitorio, dando los buenos días al mundo e inconscientemente sonreía en medio de un desentumecimiento, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Claro que ella no sabía que era observaba y realizaba todo aquello con libertad. De pronto, un intenso olor a té verde ascendía hasta la planta superior, cosa que hizo extender aún más la sonrisa de la castaña.

"¡Como se nota que estoy en casa!" Exclamó con la mirada dirigida hacia el techo de madera.

Con la luz procedente del sol, podía observar que la habitación se encontraba ligeramente decorada, una fotografía de Jesucristo envuelta por un marco antiquísimo, colgaba en la pared sobre una cómoda con espejo y numerosos carteles que anunciaban obras teatrales, eran el escueto adorno que otorgaba a la habitación un cáliz bastante personal, como si se tratara del camerino de una actriz. Shizuru tras cepillarse el cabello y adecentarse cubriendo su cuerpo con un quimono que había dispuesto en el primer compartimento del _oshiir_ i, descendió hacia el piso inferior en busca de su progenitora.

"Buenos días, mama." Su melodiosa voz atrapó de espaldas a su madre que aún se encontraba inmersa en la cocina con los preparativos.

"Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido?" Sonrió la señora Fujino sin dejar su labor de lado.

"Profundamente." La mirada de la castaña más joven recorría la cocina de lado a lado, como había hecho previamente con la sala de estar antes de introducirse en ésta. Trataba de rememorar todos los instantes vividos en aquel lugar. "¿Necesitas que te ayude?"

"Si, acompáñame con esos platos a la mesa, es hora de desayunar." Sentencio la Fujino mayor, saliendo de la cocina. "Señor, bendice estos alimentos que recibimos de tu generosidad. Da pan a los que tienen hambre y hambre de Dios a los que tienen pan. Que el rey de la Gloria nos haga partícipes de la mesa celestial. Amen." **¿En serio? Todo eso en el desayuno, ¿qué será del almuerzo?** La señora Fujino, comenzó con sus bendiciones una vez sentadas ambas mujeres a la mesa, Shizuru mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos pese a que su progenitora los tuviera cerrados a cal y canto, enfrascada en su oración.

"Amen." Fue lo único que aportó la castaña menor. **¿Era necesario todo aquello? No me extrañaba que a la menor oportunidad, Shizuru se haya alejado de este lugar.**

"¿Qué tal llevas las clases?" Preguntó una vez que ambas mujeres comenzaron con la comida.

"Bien, sabes que me encanta la enseñanza y disfruto mucho formando parte del crecimiento de la joven promesa de este país." La voz de la Kioto-ben más joven, se encontraba ligeramente inquieta y no era para menos. Yo pensaba que mi progenitora era un tanto especial, por lo menos yo no tenía que medir mis palabras a la hora de hablar con ella.

"Me alegro tanto cariño y espero que estés inculcando la sagrada escritura." Ante aquello Shizuru guardó silencio, entregando su sonrisa como única respuesta. "Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti." La mayor de las Fujino, había soltado aquella frase sosteniendo la mano de su hija. **Así que el padre también había fallecido.**

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" La voz de Shizuru trató de sonar animada aunque sabía cuál sería las actividades del día.

"Iremos a la iglesia por su puesto, con tu ajetreada vida en la capital seguro que apenas tienes tiempo." Sonreí al adivinar mentalmente la respuesta de la castaña mayor.

"¡Claro! ¿En qué estaría pensando?" Concluyó Shizuru con una afligida sonrisa. **Si aquello era un castigo, ¿por qué la castaña se empeñaba en ir a visitar a su madre?**

Tras el breve desayuno, sin demasiada interacción, tomaron ambas castañas un trasporte público hasta la catedral católica de Kawaramachi, situada en pleno centro de la ciudad de Kioto. Durante el paseo, no dejaba de observar, las calles y la numerosa vegetación que decoraban las avenidas. Cada ciertos pasos había un enorme templo tanto sintoísta como budista. La comunidad cristiana, aunque superara el centenar era reducida. Me pareció sumamente extraño que los Fujino fueran fervientes feligreses de aquella doctrina. **¡Pobre Shizuru! Menuda adolescencia debió tener.** Al llegar a la catedral, en silencio tras hacer la cruz en la entrada, se introdujeron a la hora indicada para la misa y prestaron atención al sermón.

"Tal y como San Jerónimo lo expresó: qué grande la dignidad del alma, puesto que cada una tiene desde su nacimiento un ángel encargado de guardarla." Estaba a punto de levantarme del enorme y frío banco para esperar a Shizuru a las afueras de aquella catedral, cuando las palabras de aquel sacerdote me detuvieron. "Los ángeles tienen la misión de cuidarnos y protegernos…" **Guiaros.** Puntualicé. "Siempre estarán ahí velando por nosotros, siendo creyentes o no, su misión es acompañarnos en este viaje y alejar nuestra alma de todo mal." Junto a mí, Shizuru agachaba la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la biblia, era el único libro que no la vi manosear en su habitación repleta de volúmenes. Probablemente la castaña no era tan devota como su familia. "… Para cada uno de nosotros existe una misión y el ángel de la guarda nos intentará acercar a ella y evitar desviarnos de la senda, tal y como asegura el salmo 90: A sus ángeles ha dado órdenes Dios, para que te guarden en tus caminos…"

Durante aproximadamente una hora, mis oídos habían sufrido el inmenso bombardeo de términos referentes a Dios y a los ángeles. Teniendo en cuenta que aquella noche recibiría a Nagi, comencé a sentir nauseas, **¿Esto será mi vida a partir de ahora?** Me preguntaba una y otra vez. La castaña en silencio seguía presenciando todo aquel sermón sin apenas mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro, tal vez estaría acostumbrada en fingir interés por las palabras de aquel buen samaritano. Una vez que todos exclamaron el tan esperado ¡Amen! Me levanté rumbo hacia la salida, siguiéndome muy de cerca Shizuru. La vuelta a casa fue demasiado silenciosa, como si ambas mujeres no tuvieran nada de qué hablar. Comenzaba a entender poco a poco la soledad que envolvió a Shizuru y el por qué se aferró tanto a su difunto. **Él era lo único que tenía.** A ojos del resto del mundo, su familia era una ejemplar, parecían muy unidos y cubiertos por el manto divino, sin embargo era todo un abismo lo que les separaba de su única hija. Como si la castaña hablase un idioma completamente diferente y el lenguaje entre ambas era inconexo, completamente desconocido. El amor que se tenían y el respeto con el que se trataban, nada tenía que ver con la realidad. No había relación ni cabida para ellas, incluso estando unidas se sentían solas y ese era el peor sentimiento al que podía acceder un ser humano. Suspiré pesadamente, viendo aquella situación pero sin atreverme a intervenir, como había asegurado aquel sacerdote, existía un libre albedrío en el que no podía cruzar la línea.

"¿A dónde vas, Shizuru?" Pregunto la señora Fujino al ver a su hija en la entrada dudando en si debía o no introducirse al hogar.

"Voy a visitar a una amiga de la infancia. No tardaré." Sonrió hacia su progenitora que asintió en silencio.

"Recuerda que esta noche tenemos visita en tu honor." Anuncio la mayor de los Fujino.

"Imposible olvidarlo." Susurró más para ella que para su madre, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia una calle estrecha llena de viviendas.

En silencio, caminé junto a la castaña que poco a poco comenzaba a relajar la tensión en la que se vio sumergida durante todo el día. **¿A qué había ido? Era evidente que no se sentía a gusto.** Sin saber en qué pensaba, acompañé a Shizuru, atravesando un pequeño camino que conducía hacia un mirador, en ese punto se detuvo la Kioto-ben a observar la zona residencial, donde vivió junto a su familia por muchos años. El inmenso verde se asomaba por entre las pequeñas edificaciones, aquella zona residencial distaba demasiado de la urbe, como lugar situado a la periferia, se podía respirar un aire más límpido. Shizuru alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y aspiró la fragancia de los pinos, lentamente el horizonte comenzó a derramar los últimos rayos solares, tiñéndolo de un naranja casi místico, sus preciosos escarlata comenzaron a centellear hacia aquella dirección.

"Venia aquí cuando era pequeña y me pasaba todos los atardeceres coleccionando estos paisajes." Susurró hacia el aire, por lo que mi corazón en seguida dio un vuelco. "Eran tan mágicos, que llenaban mi corazón de un gozo inexplicable." Sonrió hacia el horizonte. "En Tokio dejé de fijarme porque no era comparable a esto, hasta aquella tarde. Supongo que fuiste tú." En aquel instante mis latidos se detuvieron, **¡me está hablando a mí!** Y como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, de pronto mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente en busca de los latidos extraviados. "¿Por qué no te apareces en forma de suspiro, o en forma de poema, para satisfacerme?"

"¡Shakespeare! ¡Muy aguda!" Me materialicé junto a ella en el mirador, apoyando ambas manos en la barandilla.

"Supuse que habías leído Romeo y Julieta." Sonrió nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

"Hice de la señora Capuleto en el colegio." Sonreí mirándola de reojo, por fin comenzaba a ver su risa y aquello me alegraba, después de una mañana tan severa.

"¿Julieta estaba ocupada?" Preguntó volviéndose a mí, buscando mi mirada. Aquel atardecer inundaba su rostro refinado en un mar anaranjado realzando aún más el brillo de sus ojos y su inmensa belleza.

"Las chicas como yo no están hechas para hacer de Julieta." Estrechó sus enormes escarlata, escrutándome con la mirada animándome a continuar. "En aquella época no creía en el amor y le dieron el papel a Nao, la chica más desarrollada de la clase." Dirigí mis manos hacia el pecho mostrándole lo evidente, por lo que nuevamente arranqué una sonrisa de sus labios.

"¿Así que mi ángel de la guarda hizo de la señora Capuleto por no haber desarrollado su cuerpo a tiempo?" Su voz cantarina se paseaba entre ambas en aquel íntimo mirador.

"¡Es denunciable lo sé!" Exclamé ante su risa.

"Por lo tanto, debo entender que no siempre has sido un ángel." Aquella pregunta sutil por parte de la castaña, me hizo sonreir notablemente dejándome perpleja. Sabía que no debía desvelar demasiada información acerca de mi nueva realidad por su bien, pero su ingenio lograba disfrazar la verdad.

"Lo has visto en televisión." La única forma de seguir respondiendo a sus dudas era de forma simbólica. "Ahí tienes tu respuesta."

"¿Dónde están tus alas?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras me observaba con atención.

"No somos como vosotros os imagináis, no tengo ni rizos, ni uso pañales y mucho menos tengo alas." Sentencié alzando mis brazos, escuchando como recompensa una suave risa. "Me limito a seguirte allá a donde vayas y a protegerte."

"¿Me sigues siempre?" Asentí en silencio bajo su curiosa mirada. "¿Entonces conoces a Tomoe?" Guardé un largo silencio y de nuevo asentí dirigiendo mi mirada hacia sus orbes carmesíes. "¿Y también estas cuando…?" **¡Cómo!** Continuó con cierto nerviosismo.

"¡No por dios!" Respondí enseguida tratando de no oír aquella frase de sus labios. "No creo que necesites ayuda en ese momento." Ante aquella frase ambas encendimos nuestras mejillas violentamente. "Siento mucho haberte besado." Susurré cabizbaja, después de haber observado durante todo el trayecto en _shinkansen_ hacia su ciudad natal, la enorme incertidumbre que le había generado aquella acción, creí que debía disculparme por tal atrevimiento.

"Ara…" Musitó volviendo a enfocar su vista hacia el horizonte, donde la magnificencia se mostraba en todo su esplendor. "No lo hagas, en cierto modo yo lo provoqué porque así lo he deseado." Continuó sin observarme, dirigiendo su mirada únicamente a algún punto de aquel atardecer. Mientras tanto yo contemplaba su rostro entristecerse de nuevo. "¿Qué le ha pasado a mi anterior ángel de la guarda?" Preguntó tras un largo silencio sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"No puedo decírtelo." Lo cierto era que no podía hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro.

Sin decirnos nada más, comenzó a descender por el camino que había llevado sus pasos hasta el mirador. Caminaba envuelta en una profunda reflexión, tal vez asimilando la nueva información. Shizuru había aceptado todo aquel asunto de forma extraordinaria y el hecho de no hacer más preguntas me había aliviado. ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía solventar todas sus dudas para impedir que la reiniciaran? Era un asunto muy intrincado que no podía tocar por el momento. Mientras transitábamos por una estrecha calle, en la parte trasera de aquella hilera de viviendas, vimos pasar a una _geisha_ , completamente ataviada de forma tradicional, por lo que quedé sorprendida y estupefacta siguiéndola con la mirada. Shizuru me observaba de reojo con aquella intensa mirada escarlata que únicamente ella poseía capaz de transmitir cada una de las emociones que afloraban en su ser.

"¿Te gustaría protegerla a ella también?" Su voz melodiosa poseía cierto matiz molesto que no se preocupó en disimular.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡No! Es que nunca había visto una _geisha_ de cerca, eso es todo." Me ruboricé inmediatamente como si me hubiesen pillado en medio de una travesura.

"Ajam…" Fue su única respuesta a mi comportamiento infantil. **¡Espera! ¿Qué ha sido eso?** Nuevamente el silencio reinaba entre las dos, caminando una junto a la otra sin atrevernos si quiera a mirarnos.

"Nunca había estado en Kioto." Me atrevía a romper aquel mutismo. "De hecho, no he estado en ningún lugar porque nunca salí de Tokio." Continué sin detener ninguna de las dos el paso.

"¿La corona de 'it girl' te impedía hacerlo?" Conocía perfectamente el sarcasmo de la castaña por las numerosas respuestas que le dedicaba tanto a los compañeros de trabajo como a la mismísima Tomoe pero nunca lo había usado conmigo, supongo que para todo había una primera vez.

"¿A sí que recuerdas eso también?" Traté de sonreír vagamente, en realidad no quería que ella supiera aquel desastroso pasado pero no hubo nada que hacer al respecto. De pronto se detuvo adivinando mi reacción.

"Lo siento. No debí atacarte, intentabas ser amable." La miré curiosa, ya que volvía a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente, agachando la mirada y retirándose un mechón de pelo suavemente tras la oreja. Sonreí inconscientemente porque me había hechizado la primera vez que me había dedicado aquel acto, cuando nos encontrábamos en clase.

"No te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene un mal día." Comenté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia sus orbes escarlata, permaneciendo en ellos presa de su belleza.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, comencé a sentir que mi pulsación se disparaba completamente. El aire dejó de circular por mi pecho y comencé a percibir un ligero murmullo más allá de donde nos encontrábamos, siendo cegada por una luz blanca y pura, que se expandía lentamente desde el fondo de la calle, acercándose pausadamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos ambas. Por un segundo, desvíe mi mirada hacia el extremo desde donde provenía, separando ligeramente los labios, sintiendo aquella nívea sensación sobre la piel, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia la brillantez. Todo mi ser era atraído por aquel punto que paulatinamente se acercaba sin detenerse, una increíble fascinación me arrastraba hasta la refulgencia que susurraba mi nombre con claridad, con el primer paso hacia la luminiscencia la atracción se hacía más y más grande, envolviendo mi ser en un resplandor cálido y embriagador. Shizuru se mantenía quieta observando aquello sin entender mi reacción, que comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

"La paz me espera tras la luz." Susurré dando otro paso más hacia aquella deslumbrante experiencia.

"¿Natsuki?" Al sentir los dedos de la castaña entrelazarse en los míos, abrí los ojos de golpe, despertando de aquella ilusión, alejando la candente luminosidad de mi posición, desvaneciéndola por completo. "¿Estás bien?" Asustada me giré hacia Shizuru, volviendo a reflejarme en su intensa mirada. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó percibiendo mi horror y preocupación.

"Nada, gracias." Desvié mi mirada hacia su mano que seguía enlazaba a la mía, aquel empirismo me había paralizado por completo. "Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la luz." Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar presa del pánico, aquello era una buena noticia para mi salvación pero para ella implicaría perder a un nuevo ángel de la guarda.

"Regresemos a casa."

Durante todo nuestro trayecto de vuelta, la castaña permanecía con su mano unida a la mía por miedo a volverme a enfrentar con aquella indescriptible atracción que ejercía una inmensa gravedad en mi interior. En la profundidad del cálido hogar, reinaba una nube familiar muy nostálgica, la progenitora de la castaña había convidado a la familia más cercana que pudo reunir, ya que no habían vuelto a saber de Shizuru desde el entierro del marido de esta. Todas las mujeres trataban de ofrecer apoyo y condolencias a la más joven de las viudas pero la de ojos escarlata únicamente vislumbraba hacia mi dirección con cierta preocupación dibujada en el rostro. Con tal de sentirse más tranquila, en la entrada hacia la íntima reunión, me hizo prometerle no desaparecer de su vista y su deseo era lo que estaba cumpliendo en aquel preciso instante. Tímidamente, asistí a numerosas anécdotas por parte de sus allegados y numerosas historias de su tierna infancia, hasta que insistentemente llamaron a la puerta, creyendo que tal vez debía de tratarse de algún pariente despistado.

"Buenas noches, lamento la interrupción. Soy la nueva vecina, Kurai Sakomizu." **¿Sakomizu?** "Nos hemos quedado a oscuras y venía a pedirles ayuda." **¿Se tratará del mismo Sakomizu?** La joven de piel lechosa, había permanecido inclinada en una reverencia debido a la importante petición. "¿Podría usar su teléfono?" Su voz delicada, resonó bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Fujino, que como buena samaritana, accedió gustosa a la petición de ayuda.

Al levantar levemente la joven su mirada, casi caí de espaldas al verla poseer los mismos ojos que Nagi, enormes de un color rojizo singular diferentes a los de Shizuru que denotaban afectuosidad, estos sin embargo destilaban peligro en cada mirada. Me levanté de mi asiento alejado de la multitud y me dirigí hacia la posición de la joven con el fin de seguirla hasta su hogar, tal vez pertenecía a la misma familia que la del señor Sakomizu, el hombre al que salvé en el accidente y cuya vida había quedado completamente ligada a la mía. Al acercarme lo suficiente hacia ella, ésta clavó sus ojos directamente a los míos, dejándome completamente sin alieno. **¡Puede verme!** Pensé en silencio sin articular palabra apenas. Obteniendo como respuesta una escueta y sencilla sonrisa, que me estremeció completamente, haciéndome tragar saliva duramente, estaba claro que también podía leer mis pensamientos tal y como hacía Nagi. En aquel instante dudaba en seguir o no a la joven, ya que parecía una tarea bastante tenebrosa. Tal vez haya usado el nombre de Sakomizu conociendo de antemano que llamaría mi atención. Todas las pistas encendían mi alarma interior pero no intuía exactamente las intenciones de la joven, que gracias a la invitación de la castaña mayor, accedió al interior de la vivienda con el fin de usar el teléfono. La seguí atenta sabiendo que esta percibía perfectamente mi presencia pero no podía correr riesgos, ya que Shizuru se encontraba en aquella casa y estaba bajo mi protección. Una vez frente al aparato, marcó el 666 y buscó mi mirada y reacción de reojo otorgándome nuevamente una siniestra sonrisa produciéndome un escalofrío.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Susurré hacia su dirección, sin desviar la mirada de ella.

"Para conocer a la gente hay que ir a su casa." Concluyó citando a Goethe, una vez depositada su oreja en el auricular y al finalizar la frase, desvió su mirada hacia Shizuru, que pareció captar cierta anomalía desde su posición, ya que la castaña miraba fijamente a ambas.

"No te atrevas a acercarte a ella." Amenacé ya que su mirada centelleó en dirección hacia la castaña.

"Está todo dispuesto, mi señor." Tras aquellas breves palabras, descolgó la llamada y enfocó sus ojos hacia los míos, que miraban incrédula sin entender qué era exactamente aquello. De pronto su visión comenzó a brillar hasta que una negrura ocupó por completo sus globos oculares, haciéndome dar bruscamente un paso hacia atrás. Fue un breve instante, hasta que regresó su mirada normal, llena de perplejidad al no saber dónde se encontraba. A diferencia de la primera, aquella joven poseía unos ojos de un tenue azul. **¿Qué diablos era aquello?** "¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la casa Fujino." Susurró Shizuru junto a ella, sin apartar la mirada de la joven visita. "Su casa ha quedado a oscuras, ¿recuerda?" La castaña de vez en cuando miraba hacia mi dirección tratando de entender lo ocurrido y la mirada perpleja de la joven invitada.

"No, creo que debería irme." La joven de mirada azul, salió disparada por la puerta sin apenas despedirse, como alma que lleva el diablo, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las mujeres reunidas en la pequeña sala.

Aquella noche, esperaba a Nagi como el crisantemo espera al otoño. Después de tratar de tranquilizar a Shizuru, que agitada por los últimos acontecimientos se negaba a descansar permaneciendo más inquieta de lo normal. Tras convencerla una y otra vez de que todo estaba en orden, logré que Morfeo se hiciera con su excitada conciencia. Aquel día transcurrió con una irregular naturalidad, había vislumbrado la tan ansiada luz para todo ángel sin siquiera proponérmelo. Me había sorprendido de súbito en medio de una conversación ilógica con la castaña y sin ir más lejos aquella inusual visita, que se traducía en una nueva amenaza para mí y para mi protegida. La joven que había sido poseída ni siquiera pertenecía a la ciudad de Kioto, **¿qué significa todo eso? Primero la luz, luego la joven, ¿estará todo enlazado? Y ¿qué quiso decir con que todo estaba dispuesto?** Miles de incógnitas se apoderaban de mí mientras me paseaba por la reducida habitación de Shizuru. Lo único que tenía claro es que debía abandonar en cuanto antes aquella tierra, la visita a Kioto había traído nada más que incertidumbre. Pasadas las tres de la madrugada, hora de brujas según el folclore europeo, Nagi por fin se dignó a presentarse. Al verme de pie de un lado hacia otro, me escrutó con la mirada y contempló a mi protegida dormir con el ceño fruncido.

"Cálmate o inquietarás a tu protegida." Al oír su voz, respiré aliviada. Cosa que le asombró bastante.

"¡Ya está inquieta!" Sentencié tirando de él, tratando de alejarlo para comenzar con aquella intensa conversación. "He visto la luz." Al oír aquello Nagi abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

"¿¡Cómo!?" Preguntó alterado sin desviar su mirada de mí. "¿¡Es imposible!?" continuó con su voz infantil que se agudizaba por la sorpresa. "¡Únicamente los ángeles de la guarda experimentados logran verla!" **¿En serio crees que es el momento para meterte conmigo?** Fue lo único que pensaba ante su reacción. "No me meto contigo, ¡Ya sé por qué Shizuru puede verte! No eres un completo ángel de la guarda porque tu cuerpo aun pertenece a este plano existencial. ¿Cómo podrías ver la luz entonces?" Comenzó a caminar por la reducida estancia de un lado para otro sobándose la sien, tratando de explicar aquel fenómeno.

"Eso no es todo." Susurré hacia él por lo que detuvo sus pasos observándome. "Hoy se ha presentado 'alguien' diciendo llamarse Kurai Sakomizu, ¿te suena?" Pregunté escrutándolo con la mirada.

"¿Sakomizu no es el camionero al que sustituyes?" Respondió alzando sus ojos hacia el techo tratando de echar los recuerdos hacia atrás, rememorando su monumental metedura de pata.

"Eso mismo pensé yo, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en mí y escuchó perfectamente mi voz." De nuevo la mirada rojiza de Nagi, se ensanchó de forma expresiva bajo un asombro palpable. "Marcó el 666 y dijo alto y claro 'Todo está dispuesto, mi señor.' ¿Qué coño es eso?" Pregunté completamente alterada pues cada vez entendía menos aquella historia y mucho menos lo que se esperaba de mí en ella.

"Todo está dispuesto, mi señor." Repitió con aquella peculiar voz, paralizándose en el acto mostrando su rostro más horrorizado. **¿Qué era aquello que lo asustaba tanto, si únicamente manifestaba su temor al mencionar al supremo?** "Debí imaginar que vendrían a por ti." Susurró para sí mismo.

"¿A por mí? ¿Quién vendría a por mí?" Sus ojos habían comenzado a refulgir en la oscura habitación, rememorando la mirada de la joven. "Tenía la misma mirada que tú, ¿por qué?" Volví a insistir dado que a mi amigo el pavor lo había paralizado. "¡Nagi!" zarandee su cuerpo con el fin de despertarlo de aquel letargo.

"Tienes que alejarte de aquí, tienes que volver a tu cuerpo lo antes posible. Tienes que…" diciendo aquello precipitadamente sin siquiera coger aire para respirar, alzó sus enormes alas negras y me sostuvo de la mano.

"¡No!" Me solté de su agarre. "No puedo dejarla sola." Apunté hacia Shizuru.

"¡No lo entiendes!" Alzó la voz Nagi. "Vienen a por ti no a por ella."

"¡Sabe que es mi protegida! Aquella siniestra frase la dijo mirando fijamente a Shizuru, ¿Cómo iba a abandonarla a su suerte?" La escasa información de la que disponía junto a la reacción de aquella extraña criatura que era mi amigo, comenzaba a asustarme profundamente. **¿Pues qué era más aterrador para él que el supremo?**

"El supremo es misericordioso, ellos no." Respondió a mi pregunta, aun con las alas desplegadas.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunté nuevamente incluso adivinando la respuesta.

"Ellos vagan en busca de un alma pura con la que desafiar al supremo." Susurró abatido ya que parecía ser demasiado tarde para seguir ocultando información. Tragó saliva duramente, con la mirada perdida. "Por mi descuido te has convertido en un alma pura que no ha abandonado la existencia. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?" Negué con la cabeza. "Estamos frente a nuestro fin." Sentenció agachando la mirada.

"Son como tú, ¿verdad?" Ante aquella pregunta, volví a sorprender a Nagi por enésima vez aquella noche.

"Son los siervos del maligno." Susurró sin dirigirme su mirada, ya que parecía rememorar su pasado. "Mi padre." Una sonrisa espeluznante adornó su pequeño rostro con melancolía, idéntica a la de la joven. "Kurai significa oscuridad."

Ima: Sala de estar en una casa tradicional japonesa.

Oshiire: Armario empotrado con puertas corredizas.

Fusuma: Puertas deslizantes hechas de madera y papel (aunque el papel hoy en día es sustituido por el cristal) que son portátiles, pudiendo ser quitadas con facilidad, cubriendo cada partición del suelo al techo.

Genkan: Entrada al mismo nivel que el exterior, donde las personas extraen su calzado, para subir a un nivel más elevado donde se encuentra la casa.

Tatami: Elemento tradicional en las casas japonesas, son alfombras con las que se cubre la superficie del hogar.

Futon: Cama tradicional japonesa, consistente en un colchón unidas, suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día.

Geisha: Artista tradicional japonesa, que se originaron como profesionales del entretenimiento, utilizando sus habilidades en distintas artes japonesas tales como la música, baile o narración.

Shinkansen: Red ferroviaria de alta velocidad.

N/A: Hasta aquí he decidido dejarlo, no se si es un final que crea o no expectación como el anterior que parece que os ha dejado sumamente impactadas. Bueno ya comienzan lentamente las amenazas, por qué tal y como había anunciado Nagi en el capítulo anterior no iban a comenzar a vivir ya mismo felices y comer perdices, antes había que sufrir un poco (sobre todo regresar a su cuerpo nuestra querida Natsuki). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y la dirección que está tomando la historia. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios hacen que merezca la pena las tardes sin salir y por favor continúen obsequiándome de aquella forma sus palabras porque son un aliciente muy potente para la inspiración.


	8. El trato

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 8

"Lucifer era uno de los querubines más hermosos de la corte celestial. Su inteligencia y belleza eran tales, que el creador supremo lo convirtió en su favorito. Confiaba ciegamente en él, colocándole en una posición por debajo de la suya propia. Este 'portador de luz' fue el primer ángel que el supremo creó. Estos maravillosos entes tenían como objetivo 'crear', ya que estaban dotados de razón, voluntad y belleza. Una de las misiones de esta corte era la de ayudar a su padre, por lo que Lucifer fue escogido para crear la tierra. Al verse como ser omnipotente de una tierra árida, viciada y débil de espíritu, el arcángel comenzó a desear convertirse en el único señor de esta, urdiendo un plan para invadir el reino de los cielos, convenciendo a una horda de ángeles rebeldes para unirse a la causa. Al llegar el momento de invadir el cielo, el arcángel Miguel se interpuso en su camino librando una dura y sangrienta batalla en la que se consiguió derrotar al ángel traidor. Una vez derrotado, Lucifer recibió una durísima sentencia: El supremo le arrebató su rango, le rebautizó como Satán y lo envió al infierno junto a los otros ángeles rebeldes convirtiéndolos en demonios. Barriendo todo lo creado por él en la tierra. Aquella primera batalla no fue la última, ya que muchos ángeles continuaron rebelándose contra su padre. Estos traidores reciben el nombre de 'ángeles caídos'. Desde la guerra celestial, el mundo ha sido sometido a la presión de Satán. Tiene la facultad de mostrarse como una criatura celestial…" **¡Es tan perfecta!** Atendía la narración de Shizuru, como hacía antiguamente, completamente embelesada junto a Durhan que dormitaba en mi regazo mientras paseaba mi mano sobre su lomo. "¿Estás bien?" La dulce y melodiosa voz de la castaña me transportaba a otro lugar completamente diferente, sumida en un profundo trance del que me resistía salir.

"¿¡Eh!? Si, estaba escuchando…" Contesté con las mejillas ruborizadas, sumamente hechizada no había notado su interrupción. De pronto oí su suave sonrisa y mi sonrojo se acentuó aún más.

"Quien me iba a decir que todo esto es real." Desecho a un lado su pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones y se acomodó en el sofá con el fin de tener una mejor perspectiva de mi rubor.

Desde que abandonamos Kioto precipitadamente a la mañana siguiente de mi reunión con Nagi, tuve que poner al corriente a la castaña con el fin de que me facilitara las cosas, obviamente no le otorgué toda la información, ya que no quería que corriese un riesgo innecesario, pero sí que creí que debía poseer cierta información. Por mi culpa estaba a punto de enfrentar un grave peligro y sin mencionar que es la única persona que puede alejarme de la luz. Por lo que Shizuru me hizo prometerle, que permanecería constantemente visible para ella.

"Teniendo en cuenta que has nacido y crecido en el seno de una familia devota, ¿no entiendo que te extraña tanto?" Comenté tratando de recobrar la compostura, ya que la castaña me había cazado disfrutando del placer que me provocaba oír sus narraciones.

"No me extraña, solo…" hizo una pausa reflexiva. "No creí que era tal y como lo pintaban las escrituras. Mi madre habla del perdón pero también de sangrientos castigos y perversas sanciones." De pronto la estancia se sumió en un profundo silencio. "No eres como me imaginaba." Sonrió hacia mí y nuevamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado. **¡Mierda! Tienes que dejar de avergonzarte o se dará cuenta.**

"Yo tampoco." Suspiré bajo la atenta mirada extrañada de la castaña. "Quiero decir que yo tampoco soy como me imaginaba." **¡Quieres centrarte! ¿Qué tienes cinco años?** "Me refiero a antes del accidente." Nuevamente la sonrisa de Shizuru decoraba el reducido apartamento en el que vivía. **Definitivamente me ha afectado el accidente pero en la cabeza.**

"Te he entendido." Continuó sonriendo hacia mi dirección, observando a su amigo dormir plácidamente sobre mi regazo. "Háblame de ti. Me gustaría saber cómo era Kuga Natsuki antes del accidente." Su mirada carmesí centelleaba hacia mi dirección.

"No hay mucho que decir, mi vida era un completo desastre hasta que… llegué aquí." Comenté incorporándome lentamente para no despertar al can que seguía en reposo, y me dirigí hacia el sofá sentándome junto a la castaña, quería evitar que me mirara directamente ya que aquello ponía en peligro mis facultades comunicativas.

"¡Creí que la vida de una 'it girl' era emocionante!" Continuó con cierta sorna a la hora de pronunciar lo que parecía mi título.

"Para nada." Acompañé en la sonrisa a Shizuru que parecía encontrar su pasatiempo en tomarme el pelo continuamente. "Lo cierto es que comencé a sentirme realmente viva cuando llegué aquí. Antes fue como vivir en una nube ¿sabes? Como un pájaro enjaulado, en una jaula bastante confortable."

"¿Me estás hablando de una liberación del espíritu?" De pronto Shizuru arrugó el entrecejo asombrada, dejando pasear su fuerte Kioto-ben que no lograba controlar cuando la asaltaba una emoción repentina.

"No sé si es la liberación del espíritu o simplemente que mi vida necesitaba un cambio urgente." Sonreí de nuevo tratando de relajar su gesto, buscando su mirada. "Lo único que sé es que ahora estoy justo donde quiero estar." Nuestro cruce de miradas provocó el resto de una reacción que había estado evitando desde que le confesé toda verdad a la castaña, en un solo instante el silencio nos envolvió a ambas en aquel apacible apartamento, que parecía el lugar más seguro del mundo. De pronto nuestra distancia pareció reducirse lentamente pudiendo apreciar su cálida respiración agitarse por mi cercanía. Justo en el momento preciso, en el que creí volver a acariciar el edén con mis labios, la puerta de entrada cedió y Tomoe hizo acto de aparición.

"¡Has llegado! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? ¡Te habría ido a recoger a la estación!" La joven ojilila parecía realmente sorprendida al ver a la castaña regresar antes del tiempo acordado.

"No quería molestar." Se saludaron con un apasionado beso, que enseguida rompió la castaña dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi dirección. "¿Qué tal se ha portado Durhan?" Soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa con el fin de acabar con aquel momento íntimo.

"Creo que comenzamos a llevarnos bien, ¿verdad Durhan?" Concluyó Tomoe recibiendo un solo ladrido incómodo por parte del can, que se había despertado al oír la puerta cerrar. "¿Qué tal las cosas por casa?" Desvió su atención nuevamente hacia la castaña.

"Como siempre, el tiempo parece transcurrir de otra forma en Kioto, más lento de lo normal." Susurró Shizuru enfrascada en una sonrisa amable.

Aquella noche disfrutamos de la velada los cuatro embutidos en el pequeño apartamento. Mientras la joven pareja trataba de preparar la cena, Durhan y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación secreta comprobando que en ausencia de Shizuru, la ojilila se había desecho del viejo mueble que decoraba la estancia y había organizado en un nueva estantería todos aquellos volúmenes que permanecieron esparcidos por el suelo, la mañana que sufrí aquel desafortunado accidente. Paseé mi mirada, nuevamente por todos y cada uno de los libros ordenados alfabéticamente centrándome en uno en concreto Demian. Teniendo en cuenta la noche que me esperaba, decidí enfrascarme en su lectura, de ese modo me distanciaría por completo de la realidad a la espera de Nagi.

"¿Quieres que lea en voz alta?" Pregunté hacia el can que alzó las orejas hacia mi dirección. "No lo hago tan bien como ella pero podré entretenerte." Con sumo cuidado acaricié su cabeza que apoyó en mi rodilla, una vez senada en el suelo junto a mi nueva posesión.

Sin más dilación, comencé con la recitación de Hermann Hesse bajo la atenta mirada de Durhan, que silencioso asistía a mi ronca lectura sin rechistar. Pasada la medianoche la vivienda se sumergió en un profundo silencio, todos se habían entregado a un plácido sueño, reinando por completo la tranquilidad y el sigilo. Únicamente rompía aquel mutismo las páginas del libro al pasarlas, a escasas hojas de concluir la pequeña obra, mi extraño amigo hacía su aparición, con cierta agitación impresa en sus expresivos ojos.

"¿Demian? ¿No piensas tomarte esto enserio verdad?" Su voz infantil se colaba entre los muros hasta llegar a mi encuentro, por lo que sonreí inconscientemente, últimamente me alegraba demasiado con las visitas de mi único amigo parlante.

"¡Solo es un libro! ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Respondí asombrada, ya que no entendía porque seguía tan incómodo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Está plagado de gnocismo y creencias cainitas!" Se escandalizó mi extraño amigo.

"¡Tranquilízate! A mi parecer son dos adolescentes interpretando las señales divinas a su joven modo de ver. Además, todo esto está inventado. No existe ningún Caín y ningún Abel." Sentencie encogiéndome de hombros viendo la mirada perpleja de Nagi.

"¿Cómo has acabado siendo un ángel de la guarda? ¿¡Como!? Este viejo inepto le ha dado la llave de lo divino a una ignorante y yo debo sufrir las consecuencias de tal ineptitud." Aquella frase junto a su actitud comenzaron a irritarme ya que hacía referencia a mi persona de una forma un tanto peculiar. "¡Este trabajo no está bien pagado!" Toda alegría de oír su voz había desaparecido por completo.

"¡Relájate! En lugar de estar pendiente de tanta idiotez podrías investigar, ¿Quién es Kurai Sakomizu? ¿Y por qué he visto la luz?" Regañé ya que su conducta comenzó seriamente a cansarme. **Quiero acabar en mi cuerpo, no encontrando la salvación**. Aquella frase la había pensado demasiado a la ligera sin medir las consecuencias, notando como Nagi fruncía el ceño a tal punto que distorsionaba completamente su infantil rostro.

"¡Eres un ángel de la guarda! Tu máxima aspiración es acceder a la salvación. ¡Ahora aceptan a cualquiera!" Despotricó desviando sus pasos hacia el otro lado de la habitación. "¿Cómo evitaste dirigirte a ella?" Preguntó de pronto como si de repente aquella duda lo asaltara sin contemplación, tras permanecer en silencio largo tiempo tratando de calmarse.

"Shizuru me sostuvo la mano justo a tiempo." Respondí avergonzada. "Fue como si alguien me hubiese arrancado de un trance." Concluí hacia mi extraño amigo que oía mis palabras absorto en su reflexión.

"¡Está bien! Intenta mantenerte visible frente a ella con tal de que no acabes con tu sufrida salvación." Comentó asintiendo en silencio. "¿Sabes una cosa? No entiendo cómo incluso brindándote una segunda oportunidad para hacer el bien y redimirte, sigues en tu línea. ¡Muchos darían todo por correr la misma suerte que tú!" La voz de Nagi sonaba algo decepcionada, como si esperara algo más de mí.

"A veces es difícil cambiar la naturaleza de uno mismo. Para que exista un Abel debe existir un Caín." Susurré por lo bajo, tratando de no enfadarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba, sin darme cuenta que había sorprendido a mi extraño amigo con mi respuesta. "Me he enamorado de mi protegida, de una chica. ¿Cómo iba a acceder a la salvación? ¡Yo ya no la tengo!" Sonreí afligida hacia él, comenzando a percibir sus intensos ojos rojos posarse sobre mí.

"Largo y escabroso es el camino que del infierno conduce a la luz." Fue lo único que pronunció en respuesta a mi sonrisa.

"No hay luz en mí." Me incorporé sin despertar a Durhan que seguía apoyado sobre mi rodilla a pesar de toda la discusión mantenida.

"¡Dijo el ángel puro!" Exclamó dedicándome una sonrisa más amable. "Te equivocas. Tu amor por tu protegida estaba escrito. Y el amor en sí es luz llameante, que caldea el alma. Nunca dejes de luchar por tu salvación, el amor iluminará cada mota de oscuridad que habita en tu interior." Alzó sus enormes alas negras, mostrando toda su magnificencia al desplegarlas frente a la ventana proyectando una inmensa sombra.

"Tú has atravesado todo un infierno para obtener esas alas, ¿por qué?" Pregunté hacia Nagi, que me miró sorprendido ensanchando su roja mirada incrédulo de haber oído aquellas palabras, antes de sonreír.

"¡Por amor!" Susurrando aquello, batió sus alas hacia el cielo y se alzó precipitadamente, viendo brillar su mirada a través de la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡Imbécil!" Sonreí hacia el firmamento, donde perdí su pista camuflándose en el centellear de las estrellas. **Siempre me da información con cuentagotas.**

Aquella noche fue una reveladora experiencia de liberación de mi alma, de alguna manera me sentía más liviana de lo normal, como si saliera de la parroquia tras confesar cada uno de mis numerosos pecados y obtener la absolución de todos ellos. Ligera como una pluma, deposité aquel libro que había leído durante toda la noche y paseé mi mirada en busca de la novela de Shizuru. Quería poder leerla antes de publicarla en aquel concurso al que deseaba inscribirse, no conocía exactamente la sinopsis, únicamente sabía que uno de los personajes de la trama estaba centrado en mi persona, dado el hecho de que la había inspirado la primera noche que me vio a oscuras en su habitación. Al despuntar el alba seguía sin encontrarla, **¿Qué extraño juraría que estaba aquí?** Tomoe debió moverla de sitio con el fin de protegerla. Mientras llegaba a infinitas conclusiones, sin hacer caso de ninguna en concreto, presencié el despertar de Durhan.

"¡Buenos días, amigo! Estas hecho todo un dormilón." Acaricié mientras este se estiraba sobre el suelo gimoteando. "¿Tienes hambre?" Al sentir mis manos sobre él, comenzó a menear la cola jubilosamente. Ambos salimos de aquel despacho rumbo hacia la cocina donde servirle su adorado cuenco que comenzó a devorar nada más soltarlo. "Tranquilo, es todo tuyo." Aquel momento era su mayor perdición.

Poco tiempo después, tanto mi amigo canino como yo, escuchamos ruidos procedentes del dormitorio de la castaña. Comenzaban a incorporarse ambas jóvenes ya que era un día laboral. La primera en salir de la habitación fue Shizuru, que preparó diligentemente el desayuno en completo silencio, como si cierta incomodidad la acechara. Por mi parte ni siquiera me mostré frente a ella, sabía que después de haber pasado una velada junto a Tomoe, se sentía violenta compartiendo el mismo espacio que yo.

"Me he desecho del mueble que invadía el despacho." Comentó Tomoe mientras ambas disfrutaban del desayuno preparado por la castaña.

"Ara… No tenías que haberte molestado, pensaba organizar todo aquello después de clase." Su fuerte Kioto-ben se deslizaba por el apartamento con un deje de cansancio, aquella estampa seguía produciendo cierto malestar en mi interior pero evitaba enfocar mi mirada sobre ellas directamente y jugueteaba con Durhan.

"No es molestia alguna, lo hice encantada." Depositó un casto beso en la mano de la castaña cariñosamente. "¡Por cierto! Me ha encantado tu historia, a veces incluso me preocupaba seriamente de que la tal Kruger existiera en la realidad." **¿Kruger?** Ante aquello Shizuru se detuvo abruptamente, dirigiendo su mirada a la de ojos violeta.

"¿La has leído entera?" Preguntó preocupada hacia Tomoe que absorta en su desayuno, no se daba cuenta de la reacción de su amante.

"Así es, una historia de amor imposible entre una joven y su ángel de la guarda es algo inusual, pero como describes a Kruger es algo impresionante." Al oír aquello permanecí estática como un enorme iceberg que durante años no hacía más que observar la inmensidad del mar. **¿Cómo se le ocurre haber escrito aquello?** "¡Todos querrían tener a alguien así a su lado!" Concluyó la ojilila sin desviar su mirada de la taza de té que compartía con una Shizuru muda.

"Gracias, pero creo que me desharé de ella, no pienso publicarla en el concurso." De pronto, la castaña recobró la compostura intentando disimular su profundo sonrojo.

"¡La he mandado ayer!" Soltó la taza Tomoe, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña. "Hoy acaba el plazo de inscripción. Y como dijiste que querías presentarte, la envié en tu nombre." Su voz preocupada no daba crédito al cambio de parecer de Shizuru.

"¿Cómo? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!" De repente, como si alguien activara algún interruptor en la castaña, ésta salió de su trance arremetiendo contra su pareja. **¡Oh, oh!**

"¿¡Qué no tenía ningún derecho!?" Preguntó incrédula Tomoe bajo la atenta mirada avergonzada de Shizuru. "¡Perdona por intentar agradarte de mil maneras! ¡Tú misma dijiste que querías presentarla, yo simplemente compré un sello!" Al decir aquello se incorporó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "¿Sabes? No encuentro la forma de llegar a ti, ¡Tú misma me lo impides constantemente!" De pronto un sonoro golpe invadió la vivienda.

Shizuru permaneció en su lugar durante bastante tiempo, petrificada en su silla enfocando su mirada en algún punto de la cocina donde se encontraba a escasos segundos sentada junto a Tomoe. Por un momento llegué a compadecerme de la ojilila, conocía perfectamente aquella sensación de tratar de agradar a alguien que no mostraba ningún interés por ti y por el sobresfuerzo que ponías en la relación. ¿Pero de quien era la culpa? Es decir, no se puede obligar al corazón a sentir algo que no puede. A veces lo mejor era percatarse de todas aquellas señales y abandonar toda esperanza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto." Susurró Shizuru antes de incorporarse y despedirse de Durhan para ir a clase.

Durante toda la mañana había adoptado un comportamiento distante, después de la pequeña discusión con Tomoe, Shizuru se encontraba sumamente afligida. Su ánimo decaía cada vez más debido a la intensa meditación que llevaba a cabo. No podía dejarlo estar y no podía descubrir que todo aquello se podía solucionar con una sincera disculpa, así era el ser humano en general y Shizuru en particular, ya que era incapaz de vislumbrar aquello que tenía frente a ella sin evitar dar un rodeo. Me sentía obligada a actuar incluso cuando me desagradaba aquel hecho. No me alegraba por aquella disputa ni mucho menos pero no quería saber nada que tuvieran esas dos, ya me interpuse demasiado colocando aquel carro de la compra en medio del pasillo provocando su encuentro, no podía estar mediando cada vez que una de las dos se encontraba a disgusto con la otra. **¡No me lo puedo creer! Por más que me empeño en alejarme de esta relación, de alguna u otra forma me salpica. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este castigo?** Me quejé mentalmente mientras mis ojos rodaban a través de la ventana, enfocando directamente hasta la copa de un árbol inmenso que mecía sus ramas al viento. En una de las ramas, un colosal cuervo de un color negruzco como la madrugada, permanecía fijo contemplando el interior de la clase, sin apenas hacer un movimiento. Extrañada por la actuación de aquella astuta ave, me acerqué hasta el vidrio con el fin de echar un vistazo más cercano al objetivo que seguía inmóvil sobre la rama. Durante un segundo nuestras miradas parecían chocar en una batalla fría y silenciosa a través de la distancia, hasta que finalmente al ver que no iba a desviar ni mis ojos ni mi curiosidad de su posición, tomo la decisión de alzar el vuelo y de alejarse, sacudiendo la rama bajo sus patas. **¿Qué extraño juraría que me estaba mirando?** Enseguida sacudí la cabeza para eliminar aquel pensamiento, cuando un alma se inquieta es fácil ver anomalías donde no las hay, y desde aquel encuentro con la misteriosa Kurai no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto en silencio, tratando de buscar alguna explicación racional a aquel comportamiento. **¿Enserio 666? ¡Es todo un cliché! Seguro que es una broma de algún vecino, por la ferviente devoción que mostraba la señora Fujino.** Desde luego silenciar las voces de mi mente se había convertido en una tarea imposible.

De regreso al hogar después de un largo día de clases, Shizuru se encontraba profundamente agotada. Al llegar a la vivienda y saludar alegremente a Durhan, del que pareció haber estado separada todo un mes, se desplomó sobre el sofá retirando escandalosamente sus tacones, colocando sus blancos y delicados pies en alto.

"¡Estoy rendida!" Exclamó hacia su amigo que no hacía más que olisquearla emocionado, meneando su cola de lado a lado. "¿Te alegras de verme? ¡Yo también, precioso!" Continuó depositando un beso en la cabeza del can. "¿No saludas a Natsuki?" Sonreí al oír su última frase. **¡Así que no olvida que sigo aquí!** Al comprender a qué hacía referencia, Durhan alzó las orejas y se dirigió hasta mi posición.

"¡Veo que has tenido un buen día!" Acaricié al can por detrás de la oreja. "¿Damos un paseo?" Este ladró un par de veces antes de ir en busca de su correa y de la pequeña pelota de goma. Pensé que Shizuru necesitaba respirar aire fresco fuera de su ruina diaria.

Tras convencer a la castaña durante bastante tiempo, logramos entre los dos alejarla de su encierro en casa y caminar los tres por las calles de Tokio, dirigiendo nuestros pasos hasta el barrio de Bunkyo donde se encontraba un precioso y pequeño jardín junto al Tokio Dome, donde cada fin de semana se disputaba un partido de béisbol. Durhan adoraba aquel pequeño parque, lleno de verde y caminos por donde corretear. Siempre se encontraba tranquilo y sosegado, con pocas visitas ya que únicamente era frecuentado por personas que buscaban escapar del bullicio y el jolgorio de la ciudad, Shizuru lanzaba la pequeña bola de goma a la espera de que el can la buscara y la trajera consigo entre sus fauces. En silencio asistí a aquella actividad a la espera de que la castaña rompiera el silencio.

"Siento mucho que hayas dormido anoche en el despacho." Su melodiosa voz sonaba un tanto avergonzada, como si temiera comenzar aquella conversación, sintiéndose un poco violenta.

"No tienes porqué disculparte. Solo duermo cuando puedes verme." Comenté con el fin de tranquilizarla, viendo como recibía por enésima vez la reducida pelota de goma y la lanzaba nuevamente. "Además, Durhan me ha hecho compañía mientras leía." Continué viendo como Shizuru sonreía ante mis palabras.

"¡Ara! ¿Y a quien habéis leído?" Preguntó curiosa dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

"A Herman Hesse, Demian." Respondí observando el estanque situado frente a ambas, el agua de un color verdoso se mantenía invariable.

"¡Menudo tema tan interesante el de la adolescencia!" volvió a sonreír, desviando su mirada hacía donde se perdía la mía. "¿En qué momento abandonaste tu mundo de luz para introducirte en el de la oscuridad como hizo el protagonista?" Su voz poco a poco volvía a impregnarse de esa calidez y pasión que la caracterizaban.

"Tenía diez años y mis padres se habían divorciado." Comencé con mi historia invadiéndome una nostalgia inusual. "En la primera semana de clases, me peleé con un chico mayor que yo que comenzaba a meterse con mi madre, así que le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Acumulaba demasiada rabia!" Me detuve saboreando aquel recuerdo de mi infancia. "De modo que me expulsaron del colegio y llamaron a mis padres, a los dos. Se enfadaron tanto conmigo, que sin querer los había puesto de acuerdo por primera vez en años." Sonreí apaciblemente por lo que Shizuru instintivamente también sonrió, provocando en ella aquel gesto que solía hacer al ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, retirando con sus dedos un mechón por detrás de la oreja mientras agachaba su mirada. "Me castigaron sin salir durante todo el curso. Pero eso no impidió que se separaran." Tras la narración, me tomé mi tiempo antes de continuar, como si aquel hecho fuera un recuerdo valioso de mi pasado. "¿Y tú? ¿Has abandonado tu mundo de luz?" Sonreí ante aquella pregunta, viendo como lanzaba nuevamente la pequeña bola de Durhan.

"Si." Sonrió hacia mi dirección. "Tenía doce años y por ese entonces mi padre aún vivía, era inaguantable vivir en casa, porque no se podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Dios y la salvación. ¡Era insoportable!" Aunque Shizuru aún sonreía, aquel recuerdo no parecía agradarle en lo absoluto. "Así que un día decidí escaparme de casa." Me miró de reojo en busca de alguna reacción por mi parte.

"¡Vaya te metiste de lleno en la oscuridad!" Sonreí asombrada, sabía que Shizuru no era devota como su familia pero en su narración percibí un deje de rencor.

"He nacido bajo demasiada luz, era de esperar que algún día me cegara." Sonreí nuevamente ante su ocurrencia, invitándola a continuar. "Una buena mañana, preparé mi pequeño equipaje, ropa interior limpia, una camiseta limpia y unas cuantas bolas de arroz. Salí despidiéndome de mis padres creyendo que iba a clase y me fui a un estanque más inmenso que este y me senté bajo un árbol contemplando los patos." Continuó animada.

"¿Ese fue tu plan?" Pregunté hacia ella que no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Tenía doce años!" Se defendió. "Permanecí toda la mañana observando los patos de un lugar a otro mientras me comía las bolas de arroz. Pero había un señor que hacía lo mismo que yo, sin dejar de escribir en un cuaderno, así que me acerqué hasta él y le pregunté amablemente que era aquello que apuntaba con tanto afán." Prosiguió con su historia. "Al principio me miró sorprendido como si mi pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar y luego me respondió que era escritor y que en aquel estanque encontraba la inspiración. Estuve toda la mañana leyendo algunas anotaciones que había realizado el buen hombre, hasta que se despidió de mí. Al ver la hora que era, regresé a casa." Concluyó sin más.

"¿Y qué te dijeron tus padres?" Pregunté curiosa.

"¡No se habían dado cuenta! Saludé y me dirigí a mi habitación a escribir en mi diario." Nuestra melancolía nos envolvió asistiendo a otro atardecer juntas frente al estanque.

"¿Fue ahí cuando descubriste tu vocación?" Volví a preguntar curiosa, notando como Shizuru se ruborizaba levemente. "Debió de ser un gran día para ti." Asintió en silencio mientras contemplaba los rayos solares derramarse sobre los árboles y las tranquilas aguas del estanque.

Ante aquel mágico instante en que nuevamente el sol abandonaba su trono, mezclando matices sobre el paisaje, Shizuru admiraba la puesta como se admira la belleza de un cuadro o el nacimiento de un niño. Con los labios levemente separados, había permanecido en silencio sin articular palabra extasiada por la magnífica visión. Sus enormes carmesíes comenzaban a centellear reflejando en ellos el tenue brillo del astro que iniciaba su retiro lentamente, el ahora anaranjado cielo acariciaba nuestro rostro a través del viento sutil que se dejaba pasear entre ambas, el pecho de Shizuru comenzaba a agitarse levemente por todas las emociones que la golpeaban por salir despedidas por su mirada. Mientras ella permanecía fascinada por aquel momento, mi corazón se sobrecogía ante su hermosura, porque Shizuru poseía la belleza de los atardeceres y no cualquiera podía apreciarlo.

"¡Es el mejor momento del día!" Susurró una vez que el sol se ocultó tras los edificios lejanos. "Nuestra tercera vez juntas." Sonrió colocándose tras la oreja su mechón de pelo, Durhan ya se encontraba agotado sentándose a los pies de su dueña mientras ella lo miraba complacida.

"Antes nunca me fijaba en estas cosas." Suspiré pesadamente dirigiendo mi mirada al frente, observando como la oscuridad engullía los últimos destellos rojizos en el cielo. "No sabía que la belleza también se escondía en lugares así." Alcé mi cabeza hacia atrás y apunté hacia el cielo oscuro.

"Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla." **Me ha leído el pensamiento**. "Es de Confucio." Sonrió al verme dirigir mi mirada hacia ella. Por un segundo mis ojos se dirigieron a un árbol situado justo tras nosotras donde un enorme cuervo negro depositaba toda su atención a nuestra dirección. De pronto, Durhan comenzó a ladrar hacia el ave de forma agresiva. "¿Qué pasa Durhan?" Preguntó preocupada Shizuru hacia el can, que no dejaba de observar furioso hacia el cuervo hasta que este alzó el vuelo. **Demasiadas coincidencias con el mismo animal.**

"¡Regresemos a casa!" Propuse incorporándome, tratando de tranquilizar a Durhan que seguía en una actitud agresiva. "¡Ya se ha ido, tranquilo!"

La vuelta al hogar fue silenciosa, envuelta de misterio y nerviosismo. Caminaba junto al can y a la castaña, observando constantemente los alrededores, despertando cierta inquietud en Shizuru que no dejaba de desconcertarse ante cada movimiento que realizaba. Dado el paso ligero al que sometí tanto a mi protegida como al can, llegamos al hogar en un santiamén. Una vez traspasado el umbral del edificio, respiré aliviada deteniéndome con el fin de que ambos acompañantes obtuvieran algo de aliento por la intensa caminata. No quería nuevamente arriesgarme pero aquel cuervo negro era un mal augurio, ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día que descaradamente me sostenía la mirada. Estábamos siendo vigiladas y la pregunta exacta era, ¿por quién? Si fuese alguien del cuerpo celestial, supervisaría sin mostrar la más insignificante prueba de ello, siempre sigilosos velaban por nosotros sin mostrar su presencia, en cambio aquella criatura no hacía más que cometer errores dejándose cazar por segunda vez, ¿o no eran errores? Tal vez su intención era percatarnos de su existencia.

"¿Me vas a contar que está pasando?" Irrumpió Shizuru con su melodiosa voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Y no me digas 'nada', porque tu cara no deja de transformarse." **¡Mierda! No se le puede ocultar nada a esta mujer**. Ya que había permanecido oculta durante bastante tiempo, inconscientemente pensaba que aún lo estaba tomándome demasiadas libertades a la hora de expresarme.

"No te preocupes." Traté de sonreír hacia ella para no alterarla. "Solo he visto a alguien que conocía de mi pasado." Mentí con el fin de protegerla, mientras menos supiera Shizuru menos expuesta se encontraría.

Ascendimos en el ascensor en completo silencio, tras aquella breve explicación. Probablemente no creía en aquella absurda excusa, ya que su rostro se transformó de uno inquieto a otro irritado. Los cambios de humor de la castaña eran sumamente variables, podía pasar de la sonrisa embaucadora a la mirada fulminante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al llegar a casa, se dirigió directamente hacia su dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No entendía su conducta pero me alegraba de que no continuase haciendo más preguntas. Mi intención no era engañarla y a cada mentira, sentía como me asestaba a mí misma un puñal en el pecho. Durhan gimoteaba junto a mí, mirando como por primera vez su dueña no se percataba de su existencia.

"¿Tienes hambre verdad? ¡Llevas desde esta mañana sin comer! ¿Cómo no lo ibas a tener?" Comenté alzando su cuenco, llamando su atención. Por lo que el can se dirigió raudo hacia mi posición abandonando la puerta del dormitorio de Shizuru. "¡Aquí tienes!" Mientras veía a mi amigo canino devorar el cuenco me senté junto a él sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de aquella habitación donde se había encerrado la castaña.

 **¿Qué demonios le pasará?** No conseguía dar con la clave de cómo lidiar con ella. De repente como si se me encendiese una bombilla imaginaria en la cabeza, alcé el pergamino y lo extendí por primera vez desde que abandonamos Kioto. Podía vislumbrar como Shizuru caminaba por la senda correcta hacia su destino, como también me percataba de su enfado. **¿Está enfadada? ¿Pero por qué?** Después de su discusión con Tomoe, su talante se había alterado pero ahora estaba irreconocible, por lo tanto enseguida deseche la idea de que aquel cambio de humor era por culpa de la ojilila. **¿Si no es por Tomoe, será por mí? ¿Pero yo que he hecho más que protegerla?** La única forma de salir de aquella duda era preguntárselo directamente y para ello debía adentrarme en lo que parecía su fortaleza.

"¿Shizuru?" Tras mucho cavilar, había tomado la determinación de ir en su busca. Al ingresar al dormitorio junto a Durhan, un silencio plúmbeo nos sorprendió a ambos, permaneciendo perplejos y en completo mutismo por si oíamos indicios de la existencia de la castaña. "¡No está aquí!" Miré con horror hacia el can temiéndome lo peor, transmitiendo mi reacción hacia el animal. "¡Shizuru!" Grité adentrándome en el baño completamente espantada, recibiendo una nube de vapor que envolvía la estancia con un perfume a vainilla con lavanda, descubriendo a la castaña sumergida en un baño de espuma disfrutando de la calidez del agua recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Al verla sumergida con el agua cubriéndole ligeramente hasta la turgencia de sus senos, mostrando sus blancos hombros y su suave pierna, la sangre golpeó rudamente mi cabeza amenazando con estallar en mis tímpanos, donde sentía el fuerte galope de mi corazón que no sabía si detenerse o continuar con aquella absurda carrera incesante.

"¿¡Ara, qué haces aquí!?" Al oír su voz abochornada, cubriéndose con ambas manos su cuerpo sumergiendo nuevamente su blanca pierna en el agua, desperté de aquella irreal ensoñación notando como sangraba por la nariz.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento…!" Diciendo aquello salí precipitadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Durhan que continuaba en el interior del baño, observando a su dueña.

"¡Tú también Durhan!" Gritó la castaña hacia el can que gimoteó dirigiendo su ser hacia afuera, sentado en el dormitorio.

"¡Está bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Demasiado…!" **…Bien ¡Lo has dejado claro!** No era capaz de apaciguar mi agitado corazón, que se encontraba al borde del paro cardíaco, si con esa imagen no sufría un infarto nada podría pararlo. "Vale, está enjabonando su precioso cuerpo desnudo eliminando las impurezas de un ajetreado día." **¡No hace falta ser tan explícita**! Me regañé mentalmente. "Todo está en orden. Solo quería asegurarme de eso, no pensaba espiarla ni mucho menos." Dije hacia el can e inconscientemente volví a vislumbrar la blancura de su piel, junto a sus sonrosadas mejillas, inmersa en la tina cubierta de espuma dejando entrever lo justo para fantasear con aquel estructural cuerpo que poseía la castaña, sintiendo nuevamente un hilo de sangre descender por mi nariz. **¡Mierda!**

No había forma de hacer a un lado aquella sublime visión, por un momento me alegré profundamente de ser mujer, de no ser por ello la ligera excitación que invadía cada átomo de mi cuerpo se vería reflejada por un abultamiento feroz capaz de espantar hasta la mujer más experimentada sobre la faz de la tierra. Para sosegar mi mente perturbada, me dirigí hacia el despacho y sostuve el primer tomo comenzando a leer con avidez, con tal de despejar mis pensamientos impuros. Tras un tiempo más que prudente, mi alterado organismo logró estabilizarse por completo, gracias a Mishima. Con cada página atrapaba mi atención y lentamente me sosegaba, hasta que la estancia volvió a sumergirse en un profundo silencio. Mis pasos vacilantes me dirigieron hasta el dormitorio de la castaña, donde Durhan dormía apaciblemente y Shizuru contemplaba el techo de su habitación en completo silencio, al sentir mi presencia enfocó su mirada hacia mí y no pude más que estremecerme ante el vago recuerdo del baño.

"Lo lamento muchísimo… mi intención no fue espiarte." Repuse temblorosa, ya que las imágenes me invadían intensamente y temía que siguiera disgustada.

"¡Creí que nunca vendrías!" Sonrió levemente con su dulce Kioto-ben, haciéndose a un lado mostrando un lugar en la cama. Acudí a su petición de forma titubeante, en principio no había indicios de malestar. Al depositar mi cuerpo junto a ella, enseguida fue recibida con un cálido abrazo colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Su fragancia a vainilla y lavanda me golpeo intensamente en la nariz y mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas sin cesar. "Mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti." Susurró antes de que el sueño la venciera y permanecer dormida en aquella postura tan posesiva. **¡No me digas!**

"No veo la hora de que llegue mañana." Musité sabiendo que mis palabras no llegaron a sus oídos por muy cercanas que estuviéramos ambas envueltas en aquel abrazo por parte de la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con los gimoteos de Durhan que de un salto se había incorporado a nuestra compañía tratando de husmear en busca de un lugar libre que ocupar. El agarre firme de Shizuru no había menguado en toda la noche, sentía como sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y tras intentar zafarme la noche anterior para ir en busca de Nagi sin conseguirlo, desistí de la idea. Al fin y al cabo sentir tan cerca a la castaña no estaba tan mal. Despertamos ambas ante la agitación de Durhan, fundidas en un abrazo. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas impedían que el can pudiera situarse entre nosotras como él quería, por lo que se vio en la obligación de sentarse sobre nuestros pies, ejerciendo cierta presión con el fin de que concluyéramos con nuestra inconsciente muestra de cariño.

"Buenos días." Susurró a escasos centímetros de mí la castaña, decorando su dulce despertar con una sonrisa tímida, apretando aún más su agarre por lo que abrí mis ojos enseguida como si se tratara de un interruptor.

"Buenos días." **¿No podrían ser todas las mañanas así?** Me pregunté a mi misma, sonriendo hacia la castaña que seguía observándome satisfecha.

Aquella mañana Shizuru se encontraba de mejor humor, risueña y divertida, preparó el desayuno y en un santiamén se despidió de su mejor amigo, lanzándose al frescor de la mañana rumbo a la universidad. Mi mente seguía dispersa por los últimos acontecimientos, no lograba organizar mis sentimientos y emociones y mucho menos comprender de qué se trataba la sorpresa a la que hizo referencia ayer mientras dormitaba la castaña. ¿Cuál sería la sorpresa? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, inmersa en su explicación. De la poesía japonesa se introdujeron en la extranjera, deteniéndose como no en el poeta más influyente y universal del siglo XIX, Walt Whitman.

"Walt, como le gustaba que le llamasen porque insistía en la familiaridad con su audiencia, era un escritor que ejerció una notable influencia y fue considerado el padre de los versos libres. Su libro 'hojas de hierba' apareció junto a nombres como 'La letra escarlata', 'Moby dick', 'Las flores del mal' y una extensa lista de lo que conocemos hoy como grandes clásicos de la literatura extranjera, pero su impacto fue mucho mayor que el de todos los nombres juntos de los autores de la época. El 'Canto a mí mismo' era la voz multiforme, contradictoria y persuasiva de Norteamérica." La suave voz de Shizuru se deslizaba por el aula paseando su Kioto-ben hechizando a todos sus alumnos nuevamente. Todos esperaban con ansia el momento en que su bella profesora, arrancara con la lectura del poema. Era curioso que nadie tomara apuntes mientras la castaña explicaba concienzudamente a cada autor, pero más curioso aun es que cada palabra permaneciera grabada en sus mentes y que a la hora de la prueba la imprimieran tal cual había salido de los labios de la Kioto-ben. De pronto el timbre que marcaba la finalización de la clase, irrumpía en el aula sacándonos a todos de nuestro embelesado trance. "Para mañana quiero a todos con un ejemplar de Hojas de hierba sobre la mesa. ¡Os prometo que os enamorará!" soltó con una sonrisa traviesa, dedicada a todo sus alumnos sin percatarse de que ella misma los tenía cautivados.

No por nada la castaña gozaba del mayor índice de aprobados de todo Japón. Absolutamente nadie cuestionaba sus métodos de enseñanza, salvo el señor Kanzaki que perplejo ante la idea de que una mujer fuese capaz de llegar a las masas sin necesidad de mostrar su látigo como hacia él mismo. Todos los jóvenes amantes de la literatura, luchaban año tras año para hacerse con una silla en sus clases, ocupar uno de los asientos era una tarea titánica debido a la demanda. Pero nadie se desesperaba, si no conseguían ingresar aquel año, esperaban ansiosos a las plazas del siguiente. La calidez de la castaña, era reconocida por todo el campus, por eso mismo evitaba iniciar una conversación con ella entre los pasillos o por los jardines, ya que todas las miradas de admiración se situaban sobre ella, mientras tanto la castaña caminaba por aquella instalación sin caer en la cuenta de toda la expectación que su sola presencia generaba. Ahora al conocerla mejor y poder observarla durante todo este tiempo junto a ella, comprendía porque a estas alturas de la vida, el supremo modificaba su plan. Tal y como había asegurado Nagi, Shizuru estaba por encima de la mayoría y era capaz de influir en generaciones y generaciones de jóvenes con pasiones e inquietudes ¿Imagina si ese dialogo embaucador llegara a todo el mundo y no solo a sus alumnos? Sería recordada en la historia junto a nombres reconocidos como el de Walt Whitman, Baudelaire, Mishima, Tanizaki y un largo etcétera. Al salir de la gran edificación del campus, se dirigió hacia la estación de taxi que se encontraba en la calle principal de Hongo-dori junto a la universidad.

"¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos señorita?" Preguntó amablemente el chofer observando a la castaña desde su espejo retrovisor.

"Hacia el hospital Aiiku." Shizuru sonreía ante su escueta respuesta, sabiendo que iba dirigida hacia mí, que abrí los ojos en señal de gran asombro. Cada vez que abría el pergamino, veía que pequeñas dudas acerca de mí aun la atormentaban pero no tenía el permiso para saldárselas, a fin de cuentas si ella las investigaba no violaríamos ninguna regla celestial.

"Póngase cómoda señorita, nos resta un buen trecho." Aseguró el conductor, que había iniciado su carrera de gran distancia, encendiendo el reproductor de música inundando el vehículo con una melodía propia de ascensores de grandes empresas. Escruté la mirada hacia el señor que manejaba, moviendo sus dedos al compás de la música y oí una suave y dulce risa procedente de la castaña, que no dejaba de contemplar cada una de mis expresiones.

"En cuestión de gustos, no hay nada escrito." Susurré hacia Shizuru que me observó de reojo aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"Amén." Soltó en voz alta, llamando la atención del conductor que durante un instante le dedicó una mirada perpleja a través del retrovisor.

Durante treinta minutos, permanecimos en completo silencio mientras recorríamos la autopista rumbo hacia Minato-ku tomando la salida de tangenji desde la metropolitana de Meguro, en unos minutos más llegamos a nuestro destino. El taxi se detuvo a las puertas de la clínica y tras pagar tan escandalosa cifra, nos apeamos y nos introdujimos al pequeño hospital privado. Suspiré pesadamente, aquel hospital no me había recibido en estado crítico, sino más bien mi progenitora había solicitado el traslado una vez que mi cuerpo entró en coma. De ese modo, podría ir y venir a sus anchas con el fin de atender más asuntos referentes al hogar y al trabajo. No sabía exactamente en qué habitación me encontraba por lo que no pude hacer de guía para la castaña, que se dirigió rumbo a información.

"Buenas tardes. " Saludó en una reverencia. "Vengo a visitar a la paciente Kuga Natsuki." Con su perfecto Kioto-ben y con todo el respeto del mundo, la enfermera sonriente comenzó a teclear en su base de datos con el fin de otorgarle dicha información.

"¿Es usted una familiar?" Shizuru negó con la cabeza. "Su progenitora le ha prohibido el paso a todos los visitantes con el fin de proteger su privacidad." La amable sonrisa otorgada por la enfermera de la recepción, no dejó mucho margen a más comentarios.

"Disculpe las molestias." Se despidió la castaña, suspirando decepcionada ante el rechazo. "No puedo irme sin haberte conocido." Susurró más para ella misma que para mí, que había oído su frase perfectamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Se detuvo en la puerta tratando de trazar algún plan. Mientras mi mirada se perdía en una mujer de mediana edad que descendía de un vehículo negro, sin percatarse de nuestra presencia enfundando unas enormes lentes negras que ocultaban su afligido rostro. La había reconocido enseguida y lo hubiera hecho incluso en un mar de cabezas, era mi progenitora y por más que tratara de esconderse la reconocería incluso con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Otra geisha que te deja sin aliento?" La suave voz molesta de Shizuru me arrancó de mis cavilaciones.

"¡Es mi madre!" Susurré hacia ella, tratando de tranquilizarla, comprendiendo por fin su malestar de la noche anterior. **¿Sigue celosa por aquella tontería?**

"¿Señora Kuga?" de pronto la mirada escarlata de la castaña emitió un destello hacia mi progenitora que se detuvo en el acto al oírla mencionar. "Lamento importunarle, soy Shizuru Fujino y necesito ver a su hija." De la forma más correcta se había dirigido hacia mi madre que contemplaba la figura de la castaña tras cerrar el vehículo del que había descendido segundos antes.

"Lo siento, nadie puede acceder a su habitación que no sea familiar, no aceptamos visitas de la farándula, es un momento crítico para nuestra familia y queremos privacidad." Con un tono de voz solemne y firme, mi madre había rechazado contundentemente la petición de la castaña, esquivándola para adentrarse en el hospital. Yo únicamente contemplaba el rostro de mi madre en completo silencio, ya que desde la primera noche que me había escabullido de la vivienda de la Kioto-ben no la había vuelto a ver, su imagen destrozada ante mi accidente, me asaltaba produciéndome cierta sensación de vacío y culpa.

"Soy su profesora de literatura. Y acabo de recibir la información de su paradero." Ante aquellas palabras mi progenitora se detuvo en el acto girándose para contemplar a la castaña nuevamente. "No pretendo invadir su privacidad, solo quiero verla y asegurarme de que sigue con nosotros." Me dirigí hacia mi madre y toqué su hombro con mis manos.

"Puedes confiar en ella." Susurré hacia mi progenitora, bajo la atenta mirada de Shizuru.

"Desconocía que Natsuki se interesaba por la literatura. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a clases, nunca me habló de ello." La mirada asombrada de Saeko, se dirigió hacia la castaña. "No conozco a mi única hija." Dos lágrimas traicioneras descendieron por su mejilla aunque las lentes impedían descubrir sus inicios.

"Es una gran persona y muy buena alumna. No dejaba de mencionarla." Mintió pero en aquel momento nada adquiría importancia, mi madre seguía arrastrando la culpa de mi fatal accidente y si no fuese por las palabras de ánimo de la castaña hubiera comenzado a romperse de nuevo frente a una completa desconocida.

"Puedes pasar conmigo, iba a verla ahora mismo." Trató de sonreír Saeko ante las palabras de la castaña.

Tras enjugarse las lágrimas, ambas mujeres ingresaron a las instalaciones bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera de la recepción, que le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa a la Kioto-ben que enseguida acepto. Siguiendo los pasos de mi progenitora, accedimos a un elevador dirigiéndonos a la tercera planta de aquel hospital. En la puerta 369, se hallaba mi cuerpo sobre la camilla inmóvil, con cientos de aparatos conectados hacia él y un monitor junto a la cabecera que marcaba constantemente mis signos vitales. Al pasar por el umbral de aquella estancia, los números de la puerta se reagruparon, marcando 36 9. Haciendo referencia al salmo 39:9 'En tu luz veremos luz.' Al vislumbrar mi cuerpo, una iluminación blanquecina lo cubría completamente, al principio al echar un vistazo desde la puerta creí que era por los focos de luz que se proyectaban sobre él, pero ahora que me encontraba a escasos centímetros comprendía que las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas y que aquel destello únicamente lo visualizaba yo, era la mano divina que lo cubría ya que mi alma pertenecía al cuerpo celestial. Mi mente seguía confusa, ya que había detalles que yo misma desconocía y todo aquello me parecía irreal, como si fuese un sueño del que tarde o temprano despertaría.

"¿Cómo ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Shizuru, acercándose a mi cuerpo sosteniendo mi mano, sin dejar de contemplar mi ser.

"En un accidente de tráfico." Contestó mi madre sentándose en un sillón cerca de la camilla. "Un camión invadió su carril y no pudo frenar." De nuevo las lágrimas de Saeko adornaron su rostro sin poder remediarlo. "¡Ha sido mi culpa!" Enseguida la mirada de Shizuru y la mía se dirigieron sobre ella ante aquel comentario. "Si no hubiese cancelado su tarjeta nada de esto hubiera sucedido." Continuó sollozando, por lo que Shizuru depositó nuevamente mi mano sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, tomando la de mi progenitora.

"No es culpa suya. La falta es solo mía. Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, era cuestión de tiempo." Susurré hacia mi madre sabiendo que ella no lo percibiría.

"Nadie tiene la culpa." Habló Shizuru en mi nombre hacia Saeko. "Ella volverá, no desespere. Solo necesita tiempo." Continuó con una voz cálida y amable. Mi mirada asombrada se encontraba depositada en la castaña que reconfortaba a mi progenitora. "Es fuerte y luchará por su vida." Las lágrimas de mi madre lentamente comenzaron a amainar.

"Lo siento, Natsuki nunca me habló de ti. No entiendo cómo ha podido ocultarte durante tanto tiempo." **¡Porque aún no la conocía!** Saeko trató de sonar lo más amable que pudo e inconscientemente Shizuru se ruborizó ante la última frase.

"Fue mi alumna anteriormente, debíamos mantener las distancias." Respondió Shizuru de forma vacilante. Y ante aquello mi madre asintió en silencio, tomando probablemente sus propias conclusiones. Cuando mi madre en silenció aceptaba alguna palabra o suceso, indicaba que leía entre líneas la situación.

"¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería?" Propuso mi madre y rodé la mirada hacia la dirección opuesta **. ¡Genial! Cree que he mantenido una relación secreta con mi profesora**. Aquel gesto no había pasado desapercibido por Shizuru.

"Me encantaría." Respondió la castaña.

Aquel encuentro era sumamente curioso, tener a ambas mujeres reunidas sin haber coincidido en ninguna ocasión, hablando de mi persona distraídas en aquel complejo resultaba extraño. De alguna forma, mi madre comenzó a indagar en la vida de la castaña y esta trataba de agradar a mi progenitora con sus respuestas por todos los medios. Me sentía violenta, como si presentara formalmente a mi futura prometida a mi madre. Después de pasar toda la tarde, charlando y conociéndose, mi madre debía retirarse por ciertos asuntos laborales.

"Ha sido un placer hablar contigo." Mostró Saeko su lado más humano en aquella velada para mi sorpresa. "Me alegra que Natsuki tenga a alguien como tú en su vida, siempre estaba rodeada por esas lunáticas que únicamente se preocupaban por adornar sus fachadas." **¿En serio mama? ¡Aun sigues con lo de Nao!** Shizuru se había ruborizado levemente, mirando hacia mi dirección ante las últimas palabras de mi madre. "Desde que comenzó a salir con aquella _chica_ , la perdí completamente." **¡Ya estamos! Avergüénzame a gusto madre, siempre lo has hecho**. Había hecho énfasis en chica, sin que haya pasado desapercibido por la castaña. "Madame Juliette, se hacía llamar. Que la visitó una sola vez y porque venía acompañada con paparazis. "Ante aquello mi mirada se enfocó en la de Saeko. **¿Solo una vez?** Nao había sido mi mejor amiga y al enterarme de aquella forma de su indiferencia, algo en mi interior se agitó. "Natsuki la quería demasiado, la anteponía a su propia madre. ¡Y mira como le paga toda su dedicación!" El dolor que me producía aquella declaración, pareciera que de cierta forma lo compartía con mi progenitora, pues ella misma se sentía decepcionada.

"No elegimos de quien enamorarnos." Había interrumpido Shizuru, levemente azorada por reconocer aquel hecho.

"No fue amor. Mi hija nunca creyó en romanticismos." Sonrió Saeko ante la perplejidad de la castaña y la mía propia. **¿Cómo sabía eso?** "Una madre sabe esas cosas." Contestó inconscientemente a mi pregunta interna, como solo podría hacer ella. "Natsuki tenía predilección por las balas perdidas, siempre empeñada en arreglar lo estropeado. Y aquella chica lo único que hizo es influenciar negativamente en mi pequeña." Concluyó Saeko con voz apesadumbrada.

"¿Acaba de decir mi pequeña? ¡Tierra trágame!" Inconscientemente, aquella frase la había reproducido en voz alta llegando hacia la castaña que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Créame, Natsuki sigue siendo una buena chica. Nadie podrá jamás influenciar negativamente en su noble corazón." La voz de la Kioto-ben, envolvió a mi madre con su dulce acento. Provocando una sonrisa en la Kuga mayor.

"¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mi hija?" Aquella pregunta por parte de Saeko, nos arrancó un fuerte asombro a ambas, ruborizando intensamente tanto a la castaña como a mí. **Genial mama, tienes la sutileza de una bomba atómica.**

"Ara… yo… am." Era la primera vez que asistía a un balbuceo por parte de Shizuru, que siempre poseía alguna frase ingeniosa o alguna palabra interesante con la que contrarrestar un ataque. En ese preciso instante, su teléfono personal comenzó a sonar impetuosamente. "Debo contestar." Saeko asintió en silencio con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Observé a la castaña alejarse levemente de la posición donde se encontraba mi progenitora, que aun sonreía victoriosa mientras dedicaba una mirada de aprobación a la Kioto-ben. Me alegraba de no ser la gran desconocida de mi propia madre. Aunque nuestra relación no siempre fue la más adecuada ni la ejemplar, su amor por mí era incondicional y verla sonreír nuevamente junto a Shizuru me produjo un placer inconmensurable. Había echado en falta su voz y su persona, aunque hubiera asegurado que me perdió el instante en que conocí a Nao, estaba completamente equivocada. Nadie podría reemplazarla jamás. Por ese motivo, me alejé de mi padre y me fui a vivir con ella. No podía consentir que ninguna mujer se pudiera hacer pasar por ella y aquello era algo que jamás pude decirle a Saeko.

"Mis disculpas, me esperan y debo retirarme. Ha sido un gusto hablar con usted y aquí tiene." Al regresar Shizuru, su sonrojo había menguado. Sin volver a sentarse, retiró del fondo de su bolso una tarjeta personal entregándosela a mi progenitora. "Espero mantener el contacto." Sonrió dulcemente hacia Saeko que correspondió su despedida.

En silencio, salimos de aquella clínica vislumbrando el pequeño vehículo de Tomoe, frente al hospital Aiiku, **¿ha sido ella quien había llamado?** Lo desconocía, durante la charla telefónica me había sumido en mis propias cavilaciones. La castaña se precipitó hacia el vehículo y sentándose en el asiento de copiloto, la ojilila continuó con su travesía. Al mirar por la ventana trasera, pude vislumbrar a Saeko no perder de vista aquella situación. **¡Qué mujer más astuta!** Ahora comprendía por qué nunca pude ocultar nada a mi madre sin que pasara desapercibido por ella.

"¿Qué hacías en un hospital de esta zona?" Tomoe que en un principio había guardado silencio, su curiosidad venció a su orgullo, manifestando su duda.

"Visitar a una amiga." Respondió la castaña distraída mirando a través de la ventana del vehículo en marcha. "Está en coma."

"¡Elegante lugar para estar en coma!" Exclamó la ojilila tratando de salir de Minato-ku atravesando la carretera metropolitana.

"¿En serio vas a bromear con un asunto tan crítico?" Shizuru se había ofendido con aquella exclamación de Tomoe, imprimiendo un deje de decepción en su retórica.

"Lo siento. No quería sonar tan insensible." Enseguida se excusa la ojilila arrepentida, volviendo a reinar un absoluto silencio en aquel vehículo. **¿Cómo puede meter la pata constantemente esta mujer?** Me preguntaba a mí misma una y otra vez. Cada vez que conseguían reconciliarse, una nueva discusión asomaba. Por mucho que Nagi me aseguraba que ambas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, no lo parecía. "¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo acabó en un estado de coma?" Reavivó nuevamente la conversación cuando comenzó a extinguirse por completo.

"Un accidente de tráfico." Las respuestas de la castaña eran breves y cortantes sin dar pie a mas dialogo.

"¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho." La ojilila no se daba por vencida e intentaba mantener viva la llama de aquella conversación. "También siento haberme inmiscuido en tus cosas y haber mandado aquella historia a la editorial." Continuó con su infinita disculpa.

"Está olvidado." Por primera vez desde que subió al vehículo, la castaña dedico una sonrisa a la ojilila. **¡Sí que la ha hecho sufrir!** "De todas formas, no he recibido ninguna respuesta por parte del concurso."

"¿Enserio? ¡A mí me pareció una historia muy buena!" Poco a poco las aguas entre las dos volvían a su cauce.

"¡Tú me ves con buenos ojos! Tu opinión no es imparcial." **¡Vuelta a empezar!** Ambas sonreían ante las palabras de la castaña.

"De todas formas, no dejes de escribir porque alguien no sepa apreciar lo que narras, sigue intentándolo." La castaña dedicó una mirada incrédula hacia la joven Margueritte. "De verdad, no todos los escritores triunfaron a la primera, muchos artistas fueron reconocidos como un factor importante después de muertos." Alegó imprimiendo cierta lógica en su dialogo.

"Dime un solo autor." Propuso Shizuru a la joven, sabiendo que las palabras de Tomoe estaban llenas de verdades pero quería poner a prueba los conocimientos de esta.

"No sé, ¿Cómo se llama el tío que se convirtió en un insecto gigante?" **¿El tío que se convirtió en un insecto gigante? Mejor que hable de arte.** Ante aquella respuesta la castaña no pudo más que echarse a reír divertida ante la duda de la joven. "¡Ya sabes! Que de buenas a primeras se convierte en un bicho y la familia lejos de asustarse, lo encierra y le dan de comer." **La misma familia que lo deja morir.**

"Te refieres a Gregor Samsa el protagonista o a Franz Kafka al autor. ¿A quién tomo por ejemplo?" Preguntó Shizuru aun divertida por la ocurrencia de la joven.

"¡Kafka! ¡Ese era un gran ejemplo! Además, yo puedo hablarte de Vicent Van goh, El greco y muchos artistas más que padecieron los mismos síntomas, la gente es muy cruel y a veces no sabe reconocer una obra de arte aunque la tuvieran en sus narices." Sentenció la ojilila mientras manejaba.

"¡Basta con morir!" Exclamó Shizuru alzando una ceja en dirección hacia la joven.

"¡No te precipites! Quiero que me dures bastantes años." Comenzaron ambas a reír por el cambio de tono de voz que produjo la ojilila. "Además, alguien quiere conocerte." Continuó aprovechando que la castaña se encontraba de buenas.

"¿Alguien?" La mirada perpleja de Shizuru no tenía precio, pues no pensaba en quien podría ser.

"Mis padres vienen de visita este fin de semana y quieren conocerte." Al pronunciar aquella frase se detuvieron frente al edificio donde residía la castaña.

Inmediatamente descendí del vehículo sin querer oír ni una palabra más. No quería ser testigo de cómo su relación daba un paso más hacia delante, en breve ¿Qué sería lo siguiente vivir juntas? Nagi y el maestro se retrasaban demasiado en conseguir que regrese a mi cuerpo y aquella situación parecía complicarse por momentos. Me negaba rotundamente a compartir el resto de mi vida con la castaña, si esta formalizaba su relación con la joven Margueritte. Ante aquella cavilación me detuve frente al edificio a la espera de que ambas jóvenes descendieran del vehículo, pero no fue tan sencillo como esperaba, ya que de pronto se sumergieron en una profunda charla, como si la castaña esperase a que descendiera para contarle sus secretos más íntimos. **¡Perfecto mi propia protegida me rehuye!** Pensé antes de observar como un ave sobrevolaba la calle para posarse justo frente a mí. Un descomunal cuervo oscuro como el tizón, se colocó entre mi persona y el vehículo donde Shizuru y Tomoe asistían a una acalorada conversación. De pronto los ojos del cuervo parecieron destellar hacia mi dirección y una mordaz sonrisa fue enmarcada en su enorme pico, transformándose por completo en una extraña criatura. Al asistir a dicha metamorfosis, di un paso hacia atrás perpleja. **¡Sabía que no era normal!** Su rostro malévolo seguía sonriente ante mi actuación, poseía unos enormes ojos rojos como el fuego que centelleaban con mi imagen grabada en su interior, de tez pálida casi transparente y una altura media, como la de Nagi. Una especie de adolescente a medio desarrollar, con una enorme cornamenta negruzca sobre la cabeza. Al girarse de medio lado para contemplar a mí protegida en el automóvil junto a la ojilila, pude ver como en la espalda le sobresalía una especie de alas oscuras que habían sido arrancadas desde la raíz, mostrando únicamente la prominencia de sus inicios. **¡Es igual que Nagi!**

"Nagi es un traidor, no oses compararme con él." La voz de aquella extraña criatura, era más grave de lo normal, casi terrorífica. Ante aquella frase sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente a mi dirección y refulgían intensamente de rabia.

"¿Entonces quién eres?" Era capaz de leer mi pensamiento, tal y como hacía mi amigo, pero ahora debía ir con cuidado ya que aquella criatura no parecía ser tan amigable como lo era Nagi, que no dejaba de recordar que pertenecía a los buenos.

"Ya nos hemos presentado." **¡Kurai!** Pensé y me regañé mentalmente, por lo que aquella criatura volvió a sonreír satíricamente. "Veo que no te has olvidado de mí." Continuó caminando hacia mi dirección, acercándose a mí.

"¡Detente!" Alcé mi mano ya que su cercanía me intimidaba. "¿Qué quieres?" Intente imprimir firmeza en mis palabras, pero mi mirada me delataba. Aquella criatura era aterradora y la proximidad lo único que hacía era incrementar el pavor en mi interior.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy aquí únicamente por ti." Se detuvo ante mi petición y me escrutó con la mirada, recorriendo mi ser de arriba hacia abajo. "Vengo a proponerte un trato." Sonrió antes de continuar. "Quiero que vayas hacia la luz." En aquel instante, Shizuru descendía del vehículo tras otorgarle un beso apasionado a Tomoe, despidiéndose ambas jóvenes. "Seamos sinceras, lo vuestro no puede ser y Sakomizu vivirá eternamente." Sonrió maliciosa ante la última frase.

"¿Qué pasa si me niego?" Reté con la mirada, lo que me estaba pidiendo era inaudito, un completo suicidio. Si dirigía mi ser hacia la luz, probablemente mi alma encontraría la paz pero perdería a Shizuru y jamás volvería a recuperar mi cuerpo.

"No estás en posición para negarte." De pronto, mientras Shizuru llegaba hasta el edificio un enorme árbol se precipitaba sobre la castaña, arrancado desde la raíz. Corrí a su encuentro con tal de alejarla de aquel desagradable final, empujándola cayendo ambas al suelo. "¡Eso es solo el principio!" Al soltar aquella maquiavélica frase llena de rencor, se esfumó completamente. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia mi protegida esta se encontraba inmóvil sobre el suelo.

"¡Shizuru!" No obtuve respuesta.

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bastante entretenido, hemos tenido discusiones, momentos vergonzosos e incluso hemos conocido a la futura suegra. ¿Qué más podemos pedir? En fin espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Bueno la historia está comenzando a avanzar hacia una dirección bastante espiritual (esa fue mi intención desde el principio) y reitero espero no ofender a nadie con esto, ya que es mi propia visión del mundo religioso. Ante cualquier duda o inquietud, no dudéis en comentar. Y os tranquilizo ya que probablemente haya sonado un poco a lamento, me encanta escribir, es mi mayor pasión. Lo llevo haciendo desde que tengo uso de razón (solo que no lo publicaba, me lo guardaba para mí como la idea de este fic, por ejemplo), por lo tanto no os preocupéis, disfruto inmensamente encerrándome a escribir, esperando haceros disfrutar al leer lo que escribo, así que sin más dilación, gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación. Y nos vemos en otro capítulo. En uno de los reviews leí que les pareció raro que Shizuru no gritara y se tomara la noticia de que Natsuki era su ángel de la guarda con demasiada calma, pues bien yo os pongo en situación, durante toda vuestra vida habéis oído hablar únicamente de la palabra de Dios y se presenta alguien ante vosotras que os ha salvado varias veces la vida y no es nada más ni nada menos que la persona que os trae profundamente de cabeza y os dice que vela por vosotras y os protege, ¿vais a poneros exquisitas? ¡Por mí como si me susurra al oído que es el mismísimo Lucifer! Me dejaría hacer, es Natsuki por Dios. Espero haber solventado la duda. Espero sus comentarios y cuídense.


	9. Decisiones

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 9

"¿De verdad estás seguro de que el hombre te será fiel? Yo puedo hacer que el hombre peque contra ti y en lugar de seguir tus leyes siga las mías, yo puedo hacer que me adore. Pongámosle a que elija a su dios, démosle un tiempo para que elija. Si estás tan seguro del hombre no pondrás objeción para someterlo a prueba. Si se demuestra que sigue tus Leyes, yo, Lucifer, le serviré _."_

Antiguo Testamento.

* * *

Al oscurecer, el gran manto de la noche cubría las calles de Tokio, de ese modo me fue sencillamente fácil tomar a la castaña y ascender hasta el apartamento, que día a día podría llegar a considerarse el refugio más seguro del mundo. Tras depositar el cuerpo de Shizuru sobre su lecho, desesperada iba de un lado a otro. No sabía qué hacer y a quien acudir y por supuesto, Nagi nunca aparecía cuando lo necesitaba. **¿Cómo iba a solucionar todo eso? ¿Por qué era tan importante para 'ellos' que encontrase yo la salvación?** Me asaltaron numerosas incógnitas pero nada de aquello importaba en este preciso instante. Solo deseaba que Shizuru despertara. Me dirigí hacia el botiquín que poseía la castaña en la habitación de los libros y me hice con el frasco de alcohol, empapando un pedazo de algodón y nuevamente me encaminé hacia el dormitorio donde apliqué la solución cerca de la nariz de la Kioto-ben, comenzando a recuperar de nuevo su conciencia. Suspiré aliviada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Sonreí hacia su dirección impidiendo que se levantara. "¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" La confusión la asaltaba impidiendo recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

"Un pequeño accidente, por suerte estas bien. No me perdonaría que te sucediera algo." Susurré cerca de ella, fundiéndome en un abrazo. Realmente la angustia dominó mi cuerpo y mi mente durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, pensando en lo peor.

"Siento mucho preocuparte. Estoy bien." Canturreó con la voz más dulce correspondiendo a mi abrazo, era la primera vez que yo comenzaba una muestra de afecto hacia Shizuru, siempre intentaba mantener con mucho esfuerzo nuestra distancia. "Pero comienzo a sospechar que mi destino no es habitar este mundo." Al oír aquello lentamente comencé a separarme. **¡Tiene razón!** Desde que conocí a la castaña numerosas eventualidades asolaron a la Kioto-ben.

"Créeme tu destino es mucho mayor de lo que jamás has imaginado." La miré directamente hacia los ojos, recordándome a mí misma la misión que me había conducido hasta ella, sintiéndome completamente ridícula al pensar que tal vez la castaña correspondiera a mis sentimientos. **¿Cómo alguien destinado a la grandeza iba a sentir remotamente amor por alguien invisible al mundo?** Absorta en aquellos pensamientos, sentí la cálida mano de Shizuru acariciar mi mejilla suavemente.

"Nadie jamás se había angustiado tanto por mi como lo haces tú." Su apacible voz sosegaba todos mis miedos, calmando mi agitado interior. De pronto, sus hábiles y finos dedos se dirigieron hacia mis labios acariciándolos delicadamente, como si estuviera moldeándolos una y otra vez queriendo grabar en su mente la forma de mi boca. Su mirada escarlata se encontraba perdida completamente en sus movimientos, apretando ligeramente su labio inferior con los dientes intentando deshacerse del violento deseo que comenzaba a invadir a las dos. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, percibiendo su estremecimiento al notar mi proximidad, deteniéndome a escasos milímetros de su rostro. No podía desviar mi mirada de sus labios y la falta de aire comenzaba a nublarme el juicio. Cuando por fin liberó su labio inferior del mordisco, lo capturé entre los míos, saboreando la dulzura que emanaba de su boca. Del mismo modo, al abrir ligeramente su boca apresé su labio superior, degustando por separado ambas sensaciones placenteras. Pero el éxtasis nos invadió a ambas, al entreabrir por segunda vez su boca y sentir su cálida lengua entrelazarse con la mía profundizando cada vez más aquel beso que desbordaba pasión. Lentamente su cuerpo descendía hacia atrás arrastrándome junto a ella, permaneciendo sobre su ser, depositando con suavidad su cabeza sobre la esponjosa almohada. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello impidiendo que cambie de opinión y apresando mi rostro junto al suyo, mientras me ahogaba en la miel que desprendía sus labios que se explayaban frente a mi como una flor en ciernes, ambos cuerpos se encontraban fundidos como si perteneciéramos a un solo ser, hasta que un arrebato de deseo comenzó a arder desde nuestro interior, de pronto era como si nos estorbara la ropa, asfixiándonos ante nuestra propia combustión. Sus ligeros dedos, recorrían mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, donde deslizó la parte superior de mi atuendo diestramente, deshaciéndose de la tan molesta prenda dejando al descubierto mi torso. Con manos expertas, aproveché el arqueo de su espalda que generaba el placer de nuestra proximidad, escurriendo su suave blusa, revelando su sedosa piel ante mis ojos tal y como me la había imaginado. Nuestros labios cada vez que se distaban, sentían morir ante la distancia que los separaba, y por el contrario al aproximarse, se fundían ante el contacto. De pronto, los ladridos de Durhan nos expulsaron de nuestra gloria.

"¡Ajam!" Ante el carraspeo, ambas nos separamos a regañadientes descubriendo quien era el responsable de tan osada acción.

"¡Nagi!" Grité hacia un lado, en busca de mi prenda con el fin de cubrir mis atributos. Dedicándole una mirada perpleja llena de asombro ya que jamás aparecía con la conciencia de Shizuru a flor de piel. **Aparece en el peor momento**.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es Nagi?" Preguntó la castaña al ver que Durhan no dejaba de ladrar y mi rostro transformado por completo.

"Tranquila, ella no puede verme." Sentenció seriamente Nagi.

"¡Pero tú a ella sí!" Dije al incorporarme y cubrir el cuerpo de Shizuru que seguía desconcertada ante mi conversación solitaria. "No estamos solos." Comenté hacia ella ya que no entendía porque trataba de ocultarla. De repente se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, completamente ruborizada.

"¿No crees que le das demasiados detalles a tu protegida sobre nosotros?" Preguntó molesto hacia mí, dirigiéndose fuera del dormitorio con el fin de otorgarle cierta intimidad a la castaña, acompañados por los ladridos del can.

"¡Tranquilo Durhan, es una amigo!" Rodó la mirada Nagi, sin que se me pasase desapercibido. "Más detalles debería darle después de lo que ha pasado." Mi extraño amigo me escrutó con la mirada.

"A propósito de lo que acabo de presenciar, ¿sabes que significa ángel puro? ¡Ibas a perder esa pureza de no ser porque te acabo de detener!" Alzó la voz Nagi frunciendo su ceño hasta deformar completamente su rostro, en vista de la inminente discusión, preferí desaparecer del campo de visión de la castaña con el fin de ocultarle toda la información que debía dedicarle a mi extraño amigo.

"¡Créeme no lo agradezco! Llevo esperando ese momento desde…" De pronto detuve aquella absurda discusión, había temas mucho más importantes que abordar. "Dejando a un lado todo eso, ¿dime que has descubierto algo por favor?" Mi hilo de voz se transmutó completamente desde la ira hasta la súplica, llamando la atención de Nagi.

"¿Has vuelto a ver la luz?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Algo mucho peor, he visto a Kurai." Un asombro por parte de Nagi me erizó la piel. **¿Por qué se asustaba tanto?** "Me ha ofrecido un trato antes de abalanzar un enorme árbol sobre Shizuru." La susodicha por fin salía del dormitorio, completamente ataviada y se dirigía junto a su inseparable amigo hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" La voz infantil de Nagi, junto con el temblor que le produjo mis palabras, encendió todas las alarmas de mi interior. Si él se sentía atemorizado por la nueva amenaza, estaba realmente perdida y no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión si no disponía de toda la información, cosa imposible ya que el propio Nagi me la proporcionaba con cuentagotas.

"¡No voy a decirte nada más, hasta que me digas qué coño está pasando!" Ante aquella frase repleta de rabia, Nagi dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por mi nueva reacción. Lo cierto es que cada día me parecía más a él, llevando al extremo cada una de mis emociones.

"Sabes que no puedo, está prohibido. Si llega a enterarse el supremo de todo esto estamos perdidos." Trató de tranquilizarme, antes de volver a arremeter contra mí con la misma pregunta. "¿Qué te ha pedido que hagas?" Le lancé una mirada fría y fulminante.

"Nagi, estoy harta de todo esto, del plan, de ti y del supremo. A partir de ahora las preguntas las hago yo, porque es mi vida y la de Shizuru las que están en juego." Volví a amenazar por lo que dio otro paso hacia atrás. Una vez que me aseguré de que disponía de toda la atención de Nagi, comencé con mi interrogatorio. "Kurai es parecida a ti pero no lleva alas, ¿por qué?" Al principio vaciló en responder.

"Las alas hay que ganarlas y únicamente las otorga el supremo." Ante la respuesta escruté con la mirada a mi joven compañero. "¡Es un ángel caído! Si hubieras leído la biblia en lugar de entretener a tu protegida lo hubieras adivinado tu sola." Enseguida me ruboricé pues llevaba toda la razón.

"¡Está bien!" carraspeé tratando de disimular mi vergonzoso comportamiento. "¿Qué sabes acerca de la luz? El maestro me dijo, que en los últimos tiempos todos los ángeles se precipitaban hacia ella, ¿por qué?" En esta ocasión quien me escrutó fue él. "Sé que buscando la salvación ¿pero por qué en avalancha?" En aquel momento Nagi no supo qué responder, lo cierto es que nadie se había percatado de aquel dilema. Era la primera que se hizo aquella cuestión tan alarmante pues al dirigirse hacia la luz todos los ángeles de la guarda, llegará un momento en que no habrá ninguno sobre la faz de la tierra. "Eso fue lo que me pidió que hiciera Kurai." Al presenciar su silencio, fue como deshacer la venda de sus ojos y junto con mi última frase, Nagi desorbitó su roja mirada que apunto estaba de salir de sus cuencas.

"¿Te ha pedido que te dirijas hacia la luz?" Asentí en silencio, desviando mi mirada hacia la castaña que sentada frente al televisor no dejaba de deslizar su mirada hacia la habitación repleta de libros adivinando que aquel era mi paradero.

"O ella pagará las consecuencias." Completé sin desviar la mirada de la Kioto-ben. "Solo quiero que me cuentes qué está pasando, no puedo luchar en un bando del que no sé absolutamente nada." Continué abatida.

"Desde hace miles de años, el bien y el mal están en continua batalla. Y ahora Shizuru y tú os encontráis en medio de una. El bien debe prevalecer sobre el mal si queremos llegar a un equilibrio pero el mal nunca se detiene ante una derrota, continuamente sigue luchando y no se detendrá hasta dar con la forma de salir victorioso. Ahora debo hablar con el maestro, por favor no vayas hacia la luz, porque no podría asegurarte si tras ella encontrarías la salvación." Asentí en silencio tras su monologo. "Siento mucho que las circunstancias hayan acabado de esta forma, encontraré la solución lo antes posible y regresaras a tu cuerpo." Diciendo aquello desplegó sus tan valiosas alas, mostrando su imponencia y alzó el vuelo rumbo a las puertas del cielo.

Tras un instante en completo silencio, pues únicamente se oía el fulgor del televisor tenuemente, me dirigí a la sala de estar donde Durhan dormía plácidamente a los pies de su dueña y Shizuru inquieta no dejaba de esperar a que apareciera junto a ella. No era por hacerla sufrir pero a veces echaba en falta, su naturalidad y espontaneidad. La forma distraída que tenía de entretenerse mirando hacia un punto del apartamento creyendo que se encontraba sola en este mundo. Me deslicé por el sofá, sentándome junto a ella y observando con delicadeza su rostro preocupado, deposité mi brazo sobre sus hombros envolviéndola en un abrazo y cuando finalmente pudo sentirme dio un ligero sobresalto, observando de dónde provenía aquella muestra de cariño.

"Ara, ara… ¡Creo que no podré acostumbrarme a tus inesperadas apariciones!" Sonrió aliviada al verme junto a ella. "¿Va todo bien?" Su melodiosa voz me hechizaba completamente en distancias tan cortas. Asentí en silencio mientras dejaba todo mi peso caer sobre el sofá.

Shizuru depositó su cabeza sobre mi hombro envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo y así permanecimos largo tiempo disfrutando de aquel momento. Nunca había permanecido de esa forma junto a nadie. Mis amores pasajeros estaban extintos de toda acción que implicaba romanticismo y ternura, era la primera vez que sentía la calidez de un cuerpo junto al mío sin necesidad de desnudarnos mutuamente, era como una forma diferente de hacer el amor. Pues percibía el mismo amor y pasión que me había invadido momentos antes sobre la cama. Su olor me embriagaba y su abrazo me elevaba a una gloria infinita. Shizuru era capaz de caldear mi alma sin decir palabra y no quería perder aquello bajo ningún concepto.

"Siento mucho que Nagi apareciera de repente." Susurré hacia ella, deslizando mis dedos por su mechón, ocultándolo tras su pequeña y perfecta oreja. Ella comenzó a sonreír tímidamente, alzando su brillante mirada hasta impactar con la mía.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Debe de haber alguna norma que prohíba todo esto." Musitó con dulzura sin apartar los ojos de mí. "Pero no puedo detener lo que siento." La miré asombrada. **¿Lo que siente? Acaso eso significa…** "Creo en el amor verdadero y creo que ya he agotado esa baza antes. He amado tan intensamente que creí que jamás volvería a sentir de nuevo lo mismo, hasta que me perdí en tus ojos y ya no he vuelto a mirar de la misma forma, porque todo lo que creí entender no era más que la sombra de lo que comprendo ahora." Sus palabras me habían dejado sin aliento, estaba declarando su amor, el amor que creí que sentía por Tomoe. Durante todo aquel tiempo he estado equivocada, cada vez que veía esos sentimientos en el pergamino los asociaba con la ojilila, sin percatarme de su propia confusión. "Dime algo por favor, lo que sea." Susurró afligida y es que cuando su mirada refleja la mía, el tiempo no sabe si seguir avanzando o detenerse por completo.

"Me he llegado a enamorar de ti hasta de la forma en que respiras…" Declaré y antes de dejarme proseguir, los suaves labios de la castaña me silenciaron dulcemente.

Mi mente perdida por fin encontraba consuelo. Siempre tuve la ligera idea de que no encontraba mi lugar en el mundo y tuve que morir para averiguarlo, era aquel. Sin duda alguna, sentía que era aquel, estar en los brazos de la castaña era como estar en casa y todo se redujo a aquel instante, de pronto comencé a percibir el por qué no había sentido aquello antes y todas las dudas y cuestiones que albergaba en mi interior fueron obteniendo respuesta a cada beso de la Kioto-ben. Todo comenzaba a adquirir sentido para mí. Y no quería abandonar jamás aquel instante, si pudiera tan solo vivir en él.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecimos entrelazadas sin separar nuestros cuerpos. Sabíamos que no debía ir más allá de los besos y controlar aquello era tarea muy difícil. Por suerte o por desgracia, Shizuru poseía mucha fuerza de voluntad. Despertar junto a la castaña aquella mañana, fue como despertar en el monte olimpo tras una noche de escalada. Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación antes de recibir los rayos del sol y sus ojos me hicieron perderme durante un segundo, sorprendiéndome de lo que daba de sí un simple segundo. Al salir a la calle y recibir el frescor de la mañana, todo lo percibía de forma diferente, los olores eran más intensos y los colores más brillantes, el cielo parecía más inmenso que de costumbre y el ser humano en general maravilloso. **¿Aquello era el amor que me estaba sonriendo?** No podía abandonar la absurda idea de que Shizuru se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, pero en aquella situación solo deseaba profundamente, que todo aquello no acabara nunca. La sonrisa de la castaña refulgía por encima de cualquier otra, desprendía una maravillosa y cálida sensación, que todo el campus había advertido aquel cambio. Cuando arrancó con la lección, narrando el Canto a mí mismo de Walt Whitman, lo hizo con una pasión desbordante más embaucadora de lo normal.

"Me celebro y me canto a mí mismo.  
Y lo que yo diga ahora de mí, lo digo de ti,  
porque lo que yo tengo lo tienes tú  
y cada átomo de mi cuerpo es tuyo también."

Su voz dulce, melodiosa y cantarina engullía el aula con su perfecto acento Kioto-ben, bajo la atenta concentración de todos sus alumnos y mía, que asistíamos a ese arrobamiento fascinados por el énfasis que reproducía en cada palabra.

"Quédate hoy conmigo,  
vive conmigo un día y una noche  
y te mostraré el origen de todos los poemas.  
Tendrás entonces todo cuanto hay de grande en la Tierra y en el Sol  
(existen además millones de soles más allá)  
y nada tomarás ya nunca de segunda ni de tercera mano,  
ni mirarás más por los ojos de los muertos,  
ni te nutrirás con el espectro de los libros.

Aprenderás a escuchar en todas direcciones  
y dejarás que la esencia del Universo se filtre por tu ser"

Sentía que cada palabra iba dedicada únicamente a mí, que cada entonación era una caricia verbal y que sus miradas furtivas que me lanzaba cada vez que tomaba aliento para seguir con su apasionada lectura era una declaración de amor. La amaba como jamás había amado a alguien y aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a emerger desde las profundidades de mi corazón me desbordaban y amenazaban con sobresalir de mi pecho que no dejaba de palpitar violento ante su dulce acento. Comenzaba a vivir en una ensoñación, mi realidad superaba cualquier ficción hasta que sentí un miedo atroz. Miedo a perderla.

"Tenéis una semana para presentarme los trabajos sobre Whitman y espero una estrofa con vuestros propios versos libres. No me vale cualquier cosa, quiero quedar impresionada." Exigía la castaña al oír timbrar la campana mostrando el final de las clases por el día de hoy. A todos los alumnos les costó volver a realidad, pero lentamente se encaminaban rumbo hacia la salida, tras despedir a su profesora favorita.

"Me dejas sin aliento." Repuse una vez que el último alumno abandonara la clase, acercándome a ella.

"¿En serio?" Sonrió depositando un suave beso en mis labios, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura. "Porque a veces me pones muy nerviosa por la forma en que me miras." Continúo envolviéndome con sus brazos por detrás del cuello.

"¿Cómo te miro?" Pregunté en su dirección desconcertada pero sin eliminar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

"No lo sé." Depositó su mirada fijamente sobre mis ojos, como si tratara de averiguar la verdad escondida en mi interior. "Como si yo pusiera las estrellas en el cielo." Al susurrar aquella frase se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso." La contemplé complacida ante su gesto. "Vas a terminar por desquiciarme." Enseguida busco mis labios para silenciar cada una de mis quejas.

Podía permanecer toda la eternidad encerrada en aquella aula disfrutando de la compañía de Shizuru y sobre todo del placentero contacto de sus labios. Pero la realidad nos esperaba al otro lado de la línea, porque aquello no dejaba de ser un sueño perfecto casi increíble del que debíamos despertar. Caminamos juntas dirigiendo nuestros pasos hacia la salida, trataba de no hablar con la castaña con el fin de no comenzar una conversación que no pudiéramos continuar por miedo a lo que pudieran pensar los transeúntes. Pero me bastaba su presencia para sentir como mi corazón daba vuelcos desbocados ante tanta emoción. Al traspasar los jardines, junto a la puerta principal, ambas pudimos visualizar el pequeño vehículo de Tomoe, que salió a recibir a la castaña. Arrancando a ambas del jardín del Edén del que nos habíamos perdido entre promesas de amor y momentos apasionados. Al llegar junto a ella, las dos jóvenes se saludaron con un corto beso en los labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto la castaña extrañada, ante la inesperada visita.

"¡Vaya yo también me alegro de verte! Te dije que mis padres vendrían este fin de semana." Continuó ante la mirada perpleja de Shizuru. "Es viernes." Señaló algo tan evidente que ambas permanecimos algo desconcertadas. Junto a los besos y caricias que compartíamos la castaña y yo, parecía que el tiempo se detenía considerablemente al saborear cada momento pero la realidad era muy diferente, el tiempo no se suspendía ante nada y ante nadie, escupiéndonos a la realidad de una forma cruel.

"¡Claro! ¡Tus padres!" Rememoró la charla mantenida en el automóvil antes de que aquel enorme árbol invadiera su espacio. "Tengo que ir a casa a alistarme." Observó su atuendo.

"¡Estas perfecta!" Anotó la ojilila con el fin de convencer a la castaña.

"Será rápido, lo prometo." El acento de Shizuru junto a su mirada más adorable, lograron persuadir a la más joven, que sin poner objeción alguna condujo hasta el apartamento de la castaña.

La transformación había durado una larga hora. Desde que nos encontramos con Tomoe, no había podido permanecer a solas con Shizuru ni un solo instante por lo que preferí ocultarme para disgusto de la castaña. Tener que asistir a cada gesto o arrumaco que le otorgaba la ojilila a la Kioto-ben era demasiado duro, pero tener que esconder cada expresión de mi rostro por no incomodar a Shizuru lo era aún más. Durante el tiempo que precisó la castaña en acicalarse, me senté en el sofá a la espera junto con Durhan que gimoteaba, ya que mi humor no era como al que estaba acostumbrado el intuitivo can.

"¡Shizuru vamos a llegar tarde! La reserva es dentro de media hora y aún hay que recoger a mis padres." Alzó levemente la voz Tomoe, con el fin de que la de ojos escarlata la escuchara.

"¡Enseguida salgo!" Fue la respuesta de Shizuru que ya la había reproducido anteriormente. Suspiré pesadamente. **¡Va a ser una larga noche!** Pensé.

Tomoe comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que la castaña salió por la puerta del dormitorio, ambas la miramos en completo silencio. Ataviada con un vestido de seda de terciopelo de color vino, ceñido a su figura con un enorme escote a la espalda dejándola completamente descubierta y una ligera pedrería en negro como único detalle en la parte delantera del atuendo. Al verla salir de la habitación me quedé sin aire, Tomoe había comenzado a elogiar su aspecto pero yo no podía hacer más que mirar hacia su figura, me había dejado sin palabras. Su rostro tan angelical y ligeramente maquillado desbordaba belleza sobrehumana, asemejando a la celestial y su peinado en cascada la hacía verse la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. La contemplaba como se contempla un cuadro del renacimiento. Extasiada y sin palabras. Tras darle las precisas instrucciones a Durhan, salimos las tres por la puerta rumbo hacia el vehículo. La espera definitivamente había merecido la pena. La velada transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto, los padres de Tomoe habían quedado encantados con la conquista de su hija y orgullosos de que por fin la joven asentara la cabeza junto a una mujer del calibre de Shizuru. Tan pragmática y atenta, rodeada por un misterio que realzaba aún más su belleza. Definitivamente se había ganado el respeto y afecto de los mayores Margueritte, que no dejaban de hacer alusiones con perspectivas al futuro. **Todos los padres son iguales, no saben silenciar sus pensamientos.** Pensé recordando la charla con mi madre **. ¿Por qué siempre que les presentas a alguien piensan automáticamente en el matrimonio?** Me quejé suspirando, abandonando la mesa que ocupaban los cuatro, paseando mi mirada por aquel lujoso restaurante. Verla sonriente junto a Tomoe me dolía, era un dolor indescriptible que nunca antes había padecido hasta que la ojilila irrumpió en mi tranquila vida, como si me desgarrara por dentro creando un inmenso vacío cuyo profundo pesar arrastrara por aquel pomposo lugar. Cada suspiro era pesado, sintiendo como la vitalidad de la que había gozado anteriormente se escurriera por cada exhalación. **¿Por qué verla dolía tanto?** Es decir, aun sabiendo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos por la ojilila y por mí, aquella imagen destruía mi interior completamente empujándome a un abismo de oscuridad. Observaba la sonrisa de la castaña a distancia, inmersa en mis pensamientos y sentimientos cuando la voz de Kurai me empujó a la realidad.

"Os otorgan el libre albedrío y nadie os prepara para este momento." Su voz terrorífica, envuelta en un tono melancólico arrancaba junto a mí, visualizando la misma escena que yo misma. "¿Por qué los ángeles siempre os enamoráis de vuestros protegidos aun sabiendo que no podría funcionar?" La miré perpleja ante aquella pregunta.

"Supongo que así es el amor, llama a tu puerta cuando menos lo esperas y siempre de quien no debes." Respondí al ver a aquella extraña criatura relajada junto a mí, de alguna manera percibía que aquella intervención no era una amenaza como la anterior.

"Puedes detener ese vacío cuando quieras, dejaras de sentirte tan desdichada una vez que penetres a la luz." Repuso poniéndose frente a mí.

"¿Qué hay al otro lado de la luz?" Aproveché ya que parecía estar de buenas. Ante aquella cuestión sonrió.

"Tu salvación." Respondió escuetamente envuelta en una sonrisa superficial. "El final de una trágica historia de amor sin sentido." Completó.

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" Mi voz firme junto a aquella pregunta dejó perpleja a Kurai que no entendía mi curiosidad.

"No tenemos tiempo para esas banalidades y viendo como os trata el amor agradecemos no sentirlo." Respondió tratando de mantener un tono afable, ya que su aspecto atemorizante impedía mostrar su lado amigable.

"Entonces nunca comprenderás que no existen historia de amor sin sentido. Cuando amas profundamente a alguien, deseas su felicidad por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso si esa felicidad no sea contigo. El amor puro exige sacrificio." Ante mi monologo, Kurai guardaba silencio contemplándome como si le desvelara los secretos para ganar aquella absurda guerra. "Necesito tiempo para cumplir tu petición." Solicité ante su silencio.

"Te dije que no era negociable." Soltó tras recomponer su postura, aquella charla intima la había descolocado completamente.

"Necesito despedirme de ella." Busqué su roja mirada y mantuve los ojos sobre aquella extraña criatura, implorando por más tiempo. "Lleváis toda la eternidad en esta batalla, ¿no podéis esperar unos días más?" Sus ojos me observaban desconcertados, de alguna forma había conseguido llegar a ella sin importar nuestra naturaleza y nuestra diferente meta.

"Está bien, tienes dos días para despedirte de ella y yo misma me encargaré de llevarte hasta la luz." Asentí en silencio ante su última palabra. Había ganado más tiempo y aquello era lo único que me importaba en ese momento. "¡Ah!" Se detuvo antes de marcharse. "Te recomiendo que aproveches ese tiempo en despedirte, porque si crees que los de ahí arriba, van a ayudarte estas perdida. Para ellos sois simples peones, sería más fácil sacrificaros a ambas con tal de que no consiguiéramos nuestros propósitos." Sin esperar respuesta, se desvaneció en medio de aquel lustroso lugar.

Envuelta en un plúmbeo mutismo, cavilaba en su última frase. ¿Y si estaba en lo cierto? Conociendo las leyes del reino de los cielos, **¿por qué se iban a arriesgar en salvar a la castaña y a mí?** Debía esperar hasta ponerme en contacto con Nagi, antes de tomar una decisión. Confiaba plenamente en mi amigo y si la vida de Shizuru corriera algún riesgo, él sería el primero en avisarme. De momento, lo único que me restaba era observar la vida de la castaña sin interferir. Volví a asistir a aquella íntima reunión familiar hasta que las horas transcurrieron lentamente invitando a los asistentes a retirarse. Los halagos y el agasajo de los padres de Tomoe hacia la castaña, fueron interminables. Tanto que durante toda la velada, las mejillas de Shizuru combinaban a la perfección con su mirada y su vestido. Al llegar a su apartamento, se despidió amablemente de sus invitados, no sin antes prometerles asistir al día siguiente a una salida nuevamente familiar. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y recibir a Durhan con su calurosa bienvenida, la máscara que portaba se hizo añicos e inesperadamente rompió en llanto. Enormes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro desconsoladamente, como si se abriera una regadera y ver el agua descender a mares por las cuencas escarlatas. Paralizada, observaba aquella escena sin intervenir, **¿Cómo podía yo confortarla siendo la raíz de su malestar?** Durante toda la noche se había sumergido en su papel de novia perfecta, haciendo a un lado sus verdaderos sentimientos, enfrentándose a una vida serena que probablemente me era imposible otorgarle en caso de que escogiera al amor por encima de la estabilidad. Y aquella continua presión ejercía cierto malestar en su interior que estalló al verse nuevamente envuelta por su mundo y la calidez de su amigo. De pronto, encendí el reproductor de música y una tenue melodía comenzó a emanar desde el pequeño altavoz. Aquella canción pertenecía a su difunto esposo, era el único recuerdo de él que escondí antes de que se deshiciera de todo su pasado. Se trataba de un disco de Elliot Smith y en concreto Between the bars envolvía la sala de estar. Al oír las primeras melancólicas frases, la castaña caminó hacia donde emanaba aquella afligida musicalidad, mostrándome frente a ella sosteniéndola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, permanecimos por largo tiempo abrazadas tratando de seguir el compás de aquella canción en una apesumbrada danza.

"Lo siento." Susurró entre sollozos. "No puedo hacerle daño a Tomoe, no puedo explicarlo, es superior a mí. Además están aquí sus padres y no puedo…" Trató de aclarar ante el continuo llanto completamente abnegada en lágrimas de desconsuelo.

"No quiero que lo hagas." Repuse intentando calmarla apretando mi abrazo aún más. "Esta noche solo quiero que dejes de llorar." Musité ante su mirada, pues desde que comencé a hablar, desvió su cabeza que en un principio permanecía depositada en mi hombro, clavándome sus ojos de forma perpleja. "Jamás te pediría que hicieras algo que te haga dejar de ser tu misma."

Ajenas a todo el peligro que corríamos en aquel instante, rodeadas por una guerra a la que no pertenecíamos, ambas continuábamos absortas en nuestro lento baile, sin desviar la mirada la una de la otra como si no perteneciéramos a aquel mundo, como si los males que comenzaban a asolarnos fuesen indiferentes a nosotras. Nada más importaba en aquel instante, únicamente la castaña, que poco a poco comenzaban a secar sus lágrimas sin apartar sus orbes carmesíes de mi posición. No había necesidad de añadir más palabras, ni más explicaciones, ni razones, únicamente nos bastaba nuestra presencia envuelta en un silencio absoluto, interrumpido por aquella extraña melodía que era capaz de acariciar el alma. Al acostarse Shizuru junto a su fiel Durhan, no tardó en aparecer Nagi con cierta agitación en el rostro y antes de que pudiera hablar, ya había adivinado de qué se trataba. A fin de cuentas Kurai decía la verdad, el reino de los cielos abandonaba a la castaña a su suerte tal y como había vaticinado.

"He intentado persuadirles pero ha sido imposible. Quieren que te mantengas junto a ella hasta el final." Nagi sumamente avergonzado y siendo incapaz de alzar su mirada hacia mi dirección, se mantenía erguido mientras comentaba la reunión mantenida por el consejo.

"¿Quieren que la vea morir sin hacer nada? ¿Es eso?" Pregunté calmada para sorpresa de Nagi, sabiendo que debía luchar por la vida de Shizuru personalmente.

"Lo siento." Concluyó mi extraño amigo afligido.

"¿Qué pasaría si me niego?" Ante aquella cuestión Nagi alzó la cabeza hacia mi desconcertado. "¿Qué pasaría si acabo con todo esto y me dirijo hacia la luz?" Continué realmente cansada de aquel día, **¿Quién me diría a mí que una mañana perfecta en brazos de Shizuru acabaría de esta forma?**

"Sería el fin del mundo." Afirmó contundentemente aun mostrando cierto desconcierto en la mirada. "Si te introduces en la luz, no hay pureza más grande que la tuya, atraerás a todos los ángeles de la guarda automáticamente de forma conjunta y el caos reinará en la tierra." Continuó desconcertado ante mi pasividad. "No la salvarías en absoluto, ella también será condenada por el mal si este consigue acampar en la tierra."

"¡Pues dame una solución!" Alcé la voz hacia él perdiendo los estribos, cada vez que trazaba un plan mentalmente este se desmoronaba. "Estoy perdida y de todos modos si ella deja de existir será el fin del mundo para mí." Inconscientemente las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi mejilla, siendo la primera vez en muchos años que sentía aquella calidez emanar desde mis ojos frente a otro ser. "No lo entiendes. No soy nada sin Shizuru. No podré asistir a su muerte simplemente sin hacer nada." Concluí.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?" Suspiró sabiendo que su ayuda sería fundamental. "No puedo regresarte a tu cuerpo, Sakomizu ha desaparecido." Terminó.

"¡Lo sé!" Nagi me lanzó una mirada perpleja. "Me lo ha dado a entender Kurai, por lo tanto está en algún lugar apartado en el que nadie entre el cielo y la tierra pueda encontrarlo." Me precipité en concluir. "Quiero que protejas a Shizuru en mi ausencia." Los ojos de Nagi se desorbitaron ante dicha petición. "Es la única forma de detener todo esto, ¡si tan solo supiera que hay tras la luz!" Exclamé pensativa.

"El consejo ha desvelado que no ejercen ningún control sobre ella desde que comenzaron los ángeles a precipitarse sobre esta de forma masiva, eso quiere decir que no hay salvación tras la luminiscencia." Ambos continuamos durante un tiempo cavilando, sin dar con la clave aparente.

"¡Debo arriesgarme!" Exclamé tras intentar sin éxito trazar un plan en el que libere a la castaña sin perjudicar al reino de los cielos.

"Se desataría el caos, al pertenecer aun a este plano existencial posees una pureza infinita." Alegó Nagi acercándose hasta mí.

"¡Pues deshazte de mi cuerpo!" Grité furiosa ante todas las negativas.

"¿No lo dirás enserio?" Asombrado permaneció largo rato observándome perplejo ante mi cambio. Al principio no hacía más que exigirle que me regresara a mi cuerpo lo antes posible para continuar con mi vida y ahora era capaz de arriesgarlo todo con tal de que Shizuru sobreviva. "¿Ella sabe que estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por ella?"

"No tiene por qué saberlo." Sentencié desviando mi mirada de la de él, que comenzaba a taladrarme. "No lo hago solo por Shizuru, hay que detener al mal de alguna forma." Mentí para restarle importancia frente a mi astuto amigo.

"¡Esta bien! Te apoyaré en esto siempre y cuando no me mantengas al margen." Asentí sonriente ante la repentina decisión de mi único amigo. "A Shizuru le asignaran otro ángel de la guarda en caso de que hallaras la salvación, así que me infiltraré contigo. Solo he de deshacerme de las alas." Ante aquella sentencia, mi mirada se escandalizó enormemente. **¿Iba a sacrificar sus preciadas alas por Shizuru?** "¡Esto no es solo por Shizuru! ¿Recuerdas?" Sonrió centelleando la mirada hacia mi posición.

"¿Cómo se tomarán tu regreso?" Pregunté rememorando las palabras de Kurai, llamándolo traidor.

"Lo sabrán encajar, al fin y al cabo traicionar es la naturaleza del diablo." Respondió Nagi encogiéndose de hombros, mientras extendía sus enormes alas negras y las observaba de lado, como si se despidiera de aquel don otorgado por el supremo. "Intenta permanecer viva tras la luz, yo buscaré a Sakomizu y terminaré lo empezado." Diciendo aquello, alzó el vuelo perdiéndose en la negrura del cielo estrellado, aquella era la última vez que lo vería disfrutar de sus tan ansiadas alas mientras lo veía perderse en el oscuro manto de la noche.

Ambos arriesgábamos demasiado, pero no podía abandonar sin más a su suerte a Shizuru. El plan trazado tanto por Nagi como por mí era muy simple en el caso de que los dos saliéramos victoriosos. Mi extraño amigo debía infiltrarse con los suyos hasta dar con Sakomizu, que al no haber rastro de él sobre el cielo y la tierra, llegamos a la conclusión de que se encontraba en el infierno. Y yo debía introducirme a la luz, ya que no hallaría la salvación tras la luminiscencia como creíamos al principio, no habría riesgo alguno en precipitarme sobre ella, salvo el no saber qué encontrarme una vez que estuviera dentro. Sabíamos que nuestro proyecto se encontraba plagado de incógnitas pero no dimos con ninguna otra solución plausible. A partir de ese momento, nuestros caminos se separaban y pensar que debía separarme de la misma forma de la castaña me producía una inmensa congoja. Aquella noche velaba el sueño profundo de Shizuru sin separarme de ella, verla dormir apaciblemente calmaba mis ansias momentáneamente. Debía anunciarle todo aquello, debía prevenirla acerca de todo lo que la acechaba y sobre todo debía despedirme de ella, ya que no podía advertir qué pasaría una vez que dejara de habitar el mismo plano existencial que ella, tal vez no volvamos a vernos nunca más y el simple hecho de pensar en aquella paradoja me angustiaba.

A la mañana siguiente, asistí a un nuevo despertar de la Kioto-ben. Tras una larga noche tratando de deshacerse del pesar que la envolvía al verse atrapada entre una relación sin futuro y otra sin esperanza. Extendió sus blancos brazos por fuera de la cama, intentando desentumecer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados, considerando la idea de permanecer un poco más sobre el cómodo lecho. Al voltearse y descubrir que se encontraba a solas sobre su cama, no dudó un instante en incorporarse en busca de mi posición en aquel dormitorio.

"Estoy aquí." Susurré acercándome hacia ella. Durhan al percibir la agitación de su dueña, de un salto ascendió a la cama observando con minucioso detalle las reacciones de la Kioto-ben que suspiró aliviada al verse rodeada en tan solo un instante.

"¿No has podido conciliar el sueño?" Musitó con una voz soñolienta, tratando de sonreír.

"Si, he despertado hace poco." Mentí para no preocuparla. "¿Qué tal te encuentras?" Rememoré la angustia que padeció la noche anterior al derrumbarse por completo tras su fortaleza.

"Mejor." Fue su respuesta concisa, agachando levemente la mirada comenzando a ruborizarse levemente. "Debes estar pensando que soy una completa indecisa, que no sabe lo que quiere." Susurró sumamente avergonzada.

"Nada de eso." Traté de sonreír para confortarla. "Es muy complicado estar en tu posición. Supongo que es culpa mía, hay ciertas líneas que no debí traspasar y…"

"¡No quiero que hagas eso!" Me interrumpió buscando mi mirada nuevamente. "Mi intención no es que te culpes o que te alejes…" Continuó sosteniéndome el rostro con ambas manos. "…que te quedes para siempre, esa es mi única intención." Concluyó sin dejar de observar mi profunda mirada. "Solo necesito tiempo." Asentí sonriendo mientras sus cálidas manos seguían envolviéndome, tratando de ocular el dolor que me producían las palabras adecuadas, que debía buscar para despedirme de la castaña. "Tengo que hablar con Tomoe." **Hay que aceptar que hay ciertas cosas que se acaban incluso antes de comenzar.** Mientras contemplaba a la Kioto-ben, mi mente se desvió hasta el recuerdo de mi progenitor al marcharse del hogar, dejándonos atrás tanto a mi madre como a mí. Saeko sonreía tratando de ocultar su pérdida susurrando hacia mí aquella frase. De pronto el estruendo del teléfono personal de Shizuru nos sacó de nuestras profundas cavilaciones. "Shizuru Fujino al habla." La voz de la castaña sumamente extrañada atendía diligentemente su llamada. "Señora Kuga, ¡qué agradable sorpresa!" **¿Señora Kuga? ¿Qué hace mi madre hablando con Shizuru?** En aquel instante permanecí estática. "¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿En serio?" Comentó emocionada tras un breve silencio, a la escucha de la otra línea. "Por supuesto, el lunes ahí estaré. Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda." En aquel momento, tras realizar una leve reverencia hacia su interlocutora sin que ésta lo percibiera ya que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, Shizuru colgó la llamada y sin habla contempló mi mirada estupefacta y con cierto asombro dibujado en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu madre era la directora de la editorial Shinchosha?" Un gran asombro se dibujaba en su rostro, que lejos de incomodarle mi silencio, únicamente la envolvía en un confuso misterio percatándose de que realmente no conocía gran cosa acerca de mi vida pasada.

"No lo sabía." Contesté avergonzada. **Ahora entiendo por qué viajaba tanto**. La relación entre mi progenitora y yo era demasiado fría como para indagar la una en la vida de la otra. Shizuru permaneció largo rato observándome sin comprender los motivos que me habían llevado a esa situación con Saeko. "¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas?" Pregunté tratando de desviar tanta atención de mi ser.

"Me ha llamado para felicitarme por ser finalista en el premio Akutagawa." Soltó de improviso de forma emocionada, ocultando su rostro entre las palmas de su mano, sin levantarse del cómodo lecho.

"¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Enhorabuena!" Congratule emocionada. **¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que mi madre ha leído la historia? A estas alturas ya debe saber que la protagonista de la historia soy yo.** "¿Eso quiere decir que has ganado el premio de la revista literaria?" Asintió la castaña sonriendo.

"¡Van a publicar mi historia!" Volvió a declarar entusiasmada fundiéndose en un abrazo junto a mí, que recibí sorprendida por el ímpetu de la Kioto-ben.

"¡Que buena noticia! No esperaba menos de ti." Contesté saboreando aquella cercanía que me otorgaba la castaña. **Lo cierto era que si comenzaba el día con buenas noticias, ¿qué podría ir mal?**

"Todo te lo debo a ti." Su suave susurró me envolvió en una calma indescriptible. Con su rostro hundido en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeándome, me perdí completamente en el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo tan firme y cálido.

Mi ser lentamente era inundado por multitud de sentimientos y emociones, sabía que debía despedirme y aquello me producía angustia, estrechaba fuertemente a la Kioto-ben entre mis brazos deseando nunca dejar de hacerlo. Shizuru al percibir aquella presión, se agitó entre mis articulaciones correspondiendo a mi muestra de afecto quedando perfectamente entrelazadas envueltas en un silencio cómodo. Mi corazón comenzaba a inquietarse, sintiendo los latidos en el pecho de la castaña, una descarga eléctrica nos recorría cada vez que el dulce palpitar de la brisa matutina acariciaba nuestra alma y con nuestra proximidad, una inmensa fuerza magnética nos atraía como la tierra atrae a la luna.

"Tengo algo que confesarte." Susurré envuelta en sus brazos con el rostro profundamente ahogado en sus cabellos castaños. A punto de romper en llanto, pues la sola idea de alejarme de ella me producía una inmensa zozobra.

"¡Tshh! Puedes contármelo…" Shizuru trataba de tranquilizar mi angustiado comportamiento, notaba como lentamente mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar bajo nuestro agarre. "No pasa nada." Musitó incluyendo en sus labios la sonrisa más dulce que hubo dedicado jamás.

"Debo irme." Lentamente, tras aquella declaración, comencé a separarme de los brazos de la Kioto-ben al notar la inmensa quietud por parte de ella que permaneció en silencio largo rato, observando hacia mí con una mirada incrédula. "Te prometo que regresaré e intentaré que sea con mi cuerpo." Traté de devolverle la cordura y las palabras nuevamente.

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo único que pronunció con su Kioto-ben apagado y triste.

"Así me lo han ordenado." Mentí. **¿Cómo iba a confesarle que el mal desea acabar con su existencia mientras que el bien aun otorgándole un plan de vida inmejorable, no hacía nada por ella y la abandonaba a su suerte?** "Volveré." Continué al ver que de nuevo el silencio la atrapaba sin soltar vocablo.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Musitó tras largo silencio. La noticia la había sorprendido completamente como un balde de agua fría, sumiéndola en un letargo del que no podía salir.

"En un día." Respondí agachando la mirada avergonzada por tener que abandonarla sin haber conseguido cumplir con el deseo de acompañarla hasta lograr sus objetivos.

Desde su posición, me observaba como un afligido observa su felicidad pasar de largo. Su mirada centelleaba hacia mí deseando no haber oído aquella nefasta noticia, como si perdiera una importante parte de sí misma al irme. De pronto, sin querer conocer más detalles acerca del suceso, se incorporó alejándose del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la cocina junto a Durhan, donde el can esperaba ansioso cerca de su cuenco para su alimentación. Al llegar hasta su amigo y servirle su preciado desayuno, se sentó junto a él observando como este devoraba su manjar mientras acariciaba su lomo. En silencio y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, asistía a la actividad de su fiel amigo perdida en un mar de pensamientos, intentando asimilar aquella revelación.

"Quiero que me seas sincera, ¿volveré a verte?" Susurró con su melodiosa voz, sobre el suelo junto a Durhan, percibiendo mi presencia tras ella. No cabía duda que sufría ante la idea de no reaparecer en su vida nuevamente, reprimiendo el llanto en numerosos suspiros.

"Te prometo que lucharé por regresar junto a ti hasta mi último aliento." Sentencié de forma contundente, pues era lo único que podía prometerle con el corazón en la mano, ya que ni yo misma conocía lo que el futuro me deparaba incluso observando su pergamino en busca de un indicio que logre desvelarme la verdad acerca de nuestra separación.

"¿Por qué me suena a despedida?" De pronto se incorporó y volteó hacia mi dirección, percatándome de las lágrimas que descendían desde su mirada escarlata.

"Porque no sé cuál es mi destino. Solo sé que necesito que tu continúes con el tuyo y que consigas llegar a esa grandeza a la que estas destinada. De esa forma todo habrá merecido la pena." Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse justo al haber comenzado con mi monólogo y ver aquellas lágrimas descender por sus ojos conociéndome como la causante de aquel incidente me desgarraba el interior. Nada albergaba mi alma, salvo una fuerza sobrehumana de confortarla. Mis días se habían transformado en la continua búsqueda de su felicidad.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¿De qué me sirve esa grandeza de la que me hablas si tú no estás?" Preguntó desconcertada ante mi elocuencia, ahogando mi voz completamente ante su tono devastado. "Te quiero." Completó rompiendo en llanto. "Te quiero para mí, siempre."

Mi mirada fija en ella no se desviaba, mis pupilas se comprimieron ante su última frase. Jamás creí llegar a oír aquellas palabras dirigirse hacia mí con tanto sentimiento. Sus palabras me atrajeron hacia ella sin remedio, caminé hacia su dirección lentamente sin detenerme observando como secaba sus lágrimas con sus inmaculadas manos. Una vez que nuestra proximidad amenazaba con tornarse peligrosa, sin más espera la sostuve de su rostro abnegado en lágrimas y besé cada una de ellas interrumpiendo su viaje con mis labios, aspirando la suave fragancia de su cuerpo. Sentía cada estremecimiento de la castaña, que se dejaba hacer. Algo en mi interior me susurraba que aquella podría ser la última vez que nuestros brazos se entrelazarían y antes de volver a la realidad, los suaves labios de Shizuru ligeramente húmedos por la cascada que descendía desde sus orbes escarlata, se depositaban lentamente sobre los míos de forma tímida. Sin decir palabra la rodeé con ambas manos desde la espalda estrechándola aún más hacia mí deseando fundirme a ella en un eterno abrazo. Lentamente nuestros labios se entrelazaban en una perfecta sincronización entreabriéndose dando paso a nuestras cálidas y delicadas lenguas, danzando en armonía. Su cuerpo era el espacio existente entre lo bueno y lo malo, sumergirse entre sus brazos era permanecer a la espera observando el límite en el punto neutro entre el cielo y el infierno. Sus labios te envolvían en un arrullo sublime mientras eleva tu alma hacia el infinito, a la vez que aprisionaba acorralando tu interior en un incendio devastador. Shizuru a cada instante se convertía en el estado más puro de la palabra pasión, pues un torbellino de deseo nos dominaba desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser, invitándonos a deshacernos de nuestra cordura con el fin de fusionar nuestras almas vinculándolas por toda la eternidad. Aquella mañana no había extendido el pergamino para visualizar que aquello que estaba a punto de suceder entre nosotras, iba a cambiar completamente el transcurso del mundo, de nuestras vidas y de nuestro futuro.

Nuestras caricias cada vez se tornaban más profundas y desesperadas, la poca vestimenta que portaba la castaña comenzaba a estorbar, mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo en busca de saciar el enorme apetito que me invadía desde el interior. Su sedosa piel me quemaba a cada centímetro de mi peregrinaje por sus curvas, de un momento a otro sentí que sus rodillas no daban más de sí, a punto de desfallecer, por lo que la alcé rumbo a su dormitorio del que no debimos salir en ningún momento, depositando su ardiente cuerpo sobre su lecho, observando sus infinitas curvas desde mi posición. Shizuru me atraía irremediablemente y el deseo por ella se agigantaba en mi pecho de forma monstruosa, haciéndome perder la razón completamente. Al descender sobre ella, mis dedos juguetones, se deshicieron de su sedoso camisón ceñido a su figura, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza.

"Natsuki, no…" La voz de la Kioto-ben completamente descompuesta ante la pasión que la dominaba, intentaba detener aquella acción sin éxito. "…No deberíamos…" Su cordura no le permitía articular más de dos palabras a la vez, ya que la embriagaba el mismo deseo que a mí para culminar aquel encuentro.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás, te necesito…" susurré cerca de su oído, observando como cerraba sus ojos inundando su mente por una negrura capaz de transportarla hacia otro universo.

Caricias que no piden permiso, se abrían paso entre las dos, sintiendo como las diestras manos de Shizuru me despojaban de mi blusa, dirigiéndose más tarde a la cremallera del pañalón que se manifestaba lentamente envolviendo la estancia de una expectación inmensa, sugiriendo dar un paso más en nuestra acción. Sentía cada centímetro del cuerpo de la castaña, llevando mis labios hasta su blanco y sedoso cuello percibiendo como erizaba cada bello de su cuerpo bajo el mío, liberando mi lengua de su desesperada prisión, saboreando aquella delicada silueta que se estremecía a cada contacto de esta, dejando un rastro húmedo por su paso dirigiéndome hacia la turgencia de sus pechos, perfectamente situados alzándose a mi búsqueda, rodeando sus pezones con mi calidez, atrapándolos entre mis labios con suavidad degustando su sabor por separado. Shizuru se sujetaba fuertemente a la cama, adivinando cada caricia antes incluso de pensar en ella. De pronto, como si mis labios rememoraran las demás curvas que componían dicho estructural cuerpo, descendieron por su terso vientre, vagando lentamente entreteniéndose en su ombligo posando dulcemente mis manos sobre su combinación inferior, sorprendiéndome con una hermosa pieza de encaje violeta. Al despojarla de la última prenda, su cuerpo comenzó a constreñirse sobre la cama, apretando su agarré en las sábanas, sintiendo revolotear millones de partículas en su interior. Sus sedosas e interminables piernas se entrelazaban a la espera de sentir sobre su piel mi roce, comenzando a recorrer con mis labios acompañados por mi cálida lengua desde su pie hasta su muslo interior, avanzando con sumo cuidado, escuchando los profundos gemidos de Shizuru. Aquello era música celestial para mis oídos, cuando alcancé su tan preciada entrepierna colándome por entre sus pliegues, ahogándome en su ambrosía. Su excitación se desbordaba a cada caricia otorgada por mi lengua, mordiendo su labio inferior con violencia. La castaña comenzaba a suspirar entrecortadamente y antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, sus brazos descendieron hasta mi rostro separándolos de su fuente de juventud eterna, ante mi desconsuelo, buscando mis labios saboreando su interior desde mi boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cambiamos completamente de posición. En aquel instante el deseo junto a la turbación que nos dominaba a ambas, Shizuru agitada se deshacía de mis pantalones arrojándolos lejos de mi posición, despojándome de cada una de las prendas que decoraban mi cuerpo, quedando desnuda frente a ella. Nuestros labios se buscaban desesperadamente, como si al unirse pudieran apagar aquel incendio que nos devoraba desde el interior. Permaneciendo sobre mí, apresando mi cuerpo bajo sus piernas, sentada sobre mí percibiendo su sofocante humedad, empapar mi entrepierna sin detener el suave vaivén de sus caderas, entregándome a la más bella agonía. Enseguida se detuvo de súbito como si trazara un plan, sonrió hacia mi dirección de forma traviesa y comenzó a descender a lo largo de mi cuerpo deteniéndose a sus anchas en todos los rincones que quería contemplar detenidamente succionando cada centímetro de mi piel hasta descansar en mi intimidad, que admiró en completo silencio como si presenciara una de las maravillas del mundo, sentía sus besos danzar en mi interior. Mis mejillas se tiñeron completamente de un color rojizo a juego con su mirada, al sentir como su dedo penetraba en mi ser arqueando por completo mi espalda. Mis ojos no eran capaces de seguir enfocando nada más, mi mente se inundaba de blanco, sintiendo nuevamente el cuerpo de la castaña sobre mí. Me había preparado para alcanzar el orgasmo junto a ella. Asistiendo a la fricción que ejercían nuestras intimidades entre ellas, hasta que una descarga eléctrica nos invadió a la par, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos estaban a punto de estallar. Un fuerte gemido se escapaba de mi garganta, silenciado por los labios de la castaña. En un segundo tenía la sensación de que estaba flotando, incluso percibiendo el peso de Shizuru sobre mí, sentí que la fragilidad me atrapaba, envolviendo la estancia en un profundo silencio casi irreal, perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que los intensos latidos de mi corazón irrumpieron en aquel mutismo surrealista, intentando recuperar los latidos perdidos con violencia. La cabeza de Shizuru junto a la mía, trataba de recobrar el aliento por el enorme esfuerzo que supuso aquella unión. Una ligera película de sudor rodeaba nuestros cuerpos fuertemente entrelazados. Aquella mañana, había permanecido buscando el cielo en cada caricia de la castaña hasta que el sobresfuerzo nos venció, abandonándonos ambas a un sueño profundo y reparador. Y aunque los intensos rayos del sol golpeaban nuestros rostros, nuestros parpados descendieron y continuamos haciendo el amor entre sueños.

* * *

N/A: Queridas lectoras, entiendo que estáis fritas por leer algo de shiznat más intenso y no solo insinuaciones y provocaciones, e incluso sé que deseáis perder de lectura a Tomoe, pero hay un motivo por el cual la ojilila sigue en la historia que no puedo revelar sin destriparos el final que tengo planeado (seria hacer spoiler a mi propia historia), solo quiero tranquilizaros, habrá shiznat y en esta historia en concreto quiero mostrar como el amor verdadero prevalece sobre todas las cosas incluso sobre el bien y el mal, por lo tanto queridas lectoras no se impacienten que cada cosa se dará a su debido tiempo. También aprovecho para explicarles cómo se encuentra la situación entre estas dos y sobre todo a la eterna confundida de Shizuru (culpa mía por no describir profundamente sus sentimientos en la historia). La castaña como siempre, se encuentra entre la espada y la pared enfrentada por lo real y lo imaginario, no olvidemos que a Natsuki únicamente la puede ver ella mientras que Tomoe es real, está ahí y por sobre todo teme hacerla sufrir, seamos claros la ojilila hasta la fecha no ha cometido ninguna falla con la castaña, ha sido comprensiva, cariñosa e incluso una verdadera calzonazos me atrevería a decir, ¿Cuál sería el motivo entonces? Además sin mencionar, que cada vez que quiere asestar la cornada final, por la mano del destino su relación vuelve a mantenerse a flote, con esto quiero mostrarles que Shizuru no, repito no tiene las suficientes riendas como para llevar a cabo la ruptura, (creo que ya he soltado suficiente, no vais a sorprenderos tanto con el final después de esto). Por lo tanto entiendo vuestra frustración, debéis entender que la he creado por un único motivo, dejaros sin aliento en el final, (si me lo permitís ¡claro!) Dicho esto, espero haberos solventado la duda de por qué aún no he puesto a un lado a Tomoe y avisarles que ese personaje en concreto no me simpatiza por lo tanto no esperéis que obtenga gloria al final. Con respecto a las que piensan que mi historia no avanza y se mantiene estancada, siento mucho que crean eso, ya que me es imposible escribir una historia de más de diez capítulos a cada quince paginas el capítulo, en el que la historia avance como un cohete, (creo que ni mi autor preferido lo podría hacer) pero admiro a las que lo consiguen. Siento mucho defraudarles pero esta es mi forma torpe de introducirme en un mundo tan extenso en gustos como es este de la escritura. También aprovecho si me lo permitís, en advertirles que a partir de aquí nada es normal, se sale completamente de la rutina (recuerden que lo especifiqué al principio junto al sumario esta historia es un romance/FANTASÍA). Respondiendo a vuestras dudas a Navy: Disculpa mi indecencia por no haber especificado el detalle, recuerdas en el capítulo 6 cuando Natsuki amaneció en casa de Shizuru y ésta le cedía ropa para ponerse, pues esa es la única vestimenta que porta nuestra protagonista, ya que es un ángel de la guarda que aún no ha tenido el privilegio de ver al supremo y obtener las alas no podrá ir de blanco aún. Kero: Ojala y fuese tan fácil como para decirle a Shizuru "Olvidaté del mundo y vivamos nuestra vida al margen" hay que solucionar bastantes inconvenientes para llegar al punto de "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" más que nada para poder presentarle a la suegra devota en condiciones, aunque pensándolo mejor como ángel de la guarda ganaría más puntos, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, nilra89 : Tu cuestión ha sido muy interesante y es que desde que comencé la historia lo he pensado detenida y minuciosamente pero no he llegado a ninguna conclusión por eso no quise especificarlo pero ahora que me lo pides será un placer incluirlo y decantarme por una raza de una vez por todas, recibirás tu respuesta en capítulos posteriores ya que en mi ordenador personal llevo muy adelantada la historia (tendré en cuenta tus dos recomendaciones). Handymanjett : Respondiendo a tu cuestión, las primeras relaciones íntimas entre la pareja, Shizuru desconocía la existencia 'cercana' de Natsuki y en esta última (capítulo 8), a la vista está de que se sentía de alguna manera culpable aunque realmente no le veo nada de malo hacer el amor con tu pareja, independientemente si estás enamorada o no de ella. Lo malo sería serle infiel pero en el fondo ese delito si lo llegara a cometer Shizuru (que lo cometerá) no la juzgaréis tanto porque en el fondo deseáis que esas dos llegaran a unirse. Me ha gustado lo de Natsuki masoquista realmente lo parece en todas mis historias, eso me da que pensar. Gracias por leer. Y en definitiva gracias a todas por tomaros tiempo en mi historia, a AiemVela por su dulzura, a Nefilim por dejarse cautivar, a Aline siempre por ser fan incondicional, a Saya86 por fijarse en los pequeños detalles y el haberse percatado de toda la metaliteratura que contiene esta humilde narración. (La mayoría obras que me fascinan. Recomendables todas.), a Soy la otra: (no puede faltar) Muchísimas gracias por leer incluso después de estar sometida al trabajo nocturno. (Eres un amor, :P) 'Me mola' es que 'le gusta' y 'gilipollas' bueno es un insulto, la traducción literal es excesivamente tonto o estúpido ( like an asshole) Me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo en leer mi biografía .Y a ti también queridísima anónima que te tomas las molestias de leer sin comentar. Gracias y espero que este nuevo capítulo no os haya defraudado tanto como el anterior o por el contrario que os haya hechizado aún más que el anterior. Saludos y eso sí, abrocharos los cinturones que el siguiente capítulo viene movidito.


	10. La despedida

Los personajes de Mai hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 10

"… _Sentía que me asfixiaba, un inmenso calor cubría mi cuerpo envolviéndolo por una fina capa de sudor, que relucía cada centímetro de mi piel. Al abrir mi mirada y contemplar aquello que me rodeaba, me descubrí lejos, muy lejos del lecho en el que estuve momentos atrás junto a Shizuru. Aquel lugar, siniestro y sombrío estaba repleto de un tono rojizo que inundaba las paredes de roca obsidiana reflejando las llamas de un fuego inmenso y abrasador._ _ **¿Dónde estaba?**_ _Pensé mientras trataba de ubicarme. Numerosas antorchas aquí y allá decoraban el corredor estrecho donde me encontraba proyectando diferentes sombras aterradoras en sus muros. No conseguía descubrir a donde había ido a parar, por lo que me llené de valor y caminé por el estrecho pasillo en busca de alguna respuesta, por suerte Shizuru no se encontraba en aquel lugar. En principio no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme, pero en cuanto vislumbré a lo lejos, extrañas criaturas sumamente deformadas comunicarse en un idioma ininteligible, un temor atroz recorrió mi espina dorsal, alegrándome enormemente de que la castaña no se encontrase junto a mí. ¿Qué eran aquellas extrañas criaturas? Tras largo rato tratando de descifrar aquel enrevesado dialogo, comenzaron a caminar pasillo abajo, por lo que decidí salir de mi escondite y seguirles. Tal vez se dirigían hacia algún lugar con más respuestas. Al llegar a una intersección ambas criaturas, después de intercambiar instrucciones, se separaron para tomar cada uno un camino diferente. Al principio dude y concluí optando por el camino derecho, siguiendo a la criatura más reducida, ya que dado el caso podría reducirla con más facilidad que a la otra criatura. Caminé por largos minutos tras aquel ser, sin ser vista hasta llegar a una especie de cámara oscura y lúgubre, donde se encontraba una estrecha prisión. Esperé pacientemente escondida tras una enorme roca obsidiana a que terminase de interactuar con alguien que se encontraba en el interior de aquella celda. Al marcharse aquella criatura, me encaminé lentamente hacia la jaula cerrada, intentando asomarme con el fin de descubrir de quien se trataba dicho prisionero, pero la oscuridad que moraba en el lugar lo convertía en una tarea imposible. Al echar un vistazo más de cerca y después de hacerme con una de las antorchas que decoraban el pasillo, alumbré la pequeña celda, quedando gravemente asombrada. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Nagí, que sufría enjaulado tras haberle arrancado las alas de cuajo, dejándolo débil desangrándose en aquel reducido cubículo._

" _¡Nagi! ¡Despierta! ¡Estoy aquí!" Susurré hacia mi amigo con el fin de no llamar la atención de aquellas criaturas deformadas. "¿Qué te han hecho?" volví a preguntar a punto del llanto sintiendo verdadera lástima por la apariencia de mi antes poderoso amigo._

" _¿Natsuki? Tienes que salir de aquí." Musitó hacia mí reconociéndome. "Ha sido una mala idea regresar." Continuó abatido. "Sálvate tú antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Su voz comenzaba a descender hasta apagarse completamente._

" _No me iré de aquí sin ti, ¿me oyes?" Increpé hacia él acercando la luminiscencia de la antorcha hacia los barrotes con el fin de iluminarlo. "¡Despierta! ¿Cómo puedo abrir esta puerta?" Al no recibir respuesta de mi amigo, introduje una mano entre los barrotes y lo zarandeé. "¡Nagi! No te rindas, ¿me oyes? No te dejaré aquí." Me incorporé con el fin de buscar algo puntiagudo que pueda utilizar para forzar la cerradura. "¡Ahora regreso!" Exclamé recordando cierto material que observé esparcido por la intersección donde se separaron ambas criaturas._

 _Rauda me adentré nuevamente en aquel pasillo siguiendo las tenues huellas que dejé al pasar iluminando el camino con la antorcha. De nuevo llegue a aquel cruce, donde encontré numerosos varas metálicas desparramadas sobre uno de los muros, escuchando un débil quejido procedente del camino izquierdo, asombrada permanecí quieta sin apenas respirar hasta oírlo nuevamente. Aquella voz me era sumamente familiar, por lo que sin pensar dos veces en el asuntó, me adentré por el pasillo izquierdo, portando la antorcha en mi mano izquierda y la vara en la derecha, dispuesta a luchar si era necesario. Al llegar hasta la sombría cámara donde concluía el pasillo, descubrí una celda un poco más grande que la de Nagi, sujeta desde arriba, flotando con una figura frágil en su interior. Me escondí tras una enorme roca junto a la entrada, asegurándome de que la extraña criatura de dimensiones más considerable que la anterior, no se encontraba en el interior de la estancia._

" _¡Ayuda!" Susurraba aquella silueta en el interior de la celda, con una voz apagada casi distorsionada. Dudando, me acerqué hasta ella que se encontraba desplomada en el interior de la prisión. Al verla, el aire me golpeó fuertemente en la boca impidiendo respirar completamente, mi mayor temor se había hecho realidad, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Shizuru._

" _¡Shizuru!" Su cuerpo se encontraba tan debilitado que le fue imposible alzar la cabeza hacia mí con el fin de observarme._

" _¿Natsuki? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó de manera endeble, aun portando aquel rítmico y melodioso Kioto-ben pero en esta ocasión completamente apagado. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Corre! Te están buscando."_

" _¡No! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que no deberías estar en este sitio." Con la vara ejerciendo presión en la cerradura, intentaba una y otra vez forzarla para poder liberar a la castaña._ _ **¡Esto no puede ser real!**_ _Me decía una y otra vez, tratando de abrir la celda._

" _¡Natsuki! ¡Aléjate de aquí, por favor! Él te está buscando y no descansará hasta encontrarte." Volvió a musitar Shizuru, en un estado realmente débil._

" _¿Quién es él?" Pregunté sin dejar de forzar la cerradura._

" _El innombrable, señor de Obsidian." Una voz fría y temerosa, se alzaba a mi espalda desde atrás, irrumpiendo violentamente en la sombría cámara, al girarme abruptamente contemplé la mirada rojiza de Kurai que en aquel lugar adquirió una intensidad más abrupta. "¡Que no escape!" alzó la voz hacia sus secuaces._

Desperté de súbito empapada en sudor frío ligeramente temblando ante aquella horrible pesadilla con tintes de realidad. No daba crédito a aquello que había vislumbrado. Aquel calor infernal propio del inframundo, aun quemaba mi piel y mis pulmones, desperté agitada junto a la castaña que dormía apaciblemente antes de mi intempestivo despertar.

"¡Ha sido solo una pesadilla!" Trató de tranquilizarme con su perfecto Kioto-ben, que en aquella ocasión no tenía nada que envidiar al canto angelical. Lentamente deposité mi cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, quedando boca arriba junto a Shizuru, que se acurrucó hacia mí, acariciando mis hebras oscuras completamente humedecidas por el exceso de transpiración.

"Parecía tan real." Susurré hacia ella observando su mirada escarlata tratando de sosegar mi agitado pecho.

"Tranquila, estoy contigo. Solo ha sido un mal sueño." Con sus finos dedos y su bellísima mano, recorría mi rostro en una suave caricia, apaciguando mi ser desde la dulce yema de sus dedos. Mi respiración, lentamente seguía el compás de los latidos de la castaña, golpeándome fuertemente su aliento cálido en el rostro, sintiendo que aquel era el lugar más seguro del mundo, mi hogar. Aquella distancia reducida que se encontraba entre sus brazos era el único sitio al que podía denominar hogar. Sus dedos se paseaban por todo mi rostro, desde mi ceja y la cuenca de mis ojos, hasta mis labios y barbilla. Descendiendo peligrosamente hacia mi desnudez. No podía creer que había entregado mi ser a la castaña. Era lo que más deseaba pero parecía algo tan increíble, verme envuelta por los abrazos de la Kioto-ben era como un sueño, en el que disfrutaba de mi cercanía tanto como yo la de ella. **Era como alcanzar el cielo entre sus brazos. Como abandonar este mundo por completo.** Jamás había experimentado nada igual.

"¿Qué has soñado?" Susurró con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, acariciando con sus dedos mi pecho, sin detener su travieso trayecto hacia ninguna parte, mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi cuello, relajándome por completo.

"Contigo…" Arranqué con mi voz más suave, tras carraspear antes de comenzar. "Soñé que te hacían daño por mi culpa." Respiré intranquila. "No podría soportarlo." Terminé nuevamente afectada al rememorar aquella visión.

"¡Eh! Estoy sana y salva junto a ti, no te preocupes por eso." Susurró antes de otorgarme un beso en los labios. Ante aquella muestra de cariño me dejé llevar, sabía que aquel momento era perfecto y que probablemente sea el último, por lo que deseaba grabarlo en mi memoria para llevarlo conmigo para siempre.

"Yo también te quiero y te quiero para siempre." Respondiendo a su revelación, por lo que ella enseguida se ruborizo rememorando el momento en que realizó dicha declaración a primera hora de la mañana.

"Donde sea que vayas, estarás por siempre junto a mí. En el pensamiento." Susurró hacia mí, acariciando con su dedo índice la curva desde mi entrecejo hasta la punta de mi nariz, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. **¿Aquello significa que me permitía marcharme?** De pronto recordé la estrofa de un poema que en mi infancia Saeko me recitaba antes de irme a dormir.

"Ni los ángeles en el cielo, ni los demonios bajo el mar, podrán separar mi alma del alma de la hermosa Shizuru Fujino."

La sonrisa de Shizuru, aumentaba a medida que iba escuchando los versos de Annabel Lee de Edgar Alan Poe que entonaba en honor a ella, depositando numerosos besos alrededor de mi rostro y mi cuello al oír nombrarla. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer poema que le dedicaba. Ahora comprendía cuando todo el mundo anunciaba que el amor era capaz de transformar el alma del ser más frío. No era para menos, mi pecho seguía palpitando ante la continua cercanía de Shizuru, que no dejaba de regalarme innumerables muestras de afecto.

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi ángel de la guarda?" Sonreía a escasos centímetros de mí, completamente embriagada por el mismo amor. "Prométeme que volverás junto a mí y no te irás jamás de mi lado." Susurró rozando sus labios con los míos.

"Te lo prometo." En aquella ocasión, tenía un motivo más que contundente para poner todo mi empeño en salvar la situación y regresar junto a la castaña. "Te prometo regalarte todos los días de mi vida y regresar junto a ti para darte la vida que mereces." Ante aquella promesa, sellamos con un beso apasionado nuestros votos, entrelazando no solo nuestras almas, sino nuestra vida.

En aquel instante, el teléfono móvil de Shizuru irrumpió con un estruendo seco, recibía un mensaje de Margueritte, rememorando la visita a sus padres con la que se había comprometido anoche.

"¡Mmmh! Se me había olvidado completamente…" Se quejó la castaña a regañadientes, sin querer abandonar la cómoda cama.

"¡El deber te llama!" Suspiré hacia ella, observando su adorable puchero que derretiría hasta el alma de la criatura más temible. "Ve y celebra la buena noticia. No todos los días le publican un libro a uno." Sonreí hacia ella depositando un beso en sus labios.

"¡Creí que ya lo había hecho contigo!" Exclamó de forma seductora, dedicándome la mirada más traviesa que disponía. "¿Sabes? Nunca estuviste en mis planes y ahora eres mi único plan." Aquella frase la había susurrado como si de un secreto se tratase, la observe confusa y alegre a la vez, por lo que la sostuve por la cintura antes de que se dirigiera al baño, para una ducha rápida y la preparación correspondiente.

"Avísales que llegarás tarde." Musité en su oído, arrancándole una risa pícara de los labios. Recibiendo sus brazos nuevamente en respuesta. "No quiero que este día acabe nunca."

Como había vaticinado, aquella velada con Tomoe y sus padres, había comenzado más tarde de lo convenido para disgusto de la escultora pero Shizuru con su elegancia y su acento Kioto-ben consiguió disculpar el retraso, fascinando por completo a los tres adultos, embelesados por su soltura con las palabras y la musicalidad que les otorgaba. La castaña se había negado rotundamente a despedirse de mí, advirtiéndome que jamás me perdonaría el partir sin dedicarle el último segundo. Sentada en aquella sala de exposición contemporánea del Mori Art Museum de Roppongi. Al parecer la joven y exitosa escultora, expondría su segundo trabajo en aquel museo tan famoso en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Tokio. Junto a Shizuru y sus padres, la joven Margueritte era rodeada por halagos hacia su trabajo y fascinación por su grupo de fans. Suspiraba pesadamente cada vez que alguien le solicitaba una fotografía rememorando el hecho de que había compartido un segundo de su vida con un admirador. Y rodaba mis ojos en blanco, cada vez que respondía a las numerosas cuestiones acerca de sus obras. No era Tomoe en sí lo que me desagradaba, ni su trabajo y ni siquiera el hecho de que era la novia del amor de mi vida, simplemente su forma de hablar y de actuar me sacaba de quicio sin mencionar esa molestia que me producía al respirar. Únicamente observaba sus obras en silencio sin percatarme que la mirada rojiza de Kurai estaba depositada minuciosamente sobre mí desde que accedí a aquel centro.

"Para ser un ángel de la guarda, eres muy peculiar." Su voz había encendido todas mis alarmas, mi tiempo aún no había llegado a su fin, no entendía por qué estaba bajo su atenta vigilancia. "Cometes el pecado de la lujuria con tu protegida, envidias a su pareja y eso sin contar con tus pecados pasados, nadie te salvaría de recorrer todos los círculos por toda la eternidad." **¿De qué me sonaba esa acusación?** Al mencionar a Shizuru, una molesta mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay del libre albedrío? Esa cosa que ningún ente respeta. Nosotros pecamos porque es nuestra naturaleza, ¿y vosotros? ¿Os saltáis todas las leyes que ustedes mismos proclamáis?" Grité hacia ella enfurecida, **¿Acaso me estaba espiando?** Era la única explicación para el hecho de que supiera mi relación íntima con Shizuru.

"¡Tranquilízate! Tu secreto está a salvo." Me guiñó un ojo desde su dirección. "Una vez que te dirijas hacia la luz encontrarás la salvación." Completó con una voz terrorífica, haciéndome rememorar aquel breve sueño en el que me hablaba del innombrable.

"Sé que no hay salvación tras la luz, al igual que sé que el señor de Obsidian me busca. Así que dejémonos de rodeos y hablemos claro." No sabía de donde procedía aquella valentía repentina, pero como hablaba tan firme y contundentemente, Kurai me miraba estupefacta como si hubiera adivinado sus planes y permaneciera desnuda frente a mí. "Voy por mi propio pie a adentrarme hacia la luz y a entregarme personalmente a tu superior, a cambio exijo que se abandone la idea de acechar a Shizuru, quiero que dejéis que alcance su meta y que disponga de una vida larga y feliz." Sentencié con la cabeza en alto, clavando mis orbes esmeraldas en su intensa y rojiza mirada perpleja, que no dejaba de parpadear incrédula ante el cambio de papeles que había llevado la situación.

"¿Cómo conoces al innombrable?" La voz de Kurai se tambaleaba en medio de su cuestión.

"La pregunta correcta es, ¿eres tú quien va a darme su palabra? Porque estoy dispuesta a entregarme solo si llegamos a un acuerdo." De nuevo desconocía la procedencia de dicha osadía que me poseía completamente.

"Está bien." En un santiamén se recompuso de su desconcierto. "Te doy mi palabra de que ningún mal asolará a tu protegida que provenga de nuestro bando." Pronunció poniendo énfasis en la palabra protegida. Y al estrechar ambas manos para sellar aquella condición, desapareció completamente frente a mí, dejándome exhausta **. ¿Así es como se siente Shizuru cada vez que desaparezco? No es una sensación muy agradable.** Fruncí el ceño.

Los orgullosos padres de la ojilila, continuaron inundando a la castaña con numerosas cuestiones acerca del futuro que Shizuru trataba de esquivar todas ellas por sí sola, aprovechando que Tomoe se encontraba distraída con sus obras. Realmente aun no conocía profundamente a la joven escultora, se encontraba apenas en sus tiernos comienzos aquella relación, no entendía como sus progenitores llegaran a presionar tanto.

"¡Ese es el motivo por el que intento no presentarle nadie a Saeko!" Sin darme cuenta aquella frase se me había escapado en voz alta justo cuando me mostré frente a la castaña. Esta me escrutó con la mirada sin mencionar palabra y únicamente comprobé su molestia ante el fulgor de sus ojos, capaces de comunicarse por sí solos.

El silencio enseguida engulló mi terrible desliz, pues los invitados guardaron silencio ante la última presentación de la obra que componía aquella exposición. Las luces descendieron en intensidad, iluminando aquel recinto tenuemente. Unos enormes focos iluminaban el enorme velo que ocultaba, lo que podría considerarse la obra maestra de la joven escultora.

"A continuación, os presento mi última creación. La he denominado 'Amor Férreo' y se la dedico con todo mi corazón a la persona que lo ha hecho posible, Shizuru Fujino." Ante aquella declaración, el velo descendió lentamente mostrando una inmensa escultura hecha con una vajilla de acero reluciente adoptando el rostro de Shizuru. Todos los presentes detuvieron su asombro, quedando fascinados por la perfecta reproducción de la joven castaña que en aquel momento se encontraba junto a Tomoe, ya que desde que esta mencionara su nombre un foco luminoso se posó sobre ella con el fin de dirigirse junto a la escultura.

"¡Y yo dedicándole un poema que ni siquiera escribí!" Susurré más para mí, admirando aquella muestra de talento que enseguida recibió numerosos flashes. Seguramente al día siguiente sería la portada de multitud de revistas culturales.

Deambulé por el recinto sin alejarme de mi protegida, no podía permanecer parada junto a ella y a la familia Margueritte ni un minuto más, arrepintiéndome seriamente de no haberme marchado con Kurai en ese preciso instante cuando tuve la oportunidad. Aquella escultura era Shizuru, **¿Cómo podría competir con eso?** Lo único asombroso de mi vida ahora mismo era ser su ángel de la guarda, que podía aparecer y desaparecer a mis anchas frente a Shizuru, pero una vez que regrese a mi cuerpo, si consigo retornar junto a Sakomizu de la luminiscencia, volveré a ser una imperfecta humana, **¿qué podría ofrecerle a Shizuru? ¡Más que un descuento en fiestas en cualquier local de Tokio!**

"¡Maldición!" Exclamé ahogada profundamente en mis cavilaciones sin darme cuenta que Shizuru se encontraba junto a mí, por fin había conseguido escurrirse de aquel montón de cabezas que la llenaban de halagos por ser la musa de la gran Tomoe Margueritte.

"Ara, un ángel de la guarda no debería estar maldiciendo." Sacó a pasear su melodioso Kioto-ben encendiendo mis mejillas al ser descubierta.

"Shi… zuru." Mi rostro vivamente encendido, trataba de ocultarse entre las tenues luces del recinto. "¿No deberías estar celebrando?" pregunté desviando mis ojos en dirección contraria a la castaña con el fin de no exponerme frente a ella.

"Lo siento mucho, Natsuki." Pronunció enseguida afligida, apagando su hilo de voz. "Siento que estés aquí presenciando todo esto. No es justo para ti." Sus palabras me atraparon intentando desembarazarme de aquel momento incómodo, sin percatarme de su sufrimiento.

"No te preocupes por mí. ¡Estoy bien!" Traté de tranquilizarla.

"¿Con quién hablas?" La voz de Tomoe se colaba entre nosotras, tomando a ambas por sorpresa. Tan inmersas nos encontramos en nuestra conversación, que no nos percatamos de nuestra ubicación rodeadas por todos los invitados.

"Conmigo misma, me encuentro algo mareada." Se quejó la castaña, entregando su copa a la joven Margueritte.

"¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" La voz de la escultora sonaba demasiado preocupada, realmente el rostro de Shizuru parecía encontrarse indispuesto por lo que me preocupe yo también.

"¡Es tu noche de estreno! Tomaré un taxi, por favor discúlpame con tus padres." **¡Un taxi tú sola!**

"¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Lo entenderán! ¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?" Volvió a solicitar la joven promesa a la musa.

"Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar. Te llamaré mañana y enhorabuena. ¡Eres una gran artista!" Diciendo aquello plantó tímidamente un dulce beso en su mejilla y se despidió abandonando el museo. Caminaba junto a ella sin perderla de vista, minutos antes había extendido el pergamino y no encontré indicios de indisposición en ningún momento y aquello me preocupaba aún más. **¿Y si era Kurai que aun después de haberme prometido no lastimarla la había dañado de alguna forma?**

"No pongas esa cara, ¡Estoy bien!" Susurró Shizuru una vez que comenzamos a alejarnos rumbo a su apartamento, por lo que suspiré aliviada.

"¡Me habías asustado!" Exclamé dramatizando aún más mi preocupación.

"Lo siento mucho, solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que te fueras." Al oír aquello ambas nos ruborizamos a la par, rememorando aquella mañana. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti." Volvió a musitar en vista de que el conductor, no apartaba su mirada del retrovisor visualizando en dirección a la castaña.

Durante el corto trayecto en taxi, desde el museo de Roppongi hasta el apartamento de Shizuru, permanecimos en silencio contemplándonos con una sonrisa cómplice. Incluso habiendo sido sorprendida con una escultura dedicada única y exclusivamente a ella ya que su rostro mostraba el visible indicio, seguía prefiriendo mi compañía y eso me llenaba de una alegría inmensa. Al llegar al apartamento, Durhan nos recibió con júbilo siendo correspondido con numerosas caricias.

"Ahora regreso, no le quites los ojos de encima Durhan, ¡Vamos a darle una sorpresa!" Sentenció y este se colocó entre ambas con el fin de no moverme de aquella posición. Después de un largo tiempo encerrada en la habitación, salió sonriente con un lazo entre las manos. "¿Confías en mí?" La escruté con la mirada. "Tienes que cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar." Susurró con la voz más dulce dedicándome una tierna mirada, alzando ambas manos mostrando el lazo.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" No era que desconfiara de la castaña, simplemente me parecía curioso aquel secretismo.

"¡Es una sorpresa! Si te lo contara dejaría de serlo." Ante la última frase me dedicó un guiño sumamente travieso, por lo que sonreí complacida. **Cada segundo contigo está lleno de fascinación.**

En silencio me dejé hacer, prestándome a aquel juego por parte de la Kioto-ben, que preparada deslizó por entre sus dedos el sedoso lazo jugueteando con él hasta depositarlo frente a mis ojos, realizando con minucioso cuidado un nudo tras mi cabeza, impidiéndome de ese modo descubrir cuál sería su siguiente paso. Ante su cercanía, percibía claramente el continuo latir de su corazón, que agitado no hacía más que palpitar intensamente en su interior. Aquella era nuestra última aventura juntas, el último instante real antes de llegar a lo incierto. Sonreí ante aquel nerviosismo de la castaña y durante un breve momento permanecí de pie, completamente estática a la espera de nuevas instrucciones por parte de mi protegida. Shizuru, aprovechando que no podía observar sus movimientos, se desplazaba de un lado a otro de la casa junto a Durhan que sobre excitado ante el juego de la Kioto-ben, quiso participar como único testigo en aquella intima velada. De pronto sentí los dedos de la castaña depositarse sobre mi piel en ambos brazos, acercándose hacia mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda deslizándose por mi cuello. Estar cerca de Shizuru me producía numerosas y placenteras sensaciones, era indescriptible cada emoción que me asolaba. Entreabrí los labios a la espera de su próxima reacción, sin percatarme de su cercanía, hasta que sentí su dulce y sedoso aliento acariciarme el rostro.

"¿Estas preparada?" Musitó lentamente como si saborease aquel instante, contemplándome sin ser vista. Asentí en silencio, sonriendo brevemente hasta percibir sus labios sobre los míos, mi corazón dio un vuelco ante dicho atrevimiento. Como si la castaña advirtiera aquella agitación, paseó sus dedos por ambos brazos hasta impactar con los míos quedando entrelazadas nuestras manos. "Yo te guiaré." Volvió a susurrar cerca de mi rostro por lo que mis mejillas se ruborizaron y enseguida asentí en silencio con el fin de comenzar con la tan misteriosa excursión.

Junto a la Kioto-ben y mi amigo canino, era guiada a ciegas hasta ingresar en el ascensor los tres, sin dejar de sentir las manos de mi protegida sobre mí. Durante aquel reducido trayecto, luchaba contra las ganas de ingresar hacia la luz y continuar con aquella absurda misión impuesta por mí misma. Quería permanecer junto a ella cada instante de su vida, aunque fuese como su ángel de la guarda. La idea de deshacerme de mi cuerpo en aquel solitario hospital para siempre y acabar con las numerosas amenazas tanto de Kurai como del supremo, me inundaban completamente, hasta que reparé en que el elevador se detenía, llegando a su destino.

"Con cuidado." Pronunció Shizuru, ayudándome lentamente a descender de él. "Ahora será un poco más difícil. Hay que subir diez escalones." Nuevamente asentí en silencio. "¡Que obediente estas resultando ser, Natsuki!" Canturreó sin separar nuestras manos perfectamente entrelazadas. Al subir a ciegas durante esos diez escalones y oír cómo se entreabría una recia puerta sobre nosotras, trataba de convencerme a mí misma, que al luchar para retornar a mi cuerpo era el mejor de los obsequios que pudiera entregarle. Una vida normal y corriente llena de amor, era todo a lo que aspiraba una persona. "¡Hemos llegado! Durhan, vigila que no se deshaga de la cinta, debo dejarlo todo listo antes de que pueda abrir los ojos." El can como si entendiera a su dueña ladró una sola vez para satisfacción de la castaña, que agradeció a su cómplice amigo.

"¡Oi! No soy ninguna tramposa." Entrelacé ambos brazos cruzándolos indignada, al confiar antes en Durhan que en mí.

"Lo siento, Natsuki. Sé que no eres una tramposa pero a veces la curiosidad…" De pronto permaneció en silencio sin terminar su frase. "Ya puedes quitarte la cinta." Al oír aquella frase, ágilmente me deshice de aquel sedoso lazo que impedía visualizar mi realidad.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté maravillada, viendo toda aquella decoración y preparación, llena de luces tenues y velas perfumadas. Shizuru se encontraba cerca de una pequeña mesita cubierta por un precioso mantel, repleta de comida.

"¡En la azotea!" Caminé hacia ella asombrada de lo diligente que había sido con la preparación, estaba absolutamente todo dispuesto para una cena romántica, al girarme vislumbré tras de mí una pequeña tienda de campaña. "Vamos a acampar durante la noche para ver las estrellas." Se ruborizó levemente. "Cuando estuvimos en el parque con Durhan dijiste que no sabías que la belleza se encontraba en estas cosas, pues bien, quiero mostrártelas antes de irte. De ese modo vayas a donde vayas, al contemplar las estrellas nos encontraremos bajo el mismo cielo." Explicó dejándome aún más atónita que cuando descubrí la sorpresa.

Durante los inicios de aquella romántica velada, preparada minuciosamente por la castaña, ambas permanecimos ruborizadas. Durhan nos rodeaba a ambas inquieto adivinando nuestra timidez. Al deshacerse de la tenue luz que decoraba la azotea y extinguir la llama de las velas, asistimos a una oscuridad plena, que lentamente iba alumbrándose con el centellear lejano de las estrellas. La luna mostraba su naturaleza más oscura ocultándose aquella noche, dejando brillar a los pequeños astros en soledad, posicionadas cada una en su respectiva constelación. Las dos contemplamos extasiadas aquel hermoso paisaje, mientras nos tendíamos sobre los sacos de acampar que había preparado Shizuru.

"¿Conoces el nombre de alguna constelación?" Rompí el silencio en el que en un instante se sumió la azotea envolviéndonos a ambas en un sopor mágico.

"El nombre sí pero no sabría decirte donde están situadas." La voz tenue de Shizuru aun reflejaba la timidez que nos había asolado al principio.

"Cuando era pequeña me inventaba mis propias constelaciones." En aquel instante la mirada intensa de Shizuru se clavaba en mí ser. "Jugaba a unir los puntos con ellas y me imaginaba figuras." Sonreí hacia ella que seguía disfrutando de la historia. "Mira, ¿ves ahí? Ese grupo de estrellas tiene forma de Durhan." Alzando mi dedo, mostré la dirección de mi gran hallazgo. "¡Ahí están las patas y esa es la cola!" Comenté orgullosa.

"Ara… ¿Y dónde estoy yo?" Preguntó divertida, mostrando una sonrisa sincera y apacible. Continuando con mí juego.

"Con tu belleza ni siquiera las estrellas son capaces de retratarte." Susurré hacia ella, buscando su mirada refulgente derramarse sobre la mía. Durante un instante ni siquiera los astros competían con el paisaje que mostraba la castaña, el sutil brillo procedente de los cuerpos celestes, iluminaban una parte de su rostro proyectando sombras sublimes y su mirada escarlata se realzaba sobre toda oscuridad iluminando su interior.

Lentamente comenzamos a acercarnos una hacia la otra sin detenernos hasta impactar nuestros labios en la sedosa e increíble sensación de permanecer flotando. Ambas nos encontramos tendidas de lado contemplando la belleza misteriosa que desprendíamos por separado hasta unir nuestras bocas bajo aquel manto de estrellas. De pronto un cometa fugaz se abre paso por entre sus compañeras, mostrando un fulgor intenso.

"Pide un deseo." Susurré hacia la castaña sin abandonar mi posición, observándola de cerca.

"Deseo que nuestra historia jamás tuviera final." Musitó antes de cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a un mar de caricias que comenzaba aquella misma noche en ausencia de la luna.

Nuestro deseo se manifestaba con cada roce de nuestros labios y cada contacto de nuestras manos sobre la piel. Sin continuar reprimiendo nuestro fuego interior, nos dirigimos a tientas hacia la tienda de campaña, donde nos refugiamos estallando nuestra pasión. Había alcanzado arrastras el interior de la tienda recibiendo a Shizuru sobre mí, con delicadeza y parsimonia como si dispusiéramos de toda la noche para culminar aquel encuentro, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban conquistando cada una la boca de la contraria, en una batalla lenta y sin prisa, saboreando cada embestida. Mis manos flotaban por la espalda de la castaña hasta llegar a su hombro por donde deslicé la cinta de su vestido para deshacerme de él, en una suave caricia descendí ambos lados de aquella vestimenta por sus brazos hasta dejar su torso completamente desnudo, sus pechos firmes y redondos se aplastaban contra mi cuerpo mientras profundizaba cada vez más en nuestros pasionales besos. Los dedos traviesos de Shizuru exploraban con ternura y lentitud por debajo de la camiseta ceñida a mi cuerpo, alzándola por encima de mi cabeza despojándome de ella. Nuestra respiración comenzaba a acelerarse entrecortadamente, precisando cada vez más de aire. Al separar nuestros labios, Shizuru descendió por la suavidad de mi busto dedicándole cada beso y cada caricia a cada centímetro de mi piel, atravesando mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre donde se entretuvo a la espera de que sus hábiles dedos se deshicieran del cierre de mi pantalón, desprendiéndose de mi prenda inferior, permaneciendo completamente desnuda frente a ella. Ante aquella acción, me contempló detenidamente notando inclusive como su mirada centelleaba ante su visión. Al sentirla nuevamente sobre mí, sentada a horcajadas recorriendo mi torso con sus suaves y sedosas manos, paseé mis dedos por ambos muslos arrastrando conmigo el vestido deshaciéndome de él completamente pasándolo por encima de su cabeza. Me incorporé sentada frente a ella, con el fin de mirarla directamente a los ojos y sentir como un escalofrío le recorría completamente la espalda, dejando su piel en guardia. Volví a besar sus labios, apresando la parte inferior entre los míos, succionando con el fin de saborear cada parte de ella. Mis manos la apresaban por la espalda apretándola más aun a mi cuerpo notando como la calidez emanaba de su intimidad que comenzaba a humedecerse. Numerosos gemidos se escapaban de entre sus labios carnosos, buscando silenciarse en el fondo de mi garganta. Al deshacerme de su última prenda inferior, mis cálidas manos se detuvieron en sus nalgas, masajeándolas y presionándolas contra mi cuerpo. Durante largos minutos permanecimos en aquella postura una sentada sobre la otra, acariciando nuestros cuerpos lenta y sosegadamente como si quisiéramos memorizar cada una de las sensaciones que desprendían nuestros seres.

"Hazme tuya." Me susurró Shizuru con una voz entrecortada y al límite de la cordura, esforzándose por no continuar ruborizándose aún más.

Acompañando dicha petición, con suavidad descendí nuevamente sintiendo como la castaña tomaba mis manos depositándolas en sus caderas. Tendida boca arriba podía vislumbrar cada gesto de la Kioto-ben que completamente extasiada, se mordía el labio inferior comenzando un ligero movimiento de caderas que hipnotizaba cada célula de mi interior hechizando mis sensaciones mientras sujetaba con firmeza su cintura con ambas manos, que asistían a su vaivén con deleite. De pronto, sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío ardiente buscando silenciar sus gemidos que se amontonaban en su boca, una de sus manos buscaba ahogarse en mi intimidad mientras percibía la sangre palpitar en la yema de mis dedos, deslizando una de mis manos hasta su humedad, donde se fundió con el movimiento de su interior empujándola a una exquisita tortura. Ambas arqueamos nuestras espaldas al unísono, alcanzando el orgasmo juntas. Una agradable sensación nos invadió a las dos inundando nuestros cuerpos con espasmos, sin dejar de acariciarnos y profesarnos numerosos besos. La noche para ambas no hizo más que comenzar y en cada roce dedicado iba imprimida una despedida difícil de formular con palabras. Aquella noche habíamos hecho el amor como si lo hiciésemos por primera vez, deteniéndonos y maravillándonos ante cada milímetro de nuestro cuerpo, susurrando promesas y creando esperanza para un futuro incierto.

Amanecimos entrelazadas, sintiendo la suavidad la una de la otra. En algún punto de la noche, Durhan decidió hacernos compañía en la reducida tienda de campaña, permaneciendo los tres disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Fui la primera en despertar y encontrarme rodeada en aquel lugar impregnado de numerosos recuerdos de la velada anterior. Haciendo mano de mis prendas esparcidas aquí y allá, salí hacia el exterior de la azotea recibiendo los primeros y tenues rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, descubriendo a Kurai frente a mí.

"Espero que como despedida haya sido suficiente." Su voz lejos de sonar tan dura como parecía, se encontraba repleta de una extraña sensación como si oscilase entre la aflicción y el gozo.

"Nada es suficiente para despedir al amor de tu vida." Respondí sincera mientras echaba un vistazo hacia atrás sin percibir movimiento alguno procedente del interior. "Cuanto antes me vaya mejor, así le ahorraré sufrimiento innecesario." Realmente no quería que Shizuru me viera atravesar la luz.

"Admiro tu valentía pero el amor no siempre nos salva. En cuanto te desvanezcas en el interior luminiscente, no quedará nada de ti y tu protegida te olvidará en cualquier cama fría y ancha." De pronto como si mi declaración la importunara, las palabras de aquella extraña criatura, amenazaban con violencia molestas por arriesgar mi vida por la de mi protegida.

"Aquel que camina una sola legua sin amor, camina amortajado hacia su propio funeral." Parafraseé a Whitman sonriendo hacia Kurai, que había entendido cada palabra que le extendía, bajo una rabia y una estupefacción indescriptible.

Sin recibir apenas respuesta, una gran vorágine se formó justo a nuestro lado y la luz que en un primer instante inició débil y tímida, comenzó a aumentar su brillo, resaltando una luminiscencia tan pura e intensa que atraía irremediablemente hacia su centro, comenzando a adquirir proporciones inmensas. Mi mirada seguía depositada sobre Kurai, que no desviaba su rojo mirar de mi punto. Sonreí al verla fruncir el ceño contrariada y me dirigí rauda y veloz, alzando ambos brazos hacia el interior de la luz tras saltar impulsada hacia ella desapareciendo por completo. Durante un momento, únicamente la blancura cegadora me envolvía de pies a cabeza, sin oír, ni sentir nada más que el verdadero vacío. Había abandonado el plano existencial de la castaña y me había adentrado en un mundo nuevo para mí. Tras un instante cegador, poco a poco la centelleante luz comenzó a disiparse mostrándome un lugar desolado y frío, donde no había ningún alma. No tenía nada que ver a mi visión, la nada lo engullía todo y lo revestía de un blanco plúmbeo. Caminé por la vasta llanura blanquecina, sin mostrar el mayor titubeo. **Si todos los ángeles de la guarda de los últimos tiempos habían sido atraídos por aquella misma luz, lo lógico sería pensar que todos se encontraban atrapados en aquel plano existencial.** Sin desfallecer en lo más mínimo, continué caminando en línea recta sin descanso atravesando numerosos horizontes que se precipitaban al frente uno tras otro. De pronto, tras recorrer durante casi todo un día aquella vasta llanura alcé mi mirada en busca de aquel cielo que compartía con la castaña descubriendo que en aquel plano existencial no existían ni estrellas, ni sol, ni luna, únicamente el vacío blanquecino lo cubría todo bajo un silencio sepulcral, de repente enfoqué mi mirada al frente y observé como se elevaba una pequeña colina en la distancia. Era la única protuberancia que mostraría aquel terreno. Al alcanzar el pie de montaña, numerosos ojos se posaron sobre mí, miradas de criaturas celestiales que habían penetrado a aquella luz antes que yo. Era la primera vez que veía un ángel es su estado más puro, seres celestiales magníficos que poseían enormes alas blancas parecidas a las de Nagi, que alzadas hacia el aire mostraban una figura magnífica. Me detuve al ser interrumpida por mi caminata por un grandioso y descomunal ángel que se había detenido en mi camino.

"¿Qué hace una humana en un limbo para ángeles?" Su voz fina y delicada no causaba gran impresión al contrario que su figura.

"¿Esto es el limbo?" Pregunte confusa, poco sabía del limbo salvo que era el lugar de los que fueron anteriores al cristianismo y los niños fallecidos sin bautizar. **¿Había dicho limbo para ángeles?**

"Responde a mi pregunta." Sentenció firmemente observándome de forma fija, mientras el silencio reinaba en aquella colina.

"¿Qué hace un ángel que supuestamente ha visto la luz de la salvación en un limbo?" Respondí fijando mi mirada en la suya.

"¡Oye! ¿A qué vienen esas caras?" Irrumpió una joven pelinaranja de mirada violeta, tratando de calmar los ánimos. "Estamos encerrados todos aquí, pertenecemos al mismo bando." Concluyó hacia el corpulento ángel.

"¡Tokiha! No podemos fiarnos de ella, ni siquiera tiene alas." Regañó lo que parecía el jefe de la manada, por lo que fruncí el ceño. **Menuda molestia de tío, solo los idiotas acababan en el interior de aquella luz.** "¡Puedo oírte pensar!" Alzó la voz ante mi pensamiento.

"He sido un ángel de la guarda durante aproximadamente tres meses. No me ha dado tiempo a ganar las alas." La última frase la pronuncié de forma sarcástica por lo que todos los ángeles de la guarda me miraron perplejos.

"¿Qué tal si a partir de ahora me encargo yo?" Pronunció la joven Tokiha, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro, hacia el líder que permanecía exhausto ante mi declaración. "Alejémonos de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión." Susurró en mi oído mientras su mano derecha ejercía cierta presión en mi brazo guiándome hacia el interior de la colina.

Caminamos durante largo tiempo en silencio una junto a la otra. Aun no entendía por qué motivo la joven Tokiha trataba de ayudarme pero de todas formas me deje hacer, a fin de cuentas qué era lo peor que podría sucederme en un limbo para ángeles de la guarda que han sido atrapados mientras buscaban la salvación. Al llegar a la zona más alta de aquella colina, vislumbre la vasta llanura abrirse paso atrapando al horizonte sin ver ni un alma. Justo como la había abandonado al cruzarme con los ángeles. **¿Qué era realmente este sitio?** Me preguntaba una y otra vez, al observar la inmensidad de aquel lugar.

"Creo que todos hemos caído en una trampa, al atravesar la luz." Volvió a romper el silencio Tokiha que contemplaba la misma visión que yo. "Por cierto, me llamo Tokiha Mai." Su voz más calmada trataba de portar el mismo deje amistoso que al principio. "¿Y tú?"

"Kuga Natsuki." Pronuncié volviendo a guardar silencio tratando de buscar alguna salida a aquel lugar. **Debo salir de este infierno y encontrar a Sakomizu.** Pensé mientras sentía la mirada violeta de la pelinaranja sobre mí.

"La única salida es traspasando las puertas hacia el verdadero infierno." La voz de Mai sonaba un tanto perpleja. "Estamos atrapados aquí por toda la eternidad, a no ser que nos introdujéramos al infierno." Continuó explicando con paciencia mi aturdimiento, pues incluso acompañando sus palabras con una nefasta noticia, una sonrisa inesperada dibujaba mi rostro. En realidad aquel era el lugar donde merecía acabar. Pero lejos de ansiar mi castigo, también era el lugar donde podría encontrarme tanto con Nagi como con Sakomizu, después de todo nada estaba perdido.

"Llévame a esas puertas." Solicité ante el horror de la joven Tokiha, que no comprendía mi situación. Asustada comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de mí, tal vez pensara que se encontraba junto a una criatura maldita que se hacía pasar por una humana. "Tengo que salvar a mi protegida, tú como ángel de la guarda deberías comprenderlo." Expliqué con el fin de sosegar su mente inquieta.

"¡A tu protegida le asignaran un nuevo ángel de la guarda, no te preocupes por ella!" Trató de persuadir en la alta colina, dedicándome una mirada afable y gentil.

"¿Y si ve la luz al igual que todos nosotros?" Ante aquella pregunta Mai guardó silencio, "¿A ninguno de vosotros se os ha ocurrido pensar que estáis atrapados aquí por el mal? ¿Qué llegará un momento en que la tierra no disponga de ángeles celestiales y nuestros seres queridos se encontraran desprotegidos ante las perversiones del innombrable?" Tokiha miraba horrorizada hacia mí por mis palabras, ciertamente a ningún ángel atrapado se le ocurrió aquella idea. "No puedo permanecer de manos cruzadas viendo sufrir a Shizuru." Aquella última frase la susurré alzando mi mirada hacia el horizonte intentando adivinar mi siguiente paso a tomar.

"Mi protegida también se llamaba Shizuru." Las palabras de Tokiha me arrancaron de mi cavilación, después de largo tiempo en silencio por fin mostraba alguna reacción. "Durante toda su vida fue una mujer fuerte y apasionada hasta que un horrible mal la asoló, llevándose su alegría por completo." En aquel instante rompió a llorar dejándome desconcertada.

"Lo siento mucho." Traté de tranquilizarla desde mi posición, los sentimientos generalmente de empatía no eran mi fuerte.

"Tenemos que contarle todo esto a Anauel, debemos poner de sobre aviso al resto, tal vez entre todos…" La voz de Mai enseguida se transformó de una lánguida tristeza a la euforia absoluta. **¿Pero qué?**

"¿Quiénes Anauel?" Pregunté desconcertada, tratando de recomponerme de la sorpresiva transmutación emocional de mi nueva compañera.

"Es el líder." Sus ojos violetas me escrutaban con la mirada. "Un ángel importante que con su sola invocación permite la percepción de la unidad y la compresión de que formamos parte de un todo." Sus palabras sonaban incrédulas ante el hecho de no conocer tal información. "¿Natsuki? ¿Cómo acabaste siendo un ángel?" su pregunta me atrapó desprevenida, tiñéndome las mejillas de un color rosado.

"¡Eso no importa ahora!" Traté de recomponerme. "Lo importante es que acabé en el mismo sitio que todos ustedes por un motivo." Colocando palabras de Nagi en mis labios logré salir de aquella metedura de pata, comenzando a recorrer el camino que nos había conducido hasta la cima.

"¿A dónde vas?" Gritó Mai a mi espalda.

"A hablar con Aniue." Comenté decidida.

"Es Anauel, Natsuki." Corrigió ruborizándome de nuevo. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Al oír aquello suspiré aliviada. **¡Espera! ¿Cuál secreto?** "¡Que no eres un verdadero ángel de la guarda!"

"Idiota, ¡Sí que lo soy!" grité.

En el camino de vuelta, expliqué con minucioso detalle mi falta de espiritualidad a Mai, que no comprendía como había alcanzado a poseer mi propia protegida con aquella enorme carencia. ¿Cómo podría llevarla por el camino correcto, si ni siquiera yo misma sabía cuál es? Aquella duda permaneció conmigo durante todo el trayecto. Incluso el maestro al extender mi pergamino, deslumbró que mi senda no era la más apropiada, él mismo aseguró merecerme visitar aquel infierno sin salir de el por toda la eternidad. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar de parecer? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo pudo dejarme al cargo de una persona destinada a la grandeza? Al llegar nuevamente junto al resto de ángeles, Mai se dirigió hacia Anauel y solicitó audiencia con él. Según ella, íbamos a tratar un tema de suma importancia. Al revelarle la información, omitiendo algunos detalles lógicamente, éste no mostro ninguna emoción en el rostro y adoptó una postura impasible.

"No debemos arriesgarnos por semejante infamia." Espetó el ángel de la unión. "Seremos salvados por nuestro supremo como sucedió con Abel, Noel, Abaham y Moises." Completó alzando ambas manos hacia el resto de los ángeles que oían intrigados aquella conversación. "No debemos abandonar el Limbo, a fin de cuentas es el lugar más seguro del infierno."

"¿De qué os sirve reuniros aquí sin hacer nada?" Alcé la voz con el propósito de que acabara con su discurso sin sentido. "Nadie vendrá a salvaros porque todos creen que habéis alcanzado la salvación." Mentí. "Cada día recibiréis más y más ángeles procedentes de la tierra creyendo alcanzar la paz y mientras se gesta un enorme ejercito justo a las puertas del infierno, en la tierra se desatará el caos y todos nuestros protegidos por los que un día velamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por ellos, morirán. ¿Y por qué? Porque uno cree que es más fácil cruzarse de brazos a la espera de que el supremo solucione sus problemas a enfrentarse con ellos." Al acabar con mi monologo toda la colina fue inundada por un enorme y absoluto silencio.

"¡Blasfema!" Gritó Anauel descontento al implantar la semilla de la duda.

"Quien quiera unirse a mí, bienvenido sea. No permaneceré ni un segundo más es este lugar. Voy a descubrir qué hay tras esto y salvar a aquellos que me importan." Diciendo aquello, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la llanura esperando que numerosos ángeles se unieran a mi causa. "¡Malditos! ¿Cómo se pueden hacer llamar ángeles de la guarda? ¡Egoístas ineptos!" ultrajé en vista de que caminaba sola por aquella vasta llanura sin obtener apoyo alguno.

"Regla número uno, un ángel de la guarda jamás debe agraviar ni usar palabras mal sonantes." La voz de Mai me sorprendió notablemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunte incrédula de que ella fuera la única a la que había convencido.

"Supongo que tu discurso era conmovedor. No puedo dejar que mi protegida sufra un tormento si llegara a desatarse el caos." Sorprendida miré de reojo hacia su posición.

"¿Creí que había muerto?" Pregunté rememorando sus palabras en la colina.

"No, a ella aun no le había llegado la hora. A lo que me refería era a que dejó de ser feliz y una gran depresión la atrapó sin que pudiera hacer nada por ella." Enseguida su semblante amistoso se transformó en uno más serio. "Es difícil superar la muerte de un ser querido." En aquel instante, sentí de pronto como si alguien me golpeara fuertemente con una baza.

"¿Has sido el ángel de la guarda de Fujino, Shizuru Fujino?" La mirada de Mai crecía del asombro.

"¿Durante estos tres meses lo has sido tú?" preguntó incrédula. "¡Pobre, Shizuru! Seguro que la has desviado completamente de su senda." Se compadeció de la castaña.

"No fui yo quien la abandonó en un momento tan crítico en su vida." Me defendí ante las acusaciones de la pelinaranja. "La encontré encerrada en su habitación, viviendo entre suciedad y despojo." Sentencié por lo que la mirada de Mai volvió a decaer.

"¿Cómo está ahora?" Preguntó preocupada con ambas manos en el pecho, a punto del llanto. Mai para ser un ángel celestial era sumamente dramática.

"Bien, regresó a las clases en la universidad y el apartamento huele a frescor." Tranquilicé a la pelinaranja. "Durhan la protege muy bien y confió plenamente en él." Ante aquellas palabras sonrió la joven Tokiha.

"Nunca pensé abandonarla, al ver la luz traté de escapar por todos los medios pero era tan atrayente que mis pasos se negaban a obedecer. Y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del abismo luminiscente, me empujaron hacia el interior." Confesó Mai cabizbaja.

"¿Alguien te empujó hacia el interior?" Pregunté incrédula mientras Mai asentía en silencio. **Seguro que se trataba de Kurai**. "Esto comenzó mucho antes de que yo apareciera." Susurré más para mí que para Mai, mientras continuamos con nuestra marcha hacia las puertas del infierno.

"No sé quién es Kurai, pero quien me empujó poseía una mirada rojiza intensa y una sonrisa siniestra, parecía que me vigilaba durante bastante tiempo porque antes de arrojarme me dijo que él cuidaría de Shizuru." Ante aquella afirmación mis pupilas se estrecharon, comenzaba a sospechar de quien podría ser y mi ser comenzó a temblar. No podía ser él. De pronto detuvimos el paso. Frente a nosotras comenzaba a manifestarse una enorme puerta que se extendía por el horizonte, la blancura que poseía el Limbo lentamente perdía su intensidad a medida que nuestros pasos se acercaban a dicho lugar.

"Hemos llegado." Susurré sin detener mis pasos, habíamos mantenido una profunda conversación durante la larga caminata llegando sumamente exhaustas ante la magnificencia de aquella entrada, con unas dimensiones descomunales, completamente decorada con colosales columnas que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el infinito, cubierta por una negrura inmensa otorgándole una imagen tenebrosa. Antes de llegar junto a la puerta, había que traspasar un puente recio donde multitud de calaveras se agrupaban a la entrada. Ante aquella visión Mai tragó duro, tanto que pude percibirlo. Unas letras inscritas sobre nuestras cabezas en el portón, comenzaron a iluminarse al advertir nuestra presencia. "¿Qué pone ahí?" Pregunté hacia Mai.

"Es latín." Observó la pelinaranja, "¡Oh! Vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza." Continuó traduciendo aquello.

"Menuda bienvenida." Musité tratando de armarme de valor. "Escucha Mai, no tienes por qué acompañarme, si consigo salir de aquí prometo regresar a por ti." Aquello no parecía un camino de rosas como al principio pensé y no debía arriesgar en vano la vida de Mai.

"No digas tonterías, esto lo hago por Shizuru. No quiero verla sufrir nunca más." La mirada violeta de Tokiha, mostraba una decisión férrea que no podía cuestionar. Por lo que ambas empujamos aquellas inmensas puertas, que cedieron ante nuestras manos, emergiendo numerosos lamentos del interior.

Al adentrarnos en el interior de aquella tenebrosa apertura, la blancura y la paz que se podía respirar en el limbo desapareció por completo. El aire enrarecido por los gemidos y lamentos de las almas condenadas inundaban aquel inmenso lugar. Una gigantesca hilera de reos se amontonaba ante una horripilante figura de considerable envergadura. Se trataba de Minos, tal y como describía Dante en La divina comedia, **¡no puede ser!** Había leído aquel libro en la universidad pero no sabía que fuera cierto todo aquello. **¿Cómo alguien podría saber aquello sin estar muerto?** Cada vez que llegaba el turno de una alma pecadora, esta confesaba sus pecados y Minos como juez destinaba a cada condenado al círculo que pertenecía para iniciar lo antes posible con su castigo eterno. Asistimos a dos crueles condenas, observando como con su cola los lanzaba hasta llegar a su destino cada alma.

"¡Es fácil!" Propuso Tokiha llena de valor mientras su cuerpo temblaba. "¡Somos ángeles! Nuestro único pecado fue ser engañadas." Repuso intentando infundirme su valor.

"¡Mai! Yo he pecado." Intenté olvidar la imagen de la silueta desnuda de Shizuru. "Con mi protegida." Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás con el fin de retrasar mi juicio.

"¿Has pecado con Shizuru? ¿Cómo?" Incrédula Mai comenzó a seguirme.

"No puedo contártelo, Mai. Pero ella podía verme y nos enamoramos y…" Traté de explicar aquella situación que se me complicaba cada vez más sumamente nerviosa al ver mi cruel final dibujarse a escasos metros de mí.

"No continúes, por favor." Mai ante mis palabras se cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos. "Bueno te mandarán al segundo circulo que es donde van los lujuriosos, yo intentaré dirigirme hacia allá." Sentenció tranquilamente trazando un plan.

"¡No estarás hablando enserio!" La miré sin dar crédito de como resolvía los imprevistos. "¡Me golpeará con esa enorme cola!"

"¡No haber sucumbido a la tentación!" Ante aquellas palabras me sonrojé por completo, mientras regresaba nuevamente a la enorme hilera de condenados que se extendía frente a Minos. Aquel era mi lugar y ahí debía estar. Al llegar justo donde Minos se encontraba, éste se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras.

"¿¡Qué hace un mortal en mi reino!?" Alzó la voz tenebrosa que poseía produciendo temor en todas las almas condenadas que nos rodeaban. "¡Ve y termina con esa vida efímera que posees y luego serás juzgada!" Aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a mí ser. "¡Y tú!" En ese momento, su dedo acusador se dirigió hacia Mai, que comenzó a sonreír nerviosa ante aquella horrible criatura. "¡Detenedla!" Al oír aquel grito descomunal, tres figuras negruzcas aparecieron por detrás de la figura del horripilante ser, con unos enormes cuernos oscuros, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras rodeándonos por completo.

"¡Natsuki!" Gritó Mai a mi espalda, temiendo de ser capturada.

"¿Tienes alas?" Susurré hacia ella con el fin de que aquellas tres criaturas no advirtieran nuestras palabras. Mai asintió en silencio tomando mi mano tras de mí. "¡A la de tres! ¡Una! ¡Dos! Y ¡Tres!" En aquel instante Tokiha, alzó sus majestuosas y níveas alas, batiéndolas fuertemente dejando a las tres criaturas boquiabiertas observando nuestro vuelo. "¡No te detengas! ¡Tenemos compañía!" De pronto continuaron persiguiéndonos desde el suelo firme.

Mai comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculo sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. De pronto, fuimos sorprendidas por una enorme tormenta, que empujaba nuestros cuerpos de lado a lado sin rumbo. En aquella borrasca infernal, multitud de lamentos y llantos se oían junto al rugir de la violenta rapiña que en su ira conducía a los espíritus condenados de un sitio hacia otro castigándolos con su furia ya que en vida se sometieron al deseo.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Alcé mi voz hacia Mai, que intentaba luchar contra la poderosa fuerza del viento que empujaba en su interior a los amantes lujuriosos. De repente una pareja de condenados, se precipitó directamente hacia nosotras impactando de lleno, por lo que la mano de Mai se soltó de mi agarre y descendí a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta impactar en el suelo.

"¡Natsuki!" Oí el grito de Mai procedente de las alturas y mi visión se desvaneció por completo, había perdido la consciencia.

* * *

N/A: ¡Bienvenidas al infierno! En este capítulo si que hemos tenido la verdadera despedida y no solo eso, sino que por fin hemos podido conocer al verdadero ángel de la guarda de Shizuru, (Adoro a Mai es la viva imagen de la amistad personificada). ¿Que os voy a aclarar en este capítulo que no haya dicho? Este es el infierno basado en la divina comedia de Dante. Había leído el libro años atrás pero he vuelto a releerlo solo para poder satisfaceros de alguna manera. (Aunque lo que hayan hecho esas dos en la azotea siento que de algún modo u otro lo he hecho con todas las lectoras. De modo que estaréis bien satisfechas.)Solo quiero puntualizar, que este infierno no está inventado por mí, es el infierno según Dante y éste a su vez esta basado en la Eneida de Virgilio y la concepción del infierno para Aristóteles, con eso quiero decir que tiemblen las pecadoras, todo se paga después de muertas. ¡Mentira! Por último antes de acceder a la ronda de respuestas, deciros que estoy muy contenta y me habéis hecho una mujer feliz, ya tengo terminada la historia en mi ordenador personal y dejadme deciros que bajo mi punto de vista (como bien me ha hecho ver Navy 'no se puede complacer a cada uno') Me encanta como ha quedado, estoy tratando de pulir el último capítulo para que llueva a gusto de todas, pero en fin aun así esperaré vuestros comentarios y críticas, ya saben para mejorar en lo que se pueda. La historia en principio consta de 13 capítulos (si está todo claro y no pedís prologo como en el anterior), que no os preocupéis que acaba como todas deseáis pero de aquí hasta el final, va a llover bastante (perdón por las expresiones castellanas me refiero a que pasaran muchas cosas) por cierto handymanjett no sé qué es 'batear chueco' me lo explicaron en su día porque recuerdo que me hicieron esa pregunta y me quedé perpleja pensando 'yo no bateo ni siquiera me gusta el béisbol.' Ya saben malos entendidos. Con respecto a tu pregunta de la religión, bueno como persona que al escribir esta historia he tenido que repasar la biblia, incluso este junio me dio por leer el Corán y aun no me atrevo con la Torá pero básicamente todas, absolutamente todas prohíben la homosexualidad (en la divina comedia de Dante se castiga en el séptimo circulo que a su vez se divide en tres partes, pues la tercera 'los violentos contra dios' ahí estamos todas nosotras) a las religiosas practicantes como yo, solo os queda rezar por vuestra alma, e intentar llevarlo lo mejor que podáis y para las no practicantes pues alegría, si sois de las que os topáis únicamente con heterosexuales como me pasa a mí, estáis de suerte ahí no hay perdida. Aline tus comentaros tienen ese humor que se necesita diariamente, me recuerdas a una amiga que tengo mexicana también. La pureza de Natsuki, bueno he dejado claro que esa pureza en concreto de Natsuki a la que te refieres se la arrebataron bastante tiempo atrás pero según Nagi al convertirse en ángel de la guarda la vuelve a adquirir, Shizuru en este caso fue la encargada de deshacerse de la mojigatez de la pelinegra, afectar no afecta porque como has leído arriba, en el infierno Natsuki es una humana, su cuerpo sigue en el plano existencial por lo tanto no puede ser juzgada por sus pecados sin antes morir (morir de verdad que su cuerpo colapse). Soy la otra, respondiendo tus dudas, Nagi está enamorado (más adelante revelaré de quien, en concreto dentro de dos capítulos.) y si ayuda y arriesga con Natsuki es por que comprende ese sentimiento, Nasuki lo único que quiere incluso por encima de hacer suya a la chica (Shizuru) es ofrecerle un mundo en el que alcance sus metas y sea feliz y eso es a lo que aspira Nagi también (cualquier persona enamorada de verdad) Además en la religión el acto más puro realizado de corazón es lo que suma las buenas acciones, es nuestra salvación. Por lo tanto amar de la forma más sincera e incondicional sin esperar nada a cambio es nuestra única salvación. (¿Que es sino la fe más que amar a dios de corazón incluso sin verle?) Muchísimas gracias a todas, incluso a las que no he incluido ya que la n/a se extenderá incluso más que la historia.

PD: Recuerden dejen sus críticas u halagos, sus opiniones son importantes para mí. Tengo unas ganas locas de publicar de golpe todos los capítulos y poder ver la expresión en vuestras caras, porque el final viene calentito ya que en esta historia no todo es lo que parece. Suerte y besos.


	11. Condenadas

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 11

" _¡Natsuki!" Oí el grito de Mai procedente de las alturas y mi visión se desvaneció por completo, había perdido la consciencia._

En nuestra carrera por zafarnos de aquella persecución iniciada por el cuerpo infernal, habíamos acabado en el segundo círculo de aquel infierno. Tal y como los escritos de Dante Alighieri acogían, verdaderamente el infierno era una inmensa esfera cónica que se abría desde el hemisferio boreal hasta el centro de la tierra, donde se encontraba el innombrable, señor de Obsidian.

Al impactar mi cuerpo sobre la dura piedra que componía aquel círculo, la conmoción recibida en mi cabeza me hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Únicamente percibía los gritos lejanos de Mai, distorsionando mi visión. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecí tendida en aquel duro suelo pero al golpearme fuertemente la conciencia, abrí los ojos violentamente vislumbrando como unas extrañas criaturas rodeaban a mi acompañante celestial al intentar llegar hasta mi posición.

"¡Mai! ¿Dónde estás Mai?" Traté de pronunciar débilmente sin alcanzar a oír mi tenue hilo de voz. Procuraba incorporarme lentamente como mis fuerzas me lo permitían, sin llegar a percibir los gemidos que comenzaba a expulsar la joven Tokiha.

"¡Deteneros, por favor! ¡Es muy vergonzoso para mí!" Al oír la voz de Mai quejarse de esa forma tan sensual, enfoqué mi mirada hacia dónde provenía dicho indecoroso lamento, descubriendo como entre varias criaturas aprisionaban a la pelinaranja, mientras las manos juguetonas saciaban su sed de deseo desenfrenado, al asistir a dicha actuación enseguida se encendieron mis mejillas. "¡Socorro, Natsuki!" Al dirigir su suplica hacia mi dirección, aparecieron a mi espalda más criaturas que enseguida se transformaron y adoptaron el rostro de la Kioto-ben.

"¿¡Shizuru, qué haces aquí!?" Miré incrédula hacia mi derecha observando a una castaña lujuriosa arrastrarse hasta mi posición.

"¡Llevo tanto tiempo esperándote, amor mío!" Su perfecto Kioto-ben irrumpía en aquel caluroso y sofocante lugar dejándome atónita, observando como sus diestras manos correteaban por mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno, hasta voltear a mi izquierda descubriendo aún más rostros de la castaña inundados por una pasión irrefrenable.

"¡Atrás!" Alcé mi voz poniéndome en guardia "¡Mai! ¡Aleja cualquier pensamiento impuro de tu mente! ¡No es real!" Grité hacia el ángel de la guarda dudando de su pureza.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre creer que tengo pensamientos impuros!?" En aquel instante, después de recomponerse una agitada pelinaranja riñendo hacia mi dirección, las extrañas criaturas ficticias comenzaron a alejarse, dejando a una Mai sumamente avergonzada.

"No huyas te necesitamos." Murmuraron envueltas con un hilo de lamentación por haberlas espantado.

"¿A qué esperas? ¡Vayámonos!" Grité hacia la pelinaranja que extendió nuevamente las alas, alzando el vuelo hacia mí alejándonos de aquellas criaturas poseedoras de lenguas viperinas que lanzaron hacia nosotras como ataque por nuestra osadía, persiguiéndonos desde tierra con el fin de interceptarnos al tomar suelo firme. Tras largo tiempo sobrevolando sin una dirección aparente salvo escuchando de vez en cuando los lamentos de aquellas criaturas lascivas, de pronto un enorme y descomunal can, sobresalía de la penumbra devorando con una de sus fauces aquellas sombras obscenas sedientas de una libido sin fin. "¿Pero qué demonios es eso?" Alcé la voz asustada pues otra de sus inmensas cabezas se dirigía hacia mi posición con la idea de asestarme un bocado atroz. "¡Mai!" me quejé ante el inminente percance.

"¡Pesas demasiado!" Con todas sus fuerzas batió sus alas con el fin de alzar aún más el vuelo hacia una altura inalcanzable para la feroz criatura. "Por poco." Susurró la pelinaranja.

El grotesco can de nombre Cerbero, poseía un colosal hocico ennegrecido por las almas devoradas, con tres fauces sanguinarias que abría infestando el tercer circulo con su aliento infernal. Su formidable vientre abultado y sus patas obesas, le dificultaban impulsarse hacia nosotras o incluso seguirnos por la extensión de aquel enorme circulo. Desde las alturas observamos aquella abominación de la naturaleza, sin dar crédito a nuestros ojos. **¿Cómo el supremo podía haber creado una criatura así?** Era lo más aterrador y repugnante que jamás había alcanzado a ver a mi corta vida. Me compadecía de todos aquellos obesos que vislumbramos a nuestro paso, consumirse por el hambre mientras eran engullidos una y otra vez por toda la eternidad por aquel insaciable can. El tercer círculo pertenecía a la Gula y una vez traspasados y alejadas de las fauces de tan despreciable animal, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a nosotras, ya que aquel pecado jamás habíamos cometido.

"Nunca imaginé que el infierno fuera de este modo." Susurró Mai abatida por las imágenes que habíamos atestiguado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Yo ni siquiera creía que pudiera existir un lugar así." Continué aun incrédula respirando con cierta dificultad por la falta de aire y el sobresfuerzo, pensando tal vez que me encontraba sumergida en una horrible pesadilla junto a la castaña en la azotea. "No dejaba de abrir la boca, insatisfecho." Hablaba más para mí que para mi acompañante que durante un instante había detenido sus pasos a mi espalda.

"¡Debemos regresar! Este no es lugar para nosotras." Suplicó Mai con su rostro abnegado en lágrimas.

"¿Por dónde? ¿Acaso pretendes regresar hacia aquella horrible criatura?" Dirigí mis pasos hacia la pelinaranja que consumida ante tanta injusticia, había desfallecido permaneciendo con las rodillas sobre el suelo. "Solo nos queda continuar." Propuse junto a ella. "A veces para alcanzar la luz, hay que atravesar las profundas tinieblas." Susurré hacia ella usando nuevamente las palabras de Nagi para adquirir fuerzas. Gracias a ello logré llamar su atención enfocando su violeta mirada hacia mí.

"¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo consigues adquirir esa fortaleza en un momento como este?" Repuso Mai fatigada.

"Pienso en Shizuru." Aquello era cierto, la castaña jamás había abandonado mi pensamiento ni un segundo, no podía vislumbrar el mismo cielo que ella pero si llegaba a morir sería respirando su nombre hasta el último aliento. "Todo esto lo hago por ella." Susurré hacia Mai. "Ella es mi luz al final del túnel. Y debo volver junto a ella, se lo prometí." Continué por lo que la pelinaranja, volvió a incorporarse sobre sus pies.

"¡Está bien! Continuemos." Tras aquel breve lapsus en el que momentáneamente Mai abandonara la fe, adquirimos un intenso vigor que inundó nuestro ser caldeando nuestro extenuado pecho. "Todo sea por volver a regresarle la felicidad a Shizuru." Sentenció el ángel de la guarda firmemente decidida.

El calor sofocante del infierno secaba nuestro gaznate tras la infinita caminata por el descenso de aquellos círculos, la incandescencia emitida por las descomunales paredes rojizas de aquel círculo, nos asfixiaba despojándonos lentamente del aire de nuestros pulmones. Durante un instante detuvimos nuestra marcha forzada, recuperando el aliento ante semejante ardor. Numerosas gotas de sudor descendían de nuestro ser y el cansancio se desdibujaba en nuestros rostros y nuestra piel.

"Tenemos que atravesar el cuarto circulo y llegar al quinto." Susurré apenas sin fuerzas hacia Mai, que apoyada sobre mí caminaba con cierta dificultad. "Un mensajero celestial es el encargado de abrir la puerta hacia el sexto circulo." Continué con mi apagada explicación que amenazaba con extinguirse en el fondo de mi garganta. "Podremos pedirle ayuda a él."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó incrédula la joven Tokiha ante mi minuciosa descripción.

"Hasta ahora ha sido fiel a La divina comedia de Dante, no creo que cambie mucho de aquí en adelante, por lo tanto si no logramos atravesar este círculo juntas, no dudes en dirigirte hacia la puerta del quinto circulo, ahí encontrarás la salvación." Volví a aclarar por si no me había escuchado la primera vez.

"Jamás te abandonaré a tu suerte en este nefasto lugar." La voz de Mai volvía a adquirir cierta energía que se escurría por sus labios irremediablemente, golpeando su pie con algo metálico que resonó por todo el cuarto círculo. "¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?" Enseguida la pelinaranja se puso en guardia, mientras yo alzaba la vista comprobando el motivo por el cual aquel anillo del infierno era sumamente caluroso, pues en él se encontraba depositado todo el oro del mundo que enterraba a avariciosos y derrochadores bajo su peso, engulléndolos.

"Aquí se condena la avaricia." Comenté hacia Mai que miraba perpleja a todos los lugares a donde alcanzaba su vista, ya que relucía por la cantidad de oro dispuesto en ella.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Susurró atónita sin dejar de ver a numerosos condenados ahogarse bajo la cascada de riquezas y joyas que les impedía respirar aplastando su ser bajo su lastre.

"Todas estas almas han vivido codiciando el dinero y la riqueza ajena, viviendo únicamente sus días anhelando sumar cada vez más y más cantidad." Respondí ante su asombro. "Salgamos de aquí, no puedo respirar por el calor." Sin desviarnos de nuestro camino, atravesamos la senda escuchando los sollozos de los condenados que suplicaban ser aplastados por más cantidad de monedas deseando recibir sobre sus escuálidos cuerpos la carga de otro semejante.

Las imágenes que íbamos dejando atrás a nuestro paso, cada vez eran aterradoras y cada castigo era más terrorífico que el anterior. Aquella sucesión de acontecimientos, se desdibujaba en nuestras pupilas alejándonos de la realidad sumergiéndonos en un mundo desconocido y vacilante. Era imposible intentar separar lo real de lo imaginario. En aquel recóndito rincón del universo la humanidad se había extinguido por completo y la esperanza era una palabra inexistente. Únicamente se aspiraba la fragancia del dolor y la pena, el sufrimiento marcaba el ritmo de la eternidad que se extendía ante nuestra mirada incrédula devorando la distancia que nos separaba del último círculo. A veces dudaba de poder llegar hasta el señor de Obsidian por mi propio pie. Justo cuando ambas estábamos a punto de abandonar el cuarto círculo para introducirnos en el quinto, de las sombras arrancó una extraña figura que poseía la silueta de un humano, ligeramente voluminoso, mostrando un vientre abultado y unas lentes que brillaban ante el centellear de las piedras preciosas y el oro que predominaban en el lugar. Aquel ser me era bastante familiar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Se dirigió hacia mí con una voz firme y ronca, sin titubear. "Has llegado al final del trayecto, Kuga. ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez por todas?" Ante aquella frase pude reconocer quien se escondía bajo aquella fachada, se trataba de Sakomizu Kaiji, su figura había desmejorado desde la última vez que lo vi exhausto en el hospital, tras haber ingresado de urgencias.

"¿Quién es este desquiciado?" Preguntó Mai hacia mi dirección, mientras que el señor Sakomizu deslizaba desde su espalda una enorme espada cubierta de oro macizo, empuñándola hacia mi dirección. "¿Eso es una espada?"

"¡Cuidado Mai!" Empujé hacia un lado al ángel de la guarda sintiendo como la espada impactaba furiosa junto a ambas separándonos. "¡Oye, tranquilízate!" Repuse hacia el señor Sakomizu que le centelleaba una mirada rojiza profundamente violenta. Creí que se encontraba en el inframundo en contra de su voluntad y había accedido a salvarlo de aquel cruel destino que lo había ligado al mío pero jamás pensé que formaría parte de aquel séquito infernal.

"¡Me tranquilizaré cuando dejes de respirar!" Volvió a arremeter con fuerza con la espada hacia mi dirección, evadiendo sus torpes golpes. "¡Niña arrogante! Jamás debiste acceder a la luz, ahora sufre mi ira." Sus palabras sin sentido atemorizaban junto a la imponente espada dorada que echaba chispas al impactar una y otra vez en el suelo gracias a mis reflejos, que comenzaban a extinguirse debido al cansancio. "El señor de Obsidian me prometió todo el oro de esta habitación si acababa contigo antes de pisar el quinto círculo." Alzó la pesada espada dejándola caer sobre mi posición sin tener tiempo de rehuir aquel certero golpe, que aterrizó en mi brazo izquierdo abriéndome una profunda herida de la que emanó la sangre más intensa y roja que jamás hube visto.

"¡Natsuki!" El grito de Mai desconcertó a un poseído Sakomizu, que al verme en el suelo gravemente herida se relamió sus labios saboreando su inmensa recompensa.

"Se acabó pequeña, este será tu final. Pero antes, mira como acabo con todo aquello que te importa." Al decir aquello su atención se desvió hacia la pelinaranja que paralizada por la horrorosa visión, contemplaba a aquel ser descontrolado alzar nuevamente la luminosa espada.

"¡Mai! ¡Huye! ¡Usa las alas!" Grité hacia ella que seguía estática sin comprender todo aquello que le profesaba. De pronto al ver el inminente final del único ente celestial que se atrevió a socorrerme en aquella colina en el limbo, saqué fuerzas de donde no poseía y tras un grito aterrador arremetí contra la silueta del voluminoso Sakomizu con mi cuerpo, empujándolo lejos de la pelinaranja. "¡Aléjate de ella!" Al caer de lado y perder el control de la situación tropezando con su propio espacio, la enorme espada dorada salió despedida de sus manos cayendo a mis pies, que no dude en empuñar con el fin de acabar con su molesta aparición. "Sakomizu, no quiero tener que usarla, por favor regresa conmigo a la superficie." Amenacé junto a su rostro con la puntiaguda y afilada intimidación.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad?" Comenzó a sonreír satisfecho. "¡Jamás volverás a la superficie!" Sentenció sin abandonar la burlesca risa que erizaba el bello de la piel. "Aquí acaba tu historia." Gritó antes de ponerse en pie y arremeter nuevamente contra mí arrebatándome la espada y apuntando con ella hacia mí yugular. "En tu luz, jamás brillará la luz." Ante aquellas palabras cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe final que nunca llegó. Mai había extendido las alas en el último segundo al recobrar la cordura y embistió a aquel deforme Sakomizu lleno de ira empujándolo hacia un abismo de oro fundido que engullía las almas de los condenados más derrochadores sumergiéndolos en aquel denso líquido.

"¿Quieres todo el oro de esta habitación? ¡Pues tus deseos son ordenes!" Ante aquella frase, dejó descender el corpulento cuerpo de Sakomizu, que se desplomó inundándose junto a los condenados, emitiendo un lamento desgarrador que resonó por toda la esfera cónica del inframundo, consumiéndose lentamente.

"Gracias, Mai." Susurré abatida mientras con la mano derecha sujetaba la herida que no dejaba de segregar sangre.

"¡Natsuki! Hay que cauterizar esa herida." Continuó sin detenerse, incrustando la enorme espada que había lanzado en su viaje Sakomizu en las enormes paredes ardientes del círculo, a la espera de caldear la hoja dorada con el fin de neutralizar la herida.

"¡No! ¡Espera Mai!" Tan débil me encontraba que en cuanto sentí el abrasador filo sobre mi piel inmaculada, me desmallé a causa del dolor insoportable.

Mi frágil condición humana me pesaba sobre los hombros notablemente. Era la segunda vez que mi cuerpo y mi mente no soportaba el continuo tormento de aquellas tierras malditas. El dolor en aquella zona inhóspita se intensificaba doblemente. Durante el largo rato que permanecí desvanecida, volví a vislumbrar a la castaña junto con su sonrisa, tan intensa y maravillosa que sosegaba mi alma incluso estando separadas. Aquel amor que sentía por Shizuru lejos de palidecer ante el tormento que me rodeaba, adquiría más fuerza y brío, era un amor incansable e inagotable que multiplicaba su solidez, convirtiéndolo en el más puro de los sentimientos jamás alcanzados por el ser humano. De pronto como si percibiera la dulce voz de mi amada, la conciencia regresó paulatinamente a mi ser dejando filtrarse por mis oídos el arrullo de unas aguas turbias que se abrían junto a nosotras. Al parecer, Mai había permanecido junto a mí durante todo el tiempo en que permanecí inconsciente, velando por mi seguridad mientras me transportaba hasta el quinto círculo, donde se extendía frente a nosotras una enorme fuente que hervía y rebosaba un agua tan negra como el tizón. Junto a la orilla del pantano formado por aquella fuente, la pelinaranja decidió tomar un descanso, ya que al trasportar mi cuerpo acabó realmente fatigada.

"Shizuru." Susurré antes de abrir los ojos y recordar donde me hallaba.

"¡Por fin has despertado!" Exclamó Tokiha sentada con mi cabeza sobre su regazo. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Repuso señalándome hacia mi brazo, que al moverlo perpleja sentí una descarga de dolor que me hizo estremecer violentamente. "¡Ya veo!" Pensó en voz alta. "Aunque haya cauterizado la herida para no infectarse y detener la hemorragia, ésta era sumamente profunda." Aclaró para justificar su atentado contra mi integridad. "Tenemos que salir en cuanto antes de aquí, si no quieres perder el brazo."

"Gracias por salvarme la vida." Recordé su hazaña anterior, de no ser por la intervención de Mai, habrían acabado mis días desplomada junto a avariciosos y derrochadores bajo la furia de Sakomizu. **¡Qué lugar tan horrible que saca lo peor del ser humano!** Rememoré la mirada violenta del antiguo camionero, que una vez lloró por creerse asesino al invadir mi carril con su camión.

"No te martirices por Sakomizu, él hizo un pacto con el innombrable, toda bondad que en algún momento habitara en su interior, se esfumó al entregar su alma." Me tranquilizó la pelinaranja al percibir mi agitación y mis pensamientos. **¿Qué le lleva a una persona entregar su alma de ese modo a un horrible ser?** Y Enseguida contesté a mi propia cuestión.

"Yo habría hecho lo mismo por Shizuru." Volví a musitar hacia Tokiha que me miraba incrédula ante mis palabras, por muy bien que nos llevásemos, ella seguía siendo un cuerpo celestial incapaz de razonar y entender los caminos que puede llegar a tomar el ser humano.

"¿Cómo un sentimiento tan puro como es el amor podría llevar al camino de la perdición?" Cuestionó dedicándome una mirada confusa.

"Porque por ella estaría dispuesta a cometer cualquier locura con tal de que no sufriera, tal vez el sentimiento del amor sea tan abrumador que el ser humano se ve incapaz de soportarlo y en su desesperación se desvía de la senda. Pero aquí estoy, he descendido al mismísimo infierno por salvarla a ella aun a riesgo de perderme en él eternamente." Respondí intentando ser lo suficientemente clara como para que un inocente ángel de la guarda comprenda mis indescriptibles sentimientos incluso sin llegar a entenderlos claramente por mí misma.

"¿Cómo pudiste llegar a enamorarte de Shizuru?" En aquel instante su violeta mirada centelleaba en mi dirección por haber tratado de desnudar mi corazón frente a ella.

"¿Conoces la diferencia entre encajar y pertenecer?" Ante aquella repentina interrogación, negó con la cabeza con el fin de que continuara con mi declaración. "Encajar es ajustarse a un conjunto, mientras que pertenecer es formar parte de él." Sonreí hacia la pelinaranja que seguía confusa ante mi definición. "Durante toda mi vida traté de encajar en un mundo en el que constantemente pensaba que no encontraba mi lugar pero al convertirme en su ángel de la guarda y conocerla percibí que ahí es donde pertenecía incluso antes de que correspondiera mis sentimientos. La pertenecía solo a ella y formar parte de algo Mai, es una sensación indescriptible para el alma." En un instante guardamos ambas silencio saboreando aquella explanación de espíritu.

"¡Quien me iba a decir que con esa fachada de chica dura iba a encontrarme con un hermoso corazón!" Ante su repentino cambio de humor, mis mejillas se encendieron notablemente. **¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¡Es incapaz de ponerse seria!** Pensé incorporándome mientras sostenía mi magullado brazo. "Aunque ahora que te conozco, no me extraña que Shizuru haya superado la muerte de Tamura."

"¿Tamura fue su difunto marido?" Asintió en silencio mientras observamos el extenso pozo negruzco que se abría ante nuestras miradas. "¿Cómo murió?"

"¡No te lo ha contado! ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?" Ante aquella pregunta, Mai se ruborizó completamente. "¡No quiero saberlo!"

"Trataba de sacarla de su depresión, hablar de él únicamente la hundía más en su pozo interno." Respondí molesta ante las insinuaciones indecentes de la pelinaranja. "Además, no iba a contarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Shizuru, un caballero jamás hablaría de una dama." Sentencié muy digna mientras cerraba la mirada otorgándole a mis palabras un cáliz más solemne.

"¿Dónde está el caballero?" Comenzó a tomarme el pelo a mis espaldas. Mai era incapaz de tomarse en serio la situación. "Se dedicaba a la fotografía, de modo que continuamente viajaba realizando fotos de la fauna salvaje para el National Geographic, pero su última aventura fue en el Himalaya. Su expedición era la encargada de recolectar información sobre el leopardo de las nieves, al ascender hasta la cima para lograr una fotografía del escurridizo animal, resbaló y se precipitó causándole la muerte." Arrancó su explicación en medio de mi queja por lo que guardé silencio escuchando la trágica historia del fotógrafo.

"¡Vaya! ¿Y no le acompañaba nadie? ¿No había un sistema de seguridad?" Extrañada pregunté ante una muerte poco merecedora.

"Había llegado su hora, no se podría hacer nada incluso si estuviera rodeado por la patrulla de salvamento. Además, él estaba acostumbrado a aquella labor, había ascendido la cordillera del Himalaya infinidad de veces, era todo un veterano pero cuando el supremo decide apagar la llama, lo hace." Sus palabras encendían una enorme vorágine de dudas ante todos aquellos acontecimientos inexplicables que todo el cuerpo celestial le atribuía al supremo. **¿Cómo alguien que se conocía un lugar como la palma de su mano pudiera resbalar y precipitarse como si fuese un principiante?** "¡No busques fantasmas donde no los hay y mejor pensemos como cruzar este lago!" Me regañó nuevamente Mai.

Al alzar la mirada y tratar de buscar una nueva solución a nuestro problema, vislumbramos como habían condenados que emergían del interior profundo de aquella fosa. Se trataba del pantano de Estigia, un arroyuelo triste en el que surcaban ondas oscuras que dejaban entrever numerosas extremidades de almas en pena que bajo el agua suspiran y a la superficie hacen hervir. Ahí se castigaban a todas las almas que en vida padecían de una ira descomunal que les cegaron, ahogándose bajo las densas y espesas aguas fangosas, custodiada por Flegias, el barquero de las almas que cruzan esa extensa laguna, que se acercaba envuelto en un profundo mutismo sin desviar la vista de nuestra posición.

"¿Quién eres tú que vienes a destiempo?" Preguntó con voz ronca produciendo un enorme eco que resonaba por encima de cualquier lamento de los condenados.

"Solo queremos cruzar." Propuso Mai, sonriendo nerviosamente ante el decrépito ser que se encontraba cubierto en una suciedad propia del fango.

"Solo cruza un alma condenada, ni sois almas ni estáis condenadas. Volved por vuestra senda y regresad cuando vuestra vida haya extinguido." **¡No saben decir aquí otra cosa!** Fruncí el ceño ante su negativa y me sostuve el brazo por el dolor que surcaba mi cuerpo en aquel instante. "Mortal a ti no te queda mucho tiempo." Sonrió satisfecho al vaticinar mi nefasto final.

"¡Por favor, ayúdenos!" Suplicó Mai al oír las palabras del anciano Flegias. "Debemos salir de aquí y dirigirnos hacia la puerta del fondo."

"¡Con una condición!" Sentenció el vetusto ser con una voz contundente. "A cambio quiero una de tus níveas plumas y una hebra de los cabellos de la moribunda." **¿A quién llamas moribunda vejestorio? ¡Aun puedo patearte el culo!** Mai me golpeó con su codo invadiendo mi ser con una nueva oleada de sufrimiento.

"¡De acuerdo! Gustosas las entregaremos una vez que hayamos cruzado hacia nuestro destino." El anciano parecía cavilar en el asunto. "No me fío de este viejo fetichista." Me susurró Mai en voz baja con el fin de que nuestro murmullo no llegue a sus oídos.

"¡Me parece justo!" Al decir aquello con una voz horripilantemente tenebrosa, se hizo a un lado permitiéndonos el paso en su barca, que soportó nuestro peso sin mostrar queja alguna.

En medio de aquella travesía, surcando las ondas sucias del pantano, pudimos divisar la carnicería que se originaba en las fangosas aguas, cerca de una de las orillas se encontraba la pequeña ciudad llamada Dite que su reflejo perfectamente se podría vislumbrar en el interior del hondo foso, que envuelta en llamas se encendía por el fuego eterno, consumiendo a los condenados que emergían desde el interior de la ciudad. Mai cerraba los ojos aterrada ante aquellas crueles y despiadadas visiones en aquellas tierras sin consuelo.

"¡Aquí es la entrada!" Sentenció una vez que llegamos a la otra orilla. "¡Ahora, dadme lo prometido!" **¿En serio?** Sin dejarme si quiera continuar con mi pensamiento, Mai me arrancó una hebra del pelo y después con sumo cuidado hizo lo mismo con sus alas.

"Gracias, señor por su amparo." Sin oír a la joven ojilila, un sonriente anciano dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el humo que ocultaba el desastre de aquel pantano.

"¿Gracias señor por su amparo?" Imité incrédula las palabras del ángel de la guarda. "¿Acaso sabes que hará con mi pelo y tu pluma?" Repuse observando la tranquilidad de la pelinaranja.

"¡Prefiero no saberlo!" Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras volteamos en busca de la ansiada puerta, que antaño los demonios intentaron oponerse a la entrada de Cristo en los infiernos, cerrándole dicha puerta que desde entonces permanece sin cerrojo pero que únicamente un mensajero celeste era capaz de abrir. Mai posó su mano sobre la puerta iluminándola por completo, con una luz blanquecina que cegaba a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunté hacia ella, que perpleja vislumbraba su cálida mano. De pronto desde el interior, emergió una silueta monumental acompañada por un aura celestial, que observó desconcertado a ambas.

"¿Qué hace un ángel de la guarda en un lugar funesto como este?" Confundido paseó su mirada desde la joven Tokiha hasta mí, sin entender nuestra visita conjunta hacia el inframundo.

"Hemos sido atraídas por la luz de la salvación y enviadas hacia el Limbo. Buscamos una salida para poner en sobre aviso al supremo de este mal que nos asola." Al oír sus palabras un asombro cruzó su divino rostro.

"¿Has visto la luz y has acabado en un lugar así?" Volvió a preguntar el mensajero celestial con el fin de asegurarse de haber oído correctamente las palabras de Mai.

"Si, señor." Se postró ante él reconociendo de quien se trataba, pues era nada más y nada menos que el arcángel Miguel.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Hay que informar al supremo!" Exclamó entreabriendo aún más la puerta con el fin de darle paso a Tokiha para introducirse nuevamente a la corte celestial, que era el lugar de donde provenía.

"¡Ya lo sabe!" Alcé la voz hacia su dirección, pues no me fiaba de él. Mi amigo hacía varios días que había informado de nuestro hallazgo a la corte celestial y el supremo decidió dejar que Shizuru sea capturada por el mal, con el fin de no negociar. "¡Nagi se lo hizo saber!" El arcángel deslizaba su mirada de arriba hacia abajo por mi ser.

"Nagi lleva desaparecido varios días y en este mismo punto perdimos su paradero." Sentenció bajo mi sorpresa. "¿Quién eres tú y que hace un mortal aquí encerrado?" Como si de pronto reparase en mi me contempló con minucioso detalle.

"Ambas hemos visto la luz y nos hemos introducido en el infierno." Respondí sin apartar los ojos de él.

"¡Déjela pasar, señor!" Solicitó la pelinaranja hacia el arcángel. "Gracias a ella he llegado hasta aquí." Me ruboricé por su comentario ya que justamente había sido al revés.

"Únicamente el cuerpo celeste puede atravesar esta puerta. No podemos hacer nada más por ella, salvo rezar para que encuentre su salvación." Proclamó el arcángel Miguel con la cabeza erguida hacia mi posición bajo el lamento de Mai.

"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Pero mira a quien tenemos el placer de recibir?" A mi espalda una voz muy familiar para mí, se abría paso entre nuestra intima charla. " ¿Quién me iba a decir que llegarías hasta aquí por tu propio pie?" Continuó con aquella mofa mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia nosotros. El arcángel se puso en guardia protegiendo a la pelinaranja y yo miraba incrédula hacia la criatura que avanzaba.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Te conozco!" Susurré desconcertada ante mi visión.

"¡Detente demonio!" Alzó la voz el protector de Mai. "¡Jamás podrás traspasar estas puertas!"

"¿Para qué iba a traspasarlas si todo lo que necesito está aquí?" Continuó depositando su mirada rojiza sobre mí al concluir su frase, lo único que pudimos apreciar de aquella extraña criatura, ya que un velo cubría estratégicamente su rostro, impidiendo que su intensa mirada centelleara incluso a través de él. "La llave de todos los reinos se encuentra en mi territorio y vuestras estúpidas normas no dejarán que escape, ¿Quién está realmente en desventaja?" Sus confusas palabras nos mantenían sumamente exhaustos. **¿La llave de todos los reinos?** El arcángel Miguel me miraba sin comprender tratando de averiguar dónde encaja yo en todo esto.

"¡Rápido intenta introducirte!" Alzó la voz hacia mi dirección por lo que rauda me dirigí hacia él tratando de entrelazar su mano a la mía pero me fue imposible, una fuerza invisible me prohibía el paso.

"¿Creí que era un ángel de la guarda?" Solté hacia él y hacia Mai que me miraba preocupada por mi venidero incierto.

"¡Nunca lo has sido! Nagi vio en ti la luz divina y te convenció de que formabas parte del cuerpo celestial, pero no desesperes que con tu pureza accederemos al reino de los cielos. Despídete de tus amigos, el señor de Obsidian te espera." Sonrió ante mi desencajado asombro. **¿Nagi está detrás de todo esto?** Ante la sentencia de aquella criatura diligentemente oculta, escuché el fuerte choque de las recias puertas que se encontraban a mis espaldas, en aquel momento me había quedado sola y enfrentada a una traición sumamente dolorosa.

No daba crédito a lo que habían presenciado mis oídos. Nagi me había utilizado haciéndose pasar por mi amigo. Mi mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse ante aquella fatídica noticia ya que confié en él ciegamente, le había encomendado la vida de Shizuru. Cabizbaja accedí a la pequeña prisión que me tenía preparada aquella misteriosa criatura que no se deshacía ni un segundo de su velo. Recluida en el interior de aquella reducida celda, varios siervos infernales me transportaron por aquellos círculos como si fuese un trofeo de victoria que alzaban proclamándose vendedores de aquella batalla que aún le restaba comenzar. Decaída y sumamente afligida por sentirme traicionada, todas las frases que me había dedicado Nagi se sucedieron en mis pensamientos una a una tratando de averiguar en qué momento todo aquello sucedió **, ¿Cuándo comencé a confiar en él?** Y **¿Por qué motivo me había traicionado**? **¿Acaso todo era un engaño desde los inicios?** Miles de cuestiones y dudas me atormentaban, impidiéndome centrarme en aquel preciso instante y descubrir de quien se trataba aquella figura tan enigmática a la que todo el inframundo, mostraba obediencia y sumisión.

Durante largo tiempo, me desplomé en aquella minúscula prisión parecida a la que había visto en mi pesadilla, sosteniendo mi dolorido brazo que continuaba extendiendo ráfagas de tormento por todo mi cuerpo. Al vislumbrar hacia la dirección de donde provenía tanto pesar, observé que la herida irremediablemente se había infectado contaminando alrededor de la fatal apertura que por más que Tokiha la haya neutralizado tratando de restañarla, ésta se había vuelto a abrir. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir aquella infección, transpirando más de lo normal mientras los escalofríos y las convulsiones me atormentaban. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, cuando llegamos al destino de la misteriosa criatura, que se detuvo a observarme de cerca.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo." Repuso hacia sus hombres, su voz aunque se encontraba distorsionada por aquel aire propio del infierno, me era sumamente familiar. En algún lugar recóndito de mi memoria sus recuerdos luchaban por salir sin victoria. "¡Llevadla a las mazmorras mientras se prepara el ritual!" Ordenó y enseguida volvió a moverse la pequeña celda donde me transportaban.

Al llegar al final de un estrecho pasillo, semejante al que había distinguido en mis sueños, me extrajeron de la celda sin oponer resistencia, ya que no poseía dominio absoluto de mi cuerpo y me encerraron en aquel calabozo, arrojándome a su interior. Me desplomé sobre el suelo, sosteniendo mi aquejado brazo tratando de enfocar mi mirada en el lúgubre techo de aquella prisión, sin ser capaz de realizar otro movimiento, salvo los fuertes espasmos que me dominaban continuamente. **¿Así que este es mi final? ¿Tantas molestias que se han tomado para acabar pudriéndome en una celda en el infierno?** Mientras asistía a mi tortura interna, de las sombras de aquella mazmorra salió una figura cohibida y turbada, que se acercaba paulatinamente a mi posición.

"¡Natsuki! ¿Eres tú?" La figura de una Kurai desmejorada asomó de entre las penumbras de aquel oscuro hoyo donde me depositaron. Por más que trataba de enfocar mi visión hacia ella, era incapaz de distinguir su silueta. Los temblores cada vez se acentuaban más.

"Shizuru." En mi delirio no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa salvo en que no volvería a ver nunca más a la castaña. "¿Dónde estoy?" Me atreví a musitar con un débil y tenue hilo de voz. Aquella infección, propagaba una negrura a lo largo de todo el brazo, como si el mal atravesara la apertura de mi piel para introducirse e instalarse en mi ser.

"Estas en el noveno circulo." Susurró hacia mí tratando de alzarme la cabeza intentando que no perdiese la conciencia. "No cierres los ojos, ¡háblame!" Rogó junto a mí.

Tras un instante de lucidez, me asombró el hecho de encontrarme encerrada en la misma mazmorra que Kurai, con un aspecto desaliñado. Enseguida me alejé de su posición, arrastrando mi cuerpo como podía en la prisión. No podía confiar en ella, si mi amigo me había traicionado, ¿qué no podría hacer Kurai? Entonces rememoré nuestro último pacto. Y mi mirada se escandalizó por un momento. Había atravesado la luz bajo una última condición que aquella misma criatura me concedió, alejarse de Shizuru y no causarle ningún mal. **¿Y si no cumple con su palabra? ¡Debo salir de aquí!** Como pude traté de incorporarme, reprimiendo las convulsiones que asolaban mi cuerpo envolviéndolo en un sudor frío.

"Estoy aquí precisamente por ese motivo." Espetó Kurai al verme sobre esforzarme por su presencia. "¡Por cumplir mi palabra contigo!" No lograba entender a qué hacía referencia, todo se tornaba cada vez más confuso y no podía descubrir donde se encontraba el límite de la cordura.

"Si llegara a pasarle algo a Shizuru, ¡os mataré a todos!" Ante aquella enérgica frase desfallecí recibiendo los brazos de Kurai antes de impactar nuevamente contra el suelo.

"Te dije que el amor no te salvará." Se mantuvo junto a mí, retirando las húmedas hebras que decoraban mi rostro. "Antes de que puedas siquiera moverte, ¡estarás muerta!" Depositó la mano sobre la herida valorando el grave impacto.

"Prefiero morir habiendo conocido al amor que vivir en la oscuridad sin él." Diciendo aquello, mis parpados lentamente fueron pesando cada vez más hasta que mi mirada se cerró completamente. La alta fiebre que acompañó mi cuerpo desde que comenzaron las convulsiones, me venció aplastantemente.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido el infierno hasta ahora? Menudas vacaciones se está tomando Natsuki. Este capítulo es relativamente más corto que los anteriores pero creí necesario dejarlo ahí, el siguiente va a estar lleno de sorpresas, encuentros, rituales y en fin comenzar a arribar al puerto porque esto comienza a acabar junto con mis meses de retiro, por ese motivo publico continuamente y casi sin dejaros descansar (Mea culpa). La semana que viene comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida y casi no tendré suficiente tiempo para sentarme frente al ordenador. Pero no os preocupéis ya que nadie podrá detener mi inquieta imaginación. Espero que este capítulo, os haya gustado y hayáis comprendido por fin la muerte del ex marido de nuestra castaña, que aunque a nadie le ha picado la curiosidad creí necesario darle una explicación. De Nagi no diré nada, prefiero que me lo contéis vosotras. (Me imagino vuestra reacción de ¡lo sabía!) Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos los leo encantada. Ahora a responder los review. soy la otra: Siéntete VIP,¡lo mereces! (En realidad lo deberían sentir todas) no te voy a engañar, en tu teoría había pensado en un principio pero ¿como justificarías que se pasara Nagi al bando bueno? Porque si fuera malo y viviera en el infierno la salvaría él mismo, además recuerda que el dijo que si obtuvo las alas y desafió al inframundo fue por amor. Pero me gusto, ese es el espíritu imaginar teorías antes de llegar al final. Minos quiere atrapar a Mai por su naturaleza, es el juez que se encarga de repartir a los condenados por todos los círculos, al ver al ángel de la guarda en un lugar en el que no puede ser condenado, se enfureció. (Ya que Minos solo puede juzgar a los condenados) A las preguntas que no te he desvelado es porque necesito que leas toda la historia. AiemVela, tu duda será resuelta en el último capítulo, de hecho en las últimas líneas por lo tanto debes continuar con la historia. Aline: Tu último comentario me ha ruborizado, lo admito me sonrojo fácilmente (perderse en mi mundo, creo que es lo más romántico que me han dicho jamás) XD. Tus dudas, Kurai ya ves donde ha acabado por cumplir el trato y un secreto te desvelo porque eres tú, con Kurai te llevarás una buena sorpresa el siguiente capítulo. Los bisexuales vírgenes, no lo sé a ciencia cierta ya que no han pecado de ninguna de las formas, (hay que probar la carne para acceder a la penitencia) Las vírgenes van al cielo y ahí no hay lesbianas por lo tanto ¡Piensatelo! Saya 86: Aunque no me has preguntado nada, solo quería decirte que es todo un privilegio estudiar esa obra, ya que la primera vez que la leí me engatusó tanto que no pude detenerme y eso que la imagen de Dante era de un ser temeroso y asustadizo frente a un Virgilio más valiente e inquebrantable, pero me hechizó completamente tanto que incluso comencé a creer que no había amor más grande que el encontrar a una Beatriz en la vida. No me enrollo más porque cuando comienzo a hablar de un libro que me apasiona no hay quien me calle. Kero: ¡Que brillante que capturas esos detalles que dejo caer! Aquí arriba he dejado otro de ellos. Eso quiere decir, que todo aquello se había gestado y preparado mucho antes que el hecho de que Natsuki se convirtiera en el ángel de la guarda de Shizuru. Es más, el maestro le comunicó a Natsuki que ella no debía estar en aquel lugar en ese preciso instante, por lo tanto ¿habrá sido su ángel de la guarda el que preparó todo aquello? Solo hay que pensar un poco en quien posee el pergamino de Natsuki.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por comentar, a las que no incluí obviamente es porque no tienen dudas, pero me ha encantado compartir la historia con ustedes y sobre todo saber que os ha gustado. Ya lo dije antes, con conmover a una sola persona con lo que escribo estoy más que satisfecha. Gracias y como vengo diciendo los últimos capítulos, ahora si preparaos por que, ¿quien será la tímida tras el velo?


	12. El señor de Obsidian

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 12

 _La brisa matutina acariciaba mi rostro en una agradable mañana luminosa. Tendida boca arriba percibía una levedad irreal. El trinar de los pájaros acompañaba a la cautivadora sensación de permanecer levitando sobre el delicado césped. Era rodeada por una comodidad y confort inefable. Sentía sobre mí ser unos delicados dedos apartar los oscuros mechones de mi pelo, mientras una afectuosa caricia recorría la suave piel de mi rostro. Aquella percepción sublime era lo más parecido a encontrarse en el cielo. De pronto, abrí los ojos y vislumbre en donde me encontraba. Una inmensa llanura cubierta por el verde pasto, se extendía hasta perderse por el horizonte fundiéndose junto al cielo azul tan limpio y exento de nubes que decoraba las alturas. Un paisaje fantástico, tan simple que era imposible de encontrar en la realidad. Al alzar la mirada, me percaté de que un descomunal roble, me dedicaba la sombra más fresca de la que pude disfrutar, el único roble de toda aquella vasta llanura, y que los sedosos dedos que me hechizaban a cada contacto pertenecían al objeto de mis afectos._

" _¡Shi…zuru!" Exclamé tratando de incorporarme creyendo que una oleada de dolor me invadiría como anteriormente, pero por el contrario no percibí nada. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté mirando a un lado y hacia otro intentando averiguar dónde nos encontrábamos._

" _Ara, ara, ¿es lo único que tienes que decirme?" Reclamó mi falta de modales pues aquella mañana me había introducido hacia la luz sin despertarla. Al oír sus palabras un ligero rubor decoró mis mejillas. "Vivo aquí, Natsuki." Con una de sus delicadas y blancas manos, la posicionó en mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón. "Tal y como me prometiste." En aquel momento descubrí a qué se refería. Aquello era un sueño, una mera visión antes de acabar con mi vida._

" _Siento no cumplir con todas las promesas que te hice." Mi voz sonaba un tanto afligida, rememorando la infección de la que padecía que estaba a punto de hacerme perder la vida. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, no era capaz de mirar aquellos orbes escarlata sabiendo que jamás volvería a observarlos nuevamente._

" _No todo es lo que parece." Sonrió hacia mí. "Un toque de la gracia de Dios puede transformar cualquier situación." Ante aquellas palabras alcé mis ojos alcanzando sus carmesíes que me dedicaban una mirada llena de ternura. "Esa herida no me gusta nada." Concluyo desviando sus escarlatas hasta mi brazo y con gentileza rodeó la lesión con sus finas y exquisitas manos envolviendo la zona afectada con una calidez que emitió una refulgencia divina. El corte lentamente comenzó a sanar bajo mi atenta mirada._

" _No puede ser." Susurré incrédula al presenciar aquella situación._

" _No creas que la única realidad que existe es la que puedes ver." Su Kioto-ben se deslizaba tan perfecto como siempre entre las dos, rememorando como yo misma reproduje aquella frase que usaba ella conmigo. "Resiste mi amor, te estaré esperando." Al susurrar dulcemente aquella última frase, sus suaves labios buscaron los míos fundiéndose en un apacible y sosegado beso. No me cabía duda, si existiera una salvación para mi alma, aquella debía de ser._

Desperté rodeada por una comodidad inexplicable. No me encontraba en aquella mazmorra donde había perdido la conciencia por enésima vez en aquel infierno, sino en un lujoso y majestuoso dormitorio, exquisitamente decorado con el gusto más ostentoso que podrían visualizar unos ojos humanos. Aquella habitación constaba de unos acabados refinados y costosos en los que el detalle más minúsculo adquiría una importancia espectacular, envolviendo la estancia por una elegancia ilimitada. Traté de moverme con el fin de descubrir si aquello vivido en mi sueño era real o producto de mi imaginación, descubriendo que mi brazo había sanado perfectamente desapareciendo aquella negrura infestada por completo. **Shizuru me ha curado**. Pensé intentando incorporarme de aquella opulenta cama, tan inmensa que podría abarcar todas las criaturas del inframundo. Lentamente caminé hacia la puerta, girando el pomo con suavidad, pues no quería advertir de mi presencia a nadie más. En silencio y con la máxima cautela, me deslicé por el pasillo cubierto por reconocidas obras de arte, tanto cuadros como esculturas decoraba el largo y ancho corredor, cada una más magnífica que la anterior, como si de un museo se tratase. El suntuoso lujo que cubría el lugar no conocía límites. **¿Dónde estoy?** Aquella pregunta me provocaba nauseas. Antes de desmayarme bajo la intensa fiebre, la suciedad reinaba por doquier, el lúgubre entorno donde me encontraba no tenía nada que ver a aquella aparatosa grandiosidad. De pronto llegué al final del pasillo, deslizando nuevamente el pomo de oro macizo de la puerta ante mi estupefacción, ingresando en una estancia mucho más grande que la que ocupaba anteriormente. De nuevo, con minucioso detalle fue decorada con la más alta distinción, impregnando en cada elemento el sello sibarita del dueño de aquella obra de arte. En esta ocasión un enorme cuadro del renacimiento, decoraba la estancia. Aquella pintura me era bastante familiar, se trataba de La creación de Adán, un fresco que pintó Miguel Ángel en la Capilla Sixtina ilustrando el episodio bíblico del génesis en el cual Dios le da vida a Adán.

"Nunca me cansaré de observar ese cuadro." Una voz dulce y delicada, resonaba a mi espalda arrancándome de aquel momentáneo lapsus. "Si tan solo la creación se hubiese detenido ahí, en ese momento indeciso en si llega o no Dios a darle vida al hombre…" Sin acabar su frase suspiró llenando la habitación con nostalgia. "Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Natsuki." En aquel instante giré con el fin de observar a mi interlocutora.

"¿Vives aquí?" Pregunté incrédula ante la imagen que se extendía frente a mí. Una joven belleza de ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo, provista con un cabello tan dorado como el trigo y un fino y delicado rostro que no tenía nada que envidiarles a los mismísimos ángeles celestiales.

"Así es." Concluyó sonriente hacia mí. "Por toda la eternidad." Mi mirada se detuvo en aquel punto sobre ella sin entender a qué se refería con sus últimas palabras. **No podía tener más de veinte años.**

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunté confusa, escrutándola con la mirada. Su hermosura era sublime, la reencarnación de la mismísima Afrodita, jamás vi un ser más bello que ese.

"Donde deseaste llegar desde que atravesaste aquella luz." Respondió tranquilamente, observándome divertida. Aquel perplejo juego en el que uno no sabía que pensar era su pasatiempo preferido.

"Así que sigo en el infierno y esto es una mera ilusión." Sostuve, estaba cansada de continuar intentando adivinar lo que sucedía y empujaba a aquel elocuente y maravilloso ser a la claridad.

"Esto no es una ilusión, mi querida Natsuki. ¡Es real!" Volvió a sonreír orgullosa de mi confusión. "No creas que la única realidad que existe es la que puedes ver." En aquel momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y durante un instante logré vislumbrar a través de sus ojos toda la luz bajo la que fue creada y la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior.

"No eres como me imaginé." Musité hacia ella por lo que quedó complacida. Había reconocido su naturaleza, me encontraba frente al innombrable.

"¿Y qué creías que ibas a encontrar? ¿Acaso sabes qué significa Lucifer?" Preguntó alzando ambas manos. "Portador de luz, eso soy. He sido el ángel más bello de la corte celestial, he gozado del amor del supremo durante muchos años, he creado de la nada lo que hay entre el cielo y el infierno, ¿Y cómo me lo paga?" Alzó la voz retumbándola entre las paredes de aquella estancia. "Arrodillarme ante un ser inferior, lleno de defectos…" Continuó pensativa, sosegando su agitado discurso. "Pero eso va a cambiar, voy a recuperar el lugar que merezco, porque yo, querida Natsuki fui creada para la grandeza." Concluyó nuevamente dulcificando su hilo de voz mientras dibuja una sonrisa en su angelical y hermoso rostro.

"Todos creemos ser creados para la grandeza." Puntualicé con sorna.

"Lo creen más no lo están." Respondió sin titubear. "Sin embargo tú y yo lo estamos." Completó extasiada. "Tú me ayudaras en el ascenso, tú me otorgaras las llaves del reino de los cielos y gracias a ti gobernaré este mundo desde las alturas." Susurró envolviendo sus palabras con una melosidad y mansedumbre difíciles de rechazar.

"¿Cómo iba yo a abrir el reino de los cielos?" Pregunté disfrazando mi duda con una sonrisa afable, intuía cual sería mi papel en aquella ceremonia pero necesitaba oír aquello de sus labios. Pero antes de contestar la puerta fue abierta y nos interrumpieron.

"¡Señor! El Espíritu Santo no está en…" En aquel instante la enigmática criatura hacia acto de presencia, postrándose ante la belleza sublime de la ojiazul.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, estamos manteniendo una entretenida charla." Repuso el ángel de luz hacia su misterioso siervo. "Por favor, querida no seas tan descortés. Muéstrale a nuestra invitada tu naturaleza." Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la enigmática criatura sin desviar los ojos del velo que cubría su rostro.

"Como ordene, señor." Su voz sumisa, comenzó lentamente a tronar en mis tímpanos cayendo en la cuenta de la dueña de aquel molesto sonido, pero al observar detenidamente el descenso del velo que envolvía su naturaleza mi mirada llena del más absoluto asombro, reducía el iris de mis ojos ante tanta sorpresa.

"¡Tú!" No pude articular más palabra ante la conmoción. Durante todo este tiempo había permanecido engañada y vigilada muy de cerca por el mal.

"Veo que os conocéis." Sonrió el señor de Obsidian satisfecho al descubrir como todas las piezas de su rompecabezas encajaban a la perfección. "¿Tomoe está todo listo para nuestra invitada?" Se dirigió hacia ella sin apartar su azul mirada de mi posición que aún continuaba pasmada ante la información.

"Así es, mi señor." Tomoe agachó la cabeza en una reverencia.

"¡Pues demos inicio al carnaval!" Exclamó con un gozo enorme.

Nuevamente ante el chasquido de dedos del señor de Obsidian, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos permanecí estática en medio de la mugrienta mazmorra. **¿Qué había sucedido?** Me había transportado hasta allí en tan solo un parpadeo. Aquella joven de apariencia sublime, poseía un poder incalculable. Sin salir de mi asombro aún, por descubrir que Tomoe Margueritte era la mano derecha del mal, apreté los puños en los barrotes y comencé a zarandear aquello que me privaba de mi libertad. No podía permitir que la ojilila continuara con esa farsa. **¡Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí!**

"Nadie puede oírte." La voz de Kurai volvió a sorprenderme saliendo de las sombras. Oculté el perplejo que me producía la situación, mientras continuaba con la absurda tarea de llamar la atención de alguien. "¡Te digo que nadie puede oírte!" Volvió a exclamar pero en esta ocasión alzando levemente su voz.

"¿Por qué ahora debo fiarme de ti?" Afronté dominaba por la ira. "¡Eres la misma que ha hecho que ingrese en este infierno dejando desamparada a la única persona que me importa!" Alcé la voz dejándola perpleja ante mi reacción.

"¡A lo mejor ese es su destino!" Respondió fuera de sí.

"¿Qué sabrás tú del destino? ¿Qué sabrás tú de nada? Eres un simple peón al que han usado a su antojo corrompiendo el mal hasta que has quedado inservible." En aquel instante antes de poder acabar mi frase con firmeza, una bofetada me fue propinada impactando fuertemente en mi mejilla deteniendo mi discurso.

"Lo único que sé es que acabé en este lugar por tratar de proteger aquello que aseguras amar." Durante un momento un silencio inundó aquella celda, llenando el vacío que nos separaba por una curiosidad inmensa. Ya no sabía en quien confiar y cuando se hacía uso de la verdad. Hasta que un aplauso irrumpió en aquel mutismo.

"¡Pobre Kurai! Nadie le explicó que cuando se trata de hechizar el corazón de alguien, hay que tener cuidado de no caer en tu propio hechizo." La molesta voz de Tomoe se filtraba por entre los barrotes de la celda. Su violeta mirada se enfocaba en la joven prisionera de mirada rojiza. "Te lo pregunto por última vez, ¿Dónde está Nagi?" Ante aquella arrogante petición, Kurai desvió su mirada hacia un lado. "¡Qué patética! Eres igual que tu hermano, tan llena de debilidad… ¿Tanto crees que el amor te puede salvar?" De nuevo como respuesta únicamente obtuvo el silencio. **¿Kurai es la hermana de Nagi?** La mirada violeta de Tomoe se paseó hasta llegar a mí. "¡Esta bien! Compartirás el mismo destino que nuestra querida Natsuki. De esa forma, estaréis unidas por la eternidad." Canturreó mi nombre como solía hacer Shizuru, sin pensármelo dos veces y haciendo uso de mis reflejos, atravesé mi brazo por entre los barrotes deslizando mi mano tras su nuca, asestándole un golpe certero contra las barras metálicas que impedían mi fuga.

"Tienes suerte de que todo este metal me separe de ti porque pienso acabar contigo con mis propias manos." Imprimí en cada palabra la furia que me invadía el simple hecho de verla. Un tenue hilo de sangre descendía por entre sus labios, que eliminó con el dorso de su mano.

"¡Me las pagarás!" Gritó llena de cólera una Tomoe desquiciada que transformó su violeta mirada a una rojiza de puro coraje. "Juro que me las pagarás." Fijó su mirada en la mía antes de abandonar aquel funesto lugar.

"No debiste enfurecerla." La voz de Kurai miraba incrédula ante mi posición.

"No debió hablarte así." Respondí inmediatamente tratando de ocultar el motivo por el cual mi rabia me dominó, el simple hecho de rememorar cada caricia que le profesaba a la castaña sabiendo que yo sufría inmensamente por aquella acción, me domaba una furia incontrolable. La mirada de Kurai seguía clavada en mí ser con una mezcla de admiración y arrepentimiento.

"¿Sabes qué te espera a medianoche?" Miré de reojo ante Kurai que no dejaba de seguir cada uno de mis pasos por aquella reducida prisión. "Tu sangre es la llave hacia el reino de los cielos." **¡Justo como me lo imaginaba!**

"Entonces tenemos hasta medianoche para salir de aquí." Sentencié mientras daba infinitas vueltas sobre mí misma tratando de trazar un plan. "O…" Enseguida mis pasos se detuvieron iluminando mi mirada.

"¿O…?" Preguntó ante mi interrupción.

"Si mi sangre era el problema, derramándola antes de tiempo sería la única solución." Ante aquella frase me escrutó con la mirada sin entender a qué hacía referencia. "Únicamente si la derramo aparecerán para abrir la celda y asistirme, en ese momento quiero que huyas y busques a Nagi." Me detuve para tomar aliento y despejar mi mente de todos los pensamientos que me asolaban en ese momento. **Por encima de su naturaleza de traidor era mi amigo y jamás me abandonaría.**

"¡No puedo dejarte aquí sola!" Contestó Kurai intempestivamente arrancando un enorme asombro en mi ser.

"Hasta medianoche estaré a salvo." Susurré hacia ella sosteniéndola por ambos hombros. "Busca a Nagi y libera a los ángeles del limbo, todo el inframundo estará distraído." Continué con la explicación del plan, no sabía si debía o no confiar en ella pero no tenía alternativa.

"¿Pero y tú…?" Volvió a interrumpir mi relato, por lo que sonreí inconscientemente, toda aquella preocupación excesiva sobre mi ser solo poseía un nombre, que evité pensar para no incomodarla.

"Vais a liberar un enorme ejército, ¡Usadlo!" Sentencie hacia ella explicándole los pormenores del plan con minucioso detalle. No teníamos margen para el error.

Había llegado a esa conclusión al descubrir quién era realmente el tan innombrable, señor de Obsidian. La hospitalidad con la que me había tratado, mostrándome su verdadero hogar, había revelado que me necesitaban sana y salva hasta el momento del sacrificio. Como bien decía mi progenitora, el poder se consigue mediante la información y al mostrar tanto interés por mi bienestar había filtrado su mayor secreto. Lucifer como se había llamado a sí misma, siempre intenta imitar a Dios para burlarse de él. El momento en el que intentará acceder al trono celestial, será igual que el momento en el que Dios le hizo descender, un secreto a la vista de todas las criaturas del reino para castigar su osadía frente a todos mostrando ejemplo, así iba a suceder, su ascenso será a la vista de todas las criaturas que lo vieron descender para alimentar su orgullo herido y el instante preciso en que todas las criaturas del inframundo se agrupen alrededor del altar, ese será el único instante en el que podremos llevar a cabo aquel improvisado plan. Al repasar una y otra vez el plan con Kurai, tras mucho titubear ya que se vio incapaz de hacerme daño, personalmente hice uso de su cuerno para abrir nuevamente una herida en mi piel, observando como la intensa y brillante sangre roja se extendía hasta impactar contra el suelo. Seguía percibiendo un centello inusual en mi flujo hasta que las palabras que uso Tomoe para referirse a mí frente al señor de Obsidian me golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza. **Espíritu Santo**.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos siervos del mal llegaron raudos hasta mi posición, descubriendo una fingida pelea entre Kurai y yo. Ambas criaturas alzaron la voz ordenando que nos detuviéramos, pero hicimos oídos sordos enfrascadas en nuestra tarea, que era ser pacientes hasta que la puerta se abriera con el fin de poder huir. Al ingresar ambos, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Kurai alejándola de mí que permanecí tendida en el suelo, descubriendo adrede el profundo corte que me había hecho yo misma. Una vez que los dos siervos se encontraban distraídos y la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par. Kurai asestó una patada en el pecho al siervo que la asistía y yo empujé contra la pared a la criatura que trataba de socorrerme.

"¡Que no se escape!" Gritó el siervo que sufría en el suelo por la fuerte patada recibida.

"¡Corre!" Solté hacia Kurai, que tras dedicarme una incrédula e intensa mirada, salió como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar hacia atrás. Con el fin de otorgarle más tiempo para su huida, cerré la puerta permaneciendo los tres confinados en aquella mazmorra.

Durante largo tiempo no se hacía más que oír los gritos de lamento de ambos siervos del mal, que eran cruelmente castigados por una Tomoe fuera de sí. No habían logrado dar con el paradero de Kurai y achacaban la culpa de todos sus males a mi presencia, pero ya que el señor de Obsidian había ordenado que no me asolara ningún mal hasta el momento del ritual, ni siquiera Tomoe se atrevería a desobedecer una orden directa. A cada lamentación y quejido, me compadecía enormemente por la suerte que corrían ambas criaturas, hasta que exhausta Tomoe detuvo la penalización con el fin de tomar aliento ya que los azotaba personalmente por su ineficiencia. Sentada sobre el lúgubre suelo, envuelta por la oscura caverna, acariciaba la venda que me habían otorgado al curarme la herida. Los pasos de Tomoe lentamente se abrían por la sombría estancia hasta posicionarse frente los barrotes mostrando un rostro tranquilo y apacible.

"¿Crees que has salvado un alma arrepentida?" Preguntó divertida sin dirigir la mirada hacia mí. Por mi parte no obtuvo respuesta. "Traicionar es la naturaleza del diablo, tal y como hizo contigo Nagi." Nuevamente sus palabras recibían una oleada de mutismo sepulcral. Durante largo tiempo permanecimos ambas en silencio observándonos sin piedad, clavando nuestras miradas con el fin de fulminarnos con la vista. "¿Qué pensará Shizuru al descubrir que la has reemplazado por una vulgar maligna?" Al oírla mencionar el nombre de Shizuru, una rabia profunda se apoderaba de mí, agitando mi interior por lo que gruñí salvajemente llegando aquel sonido a sus oídos. Sonrió complacida. "¿Sabes? Al principio acercarme a Shizuru era únicamente estratégico pero luego descubrí que era una mujer magnífica en todos los sentidos." Continuó descubriendo mi punto débil. "Su piel, su boca, sus ojos… es todo tan perfecto en ella…" Su hilo de voz se modificaba hacia uno lleno de nostalgia.

"¡Basta!" Alcé la voz hacia ella. "Como le toques un solo pelo, acabaré contigo de la forma más lenta y despiadada que jamás has visto en toda tu vida demoníaca." Escruté intentando dominar mi furia. Complacida por su visión, comenzó a sonreír nuevamente sin apartar ese deje de sosiego de su rostro que comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

"¿Sabes qué está haciendo en este preciso instante?" Preguntó sonriente hacia mí sin esperar respuesta. "Se está probando su vestido de novia. ¡Si! ¡Nos casamos!" Continuó sumamente eufórica por lo que mi sorpresa me atrapó aturdiéndome inevitablemente. "Se lo pedí en clases rodeada por todos sus alumnos y obtuve el tan esperado sí." Prolongó aquella tortura detallando cada instante. "Finalmente me eligió a mí, Kuga. Debes aceptarlo." Sentenció con una sonrisa victoriosa, viéndome sufrir intensamente.

"¡Mientes!" Solté hacia ella en una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

"Lástima que no puedas descubrirlo por ti misma, ya que en unas horas pasarás a la historia." Continuó mostrando su molesta risa pululando por entre los barrotes. "No te preocupes por Shizuru, yo cuidaré de ella." Diciendo aquello dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino.

Sola permanecí de nuevo en aquella mazmorra que percibía de forma enrarecida. La única esperanza llameante que mantenía mi interior en guardia inundándolo por una fortaleza sobrehumana, acababa de desaparecer. **¿Acaso era real todo lo que aquella arpía decía?** No podría averiguarlo pero si fuese todo aquello verdad, no merecía la pena seguir luchando. Todo aquello lo hacía por Shizuru, por salvarla, por entregarle un mundo en el que fuera feliz y que el mal no se adueñara de su alma. **¿Ahora qué me quedaba?** Si aceptaba casarse con aquella semilla del mal, ¿en qué ha merecido la pena todo este sufrimiento? **¡Maldición!** Golpeé con el puño cerrado el recio suelo causándome dolor que atravesó mi mano llegando hasta mi interior. Todo había salido mal, nuestro plan carecía de solidez y las numerosas dudas que surgían únicamente aumentaban en número. **¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!** Absolutamente todo se desmoronaba por mi culpa y era incapaz de moverme de aquella mazmorra. Las palabras de Margueritte me habían partido el corazón en mil pedazos y aunque me encontraba envuelta en medio de una batalla sin sentido, necesitaba abandonar el mundo para comprender, **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo aquello me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué Shizuru había aceptado aquella propuesta? ¿Por qué me hizo dedicarle tantas promesas?** _'Al fin y al cabo traicionar es la naturaleza del diablo.'_ De pronto, rememoré la frase de Nagi que me dedicó la última vez que nos vimos. **¿Y si Tomoe me engañaba como parte de su venganza? ¿Y si no existía ninguna propuesta y ninguna boda?**

Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión y con la incertidumbre atormentándome, pasaron las horas percibiendo el júbilo de todo el inframundo. **La hora se acerca.** Me dije pensativa sin mover mi ser de aquel cubículo. Era la única noche en toda la historia conocida acerca del bien y del mal, que todos los siervos del infierno le concedían un descanso a las almas condenadas. La noche de resurrección, la llamaban dejando una vez más clara aquella rivalidad que le profesaba el señor de Obsidian al supremo de forma desafiante. Tanto era su empeño en demostrar sus ideales que lentamente fueron perdiendo peso a lo largo de los tiempos. De nuevo, en un chasquido de dedos, me había transportado hasta la lujosa morada del innombrable. Me encontraba en el baño, completamente equipado con los más lujosos muebles, el suelo cubierto por un finísimo e impecable mármol se extendía por toda la estancia hasta impactar donde surgía una inmensa bañera rectangular con hidromasaje completamente activa e iluminada desde el interior, junto a una chimenea minimalista. Todo perfectamente decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle y dispuesto para ser utilizado de inmediato. Junto a donde me encontraba, una nota fue depositada diligentemente por la belleza de ojos azules que se presentó como Lucifer.

" _He pensado que no había sido una buena anfitriona contigo. Mis disculpas. Puedes relajarte el tiempo que necesites. Te estaremos esperando."_

Al leer aquella exculpación sonreí irónica. **El diablo hablando de modales**. Seguramente todo aquello formaba parte de su ritual, junto a la atractiva tina, se encontraba un largo vestido raso y sencillo de color blanco. **No haría mal a nadie si me tomaba un baño.** Pensé antes de retirarme las prendas una por una e introducirme a las cálidas y reconfortantes aguas de la inmensa bañera. Durante un instante mi mirada se perdió en algún punto en el fuego de la chimenea, que repiqueteaba con vida propia. El agua candente que borboteaba en una suave caricia, se paseaba por mi cuerpo eliminando todo atisbo de impurezas, sin poder detener el flujo de mis pensamientos. Mi mente únicamente sabía hablarme de Shizuru. Cada segundo que pasaba sin ella inmersa en aquella infinita incertidumbre, mi corazón se cerraba aún más. Al concluir con aquel revitalizante baño, descendí los escalones de la bañera en busca de una toalla con la que secar mi cuerpo. Una vez aseado y con el vestido cubriendo mi piel nuevamente, percibí los chasquidos de aquella diminuta y frágil mano, que me transportaba hacia un altar donde absolutamente todas las criaturas esperaban expectantes. Al girarme vislumbre, al señor de Obsidian ocupar su lugar en aquella reunión, mientras mostraba un rostro imperturbable y ceremonioso hacia sus súbditos. El ruido de todos los habitantes de los nueve círculos del infierno se agolpaban en aquel anillo infernal, cubriendo el espacio con una exaltación y regocijo indescriptibles. Aquella noche iban a ser liberados y todos saboreaban aquel albedrío incluso sin tenerlo aun. Simplemente con alzar la mano el señor de Obsidian, un silencio reinó de repente, como si no hubiese un alma en aquel lugar. Y con un inocente parpadeo, todos sus siervos tomaron posiciones. Los dos gigantes que custodiaban la entrada hacia el noveno círculo, se acercaron hasta mi posición y tomándome cada uno por un brazo, me depositaron sobre la cruz que portó Cristo durante su sufrimiento a mano de los romanos por petición del pueblo judío.

Bajo la atenta mirada del señor de Obsidian, se procedía con todo aquel ritual mientras que el bullicio comenzaba a inundar nuevamente el recinto. Tomoe supervisaba la labor de los siervos completamente incrédula ante el hecho de que no mostrara suplica o miedo. Serena intentaba aceptar mi destino, esperando una señal por parte de Nagi, sabía que él estaba detrás de todo aquello dada su naturaleza maligna, pero no desistía ante la idea de que éramos amigos. Jamás me habría abandonado a mi suerte como hizo el reino de los cielos. Ante una nueva señal por parte del innombrable, Tomoe extrajo de una caja tres clavos afilados hasta acabar en una punta aguda, de unos quince centímetros de largo. Al ver aquello comencé a tragar duro tratando de contener la calma con la que había arrancado numerosos asombros a los habitantes del inframundo. Al sentir sobre la palma de mi mano el frío metal, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, hasta que vi como atravesaba la aguda y fría aguja la palma de mi mano. Un dolor inmenso e indescriptible surcó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ahogando en mi interior un grito de suplicio arqueando mi espalda. De nuevo la misma tarea en la mano contraria pero en este instante no pude reprimir mi lamento sin bramar afligida por aquella tortura. La agonía que resistía mi cuerpo era insoportable, no existían palabras para describirlo. En aquel preciso instante comprendía por qué se veneraba a Jesucristo en la cruz, él antes que yo había padecido esta pena y era recordado por ella por toda la eternidad. De pronto, entre los dos gigantes alzaron la cruz para estar visibles a toda criatura que viviera bajo las órdenes del señor de Obsidian. La ojilila sonreía complacida, mientras la sangre recorría mi cuerpo desde el interior de las palmas de mis manos descendiendo por mis brazos, empapando el vestido blanco tiñéndolo de la sangre más pura y centelleante que jamás hubo existido. De pronto sentí el golpe final, la última aguja atravesaba mi cuerpo desde mis pies, invadiéndome una intensa oleada de pesar que me dejó sin aliento, ahogando mi voz ante un grito que nunca fue expulsado, únicamente dos lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos.

"¡Invertirla!" Ordenó el innombrable sin alterar su faz. De ese modo ambos gigantes, comenzaron a rotar aquella cruz hasta dejarla boca abajo, de nuevo me estremecí ante una descarga de tormento que tal era el dolor que todos mis huesos fueron dislocados a la vez. Al incorporarse de su asiento el señor de Obsidian, todos los asistentes guardaron nuevamente un silencio casi sobrehumano. "Queridos conciudadanos, esta noche seréis testigo de una esperada victoria, esta noche reclamaremos aquello que nos pertenece y nos fue arrebatado durante bastante tiempo. ¡Esta noche venceremos y reinaremos desde las alturas!" En su última frase alzó la voz causando furor entre sus súbditos, que enseguida bramaron ante sus palabras. "Con la última gota de esta Sangre inmaculada accederemos al trono y se acabó el vivir entre las sombras, se acabó el arrodillarse frente al hombre. ¡Regresaremos a nuestro hogar! ¡Bajo nuestras propias leyes! ¡Y disfrutaremos de la eternidad que merecemos!" De nuevo el estallido general fue abriéndose paso ante el discurso de su líder, mientras se hacía con una daga dorada y descendía desde su lugar hasta permanecer frente a mí. "No es nada personal, querida Natsuki." Susurró con una voz dulce y amable como si realmente le conmoviera el dolor que padecía. "¿Quieres añadir algunas palabras a tu gran obra?" Como pude realicé una mueca a modo de sonrisa fingida.

"Os diría que os fuerais al infierno, pero ya estáis en él." Tratando de articular bien mis palabras logré comunicarle mi última voluntad al señor de Obsidian, que miraba aturdido sin comprender mi cinismo en aquel preciso instante.

"¡Que dé comienzo el carnaval!" Exclamó hundiendo dicha daga en mi vientre, que cual fuente comenzó a brotar más sangre con el fin de acabar con esta lo antes posible.

En ese preciso instante, un ruido se extendió como la pólvora desde el fondo del noveno circulo. Un enorme ejercito de ángeles de la guarda se abrían paso desgarrando y acabando con las criaturas del inframundo, junto con el arcángel Miguel encabeza. Al final Kurai había logrado huir y salvar a todos los ángeles cautivos. Sabía que Nagi no me fallaría. El señor de Obsidian perplejo por la intromisión del cuerpo celeste, no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba. Tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento que de un instante a otro comenzaba a desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes.

"¡Tomoe! ¡Que no salga del circulo voy a subir ahí arriba aunque sea lo último que haga!" sentenció hacia la joven Margueritte que temía por su vida.

Una lucha sangrienta daba lugar en el inframundo, el bien volvía a enfrentarse nuevamente contra el mal, con el fin de ponerle un alto. A lo lejos pude visualizar la silueta de mis amigos luchar contra los diferentes demonios, tanto Mai como Nagi luchaban mano a mano derrotando al enemigo. Mi desconcierto me abrumaba incluso envuelta en dolor, Nagi aun poseía sus adoradas y majestuosas alas negras. En aquel instante, inconscientemente esbocé una sonrisa, jamás me alegre tanto por ver a mi extraño y misterioso amigo. La sonrisa me duro más bien poco, ya que Tomoe hundía nuevamente la daga profundamente con el fin de que me desangrara lo antes posible, emitiendo un grito atroz que inevitablemente se escapó de mí ser. Ante aquello tanto Mai como Nagi alzaron la vista hacia mí pero se vieron acorralados por la cantidad de malignos que los rodeaban.

"¡No saldrás de aquí con vida!" Exclamó con furia hacia mí. Cada vez que Margueritte mencionara alguna palabra una rabia nacida desde el impulso más primitivo emergía hacia fuera, surcándome las venas.

"¡Apártate de ella!" La voz de Kurai provenía a espaldas de la ojilila, que con asombro se detuvo en su acto y giró lentamente para observar a la confusa criatura empuñar una espada. "No lo repetiré una vez más." Sentenció con una voz firme, tratando de intimidar a la mano derecha del innombrable, que desde su trono miraba extasiado su carnaval.

"Mira a quien tenemos de vuelta, a la joven enamorada." Las palabras de una confundida Tomoe se escurrían por sus labios con sorna. "¿Qué tal te trata el amor? Veo que aún no has conseguido las alas." Continuó con su desagradable juego de lengua viperina.

"¡Estas acabada! ¡Ríndete por las buenas!" Solicitó Kurai sin parpadear apenas, se mantenía firme con sus brazos en alto empuñando aquella afilada hoja hacia la ojilila sin titubear. Al pronunciar su petición la repulsiva risa de Tomoe se extendía entre ambas.

"¿Rendirme ante ti?" Continuó con su molesta sonrisa, mientras mi sangre continuaba hirviendo, tanto que la capacidad de soportar el dolor me fue en aumento y pude deslizar las piernas por entre los clavos metálicos atravesando mis pies completamente. "¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar!" Alzó la voz hacia Kurai enfurecida, cambiando su estado de uno tranquilo a otro enfurecido en cuestión de segundos. Los fuertes golpes que proporcionaba la ojilila, impactaban ruidosamente sobre la espada que empuñaba kurai.

Mientras tanto, aguantando cada exhalación comencé a deslizar la mano derecha por aquel inmenso clavo atravesando la palma de mi mano por completo. Miles de sacudidas descargaban por mi cuerpo, envolviéndolo por un lamento profundo y difícil de explicar. Cuando creí que había padecido todos los dolores del mundo, mi cuerpo se agitaba tembloroso ante una nueva oleada de sufrimiento. Únicamente me restaba la mano izquierda, que comenzaba a tiritar por si sola ante el tormento que se había fundido a mi cuerpo, lentamente fui deslizándola con ayuda de mi mano derecha que sostuvo la muñeca izquierda maltrecha. En una de las fuertes sacudidas de Tomoe, logró reducir a Kurai estrellándola contra el suelo.

"Ya que el amor no ha podido salvarte. ¡Muere junto a él!" Sentenció con su espada en alto, dispuesta a otorgarle el golpe de gracia, sin percatarse de mi presencia que a fuerza de arrastrarme por el suelo hasta llegar a su posición, me deshice de la daga que conservaba profunda en el vientre y la hundí en su espalda. De pronto se detuvo en el acto, tratando de deshacerse del molesto objeto que ahora decoraba su espinazo. "Maldita." Susurró antes de desplomarse a los pies de Kurai que al visualizarme tendida en el suelo, comprendió lo sucedido, incorporándose hasta dirigirse a mí.

"¡Aguanta!" Alzó la voz hacia mi temblorosa, intentando contener la herida del abdomen que continuaba segregando el espeso líquido rojizo. "Tienes que volver con Shizuru, ¡vamos!" Trataba de devolverme aquella fuerza interior que me abandonó tras la charla con la ojilila. "Lo siento mucho, siento haber llegado tarde." Susurró mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, su frase estaba impregnada por un doble sentido sutil que no pudo escapar a mi moribundo entendimiento.

"Nunca es tarde para encontrar el amor." Mi voz débil comenzaba lentamente a apagarse. "Gracias por cumplir tu palabra."

A lo lejos en la batalla, el bien lentamente comenzaba a ganar metros al mal, reduciendo los siervos del maligno considerablemente. Todo aquello transcurrió bajo la atenta mirada del señor de Obsidian, que sonrió complacido antes de elevar una de sus manos y devolverle la vida a la ojilila y a todo su sequito. No en vano nos encontramos en su reino, además recuperaba su enorme ejército ya que mi vida comenzaba a extinguirse. Tomoe al alzarse de nuevo, empuñó su enorme espada y se dirigió hacia mí con tal de agilizar lo antes posible aquella situación.

"¡Muere de una vez desgraciada!" tras su infernal grito de guerra, hundió la hoja en mi dirección y se interpuso Kurai que aún se encontraba junto a mí, bajo la atónita mirada de la ojilila.

El lamento de Kurai se había manifestado en un grito ahogado por todo el noveno círculo, Nagi había visto la escena y raudo intentó acercarse hasta nosotras junto a Mai y el arcángel Miguel para impedir aquel doloroso daño colateral. Justo cuando comenzaron a acercarse para reducir de una vez por todas a Tomoe y al señor de Obsidian, una luz refulgente se alzó desde mi cuerpo hasta el cielo. La última gota de sangre pura celestial se había derramado sobre el círculo sagrado, abriendo de esa forma las puertas del reino de los cielos.

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Sentenció el innombrable con su voz dulce y sosegada como siempre, introduciéndose en el círculo junto a Tomoe. "¡Vamos a conquistar el cielo!" Con aquella llamada, todas las criaturas se dirigieron a aquel punto una vez que los tres nos alzamos hacia las alturas.

Mi cuerpo sin moverse despojado ya de vida, iniciaba la infernal comitiva rumbo hacia la cima. No sentía más que una calidez rodearme, emanando un destello luminoso. Cuando sentí que mi conciencia me abandonaría pero esta vez sin regresar, ésta se resistía fuertemente a desampararme. **¿Cómo era posible?** Había percibido claramente como mi llama interna se apagaba, pero seguía controlando cada uno de mis recueros y pensamientos. De pronto llegamos al tan ansiado reino de los cielos, la blancura y la paz dominaban por doquier, no se oía ningún alma salvo a la genuina tranquilidad pasear a sus anchas por los enormes corredores, todo era magnificente en las alturas, el esplendor y la generosidad se detallaban en cada puntualización. En silencio ambos rodearon con la mirada aquella placidez y serenidad que nos rodeaba. Tomoe se giraba sobre sí misma advirtiendo aquel lugar por primera vez extasiada ante tanta perfección, mientras que el señor de Obsidian trataba de respirar aquel frescor que antaño había disfrutado sin reparo.

"Voy en busca de mi creador, tu acaba con aquella dichosa salvación." Las fuertes palabras de la joven belleza de ojos azules, no casaban con su gentil apariencia. **¿Cómo era posible que alguien creado para abarcar luz se hubiera corrompido tanto?**

A mi conciencia llegaban todos estos pensamientos y sonidos sin moverme ni un ápice, tendida boca arriba, con los parpados cerrados. Al separarse ambos seres malignos, mis parpados se abrieron intempestivamente, incorporándome por completo. Algo en mi interior me susurraba que debía alejarme de la puerta con el fin de impedir que los siervos del maligno accedieran a tan sagrado suelo. Caminé adivinando la ruta que tomó la ojilila, aquel era mi objetivo. Si aquella muerte tortuosa que me dio no sirvió para acabar conmigo, eso quiere decir que mi misión en la vida aún no estaba concluida. De pronto lo comprendí todo, aquello era mi plan. Detener aquella guerra, acabar con el mal de una vez por todas, había sido mi destino desde que nací portando la pureza del espíritu santo en mi ser y todo aquel embrollo en el que me vi sumergida, era el camino que debía tomar hasta acabar con mi tarea. Comprendí que Nagi había guiado mis pasos hasta aquel instante, que había tejido un enmarañado plan con el fin de acabar con el señor de Obsidian. Mis pasos lentamente se dirigían hacia un lugar en concreto, aun si nunca hubiese pisado aquellas tierras santas. Me extrañó el hecho de no haberme cruzado con ningún ente divino. **¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?** Pensé hasta llegar a un enorme recinto, repleto de libros donde la vista no alcanzaba llegar, ahí pude visualizar la silueta de la ojilia, adentrarse por los pasillos acechando a alguien.

"Este es el fin de tu trayecto." Oía la voz de Margueritte anunciar a una joven de cabello violeta y mirada esmeralda. Con la misma espada con la que le dio muerte a Kurai, apuntaba hacia la joven asustada, que emitía un destello luminiscente. **Ella era la luz de la salvación a la que todos los ángeles de la guarda aspiraban.** "Puede que con tu luz hayas hechizado a Nagi que te ayudo a escapar pero de mí no esperes clemencia." Sus palabras me arrancaron una enorme sorpresa. **Aquel era el secreto de Nagi, aquel era el amor al que hacía referencia.**

"De nuevo hablas demasiado." Sentencie a su espalda, percibiendo el espanto en su rostro incluso sin voltearse a enfrentarme. "Se te va la fuerza por la boca." Lentamente comenzó a girarse para descubrirme frente a ella, completamente empapada por mi propia sangre, mirarla con desafío.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Tú no sabes morir?" La mirada aturdida de la ojilila se mezclaba con su estupefacción.

"Aún no ha llegado mi hora." Diciendo aquello, sonreí ante ella y me abalancé hacia su posición. Ambas forcejeamos por el control de la espada sangrienta que aun portaba mi luminoso fluido.

En un momento ambas nos separamos en direcciones opuestas por los empujones, rodeadas por un profundo y sosegado silencio, bajo la atenta mirada la luz de la salvación, que preocupada temía por el incalculable valor de aquella sala repleta de tomos que precedieron a la historia. De pronto, Tomoe volvió a tomar posición, empuñando aquel acero violento extendiéndolo hacia mí. Tras tomarse un tiempo para recuperar el aliento sin desviar la mirada de mis movimientos, se aproximó hacia mí con la espada levantada tras su cabeza descargando todo su peso en el impacto pero con mi rodilla izquierda perfectamente hincada sobre el suelo, había alzado un enorme tomo que se encontraba depositado sobre uno de los estantes cercanos y me protegí de la salvaje colisión. Al visualizar que seguía ejerciendo cierta presión sobre la hoja, hice a un lado el inmenso libro y con una mano, retenía el mango de la espada incorporándome rápidamente empujándola con mi cuerpo al alzarme, apartándola de la hoja en un solo movimiento desarmándola por completo. Ante su perplejidad, deposité la espada sobre su yugular, paralizándola frente a mí. Su mirada de asombro y miedo se filtraba por sus ojos, sabía que no tenía más que hacer. Estaba perdida. Por lo que alzó la cabeza y cerró sus parpados a la espera del golpe final.

"No te lo pondré tan fácil." Al decir aquella frase sumamente exhausta y agotada por el sobresfuerzo que supuso aquella elevación junto a la batalla, arrojé el arma lejos de ambas y arremetí contra la ojilia que se encontraba aun tendida en el suelo.

Quería acabar con ella con mis propias manos, tal y como había fantaseado desde que descubrí que había usado a su antojo a Shizuru para sus fines demoníacos. Ambas propinábamos golpes hacia el cuerpo contrario e intentábamos zafarnos para obtener la oportunidad clara de asestar un golpe final, pero la lucha ha sido muy igualada desde sus inicios, consumiéndonos lentamente invadiendo la fatiga. Tras propinarle un codazo certero en su abdomen desde el suelo, me deslicé tras ella y situando mi brazo derecho en su garganta y el izquierdo tras su nuca, ejercí toda la presión que pude lograr con la fuerza que me restaba en mi cuerpo. Tomoe comenzó a dar pequeñas sacudidas en las que trataba por todos los medios de salir de aquel fatal abrazo sin éxito. Apretando mis labios con todo mi ser rememoraba cada frase envenenada que había salido de sus labios pronunciados por aquella lengua viperina que únicamente Tomoe Margueritte poseía.

"No te preocupes por Shizuru, yo cuidaré de ella." Susurré a su oído sin dejar de ejercer la misma presión hasta que esta dejó de moverse.

Incluso después de dejar de sentir movimiento alguno en el cuerpo inmóvil de la ojilila, no había cesado en mi empeño de acabar con ella, seguía aferrada a su cuello estrujándolo con todas mis fuerzas hasta caer rendida del cansancio, extendiendo mis brazos a los lados como si aún estuviese clavada en la cruz, observando el techo elevado donde comenzaban a manifestarse pequeños astros centelleantes e inconscientemente sonreí. Después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a encontrarme bajo el mismo cielo que la castaña y aquello inundaba mi ser por una felicidad infinita. Lentamente comencé a incorporarme con el fin de dirigir mi mirada hacia la joven e inocente salvación que se encontraba hecha un ovillo tras numerosos estantes, asustada creyendo que había llegado su fin. Me acerqué hacia ella con parsimonia extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia ella, que seguía observándome aturdida sin saber a qué bando pertenecía ya que no poseía alas celestiales ni mirada demoníaca.

"Hora de volver a casa." Susurré hacia ella con un pecho agitado por la enorme interacción.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Musitó con una suave y dulce voz, que encogió mi corazón.

"Alguien que quiere devolverle el favor a un amigo." Su mirada esmeralda impactó en la mía mirando a través de mí, desconcertada al visualizar por todos los horrores que padecí. "Nagi nos estará esperando." Concluí para tranquilizarla, en ese instante percibí su sedosa mano sobre la mía, ayudándola a incorporarse de su escondite. "¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunté confusa, al no cruzarnos con ningún alma durante nuestro trayecto.

"Todos los cuerpos celestiales esperaban a Lucifer, adivinando exactamente a donde se iba a dirigir." Sonreí a lo previsible que era el señor de Obsidian. "Me encargaron custodiar la biblioteca porque pensamos que nadie marcharía hacia allí." Asentí en silencio, tratando de caminar como buenamente podía repleta de magulladuras. "Gracias por salvarme." Susurró hacia mí.

"¡Natsuki!" La voz de Mai resonaba por el corredor, que agitada venía rauda hacia mi encuentro junto a Nagi.

"¡Mai! ¡Nagi!" Esta enseguida me abrazó, magullando aún más mi maltrecho cuerpo. " ¡Auch!" me quejé haciendo que la pelinaranja se alejara un poco de mí. Observando como Nagi se fundía en una caricia con la joven ojiverde. "¿Cómo está Shizuru?" Pregunté hacia Mai que sonreía pícaramente.

"No se ha separado de tu cuerpo desde que te marchaste." Las palabras de Nagi me alegraron profundamente. "Ha estado visitando el hospital día y noche." Sonrió hacia mí. **¿Entonces los planes de boda eran una patraña de Tomoe?** Ante mi pensamiento Nagi me escrutó con la mirada. "¡No has aprendido nada! Nunca te fíes de lo que diga el diablo." Ante aquellas palabras teñí mis mejillas de rojo.

"¿El innombrable señor de Obsidian?" De pronto pregunté curiosa, había ascendido para reclamar su lugar, separándose de la ojilila para enfrentarse con su creador el supremo.

"Ha sido neutralizado por el arcángel Miguel." Contestó Tokiha sumamente emocionada, lo están juzgando en la sala de justicia.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia el pabellón principal de la corte celestial, descubriendo que toda la población del reino de los cielos se concentraba en aquel punto observando el nuevo descenso del ángel caído, que durante toda la eternidad reiniciaba continuamente aquella batalla perdiendo inútilmente ante su creador, siendo aquella la primera vez que avanzara tanto hasta pisar el suelo celestial. Junto al señor de Obsidian, se encontraba el arcángel Miguel que lo mantenía cautivo con cadenas monumentales para impedir que realizara uno de sus trucos y se librara de su castigo. Como jurados el supremo poseía a sus apóstoles acompañados por Jesucristo. Al pisar aquel recinto, un sonido de asombro junto con una mirada de curiosidad se paseó como una plaga dirigida hacia mi presencia. Absolutamente toda la estancia se sumió enseguida en un profundo silencio, contemplando aquel milagro. Una humana en el reino de los cielos.

"He aquí nuestra salvadora." Alzó la voz Nagi por encima de todo el cuerpo celestial. "Arriesgó su vida por amor, salvando al mundo del caos." Concluyó Tokiha.

"Liberando a nuestros hermanos y enfrentándose a duras penalidades." Continuó el arcángel Miguel bajo la atenta mirada de Gabriel que representaba al supremo en aquella sala. Numerosos murmullos se apoderaron de la estancia, extendiendo conclusiones precipitadas acerca de la hazaña.

"Bienvenida al reino de los cielos, Kuga Natsuki." Terminó el arcángel Gabriel. "No nos alcanzaría una efímera vida para agradecerte tu valor." Continuó manifestando la postura del supremo. "Por eso como galardón, te ofrecemos un lugar en la corte." Perpleja miré hacia el descomunal arcángel y dirigí mi vista hacia Nagi contrariada. **¿Eso quiere decir que no regresaré a mi cuerpo?** Antes de que mi amigo interviniera una retumbante y solemne voz se abrió paso en la sala de justicia, sin pertenecer a un cuerpo claramente.

"¡Lucifer!" Su voz majestuosa e imponente, silenciaba cualquier murmullo que comenzó a pulular ante la sentencia del arcángel Gabriel, postrando ante ella a todas las criaturas celestiales inclusive a las partículas más reducidas como una simple mota de polvo. Aquella era la última voz, la voz del supremo. Se dirigió hacia Lucifer que se encontraba en medio de toda la corte celestial, a la espera de su castigo eterno. "Has vuelto a defraudarme." Su voz denotaba tristeza.

"¡Padre! No he sido yo, ha sido Nagi. Él ha trazado todo este plan y me ha convencido a reclamar mi lugar junto a ti." Alegó con una dulce voz tratando de confundir a su creador, ya que aquella era su naturaleza.

"¡Basta! Nagi ha estado trabajando bajo mis órdenes desde los inicios de tu descarriada vida." Sentenció firmemente el supremo, bajo la mirada asombrada del señor de Obsidian y la del jurado.

"Pero padre, ¿Cómo quieres que me arrodille frente a un humano si a él le creaste del fango y a mí del puro fuego?" De nuevo Lucifer lucía aquel tono victimizado frente a su creador para que éste se apiadara de su alma, ya que aún no le había despojado de su salvación, pues todas las criaturas podríamos optar a ella.

"¡No lo entiendes! Y por más que te lo explique jamás lo lograrás, por lo tanto yo te condeno a pasar toda la eternidad encerrado en el infierno." Deliberó el supremo haciendo uso de la mano del arcángel Gabriel, que desenvainó su espada hundiéndola en el pecho del innombrable, para arrancar su corazón de cuajo. "Te despojo de tu salvación, jamás sabrás lo que es el amor, hasta el día del juicio final, donde te juzgaré el primero en la lista de los condenados y desfiguraré tu rostro para quien logré mirar a través de tus ojos no contemple la obra divina con la que fuiste creado." Ante aquellas palabras, nuevamente fue arrojado al infierno del que nunca debió salir. "¡Nagi!" Ante su nombramiento, éste dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló ante el supremo. "Has mostrado lealtad y fe, dos cualidades que estimo en mi círculo más próximo. Yo te nombro arcángel de las alas oscuras y serás el encargado de mantener las puertas del infierno selladas por toda la eternidad hasta el día del juicio final." Su voz solemne se extendía por la sala, arrancando una sonrisa repleta de seguridad en mi extraño amigo.

"¡Natsuki!" Proclamó y enseguida mis rodillas cedieron y me postré ante él. "Has demostrado un incalculable valor y una fe férrea hacia tu corazón. Has seguido cada impulso que te ha otorgado y jamás has puesto en duda tus sentimientos. Por eso tu recompensa será regresar a tu cuerpo y habitar en él hasta el último de tus días, tu lugar en la corte puede esperar." Ante aquello sonreí complacida, iba a regresar a mi vida junto a Shizuru y aquello llenaba mi alma de gozo. "Con una condición." Con voz firme y contundente volvió a silenciar el murmullo elevado tras su sentencia. "Tus recuerdos sobre la batalla serán borrados hasta la elevación de tu alma, debes continuar con tu vida donde la has dejado." No entendía exactamente a qué se refería con aquello, es decir donde empezaban mis recuerdos acerca de la batalla pero acepté si eso era lo único que me separaría de la castaña.

Sin añadir más palabras, bajo la compañía de Mai y Nagi. Me acompañaron en mi descenso nuevamente hacia la tierra. Todos sonreían por haber vencido el bien sobre el mal, pero mi sonrisa iba única y exclusivamente a la castaña, en breve podría volver a verla y estrecharla entre mis brazos como había deseado desde que me introduje a la luz. Innumerables veces había perdido las fuerzas para continuar en aquella cruzada pero el amor por Shizuru me caldeó el alma hasta el final. De pronto recordé las palabras de ánimo de Kurai. _'Tienes que volver junto a Shizuru.'_ Y enseguida mi sonrisa desapareció pues Kurai había sacrificado su vida por mí.

"Siento mucho la muerte de Kurai." Dije de pronto hacia Nagi, que sosteniéndome de la mano ante el descenso, me miró sorprendido.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Kurai está viva! Todo aquel que ha sido envuelto bajo la luz divina del Espíritu Santo, regresa a la vida." Al oír aquello, un extraño dolor invadió mi pecho. Algo comenzaba a ir mal, sentía como el aire lo respiraba de forma enrarecida, como si me faltara.

"¡Tomoe!" Dijimos los tres. Sin saberlo le había otorgado la inmortalidad y ésta se negaba a aceptar la derrota, intentando dañar mi cuerpo en el hospital Aiiku.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, la silueta de Margueritte se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo en aquel pacífico lugar, a un lado y a otro mi progenitora junto a Shizuru compartían el inicio de una noche larga, ambas mujeres no se percataban de nuestra presencia. Al posicionar la joven ojilila sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, comenzó a presionar intentando asfixiar y acabar con mi vida de forma permanente, hasta que comenzaron los dispositivos que se encontraban conectados a mí ser a pitar mostrando en el monitor como mis constantes vitales comenzaban a peligrar. Mi madre enseguida salió rauda y veloz en busca del doctor para tratar de reanimar mi cuerpo, mientras Shizuru atónita observaba mi cuerpo estremecerse violentamente ante la falta de aire.

"¡Tomoe detente!" Al decir aquello entre Mai y Nagi, trataban de alejarla de mi cuerpo, mientras yo me desdoblaba sobre el suelo ante la inminente asfixia.

El doctor junto a una enfermera, hicieron acto de presencia en aquella habitación junto con un desfibrilador portátil. Tras estudiar con minucioso detalle, las cifras del monitor y descubrir que mi corazón lentamente entraba en parada cardiaca, me descubrieron el pecho apartando a la castaña y me aplicaron una descarga de corriente, que hizo que la ojilila enseguida se soltara de mi cuello saliendo despedida impactando contra el suelo, marcando nuevamente un tenue pitido en el monitor.

"¡Jamás te dejaré quedarte con ella!" Sentenció Margueritte repleta de una ira indomable. "Antes acabaré con tu estúpida y patética vida." Volvió a despotricar completamente fuera de sí. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, tanto Mai como yo la sostuvimos cada una por un brazo. Nagi se acercó hasta ella y la observó detenidamente compadeciéndose de su realidad.

"Vas a vivir eternamente contemplando una y otra vez aquello que no puedes tener, durante mil vidas hasta el día del juicio final." Dijo hacia su posición, mientras ella seguía tratando de zafarse de las manos de ambas. "Me has conmovido y voy a hacerte un favor." Tomó la cruz que traía en su cinturón y se la clavó en ambos ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos que durante un instante permanecimos en silencio contemplando el castigo que le había infringido el arcángel de alas oscuras a la ojilila que se lamentaba dolorosamente. "De este modo vagarás por la eternidad sin ver nada más que tu interior." Ella misma escogió su destino, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y comenzar una vida lejos de todo aquello, sin embargo decidió darme muerte. Ahora la esperaba el duro confinamiento en el inframundo como un demonio invidente.

Sin dejar de oír los profundos sollozos y lamentos de Tomoe, frente a la pérdida permanente de su visión. Me despedí de mi amigo con numerosas dudas, sobre cómo había logrado confundir a todo el mundo con su enrevesada actuación. No podía creerme que a escasos segundos ocuparía nuevamente mi cuerpo y dejaría todo aquel mundo increíblemente espiritual atrás.

"Gracias por cuidar de Shizuru en mi ausencia." Tokiha Mai era el verdadero y legítimo ángel de la guarda de la castaña y al haber regresado a aquel plano existencial, ocupó nuevamente su cargo.

"Lo he hecho encantada." Abracé a la pelinaranja, ya que era la última vez que volvería a verla. "Aléjala del mal y no olvides recordarle que hay más vida fuera de casa." Rememoré su confinamiento debido a su enorme depresión. "¡Y tu amigo! Jamás me olvidaré de todo lo que has hecho por mí." Sonreí hacia Nagi que seguía esforzándose por mejorar aquella mueca que tenía por sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti por proteger a Mashiro, la luz de la salvación." Sonreí ante aquello pues había adivinado que aquel era el amor que le había salvado a él de su infernal destino. "Pero mucho me temo que no podrás recordar nada de lo que has vivido, esa fue la sentencia del supremo." Lo miré atentamente intentando descubrir cuál era la mala noticia porque cada vez que Nagi hablaba sin mostrar una emoción en sus palabras, algo malo había oculto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Mis ojos comenzaron a mostrar verdadera preocupación.

"Todo lo que has vivido desde que tu vehículo estrellara contra el camión, se ocultará a tus recuerdos automáticamente." Completó cabizbajo.

"¡Shizuru!" Fue lo único que me vino a la mente, olvidaré completamente que la había conocido y todo lo que siento por ella se ocultará tras un velo. "¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo voy a reconocerla?" Agregué perpleja ante lo que había aceptado.

"Confía en tu corazón. Sois almas destinadas, lograrás reconocerla." Con aquellas palabras una fuerza sobrenatural comenzaba a arrastrarme nuevamente hacia mi cuerpo.

"¡Nagi! ¡No me hagas esto!" Grité hacia él desesperada mientras Mai se despedía con la mano.

"¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver!" Completó él sonriente.

El doctor junto a la enfermera, trataban de estabilizar mi cuerpo, sin saber realmente que había sucedido. El tiempo en el inframundo había transcurrido ajeno al tiempo terrenal, marcando su propio paso, por lo que el médico no entendía como alguien que llevaba dormido durante todo un año manifestaba aquellos signos a estas alturas. Perplejo observaba el monitor mientras la enfermera tomaba mi presión. Hasta que de súbito abrí los ojos por primera vez en mi cuerpo después de tanto tiempo fuera de él. Tanto el doctor como la enfermera se encontraban sumamente inmersos en su labor que no se percataron de mi inesperado despertar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Susurré por lo que ambos contemplaron confusos.

"Está en el hospital Aiiku en Azabu, Tokio." Contestó el doctor sumamente excitado, dado el tiempo que permanecí postrada ante aquella cama pareciera que mi causa la había dado por perdida. "¿Puede decirme su nombre?" Preguntó tratando de averiguar si poseía lesiones cerebrales.

"Kuga Natsuki." Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadía por las brillantes luces que decoraban la habitación, por lo que fruncí el ceño levemente. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Traté de moverme en busca de mi progenitora. "¿Dónde está mi madre?" Pregunté confusa.

"Un año y trece días. Será mejor que no te muevas, aún no sabemos el alcance de las lesiones." Concluyó haciendo numerosas pruebas, enfocando una luz inmensa en mis ojos para observar la reacción de mis pupilas. "En un segundo entrará a visitarte. No se ha separado de ti en todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera la joven que la acompaña." **¿Joven que la acompaña? Debe de tratarse de Nao.**

Durante las siguientes horas, infinitas pruebas me realizaban tanto el doctor como la enfermera que no se despegaba de él, corroborando los datos obtenidos con los que marcaba el monitor, hasta que por fin y sin que la ciencia pudiera explicarlo, desistieron sin averiguar el hecho que me había ocasionado abandonar aquel coma.

"¡Natsuki!" Las lágrimas de mi progenitora descendían a raudales por sus ojos sumamente afligidos. Seguramente no había dejado de culparse desde el accidente y la tristeza no había abandonado su rostro hasta mi despertar. "Me alegro tanto de que hayas luchado por tu vida." Susurró hacia mí hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. "¿Mira quién no se ha separado de ti ni un instante?" Continuó orgullosa, mientras se deshacía de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y extendía una afable sonrisa por su rostro haciéndose a un lado, dejándome ver a la joven de la que hacía mención el doctor.

"Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta Natsuki." Jamás había oído una voz igual, tan melodiosa y cantarina acompañada por aquel curioso acento me dejo atónita y sin habla.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Mi desconcierto no tenía límites. **¿Quién era aquella chica?** Me pregunté una y otra vez descubriendo el perplejo en su mirada carmesí, como si mi duda la hiriera de alguna forma.

' _Dios creo el mundo en siete días, yo destruí el suyo en siete segundos.'_

* * *

 _N/A: ¡_ OMG! ¡Esto se acaba! Por fin ha regresado Natsuki a su esperado cuerpo, a estas alturas hay lectoras que aún se están recuperando de tanta información, Tomoe he intentado matarla varias veces, pero en fin hierba mala nunca muere, así que creo que ha recibido el peor de los castigos. Si, si también se que a estas alturas otro grupo de lectoras me estará odiando por borrarle los recuerdos a Natsuki, pero deciros paciencia aún queda el último capítulo, en el que quiero hacerles ver que si un amor está destinado, por mucho que falle todo lo demás, te arrastrará hasta llegar junto a él porque así funciona el destino, nadie puede huir de él. Siento mucho haber hecho sufrir a Natsuki en este capítulo, era necesario para el ritual y dado el hecho que Lucifer trata siempre de imitar al supremo, el castigo de nuestra querida Kuga tenía que ser parecido al de Cristo. (Lo de que el diablo imita a dios no es mío, está en las escrituras). Espero saldar todas las dudas en este capítulo y si algo escapa, no dudéis en comentar y compartir vuestras inquietudes. Estaré gustosa de responder cada uno de vuestros comentarios en el último capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero haberos dejado sin habla en cada una de las revelaciones de ahí arriba. Besos y nos vemos en el último capítulo.


	13. El destino

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 13

"Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Natsuki." Aquella extraña desconocida sonreía como si verdaderamente su felicidad fuera cierta, **¿Cómo podría ser si era la primera vez que la veía?**

"¿Quién eres tú?" Aquella duda se había escurrido de mis labios sin reparar en el daño que podía ocasionar, probablemente debía haber sido más condescendiente ya que todo el mundo aseguraba incluida mi progenitora que había dedicado parte de su vida en observar mi silenciosa presencia. "Lo siento, no te reconozco." Me apresuré en corregir mi error, avergonzada por mi actuación.

"¿No la reconoces?" La voz de Saeko preocupada buscaba respuestas en el médico que me asistía. "¿Eso sería posible doctor Miyura?" Perplejo el catedrático ajustaba sus lentes tratando primero de explicarse aquella laguna mental a sí mismo.

"Señora Kuga, ¿puede acompañarme un momento?" Solicitó el doctor seriamente y con una reverencia abandonó la habitación junto a mi madre, que su rostro se transformó en uno de seria preocupación.

Mientras tanto, permanecí quieta observando como ambos salían en completo silencio. Alcé una ceja ante la confusión que me producía todo aquello y nuevamente enfoqué mi mirada en aquella joven castaña de mirada escarlata que seguía de pie junto a mí, sin apartar sus intensos ojos de mi posición. Lentamente acercó una de sus manos hasta capturar la mía y sin abandonar una gentil sonrisa que se posó en sus labios al observarla, de forma serena se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

"La última vez que te vi, te dije que te estaré esperando y eso hago, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo seguiré esperando por ti." Su melodiosa voz produjo un vuelco inesperado en mi corazón. **¿Me está esperando?** Mi mirada llena de asombro, asistía a aquella muestra de dulzura sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería. **¿Quién era aquella chica que me miraba como si me conociera de toda la vida?**

En aquel instante, tras la breve charla con el doctor, mi progenitora nuevamente se introdujo en la estancia y me observó como si fuese una de las maravillas del mundo. De pronto, lentamente y con elegancia, la joven castaña que había estado junto a mí, se incorporó y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba mi madre.

"Me retiro, señora Kuga." Realizó una reverencia. "Me alegro tanto de que Natsuki haya despertado, prefiero no importunarla con mi presencia por ahora." En aquel instante reprodujo una sonrisa perfecta hacia Saeko y agradeció al doctor, saliendo sosegadamente por la puerta. **¿Quién es esa mujer?**

"Gracias, Shizuru." Respondió mi madre una vez que la joven traspasó el marco de la puerta, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en mí. Aquella familiaridad con la que se trataban ambas mujeres, delataba que aquella joven castaña jugaba un papel importante en mi vida, pero no recordaba cual.

De pronto, tanto el médico como la enfermera que me asistían, se despidieron de nosotros por lo que restaba de noche y abandonaron la estancia dejándonos únicamente a mi madre y a mí en ella. Compartiendo ambas un plúmbeo silencio, había tantas incógnitas que me invadieron que no supe por dónde empezar. Mi progenitora seguía observándome como si fuese un milagro de la vida, como si ya hubiese desistido de la idea de volver a verme, que aquel momento la abrumaba considerablemente.

"¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?" Pregunté curiosa, pues desde que se reunió a solas con él, su semblante se había transformado.

"No creo que deba decírtelo." De pronto, rememoré nuestra antigua relación. Tanto Saeko como yo, el sentimiento de la empatía no era nuestro fuerte y mucho menos abrir nuestro corazón al dialogo y el entendimiento. Casi no nos tratábamos y cada vez que podíamos nos sumergíamos en una disputa que únicamente acababa con mis tarjetas canceladas y ella a punto de tomar un avión.

"Vuelta a la normalidad, ¿eh?" **Hogar dulce hogar**. Susurré en voz baja, agachando la mirada más para mí que para mi única acompañante, sin darme cuenta de que mis palabras habían llegado a oídos de mi progenitora arrancando de ella un enorme asombro.

"¿Sabes que es la escala de Glasgow?" Arrancó la voz de Saeko, tras carraspear un segundo debido a la inmensa emoción que la invadió al oír mi comentario. Negué con mi cabeza sin estar demasiado segura. "Es la manera práctica de evaluar el nivel de conciencia de cada paciente ingresado por coma." Asentí en silencio creyendo entender a qué se refería. "El tuyo era de tres." volví a asentir en silencio creyendo comprender.

"¿Eso es bueno, no?" Alcé los hombros con cierta dificultad. "Quiero decir, ¿no es tan grave?" Terminé ante la débil sonrisa de mi progenitora.

"Es el valor más bajo que se puede obtener." Dos lágrimas traicioneras abandonaron sus ojos. "El simple hecho de que te tenga aquí tratándote de explicar que significa la maldita escala de Glasgow, es un milagro." **Por eso el doctor quiso hablar a solas contigo, ni él mismo tenía las respuestas.** Al decir aquello rompió en llanto dirigiéndose hacia mí, abrazándome sin ejercer fuerzas sobre mi cuerpo, como si tratase de no romperlo. "Te he echado mucho de menos." Sus palabras distorsionadas llegaban a mis oídos mientras el rostro de mi madre abnegado en lágrimas se hundía en mi cuerpo.

"Siento mucho haberte preocupado tanto. No debí tomar el vehículo bajo los efectos del alcohol y tampoco debí desobedecerte ni enfadarte tanto como para que te disgustaras conmigo." Susurré hacia ella, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Siento mucho que hayas acabado con una hija como yo." Me uní a la emotiva charla, enfrascándome en una tarea que llevaba tiempo sin realizar, confesar mis sentimientos a mi madre. De pronto, mi progenitora se deshace del abrazo observándome fijamente, dirigiendo sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas a los míos.

"¡Tú has sido siempre mi mayor milagro!" Respondió acariciando mis oscuras hebras, tratando de deshacerse de mis lágrimas. "Desde que te sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez, no has dejado de sorprenderme y hacer que te quiera cada día más." Susurró apaciguando mi corazón. "La sola idea de perderte me atormentaba, ¿qué iba a hacer yo sin mi niña?" Al decir aquello, volvimos a inundar nuestros rostros con un mar de sollozos, descargando nuestras almas por todos los años de silencio entre ambas.

No supe en qué momento de la noche, abandoné mi ser a un sueño apacible. Habíamos permanecido abrazadas hasta que Morfeo me sorprendió atrapándome en su mundo de ensueños, había llorado hasta decir basta. Mis ojos no segregaban más fluidos y sollocé hasta perder la conciencia. A la mañana siguiente, desperté con una fuerte irritación en los ojos, debido al llanto nocturno y la luz del sol intensificó aquel malestar. Una vez entrada la mañana, la enfermera se introdujo con una enorme bandeja móvil de desayuno, que arrastró fácilmente gracias a sus pequeñas ruedas incorporadas, hasta el borde de la cama. Mi madre se encontraba completamente lista para enfrentar un nuevo día.

"Buenos días a la bella durmiente." La voz de la enfermera que comenzó a recorrer las cortinas con el fin de que la luz penetrase a la habitación. Fruncí el ceño antes de abrir los ojos. "Le traigo un desayuno especial, ya que es su primer día de vuelta." Concluyó bastante animada. **¿Quién posee tanta energía a primera hora de la mañana?**

"Buenos días." Solté por fin tras abrir levemente los ojos, observando a mi progenitora sonreír sentada sobre el sillón.

"Echaba de menos verte despertar." La voz de Saeko volvía a ser firme y recompuesta, tras ocultarse detrás de sus lentes.

"¡A desayunar!" Ordenó la enfermera junto a mí, que di un bote ante el asombro, pues no me esperaba su efusividad junto a mi ser. "Tienes que recuperar todas las fuerzas que has perdido." **Ni que hubiese estado salvando el mundo, había estado durmiendo**. Destapó la enorme bandeja, dejándome observar todo aquel manjar preparado solo y exclusivamente para mí. "¡Por cierto soy Sugiura Midori! ¡Tú enfermera personal para lo que necesites!" Continuó con un apasionamiento arrollador. **¿Esta mujer es normal?** Su apariencia robusta debido al inmenso busto con el que ha sido dotada junto a su cabello torpemente recogido de un color pelinaranja sumamente llamativo, desconcertaba un tanto su imagen con el uniforme de enfermera.

"Tengo una reunión importante a primera hora, te quedarás al cuidado de Midori." Completó mi progenitora mientras sonreía por la esporádica y repentina presentación de la curiosa enfermera. "Te dejo en buenas manos." Volvió a sonreír satisfecha al abandonar la habitación.

Aquella enfermera no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Yo trataba de desayunar en completo silencio mientras sus ojos seguían todos mis movimientos a la espera de acabar con la primera comida del día. **Tal vez Saeko le había pedido que me vigile con el fin de no dejar nada en el plato**. Escruté con la mirada hacia su dirección y ella como respuesta me dedicó una sonrisa decidida, llena de ánimo para que continuara.

"¡Va a ser una mañana intensa!" Suspiré hacia mí, sin que mis palabras llegaran a ella. "¡Oi! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Interrogué con las mejillas ligeramente rojizas. Midori asintió en silencio, mientras me invitaba a continuar con la comida. "Aquella chica castaña…" Arranqué llena de dudas.

"La señorita Fujino." Corrigió volviendo a guardar silencio con el fin de que continuara con mi pregunta.

"¿Quién es? Quiero decir, ¿por qué se toma tantas molestias?, ¿Acaso trabaja aquí?" Sinceramente su presencia me intrigó desde que la vi, con aquella mirada tan refulgente, que poseía una intensidad asombrosa y quería saber si volvería a verla de nuevo.

"¿No recuerdas a la señorita Fujino?" Preguntó Midori sobándose la cabeza incrédula. "No trabaja aquí, creo que es profesora. Eso explica porque únicamente te visita por las tardes." Aquella última frase parecía ser una observación de la propia enfermera. "¿Has perdido la memoria?" Preguntó de súbito sin entender, aquella enfermera comenzaba a parecerme sumamente curiosa.

"¡Algo parecido!" Contesté. "¿Tu trabajas aquí, no? ¡Deberías saberlo!" Sentencié algo molesta por la poca profesionalidad que se llevaba a cabo.

"¡Lo cierto es que no trabajo aquí! Solo te tengo a ti a mi cargo, trabajo para tu madre. El hospital no se permite tener una enfermera por paciente." Ahora lo comprendía todo a la perfección. Suspiré pesadamente, ya que no volvería a ver aquellos ojos carmesíes hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Pero para mí desgracia no volví a verla ni aquella tarde, ni a la siguiente y así durante todo el mes que continué ingresada bajo observación y realizando las oportunas rehabilitaciones para mi funcionamiento motor. Al principio no logré comprender como una persona que había permanecido junto a mí todos los días que había estado inconsciente, deja de visitarme al abrir los ojos hasta que lentamente fui a dar con la respuesta. Había herido sus sentimientos al no reconocerla. **¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa o el control sobre ello?** Por más que me esforzaba en rememorar un solo recuerdo en el que ella fuera la protagonista no lograba dar con él. Y aquello lentamente fue angustiándome, encerrándome en mí misma. **¿Cómo podría ser capaz de recordar cualquier hecho pasado salvo en los que se encontraba ella?** Aquella cuestión me afligía. Por fin había llegado el día en el que recibiría el alta hospitalaria. Durante toda la mañana, mi progenitora trató de organizarlo todo para que mi regreso al hogar fuera lo menos traumático posible, por órdenes del médico. Sin comprender que no hubiera traumas en mí, que me encontraba perfectamente desde que abrí mis ojos y lo único que me producía cierto congojo era la extraña desconocida que no volvió a visitarme.

"Cariño, si te duele algo o sientes algún malestar, podemos posponer tu alta hasta mañana." La preocupación de Saeko no poseía límites.

"¡Estoy bien, mamá!" Tranquilicé hacia ella. "Solo necesito salir de aquí y volver a la normalidad." Con ayuda de Midori, me senté en una cómoda silla de ruedas que me facilitó el centro para transportarme hasta la salida de aquel hospital. Mi progenitora guardó silencio ante mi última frase, sacando sus conclusiones. "No pongas esa cara, mamá. No me refiero a esa normalidad." Me atreví a corregir antes de que le diera un derrame cerebral, adivinando su mayor temor. Regresar a la vida de una 'it girl'.

"¡Disculpen la interrupción!" La voz de la enfermera de información, se adentraba a nuestra habitación. "Fuera hay una joven que quiere visitarle, señorita Kuga." Al oír aquello sonreí inconscientemente, pensando que tal vez se trataba de la desconocida castaña que al oír mi traslado había reunido fuerzas para visitarme.

"¡Hágala pasar!" Me apresuré en responder antes de que lo hiciera mi madre para su disgusto.

"¡Aparta!" Había exclamado la silueta de Nao antes incluso de adentrarse, haciendo a un lado a la pobre enfermera. "¡Pero Kuga mírate! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo urgentemente con tu aspecto!" Volvió a exclamar dirigiéndose hacia mí que me encontraba postrada en la silla de ruedas. "¡Dios mío! ¿No puedes andar?" Preguntó atónita. Toda aquella emoción con la que había esperado dirigiendo mi vista hacia la puerta con la ilusión de que fuera la joven Fujino quien penetrara a aquella estancia se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ante la presencia de Nao.

"¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo has estado?" Aquel cambio repentino lo había notado tanto mi progenitora que alzó la mirada asombrada por mi reacción como Midori, que fijaba sus ojos en la joven extravagante en desacuerdo con su reacción.

"Muy triste por tu ausencia, ¡Pero ya estás de vuelta!" Respondió extasiada. "Aunque son muy reducidos los pubs que tienen acceso a minusválidos para la zona VIP." Sus desvaríos, nos sacaron de quicio a las tres.

"Supongo que en una buena temporada no pisaré ninguno." Alegué con el fin de agilizar aquella molesta e inesperada reunión.

"¡Jamás te dejaría abandonar de esa forma! Una buena amiga está para apoyar hasta el final." Alzó su índice hacia mí y volvió a expresar lo primero que llegaba a su cabeza.

"¡Suerte con esa amiga!" Solté intempestivamente bajo la mirada estupefacta de Saeko y Nao, que no creía en mi rechazo contundente. "Se nos hace tarde Midori." Puntualicé y esta se dirigió hacia la salida abandonando a aquella arpía en la habitación solitaria.

"Gracias por venir." Susurró Saeko hacia su oído, mientras ella seguía petrificada ante la forma tan fría con la que la había expulsado de mi vida para siempre. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, jamás me había visitado e incluso en el mes que estuve ingresada en rehabilitación, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de llamar y ahora se mofaba dando clases de amistad **. ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? Pareciera que ha cambiado durante todo este tiempo que he estado dormida**. Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia la salida junto a mi sonriente progenitora.

Durante el corto trayecto a casa en automóvil junto a Saeko y Midori, permanecimos sonriendo haciendo burla por la forma en la que había entrado la joven Yuuki a la estancia con aquella grandeza característica que creía poseer. Hasta que mi atención se centró en un autobús en concreto que iba ante nosotras, al adelantarlo lentamente en el lateral el enorme rostro de la desconocida castaña se veía reflejado en grande con unas letras que rezaban 'Ganadora del premio Akutagawa', una imagen publicitaria que instaba a leer su novela que había salido al mercado hace unas semanas exactamente.

"¡Es escritora!" Exclamé asombrada bajo la atenta mirada de Saeko que sonreía complacida, al verme percatarme del cartel publicitario del autobús.

"¡Así es!" Respondió mi madre posando nuevamente su mirada hacia la carretera. "Y déjame decirte que su novela es hermosa. Increíblemente fascinante y conmovedora." Completó elogiando el trabajo de la castaña.

"¿La has leído?" Pregunté asombrada.

"La ha publicado mi editorial." Sonrió hacia mí. "Tengo una copia en casa." La astuta Saeko había captado mi curiosidad e intentaba empujar mi interés en la dirección correcta. Asentí en silencio mientras observaba por el cristal contiguo a mi posición, tratando de buscar más autobuses que portaran aquella imagen sublime. "El fin de semana hay una presentación de su libro en Kinokuniya, organizada por la editorial. ¿Si quieres puedes acompañarme?" Propuso una vez que llegamos a casa a la espera de que el portón de entrada se abriera y accediéramos al interior con el vehículo a su lugar de aparcamiento.

"Ya veremos." Susurré ligeramente avergonzada por mostrar demasiado interés por la desconocida.

La vivienda que me vio nacer y crecer se encontraba tal cual la había abandonado la noche antes del accidente. Aquellos meses parecieron no haber transcurrido en absoluto sobre la recia construcción. Al acceder por mi propio pie, con ayuda de una muleta ya que mi pierna derecha aún seguía adormecida por el coma, visualicé sin perder detalle en cada rincón de la casa. Absolutamente todo me inundaba de recuerdos, al introducirme por la enorme puerta de madera de roble, comprobé que la inmensa mesa de comedor seguía en su lugar rememorando los numerosos golpes que recibía en la cabeza por correr por toda la casa sin tener tiempo de frenar impactando de lleno contra ella, también observé la chimenea de piedra que decoraba la sala de estar evocando como la tercera piedra a la izquierda era mi escondite secreto ya que a los ocho años logré descolocarla de la decoración debido a un golpe con la pelota e incluso recordaba las fiestas que montaba a los dieciséis años en ausencia de mi madre por viajes de negocio, **¿Cómo podía recordar sucesos tan antiguos y haberme olvidado de aquella castaña?** Era la infinita pregunta que me hacía una y otra vez. Aturdida me excusé y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, encerrándome en ella. Sumamente aturdida y sin reconocerme a mí misma, no podía evitar reflexionar en aquel enorme vacío que sentía en mi interior. No sabía el motivo por el que aquel agujero interno comenzaba a manifestarse pero tenía clara cuál era la cura de mi mal y es que todos mis pensamientos desde que abrí los ojos en aquel hospital en Azabu, se dirigían irremediablemente a Shizuru.

A la mañana siguiente de mi primera noche sobre mi reconfortante cama, descendí hasta el piso inferior y me dirigí a la enorme biblioteca personal que disponía mi progenitora, aprovechando su ausencia, tomé prestado el libro recomendado por aquel autobús. Sin entretenerme más que lo justo, comencé enfrascada en su lectura sin advertir el mundo que me rodeaba. Durante los siguientes tres días vivía inmersa en las páginas de aquella historia sin levantar cabeza del libro. Numerosas reacciones me fueron arrancadas a lo largo de sus capítulos e inconscientemente me reconocía en su personaje principal. **¿Kruger? ¿De qué me sonaría a mí ese nombre?** Sin poderlo remediar, la enorme curiosidad que me provocaba aquella desconocida fue gradualmente en aumento hasta llegar a confundir la historia ficticia de la joven castaña con la realidad. Mi progenitora, que durante todo este tiempo sumergida en la vida novelesca de la joven Fujino, me había dejado hacer a mis anchas. Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de mi habitación elegantemente ataviada observándome detenidamente.

"Natsuki." Llamó mi atención mientras tendida sobre la cama distraída, enfocaba mi mirada hacia el techo. "Necesito que me hagas un favor." Solicitó recargada sobre el marco de la puerta aun sin decidirse o no a entrar. "Mi asistente personal se ha indispuesto y necesito que alguien sujete la grabadora durante la presentación." Ante aquella extraña petición, alcé una ceja hacia su dirección.

"¿Qué sujete la grabadora durante la presentación?" Pregunte incrédula. "Si me hubieses dicho que necesitas acompañante te habría creído pero, ¿Sujetar la grabadora, enserio mamá?" Me incorporé de la cama y observe la graciosa reacción de mi madre ante mi actuación.

"¡Me has descubierto! Necesito acompañante, estoy demasiado mayor y dispongo de tan poco tiempo como para salir a ligar." Sonreí satisfecha hacia su dirección. Sabía que seguía siendo una excusa para llevarme a aquella presentación pero para mí subconsciente era una excusa valida.

"¡Eso suena más creíble!" Me incorporé hacia el abarrotado armario donde a escasos cinco minutos, seleccioné mi atuendo junto a los accesorios y en apenas media hora, me encontraba lista para ser la pareja de presentación de mi madre.

Para llegar hasta la famosa librería de kinokuniya en Shinjuku, había contratado los servicios de un taxi, ya que era sumamente difícil encontrar aparcamiento en pleno centro de Tokio. A medida que nos íbamos acercando hacia el lugar, los nervios comenzaban a dominar mi cuerpo y el latido de mi corazón amenazaba con mostrarse frente a todos los invitados de aquella gala. Tras suspirar varias veces tratando de sosegar mi agitada alma junto a mi palpitante pecho, sentí la suave mano de mi progenitora que se posaba sobre la mía.

"Nunca pongas en duda lo que te susurra un escalofrío." Sonriente me dedicó una mirada cálida llena de ternura y dirigió sus ojos sobre la ciudad que comenzamos a dejar atrás desde las vistas del taxi.

Al llegar a la abarrotada puerta de los grandes almacenes, mi perplejo me dejó sin habla. **¿Todas aquellas personas habían asistido para oír a la castaña?** Era increíble que se haya hecho tan conocida en tan pocas semanas después del lanzamiento de su primera novela. Al descender del taxi, numerosas cámaras interceptaron el paso a la directora de la editorial Shinchosa. Mi madre me sostenía por mi brazo con el fin de guiarme por la entrada trasera para no formar parte de aquel alboroto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontramos en el interior de Kinokuniya al amparo de aquel diluvio de flashes que impactaban sobre la familia Kuga. Una vez en el piso superior, en la sala de conferencias, todo se encontraba perfectamente preparado para recibir a la castaña en el estrado para dar comienzo a la presentación y previa lectura de su novela. Mi mirada se paseaba por todos los presentes en busca de impactar contra la de ojos carmesíes sin éxito. Saeko se había separado de mí con el fin de ultimar detalles con su editorial y la librería que había cedido aquella sala para la posterior firma de libros. La sala en concreto, se encontraba decorada exquisitamente con una brillante luz alumbrando el estrado donde la escritora se situaría minutos después y al fondo de la sala multitud de cámaras de prensa, se alzaban para inmortalizar aquel acto. En un instante, todo el mundo se sumió en el más profundo y callado silencio, como si asistieran a la visa de un ángel, la joven promesa había hecho acto de presencia y se había dirigido al estrado preparada para la presentación, junto a mi madre y a lo que parecía un coqueto presentador, que no dejaba de susurrar al oído de la castaña que trataba de calmar sus nervios ante tan cálida acogida. La cámara de la prensa recogía cada movimiento realizado por las tres figuras, hasta que el presentador arrancó con el inicio de aquel evento.

"Buenas noches, querido público." Saludó con una voz varonil y seductora. "Mi nombre es Sergey Wong y esta velada tengo el gusto de presentarles uno de los libros que ha comenzado causando furor entre las masas y los amantes de la novela ficción." Sonrió hacia la cámara, acostumbrado a posar ante ella sin el más mínimo pudor. "Un libro que desde su lanzamiento ha hecho mucho ruido en el mundo literario. Un libro con el que incluso han comenzado la traducción inmediata a trece idiomas diferentes, siendo la primera vez después de veinte años que este fenómeno golpeara nuestro país con tanta fuerza." En aquel instante todos los presentes aplaudieron eufóricos por aquella revelación. "A este descubrimiento debemos agradecérselo a la editorial Shinchosa, por su concurso anual a las jóvenes promesas de este maravilloso país. Sin más les dejo con nuestra queridísima Saeko Kuga, directora de tan respetada editorial y cazatalentos innata que nos acercó esta historia tras ganar el tan galardonado premio Akutagawa. Buenas noches, señora Kuga."

"Sergey, siempre es un placer oír tus introducciones." En aquel punto mi madre mantuvo silencio hasta que los aplausos amainaron permitiéndole proseguir. "Hace unos meses atrás, en concreto a un solo día de cumplir el plazo, recibí el último sobre del concurso. Un dosier enorme si me permitís la observación." Bromeó por lo que arrancó numerosas risas del público. "Al comenzar con su lectura suspiré sin saber que me depararían las siguientes horas. Como todo el mundo sabe, no han sido las mejores fechas. Entre el hospital, la editorial y las jóvenes promesas era imposible escapar de la realidad por más que dedicara mis días a la lectura intensa de numerosos escritos, hasta que comencé las primeras líneas de aquella entrañable historia. Sin apenas percibirlo, me encontré con que había amanecido en la habitación de aquel hospital donde ingresaron a mi hija y cada línea que leía me evadía cada vez más de mi realidad, introduciéndome lentamente en el mundo imaginario de Fujino. Hoy tengo el placer de acercarles esta historia y presentarles a su maravillosa creadora para que simplemente degustéis las mismas sensaciones que se apoderaron de mí al descubrir a esta joven talentosa, que nos arrancará a más de uno lágrimas emotivas. Sin más dilación les dejo con la encantadora sonrisa de Shizuru Fujino." Nuevamente una cascada de aplausos se abría al nombrar por fin a la tan esperada promesa.

"Muchas gracias, señora Kuga." Sonrió la castaña hacia mi madre dulcemente. Su pelo se encontraba recogido y sus mejillas encendidas debido a la expectación depositada sobre ella. Todas las miradas se enfocaron hacia su dirección desde que asomara un pie sobre el estrado pero en aquel instante la sala permaneció en completo silencio como al principio a la espera de oír aquella voz cantarina que hechizaba a las masas. Ataviada con un largo vestido ceñido a su figura, de un discreto color negro con la espalda cruzada al descubierto. "Es para mí un privilegio arrancar de los labios tan estimadas palabras por la distinguida señora Kuga." Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir aquella voz angelical. "La historia que quiero dedicarles está basada en el amor más puro que pueda existir jamás y así como Ray Bradbury aseguró que no podemos determinar el momento exacto en el que nace un sentimiento, sino que a base de una serie de gentilezas hay una final que logra acelerar los latidos del corazón, esta historia muestra los diferentes detalles y situaciones que hacen que esta historia de amor sea eterna e infinita. Basada en mi ingenua experiencia con este sentimiento, enmarcada en un mundo espiritual creando de ese modo las constantes limitaciones que acechan al ser humano para lograr su felicidad." Ante su presentación todo el mundo perdió la capacidad del habla, admirábamos aquella visión extasiados sin que la sangre circulara por nuestra cabeza deteniéndose en nuestras mejillas alucinados de tan sublime imagen. "Muchas gracias." Solo al oír aquellas palabras, como si fuesen mágicas, abandonamos nuestro letargo y comenzamos a aplaudir con furor hacia la belleza kioto-ben. En aquel instante la joven castaña alzó la mirada y reparó en mi presencia rodeada por un mar de cabezas. Enseguida me ruboricé al impactar sus ojos en los míos. **¡Me ha visto! ¡Sabe que estoy aquí!**

Tras la insistencia del público y la de Saeko, la joven Fujino comenzó con la lectura del primer capítulo para deleite de los fans y el enorme número de asistentes ante la presentación de una escritora novel. Extasiada asistía a su narración, sin separar mi vista de su posición. Su descripción concisa en cada escena y los matices con los que impregnaba cada frase y cada palabra otorgándoles vida propia, plasmando su pasión en cada entonación arrastrándote a ese mundo ficticio que había creado en su libro, era simplemente extraordinaria. Aquella recitación rayaba lo sublime, la forma en que emocionaba al público te despojaba de las palabras necesarias para explicar lo que por mi pecho comenzaba a emerger. En un instante incluso dude si Fujino era real. Al concluir con su primer capítulo, comenzó con la firma de autógrafos hacia sus seguidores, que alegres se dirigían con su copia para la posterior dedicatoria. Había asistido a un momento elevado en mi vida tras aquella narración y sentía un ligero deja vu, como si ya hubiese vivido aquella circunstancia en algún momento pasado pero no conseguía dar con él. Al hacerme con una copa de champagne que te proporcionaban en la misma presentación, me dirigí hacia uno de los balcones de la sala de conferencias para tomar aire puro, después de todo este tiempo sentía que lo necesitaba. Debía poner en orden aquellos sentimientos confusos y entender **¿Quién era Shizuru Fujino?** Suspiraba al aire y visualizaba el cielo cubierto de estrellas pero sin apreciarlas en todo su esplendor, ya que las luces propias de la zona céntrica de Tokio impedían visualizar aquel fenómeno.

"Ara, ¿Ya puedes beber alcohol?" su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones tiñendo mis mejillas de un color rosado.

"No." Me apresuré en tranquilizarla. "Es para que nadie me invite a una copa, ¿Cómo explicarles que acabo de salir de un coma y estoy aquí tan fresca?" Sonreí tristemente vislumbrando en el fondo de aquella copa que contenía el líquido burbujeante.

"¡Fácil! ¡Un milagro!" Su voz escondía misterios difíciles de resolver, la miré encantada y sonreí hacia su dirección por su ocurrencia, agachando levemente la mirada sin poder cruzar sus ojos con los míos en una distancia tan corta.

"¿Qué hace la reina del baile apartada de la fiesta?" Pregunté hacia ella después de un largo silencio.

"Esperar." La escruté con la mirada, **un balcón era un lugar peculiar donde esperar**.

"¿A quién esperas?" Pregunté nuevamente curiosa ante su presencia. Cada vez que resolvía una duda acerca de la castaña emergían multitud más.

"Al destino." Susurró hacia mí, sobrecogiendo mi corazón. "A que el destino me devuelva algo que me pertenece." De pronto rememoré la frase que me dedicó en el hospital. **La última vez que te vi, te dije que te estaré esperando y eso hago, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo seguiré esperando por ti.**

"¿Así que crees en el destino?" Cuestioné dirigiendo mi mirada sobre ella valientemente. **Shizuru está llena de sorpresas**.

"Tú también aunque aún no lo recuerdas." Sonrió hacia mí enfocando su mirada escarlata sobre la mía. Durante un instante me perdí en su mirada, sin desear mirar nada más que aquellos centelleantes ojos. "Soy la única persona que puede ver el infinito en tus ojos." Susurró hacia mí, alzando su mano hacia mi posición. En aquel momento me olvidé de respirar y estática observaba su figura frente a mí percibiendo como mi corazón bombeaba furioso, queriendo salir despedido de mi pecho. De pronto sentí su sedosa mano, rozar mis dedos, despojándome de la copa de champagne que había olvidado que sostenía.

"¡Ayúdame a acordarme de ti!" Exclamé con valentía hacia ella por lo que arranqué un asombro de sus ojos. Esos ojos que creí que no se perturbaban por nada ya que conocían los secretos que ocultaba el universo. Lentamente comencé a acercarme hasta su posición, observando como ella cerraba su cristalina mirada, abandonando su ser ante la inminente cercanía.

"¡Señorita Fujino! La esperan en la firma de libros." Justo en el momento en que percibí que uniría mi alma hacia una grandeza infinita que me esperaba al otro lado de los labios de Shizuru, la asistenta de la librería Kinokuniya, nos arrancaba a ambas de aquel instante mágico, recordándole que se había acabado su descanso y debía volver a su labor.

Con una simple mirada, había percibido la tristeza en los ojos de Shizuru, por no haber culminado aquel momento. De pronto algo en mi interior se agitó con fuerza. No entendía aquel sentimiento que me desgarraba por dentro e impedía que me viera incapaz de observar a la castaña padecer algún sufrimiento. La espere durante largo rato pero la hilera de devotos de su obra no tenía fin, de modo que me dispuse nuevamente a comprar un ejemplar de su novela y acompañé a sus seguidores hasta el encuentro con su ídolo. Tarde bastante tiempo debido a la demanda pero una vez que me puse frente a ella, cambie su rostro completamente a uno más sonriente y con ello bastaba para calmar mi interior.

"¿Has esperado todo este tiempo para una dedicatoria?" Susurró mientras inscribía con su puño y letra una dedicación personal.

"Lo haría de nuevo si es preciso." De nuevo arranqué otra sonrisa de sus labios como si las coleccionara.

"No es necesario." Me observó detenidamente mientras cerraba la portada de mi libro. "Te dedicó todos los días de mi vida." Sonriente me marché dando paso a un nuevo seguidor que recibía las mejillas encendidas de su ídolo.

Sin poder esperar más, abrí la portada de mi libro con el fin de descubrir mi tan ansiada dedicación. Cuando me quedé sin palabras, comencé a leer mi estrofa favorita de un poema que mi madre antaño me leía antes de dormir.

"Ni los ángeles en el cielo, ni los demonios bajo el mar, podrán separar mi alma del alma de la hermosa Kuga Natsuki."

Había permanecido boquiabierta y sumamente impresionada. De pronto giré en su dirección y observé como me contemplaba complacida por arrebatar de mi rostro justo la reacción que esperaba. Aquel juego comenzaba a ser adictivo, me esforzaba por todos los medios en llegar a ella y ella hacia lo mismo por llegar a mí. **¿Entonces qué era aquello que nos lo impedía?** La ausencia de recuerdos, fácilmente podía reemplazarse por otros nuevos.

Por azares del destino no volvimos a coincidir aquella velada, por lo que me fue imposible retomar con ella nuestra charla inconclusa. El ansia de oír nuevamente su voz y saber de ella, me ha llevado a investigarla. Ahora que obtenía fama, no tenía más que introducir su nombre en alguna red social o incluso en internet y podría conocer toda su vida, quedando nuevamente estupefacta. Únicamente se la relacionaba con dos personajes, comúnmente conocidos en sus respectivos mundos. Uno era un reconocido fotógrafo con el que compartió la mayor parte de su vida, que había fallecido en pésimas condiciones y la otra era una brillante escultora con la que se había relacionado a escasos meses atrás. **¿Entonces donde encajaba yo en todo esto?** Nuevamente las dudas comenzaron a afligirme sin comprender qué era aquel laberinto por el que caminaba. **¿Debía hacer caso a mi corazón o a mi razón?** La eterna pregunta del enamorado. El alba me sorprendió desvelada, luchando por una respuesta que apacigua a ambos órganos que entraban en disputa.

"¿Cariño, qué haces despierta a estas horas?" Los pasos de mi madre se detenían frente a mí, observándome preocupada.

"¡Mamá! No lo entiendo…" Repuse, no sabría decir si era debido al cansancio o que a altas horas nos sentíamos desprotegidos pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor que Saeko para oír mis penas. Al sentarse a mi lado y observar la información que buscaba por internet no pudo evitar abrazarme. "No puedo quitármela de la cabeza pero no sé si yo…"

"Es el miedo lo que te paraliza." Me susurró envolviéndome en ambos brazos, tranquilizando mi pena. "Cuando se pierde de vista el amor verdadero, se desvanece todo el sentido de la vida." Continuó sin separarse de mí. "¿Qué sientes con respecto a Shizuru independientemente de si la recuerdas o no?" Preguntó liberándome de entre sus brazos y enfocando su verde mirada en la mía.

"Cuando me sonríen sus ojos…" Arranqué tratando de rebuscar en mi interior. "Me tiembla hasta el alma."

"Debes hacérselo saber, cariño. Ella nunca lo sabrá si no es por ti." Inquirió Saeko hacia mí, con una sonrisa orgullosa por el enorme paso que estaba dando al mostrar mi lado sensible frente a ella.

"¿Pero has visto eso? ¿Cómo puedo competir con tanto nivel?" Me quejé como una adolescente, señalando a la pantalla del ordenador.

"¡Todo el mundo engorda el curriculum!" Restó importancia a aquellas minucias como las señaló mi progenitora. "Además ella te prefiere a ti, solo deberías oír cómo le cambia la voz al hablar de ti o como le brilla la mirada al pronunciar tu nombre." Confesó enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en los míos. "Ella te ama. ¡Te ha dedicado todo un libro!" De pronto las palabras de mi madre encendieron mis mejillas.

"¿Kruger soy yo?" Pregunté incrédula había percibido cierto parecido en el carácter, incluso en la apariencia pero nunca llegué a pensar que aquel personaje era mi descripción exacta.

"¿Aun lo dudas? ¡Hemos leído el mismo libro! Incluso ha detallado la forma de los lunares de tu espalda." Nuevamente me ruboricé al oír aquella frase salir de los labios de mi progenitora, rememorando exactamente la escena en la que hacía mención de dicho detalle la castaña.

"Creo que debería ir a dormir." Me levanté ruborizada como el claro símbolo de nuestra nación, rumbo hacia las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación.

"No se te olvide confesarle tus sentimientos." Recordó desde la planta inferior alzando levemente la voz.

"Siempre y cuando no hablemos más de los lunares de mi espalda." Repuse antes de cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio y tenderme sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente después de vaciar mi alma con aquel reconfortante diálogo.

Durante toda la mañana había permanecido dormida, un sueño lento y profundo dominaba mi cuerpo a tal puno que deseaba nuevamente no despertar jamás. Envuelta por mi cómoda cama y las cortinas echadas impidiendo que se filtrara la luz del día, permanecí abrazada a ese sopor hasta bien entrada la tarde. Al levantar cabeza y observar la hora que era me escandalicé, había dormido más de diez horas seguidas y en mi soñoliento rostro se desdibujaba las marcas de las sábanas. **¡Menuda forma de dormir!** Pensé incorporándome de la cama con el único pensamiento de la castaña danzando en mi cabeza.

"Tengo que verla y hablar con ella, ¡No puedo seguir así!" Me dije a mí misma sobándome la cabeza. Sabía que probablemente no tendría nada que ofrecerle y que alguien del calibre de Shizuru, no aspiraba a alguien como yo pero indudablemente siente algo por mí, de modo que **¿qué mal estaríamos haciéndole al mundo?**

Llena de valor, me dirigí hacia el chorro de agua tibia, con el fin de espabilar y despejar todo rasgo de pereza de mi cuerpo. Y tras mucho meditar en donde podría sorprender a la castaña para mostrarle un encuentro casual, llegue a la conclusión de que al ser domingo probablemente se encontraba en el calor de su hogar. Al hacerme con su dirección, sin tener que rogar demasiado por ella, ya que Saeko apoyaba completamente mi decisión. Me dirigí rumbo hacia su apartamento situado en el barrio de Bunkyo cerca de la universidad de Tokio. Al descender del metro me dirigí hacia una floristería para llevar un presente en las manos, descubriendo que únicamente poseía girasoles, multitud de girasoles decoraban aquel lugar. **¿Solo vende girasoles?** Me pregunte desconcertada, me encogí de hombros y compré un pequeño y coqueto ramo de girasoles. Perdida después de dar infinitas vueltas y sumamente nerviosa, llegué a la entrada de un edificio residencial que no constaba de más de siete plantas. Me detuve en el portal intentando rebuscar en mi mente algún recuerdo que tuviera que ver con aquella localización sin éxito. **Para qué me voy a engañar es la primera vez que visito este lugar**. Suspiré pesadamente cuando veo que de frente un enorme can, se dirige hacia mi posición sin desviarse, impactando sobre mí.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás perdido?" Susurré hacia él que no dejaba de gimotear angustiado, olisqueándome y lamiendo mis manos. "¡Tranquilo, amigo!" Perpleja acariciaba su blanco pelaje, sin entender exactamente su reacción. Se comportaba como si me conociera y sus afligidos gimoteos iban dedicados hacia mí más que al hecho de estar perdido.

"¡Durhan!" Al oír aquella voz inquieta, alcé la mirada llevándome una grata sorpresa. Aquel precioso can pertenecía a la castaña y entonces lo comprendí. **Me estaba dando la bienvenida**. Los ojos de la castaña que al principio se encontraban atormentados por la pérdida de su amigo, se transformaron en un profundo asombro.

"¡Así que Durhan!" Solté hacia mi nuevo amigo canino bajo la mirada carmesí que seguía sin palabras. "Encantada." Paseé mi mano por detrás de su oreja y le acaricié en aquella zona adivinando su punto débil. Su efusiva cola se agitaba de un lado hacia otro mostrando su alegría. "¿Ibais a dar un paseo?" Pregunté al ver a la Kioto-ben acercarse jugueteando con la correa de su amigo entre las manos.

"Ese era el plan, hasta que de pronto descendió por las escaleras con demasiada prisa." Contempló primero a su amigo y luego hacia mí. "Ahora entiendo el por qué." Me dedicó una sonrisa afable antes de colocar la correa alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

"¿Puedo haceros compañía?" Y sin esperar respuesta, comenzamos a caminar calle abajo los tres juntos. "¡Ten!" Alcé la mano mostrando el ramo de girasoles. "Esto es para ti." Al descubrir la extraña flor, sonrió emocionada y me dedicó una curiosa mirada.

"¿Cómo sabias que era mi preferida? Nunca te lo había contado." Inconscientemente se la llevó a la nariz y tras cerrar su mirada, aspiró su fragancia. Simplemente me ruboricé. No quería decirle que la compré porque la floristería no vendía otra cosa. En aquel instante rebasamos el lugar donde me hice con el ramo y comprobé alucinada como la fachada se había recubierto por diferentes colores y no solo el amarillo del girasol. **¿Es una broma, no?**

"Supongo que ha sido casualidad." Contesté nerviosa sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. A escasos minutos había detenido mis pasos en aquella puerta cruzándome con un mar de girasoles y ahora estaba repleta de diferentes especies.

"No existe la casualidad." Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, observando su flor con cariño.

Tras caminar juntas por las calles de Tokio, la inquietud que me dominaba desde que salí de casa rumbo hacia aquella aventura, había desaparecido con cada palabra que susurraba Shizuru. La forma que tenía de hablarme me llenaba de gozo, con ella era todo emociones. Su acento me atrapaba indefensa y me fascinaba a cada 'ara' que expresaba hechizando mi alma por completo.

"¡Aquí es!" Señaló hacia un banco. Nos habíamos introducido en un pequeño jardín que se encontraba junto al Tokio Dome, un enorme campo donde se practicaba el béisbol. De hecho en aquel preciso instante desde nuestra posición podíamos oír claramente el clamor de la grada ante alguna carrera o ante el home run de un bateador. Ambas nos deslizamos sobre el banco y nos sentamos una junto a la otra y Durhan no dejaba de observarnos curioso.

"Nunca había visto un Akita blanco. ¡Es precioso!" Sentencié tras mirarlo largo rato en silencio. Éste ladró una única vez y se echó entre mis manos en busca de más caricias. "No suelen ser tan amistosos con los desconocidos." Aquellas palabras me salieron de forma confusa.

"No eres una desconocida." Sonrió hacia mi dirección con su melodiosa y seductora voz, silenciándome completamente hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un color anaranjado, entonces Shizuru desvió su mirada al frente y observó cómo los últimos rayos del sol abandonaban aquel día, envueltos por una cálida despedida que arrojaban hacia las copas de los árboles cercanos, reflejando su belleza en el estanque que se extendía frente a nosotras. Nuevamente sentí un pequeño deja vu. **Yo he estado aquí antes**.

"¡Es maravilloso!" En aquel instante mi mirada concentrada hacia el frente, observaba aquel misticismo propio del atardecer, admirando los matices que se entremezclaban frente a nosotras, sin advertir la mirada carmesí sobre mí, que contemplaba con la misma exaltación mí ser.

"Creo que jamás me pareció tan hermoso." Susurró sin apartar su mirada de mi posición. En aquel momento desvié mi mirada de la magnificencia del paisaje y me crucé con un mar escarlata que centelleaba frente a la luz del ocaso, derramándola sobre mi ser.

"Shi…zuru." Susurré hacia ella sin apartar los ojos de su posición, tratando de armarme de valor y volcar los sentimientos que encerraban mi pecho sobre ella. "Yo trato de comprender que es…" Antes de dejarme acabar uno de sus suaves y finos dedos fue depositado gentilmente sobre mis labios.

"Deja de intentar comprenderlo, simplemente entrégate." Y al acabar su frase, sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos despejando cualquier duda.

Por fin todas aquellas incógnitas comenzaron a despejarse por sí solas y la infinita lucha interna concluyó ya que por primera vez en toda mi vida mi razón y mi corazón concordaban a la perfección. Una vez que sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos, sentí que no quería volver a besar otros labios. A cada beso que saboreaba desde la boca de la belleza Kioto-ben, los recuerdos que había vivido junto a ella me asaltaban uno por uno, rememorando como había compartido previamente un atardecer parecido a aquel, sentadas en el mismo lugar y como me había enamorado por primera vez de sus palabras al oírla recitar 'el gran Gatsby' en aquella habitación repleta de libros de su apartamento, como desatamos nuestra pasión bajo el manto de estrellas y como simplemente el hecho de enfocar su mirada carmesí sobre la mía, tenía el poder de agitar mi alma indefensa sobre ella.

"¿Qué tan despacio se debe dar un beso para acelerar el corazón?" Susurré hacia Shizuru una vez que nos separamos por un poco de aire necesario.

"Creo que lo has acelerado al presentarte hoy en casa." Su perfecto Kioto-ben se deslizó entre ambas para silenciar mi voz nuevamente con más besos apasionados.

A partir de ahí comenzaría una intensa y eterna historia de amor, que ni el bien, ni el mal e incluso el tiempo, no pudo derrotar. Y es que cuando se ama de la forma más pura, sin la necesidad de poseer, ni gobernar sino de una forma simple, transparente y purificada, nada podrá separar jamás dos almas unidas por ese mismo amor. Bueno, tampoco nos olvidemos de esos detalles que únicamente nuestro ángel de la guarda es capaz de ofrecernos para no desviarnos de la senda a tomar.

"¡Esta Natsuki no aprende nada!" Se quejó Nagi observando a la feliz pareja disfrutar por fin de la elevada recompensa que recibían ambas. "¿Quién desafía un infierno completo para encerrarse en su hogar a la espera de que se le pase la oportunidad?"

"Creo que el error está en permanecer constantemente en el interior de sus cabezas, en lugar de hablar las cosas de frente." Concluyó Mai sin dejar de observar a su protegida, de pronto ambos sintieron una calidez en sus manos derechas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Nagi fue el primero en preguntar y extender el pergamino, junto con Mai que hizo lo propio con el de la castaña. "¡Sus metas han cambiado!" Exclamó atónito la extraña criatura.

"¡Ahora comparten una sola!" Observó Mai sonriente ya que no había ningún rastro de pena o tristeza en su pergamino y aunque la belleza Kioto-ben estaba a punto de alcanzar su anterior meta, se extendió un futuro dorado junto a su amor verdadero.

"Nuestro trabajo no ha hecho más que empezar, Mai. ¡Observa ahí!" Suspiró el arcángel de las alas oscuras abatido.

"¡Van a tener su propia familia!" La voz emocionada de Mai, encrespaba a la peculiar criatura.

"¡Este trabajo no está bien pagado!" Negó con la cabeza mi mejor amigo.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, ha sido un verdadero reto esta historia y aunque me entristezca que acabé ya que me pasé bastantes meses recopilando información y estrujándome los sesos para adquirir cierta coherencia y dejar atados todos los cabos sueltos, me alegro profundamente el hecho de llegar a escribir la palabra FIN. Os echaré de menos a vosotras y vuestros comentarios y espero que me hagáis saber qué tal os ha parecido todo este mundo que os he acercado. He intentado mostrar a una Kuga madura, transformada aunque no recuerde todo el año sabático que se ha tomado y preparada para comenzar a labrarse un rincón sólido en el mundo ya que creía no encajar en él.

En cuanto a vuestras dudas, primero disculparme con Aline (no he podido actualizar antes, estaba saturada por tantos cambios pero ya está aquí el esperado final, espero que lo hayas disfrutado) y decirle que no se avergüence y comente sus opiniones, para eso he publicado para oír todo aquello que os inquiete. Me alegro de haberos sorprendido era lo que buscaba sinceramente (eso que desvelé demasiado cuando todo el mundo quiso echar a Tomoe de la historia). Kinesukikinomoto, espero que este capítulo haya desvelado tus dudas, ya sabes que cuando hay alguien destinado a ti por mucho que las adversidades sean difíciles es inevitable coincidir en la vida y separar a dos personas destinas es tarea imposible. Anyto: Muchas gracias por leer y atreverte a dejar tu comentario, Kurai más que enamorada se quedó prendida de la forma que tenía Natsuki de amar a Shizuru, no sé si me he explicado bien pero a veces una persona se queda fascinada al oír una historia de amor intensa y parece querer pertenecer a ella. El claro ejemplo es Titanic, todo el mundo sintió empatía por esos dos aunque al final odiamos a DiCaprio por no subirse a la tabla con Winsley (seamos sinceros cabían los dos). Nirla89: No te preocupes tengo en cuenta tu petición, esperaba a publicar el último capítulo y ponerme en contacto contigo por privado, en relación a tu pregunta sí, desde el accidente con el camión hasta despertar en el hospital ha trascurrido un año en el que ha estado en coma, los tres primeros meses de aquel año los vivió junto a Shizuru y los nueve meses restantes en el infierno, ya que en el inframundo el tiempo transcurre de otra forma. Y respondiendo a un anónimo que quiso saber que pasaría con Tomoe en el mundo terrenal, decirle que para Tomoe no hay más mundo terrenal, Nagi aunque sustente el titulo de arcángel de las alas oscuras y sea el ángel de la guarda de Natsuki, la llevó personalmente al infierno donde la encerró hasta el día del juicio final, ya que la nueva función de Nagi es encargarse de que las puertas del infierno permanezcan cerradas. Además, si Nagi y Mai le han asegurado a Natsuki en el capítulo anterior que Shizuru desde que se marchó Kuga al infierno, no se separó de su lado, es evidente que la relación que tuviera con Tomoe ha quedado más que conclusa y si encima Tomoe ha tomado su lugar junto al señor de Obsidian en el infierno para torturar a Kuga, creo que es más que evidente que Shizuru cumpliera la promesa de esperar a Natsuki. Bueno, espero que las dudas y los cabos sueltos hayan quedado aclarados, de todas formas si tenéis más dudas compartirlas y nuevamente me alegro de que os gustara la historia. Me despido de todos deseando volver a leeros en otra ocasión y espero volver a vernos pronto.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Y recordad el amor verdadero te sorprende de diferentes maneras y por más obstáculos que se presenten prevalecerá sobre todas las cosas. Y si en algún momento buscáis la salvación, amad con todo vuestro corazón, es la única forma de alcanzar la grandeza.


	14. 14 Epílogo

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Epílogo

El amor. Ese sentimiento que te atrapa completamente desprevenido, queriendo respirar todos los días de tu vida aquel mismo aroma de la pasión hasta embriagarte. Es realmente difícil dar con la persona correcta, como oí decir en cierta ocasión a unos compañeros en la oficina, dar con la persona correcta es como apostar todo tu dinero en la ruleta, lamentablemente son muy pocos los que aciertan. Por suerte, pertenezco a los pocos que el amor ha atinado de lleno en ellos. Durante mis cinco años de relación, las cosas no han podido ir mejor. Cada día era más mágico que el anterior y hasta las cuestiones más triviales como elegir unas simples cortinas juntas era maravilloso y excitante **. ¿Pero alguna vez esto se acabaría?** Es decir, **¿la pasión propia del enamoramiento seguirá ahí eternamente?** Aquellas cuestiones me sorprendían cada noche antes de hacer el recuento propio de mi día y cerrar los parpados en busca del siguiente, hasta que una noche deje de interrogarme. La rutina había engullido mi vida sin darme cuenta.

"¡Ya estoy en casa!" Solté al atravesar la puerta principal de nuestro nuevo hogar juntas, hacia unos dos meses aproximadamente que nos habíamos mudado a una pequeña casita con jardín en Minato-ku. "¿Shizuru?" Susurré mientras me deshacía de mis zapatos, recibiendo únicamente el silencio.

Al adentrarme en casa, caminé hasta al fondo, hacia la cocina que permanecía alumbrada. Descubriendo una pequeña nota adherida al frigorífico. _'Te he dejado la cena en el refrigerador, caliéntala en el microondas. Te quiero.'_ **¿Calentarla en el microondas?** Suspiré pesadamente.

Se acabaron los días de recibirme en la puerta y de preparar la comida juntas e incluso el cenar juntas. Supongo que era pedir demasiado al cuerpo. Introduje mi plato en el microondas, tal y como me había aconsejado y tras esperar escasos tres minutos, comencé a comer en la soledad de mi preciosa cocina junto a Durhan que me dio la calurosa bienvenida que requería una larga e intensa jornada laboral. Al terminar con mi tortuosa cena, ascendí los escalones rumbo hacia el dormitorio. Sin apenas encender la luz, me deshice de mi ropa depositándola a un lado sobre el sillón y me dirigí al baño para tomar una merecida ducha caliente. Shizuru se encontraba profundamente dormida, no eran más de las once de la noche pero su apretada agenda requería como medida preventiva a una mañana llena de café, acostarse temprano. Me secaba el pelo vislumbrando su silueta desde el baño, admirando su cuerpo desde la distancia. **¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no disfrutábamos íntimamente las dos?** Me perdí en aquella cuestión, tratando de rememorar la última vez que aquellas paredes fueron testigos de toda la pasión que conteníamos. Tras acabar con mi tarea, me deslicé en la cama y rodeé la cintura de la castaña en busca de un poco de calor para caldear mi mente agitada.

"Has llegado." Susurró aun de espaldas, dejándose abrazar con los parpados pesados. "¿Has cenado algo?" Asentí en silencio envuelta por la penumbra de la habitación, depositando un suave beso en su hombro.

"Te he echado de menos." Musité en su oído, escuchando su sonrisa. **Como disfrutaba oírla sonreír.**

"Yo también cariño." Respondió tratando de dar la vuelta, aunque aquellas palabras son las necesarias para comenzar un momento romántico inolvidable, la entonación con la que me las dedico implicaban un pero a la vista. "Pero mañana madrugo." **¡Claro!** Susurró como si sufriera por rechazarme por novena noche consecutiva, me dedicó un casto beso en los labios y volvió a quedarse dormida en un santiamén.

Aquella noche, el único calor que recibí fue el de Durhan, que se encargaba de caldear nuestros pies en los crudos inviernos de Tokio. Dirigí mi mirada al techo e inconscientemente, una cuestión que jamás pensé hacerme, danzaba en mi mente de forma seductora sin dejar de hechizarme a través de la noche. **¿Qué nos ha pasado?** **¿Dónde se han marchado aquellas noches en vela deseando detener el tiempo en los labios de la castaña? ¿Dónde se ha marchado ese deseo que despertaba con tan solo girar la llave de la entrada?** E instintivamente deseé comprar cortinas nuevas.

Nuestras mañanas sumamente silenciosas, sentadas en la cocina frente al televisor, escuchando el informe diario de las noticias. La NHK bramaba intensamente entre ambas rompiendo aquel silencio que envolvía la estancia frente a nuestro café matutino. Shizuru ojeaba el periódico diario, mientras mi mente perdida visualizaba la exaltación del reportero de la tan conocida cadena televisiva.

"Este fin de semana, tengo que irme a Kioto para la presentación del libro." Arrancó Shizuru con una voz afligida. "Me encantaría que me acompañaras pero mi madre estará ahí." Desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, la señora Fujino no quería saber nada más de mí. Una mujer tan devota como ella, poseía la facilidad de conservar la doble moral que reinaba entre los humanos, por lo tanto no soportaba la relación lésbica de su hija atribuyendo la culpa de aquello únicamente a mí. Pero la relación con su hija, no ha cambiado por aquel pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué voy a hacer todo un fin de semana sin ti?" Sonreí hacia ella con el fin de que dejara de sufrir por aquello, ya que Shizuru era la intermediaría entre ambas y era quien más soportaba aquella situación.

"¡Echarme de menos!" Exclamó junto a mí rodeándome con sus brazos. "Te prometo que el próximo será totalmente diferente." Aquella era una de las promesas que ambas susurrábamos pero que nunca cumplíamos. "Solas tu y yo." Musitó antes de regalarme un apasionado beso. Sonreí, era el primero después de mucho tiempo.

"Lo estoy deseando." Completé antes de verla partir junto a su bolso, rumbo hacia la universidad.

La rutina era muy mala compañera, te hace olvidar lo mucho que te importan aquellos pequeños detalles que en un principio instaron a que la relación emerja y comience. Lo peor de todo aquello, era que uno no se percataba de que la rutina vigila tras la puerta tu vida, hasta que no estas de lleno sumergido en ella. Odiaba sentirme de aquella forma, tan débil e impotente. A veces incluso me preguntaba si todo aquello no era únicamente producto de mi imaginación, es decir, era la primera relación que tenía, no sabía si encontrarnos en aquel punto del noviazgo era cosa común.

"¡Oye Tate! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Pregunté a mi compañero de oficina, nuestra amistad surgió de forma esporádica el primer día de ingreso en la empresa hará cuatro años atrás.

"Si aún lo tienes que preguntar, debe de ser algo muy personal." Terminó sin dejar de teclear su ordenador, fijando la mirada intensamente sobre la pantalla como si estuviera a punto de zanjar el mayor de los contratos de la empresa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis Shiho y tú saliendo juntos?" mis mejillas automáticamente se encendieron en un intenso tono rosado. Invadir la intimidad del ser humano no era mi pasatiempo preferido, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

"¡Mmh!" De pronto dejó de visualizar su tan ansiada pantalla y enfocó su mirada hacia mí. "Nos conocemos desde la infancia, supongo que la respuesta correcta sería toda la vida" Comentó pensativo alzando una ceja hacia mi posición. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" enseguida me ruboricé levemente, mirando hacia los lados con el fin de buscar más intimidad, acercándome hacia él.

"¿Vuestra relación sigue igual que al principio?" Susurré con el propósito de ser escuchada únicamente por él.

"¿A qué te refirieres?" Me escrutó con la mirada, sin modificar su tono. "Ahora estamos casados." Continuó con un tono extrañado.

"¡Tshhh!" Silencié más ruborizada aún que al principio. "Habla más bajo." Regañé. "No me refiero a eso, quiero decir, ¡ya sabes!" Comencé a hacer gestos con el fin de no tener que decirlo pero mi inútil amigo seguía sin entender. "¡La pasión!" Musité con un color rojo atormentando mi rostro.

"¡Ahhm! ¿Te refieres al sexo?" Por fin había comprendió de qué iba la conversación, disminuyendo por fin la tonalidad de aquella voz. Asentí en silencio ya que mi sonrojo no daba pie a ninguna otra cosa más. "Es normal que disminuya, a las mujeres una vez casadas les atormenta el dolor de cabeza." **¿Qué?**

"¿Qué? ¡A mí no me duele la cabeza!" Exclamé sin dar crédito a lo que oía, **¿cómo algunos hombres pueden ser tan necios?**

"¡Lógico! Tu eres quien hace de hombre en la relación." **¡Maldito ignorante!** Su voz sonaba tan natural que ni siquiera entendía perfectamente lo que estaba proclamando abiertamente.

"Por última vez, en nuestra relación ninguna hace de hombre, precisamente existe nuestra relación porque somos dos mujeres." Repetir aquello hasta el cansancio me irritaba, mi amigo no concebía que dos mujeres se amasen sin necesidad de un hombre junto a ellas, por lo que tenía la estúpida creencia de que una de las dos adquiría el rol masculino.

"¡Si tú lo dices! Pero apuesto a que esa es la excusa que te ha dedicado." Volvió a musitar despreocupadamente mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

"¡Idiota! No sé para qué te cuento nada." Concluí con el ceño fruncido, a veces no llegaba a ninguna conclusión con mi amigo.

"¡Vamos! Soy tu amigo, ¡Cuéntamelo!" Suplicó al ver que había hecho a un lado aquella conversación. Tras deliberarlo bastante tiempo y no soportar más su insistencia.

"¡Está bien!" Acepté. "Shizuru no se inventa esas excusas." Zanjé aquel tema de una vez por todas. "Ella realmente está muy ocupada y está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y yo salgo muy tarde, casi no coincidimos." Completé tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para usar.

"Es normal, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó con cara de no comprender hacia a donde me dirigía.

"Antes me esperaba, buscaba cualquier instante para hacerlo, incluso si eso significa robarle tiempo al sueño y ahora ni siquiera los fines de semana coincidimos y al encontrarnos estamos tan exhaustas por las tareas del hogar, que no hacemos nada." Susurré de nuevo hacia mi compañero sumamente avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, es normal que las cosas no sean como al principio. Los horarios, el estrés del trabajo, las responsabilidades de cada quien. ¡Es muy difícil! Hay que buscar el equilibrio." Las palabras de Tate adquirían cierta coherencia a medida que continuaba dialogando.

"¿Y cómo lo busco?" Pregunté tratando de descifrar aquel enorme enigma que mi amigo parece haber despejado.

"¡Fácil!" Exclamó tan tranquilo. "¿Tienes el amor en el hogar, no?" Preguntó por lo que me apresuré en asentir, **Shizuru era la mujer de mi vida**. "Busca el deseo fuera." Completó tan orgulloso. **A la mierda su único instante de lucidez.**

"¿¡Estás diciendo que le sea infiel a Shizuru!?" Pregunté exaltada.

"¡Tshh!" En aquella ocasión me silenció él. "Eso no sería infidelidad." Se excusó. "Una cañita al aire nadie lo notará y mejorará la relación notablemente." Continuó bajo mi ceño fruncido. **¡Eso es ser infiel, inútil!** "Ser infiel implica enamorarse de otra persona, no te estoy diciendo que consigas a una sustituta, sino simplemente desfogarte de tus instintos básicos."

"¡Ni que fuera un animal!" Exclamé sin dar crédito a lo que oía. **¿De quién era aquella estúpida filosofía?**

"Oye el hombre tiene deseos que hay que satisfacer para el buen funcionamiento del cerebro. No lo digo yo lo leí por ahí." Continuó diciendo cosas sin sentido.

"Por última vez, ¡No soy el hombre!" Me defendí pasando desapercibida por él.

"La primera vez siempre cuesta, este fin de semana que no está Shizuru, vamos a divertirnos por Kabukicho, conozco un karaoke donde se juntan todas las solteronas calientes, ¡No falla nunca!" Exclamó emocionado ante sus recuerdos de batalla.

"¡Eres un cerdo!" Bramé dedicándome nuevamente a mi labor.

"Un cerdo con suerte." Sonrió ante mi insulto.

No creía en el método de equilibrio entre el amor y el deseo que ofrecía Tate. **¡Era imposible!** La sola idea de imaginarme con otra mujer que no fuese Shizuru, me asustaba. No necesariamente la reacción de la castaña sino por todo lo que pudiera perder al ser descubierta, aquel método arriesgaba demasiado. Además, no sentía deseo por otra mujer sino por la mía propia. Únicamente debía recrear momentos en los que la libido de ambas estuviera por las nubes. **¿Pero cuando?** Si no me encontraba en la oficina, coincidía con una soñolienta Shizuru. Nuestras ajetreadas vidas no se cruzaban en lo absoluto y aquello me deprimía. Desde que ganó el premio Pulitzer a principios de año, no obtuvo descanso ni un solo instante, exigiéndose aún más cada día. **¿Quién iba a decir que su éxito sería mi fracaso?** Lo único que hacía era ver desde el suelo, la silueta de mi mujer ascender hacia la grandeza sin poder tocarla. Durante toda aquella semana, permanecí distante sumamente pensativa. Aquello, tal vez se trataba únicamente de una etapa hasta regresar de nuevo a la normalidad, **¿pero cuánto duraría la etapa?** Era la nueva cuestión que me asolaba. Definitivamente vivir en el interior de mis pensamientos no es bueno para mi mente.

Tras la cálida despedida de mi mujer, sin culminación aparente de nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía terriblemente sola y abandonada, junto a mi mejor amigo Durhan. Desde su posición me observaba compadeciéndose de mí y de aquellos dos días sin los brazos de la belleza Kioto-ben rodearme a la hora de conciliar el sueño. La primera noche del viernes, la cama se asemejaba a un enorme tempano, durmiera en el lateral que durmiese no había cuerpo humano que pudiera caldear el interior de las sabanas, por lo que opte dormir en el sofá frente al televisor. **No volveré a dormir en aquella cama sin Shizuru**. Resolví justo antes del alba, que fue cuando por fin mis parpados cedieron al cansancio que se apoderaba de mí temeroso a la oscuridad que vería después de cerrarlos. Al despertar, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Tate, nada de infidelidades pero si no estaba Shizuru, **¿qué mal harían un par de cervezas?**

La noche del sábado, me adecenté todo lo que pude y descendí rumbo a la diversión. Le había hecho prometer a Tate que nada de mujeres ni solteras ni casadas, mi intención únicamente era divertirme con un amigo humano y compartir el amargo líquido. Desde mi accidente de tráfico que me hizo permanecer seis meses en coma, no volví a pisar un club. Con la compañía de la belleza Kioto-ben, no hubo realmente ningún problema a la hora de deshacerme de mi vida anterior, pero en este preciso instante en que la soledad me abrazaba como una antigua amiga reapareciendo en mi vida y la rutina fisgoneando en mi relación. No hubo elección, tenía que salir a divertirme. Al descender los escalones, rumbo hacia la distracción los ladridos de Durhan se intensificaban paulatinamente, hasta detenerse abruptamente en medio de un ladrido. **¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Se habrá tragado el mando a distancia como la última vez?** Al llegar al piso inferior comencé con su búsqueda hasta encontrarme con él en la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato?" Bromeé acercándome hacia el can, tratando de acariciarle el lomo que encontré sumamente endurecido. "¿Pero qué?" Asombrada comencé a pasearle la palma de mi mano frente a su mirada estática.

La casa se sumió en un profundo silencio e incluso el tic tac del enorme reloj que decoraba el pasillo rumbo hacia la cocina se había detenido. Me dirigí hacia el reloj de pared confusa, vislumbrando como las manecillas dejaron de avanzar. **¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?**

"¿Cuánto tiempo, querida Natsuki?" Una voz extraña se oía junto a la puerta, al apuntar mi mirada hacia la procedencia un extraño niño que justo había alcanzado la adolescencia se mostraba frente a mí, con una sonrisa sádica y unos intensos ojos de color rojizo.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí dentro?" Pregunté molesta pensando que se trataba de algún gamberro que se había colado en mi hogar sin caer en la cuenta que había pronunciado mi nombre. "¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"¡Lo sé todo sobre ti!" Exclamó emocionado con ambas manos embutidas en sus pantalones y con una sonrisa temerosa decorando el rostro. "¡Soy tu ángel de la guarda!"

"¿¡Mi qué!?" Mi ceño se había fruncido notablemente. "Como no salgas de mi casa ahora mismo, sí que llamaré a mis ángeles de la guarda a que te saquen a patadas." Bramé haciendo alusión a que contactaré con la policía. "¡Durhan!" Llamé a mi fiel amigo con el fin de que ahuyentara a aquel mocoso.

"¡Está congelado!" Volvió a exclamar tranquilamente. "Veo que no te acuerdas de nada, salvo de Shizuru. El truco ha sido realmente efectivo." Soltó sin entender a qué hacía alusión. Hasta que desplegó tras de sí unas enormes alas negras, tan inmensas que cubrían toda la sala de estar.

"¿¡Quién demonios eres!?" Asustada fui de bruces hacia el suelo, observando incrédula la horrible imagen frente a mí.

"¡Y pensar que alguna vez salvaste tú al mundo del desastre!" Suspiró negando con la cabeza. "¡Natsuki!" Trató de ponerse firme. "Vengo a confesarte que saliendo por aquella puerta, estarás a punto de cometer el mayor error de tu vida, que lamentarás eternamente ya que destruirás todo lo bueno que hay en tus días desde que conociste a Shizuru."Mi mirada sumamente asustada enfocaba hacia los ojos de aquel extraño ser que me observaba intensamente. "No destruyas aquello que con tanto esfuerzo has construido." Con aquella última frase batió sus alas y salió despedido, por lo que solté un grito de horror pensando que rompería el techo de la sala de estar y aquello sí que sería difícil de explicar a la castaña.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Debo estar alucinando!" De pronto, el tic tac del enorme reloj de pared comenzó a sonar y los ladridos de Durhan inundaron la casa. "Definitivamente es mi imaginación. Debo haberme perdido en mis visiones internas a tal punto de no oír lo que me rodea." Traté de explicarme aquel hecho, hasta que el timbre de la entrada bramó sacándome nuevamente de mi cavilación.

"¡Si!" Temerosa abrí la puerta cruzándome con Tate.

"¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Rumbo a la diversión!" Exclamó excitado con unas copas de más. Me encogí de hombros y cerré la puerta tras de mí, haciendo caso omiso a las visiones que padecí.

Durante toda la noche, frecuentamos numerosos locales, derramando tanto alcohol sobre nuestras bocas como a lugares asistíamos. Tate poseía la mala costumbre de mezclar bebidas alcohólicas sin descanso hasta caer rendido. Y justo después de perder la cuenta de las veces que bailamos, las barras en las que nos apoyamos y las copas que tomamos, abandonamos nuestra conciencia. A la mañana siguiente al despertar, una sequedad inmensa se apoderaba de mi garganta. La poca luz que se filtraba a través de la cerrada ventana, me molestaba sumamente en los ojos y el lugar donde me encontraba era diferente a mi dormitorio. **No estoy en casa**. Me atreví a pronosticar, aún no había abierto los ojos pero intuía que no me encontraba entre mis sábanas, ni en mi cómodo y reconfortante lecho. **¿Dónde estaba?** Me pregunté mentalmente antes de animarme a soltar un quejido con el fin de incorporarme. Al conseguir por fin alzar mis pesados parpados, la penumbra rodeaba la estancia y una vez acostumbrada a aquella oscuridad, observe completamente que aquello no era mi hogar. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces con el fin de enfocar mi mirada sobre algún objeto en concreto y comencé a recorrer con los ojos la estancia, hasta voltearme y encontrarme junto a un cuerpo inerte. En silencio, detuve mi respiración sorprendida, sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. **Espero que sea Shizuru** , me recitaba una y otra vez antes de descubrir a la desconocida junto a mí. La joven era castaña, pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Sabía que Shizuru se encontraba a quinientos kilómetros de mí, **¿qué había hecho?** Temerosa me incorporé lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la joven durmiente. Busqué como pude mi ropa por entre el desastre que habíamos armado la noche anterior y contemplé el rostro de la joven, descubriendo que no lo había visto en mi vida. Suspiré aliviada. No tenía por qué enfrentarla y podría negarlo todo frente a Shizuru si se diera el caso. Aquella extraña visión de anoche antes de salir con Tate, me había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. **¡Estás a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida!** Trague saliva duramente. No recordaba si era el peor pero si aquello llegara a oídos de la belleza Kioto-ben sería el final de mis días. **¡Cómo no pude caer en la cuenta de lo que decía aquella criatura!** En aquel instante comencé a creer que realmente se trataba de mi ángel de la guarda dándome un aviso. **¡Mierda!** Salí despavorida de aquella casa sin percatarme de la presencia de mi amigo que dormía abrazado a una rubia en el sofá.

Al llegar a casa me encerré cual fugitiva, echando las cortinas con el fin de que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia en el hogar salvo Durhan que me miraba curioso ante mi extraña reacción. Contemplé el enorme reloj de pared, son las seis de la tarde, el shinkansen de la castaña llegará en menos de media hora a Tokio. Me dirigí hacia la ducha con el fin de eliminar todas las evidencias de anoche, por suerte no había ninguna marca delatora en mi cuerpo y al salir del cálido baño, puse una lavadora para eliminar el perfume ajeno. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo pero aquel desliz insignificante para mí, iba a arruinar mi vida si no pensaba con la mente fría todos los movimientos a realizar. Aquel domingo, por primera vez después de cinco años, se respiraba un olor diferente en mí alrededor. Mi interior se agitaba con fuerza sin lograr tranquilizarlo, como si se preparase para un hecho fatal y mi respiración entrecortada mostraba claramente el nerviosismo que me rondaba al vislumbrar las manecillas del reloj recorrer la silenciosa estancia. Durhan que se encontraba junto a mí, me observaba de forma diferente, inquieto como si no me reconociese.

"Es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale?" Susurré hacia él por lo que desvió su mirada y continuó con su vida canina ajena al melodrama. De pronto se oyó la llave penetrar la cerradura y mi corazón se agitó dando un vuelco.

"¡Ya estoy en casa!" El fluido Kioto-ben de la castaña volvió a derramarse sobre las paredes de nuestro nido de amor.

"¡Bien..venida!" Mi corazón latía desbocado, como si ya estuviera expuesta ante mi infidelidad.

"¿Va todo bien?" Sonrió Shizuru, otorgándome un beso en los labios, calmando momentáneamente mi descomposición.

"¡Nada! Solo te he echado de menos." Concluí rodeándola con mis brazos por la cintura. ¿Cómo no me pude detener? ¡Arriesgaba demasiado!

"Yo también te he echado de menos." Musitó dulcemente, otorgándome un nuevo beso más apasionado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "No volveré a separarme de ti." Continuó con el mismo tono melodioso con el que me enamoró durante todo aquel tiempo. "No he pegado ojo en todo este tiempo porque no estabas a mi lado." Confesó y de pronto la culpa me atravesó el pecho asestándome una herida profunda.

"Yo tampoco he podido." Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse y las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con mostrarse.

"¡Ara! Mi bella Natsuki no puede estar sin mí, eso calma mi corazón." Espetó fundiéndose conmigo en un abrazo.

Una parte de mí comenzaba lentamente a marchitarse como si la hubiese perdido en el instante en el que desobedecí aquella advertencia y puse el primer pie sobre la calle. No debía haber hablado con Tate y mucho menos salir con él. La culpa del delito me atormentaba tras la oreja empujándome una y otra vez a confesar aquella terrible infracción. Aquella noche hicimos el amor después de dos semanas sin apenas tocarnos y al sentir su cálido y maravillo cuerpo junto al mío no pude reprimir las lágrimas. **¿Realmente había arriesgado todo aquello por una noche que ni siquiera recordaba?**

"¿Cariño que pasa? ¡Jamás te he visto llorar!" La voz de la castaña sonaba como si realmente sufriera por el hecho de ver mis lágrimas. No la merecía en absoluto.

"Te echaba muchísimo de menos. No quiero que me abandones nunca, no podría vivir sin ti." Solté en medio de mis sollozos por lo que la belleza Kioto-ben apretó aún más su abrazo fundiéndome en su ser. Mis palabras la habían conmovido. No la había engañado con mis sentimientos, pues era verdad ahora que veía peligrar mi sólida y pura relación con la castaña por mi fallo, me daba cuenta de lo que realmente poseía.

"Ni los ángeles en el cielo, ni los demonios bajo el mar, podrán separar mi alma del alma de la bella Kuga Natsuki. ¿Recuerdas?" Susurró en la penumbra de nuestro mágico encuentro, volviendo a fundir nuestros labios y nuestro cuerpo hasta el alba.

Durante toda la semana, trataba continuamente de sorprender a la castaña haciendo a un lado nuestra rutina. Todos los días aparecía con un enorme ramo de girasoles intensamente amarillos en la mano, arrancando de sus labios numerosas sonrisas. Realizaba numerosos favores a mis compañeros de trabajo, con el fin de salir antes de tiempo y poder reservar cualquier mesa en algún buen restaurante y disfrutar de una cena junto al amor de mi vida. Aquello era un verdadero sueño, nuestra relación volvía a emerger de la rutina y nuestra pasión se desataba cada noche al llegar a nuestro hogar, que por un momento creí que el encuentro fortuito con aquella joven desconocida no era más que una pesadilla, pero me equivoqué. Simplemente era la calma antes de la tempestad.

Después de regresar del fin de semana romántico que me había prometido Shizuru antes de marcharse a Kioto, mientras desempacamos el equipaje del maletero, una joven castaña se encontraba frente a nuestra puerta sentada, observándonos curiosa sin percatarnos de su presencia.

"¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Oí a Shizuru charlar con alguien mientras trataba de sacar la enorme maleta de la Kioto-ben.

"¿Estás casada?" Cuando me giré en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada, me paralicé por completo, pues aquella pregunta iba dirigida hacia mí. Aquella joven era la desconocida que se encontraba tendida junto a mí aquella fatídica mañana. "¿Estás casada?" Repitió sorprendida contemplando a Shizuru que no entendía aquella situación. "¡Por eso te largaste en cuanto pudiste!" Shizuru había enfocado su mirada hacia mí sorprendida por lo que oía.

"¡oye! Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Yo…" Comencé tratando de desmentir aquello pero las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta sin salir. Enseguida recibí una sonora bofetada por parte de la joven desconocida, que se marchó rauda sin mirar atrás. Lo único que contemplaba aterrada era a Shizuru que muda asistía a aquella interacción. "¡Shizuru espera!" Grité al verla voltearse y dirigirse al interior de la casa con Durhan junto a ella.

"¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?" Musitó junto a la puerta tratando de abrirla.

"No es lo que crees, yo…" De nuevo arranqué con alguna excusa plausible que hiciera desaparecer aquel malentendido.

"No te atrevas a seguir engañándome. ¡No tiene ni dieciocho años!" Alzó su voz en medio de la sala de estar observándome, descompuesta con las lágrimas decorando su hermosa mirada. "¿Cómo has podido?" Volvió a susurrar frágil en medio del llanto.

"Lo siento Shizuru." Mi voz junto a mi mundo comenzaban a derrumbarse. "No sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracha y Tate…" Comencé a balbucear, sin comprender por qué las palabras se negaban a acompañarme cuando más las necesitaba.

"¡Suficiente!" Sentenció anegada en lágrimas. "¿No te das cuenta?" Volvió a preguntar. "Ninguna excusa puede devolver mi corazón a su estado original." Aquella frase me golpeó el vientre dejándome helada y sin aliento, temiendo oír lo que venía después. "Me has partido el corazón." Esas palabras me empujaron hacia el abismo que comenzaba a abrirse precipitadamente y sin detenerse entre las dos.

No lograba oír nada más a partir de ahí, Shizuru seguía sollozando dedicándome palabras devastadoras pero mi mente se había detenido en aquella frase. Había partido su corazón, le había hecho daño a la única persona que juré amar y respetar, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Había incumplido todas las promesas que le dediqué, había destruido aquel mundo que con tanto esfuerzo y empeño habíamos construido juntas y ¿por qué? Porque la rutina me asustó. Dos lágrimas amargas y ardientes descendieron por mis cuencas, irritando mi piel a su paso.

"¡Vete!" Abrió la puerta de entrada, sujetando el equipaje que había llevado aquel fin de semana a las aguas termales de Arashi. "No quiero volver a verte." Sentenció.

"Shizuru, por favor." Supliqué junto a ella completamente destruida por lo que la Kioto-ben desvió su mirada de la mía.

"No quiero oír ninguna palabra más de ti. Si no supiste mantener tus promesas, no eres la persona que me espera." Susurró sin mirarme a los ojos, apretando sus manos en la puerta abierta.

Cabizbaja, salí de mi nido de amor por el hecho de haberlo ultrajado y una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí expulsándome de mi paraíso, el frío se abrió paso en mi corazón instalándose en mi interior junto el enorme vacío que había dejado Shizuru con su ausencia. Durante tres días y tres noches permanecí estática en el umbral de la puerta, sin creer lo que había sucedido. A la tercera noche, una lluvia torrencial embestía con fuerza el exterior, notando como las gotas surcaban mi rostro y mi pelo empapándome por completo, uniéndose el cielo con mi lamento fundiéndose la lluvia con mis lágrimas, de pronto la silueta de mi progenitora se había apiadado de mí, viniendo a mi encuentro.

"Cariño, regresemos a casa." La voz afligida de mi madre, se compadecía de mi aspecto. Mi mirada vacía era incapaz de enfocar en ella y solo al comprender realmente que había perdido mi lugar en el mundo, pude asentir en dirección a Saeko.

"La he perdido, mamá." Susurré hacia ella mientras caminaba cual autómata. "Me he equivocado y la he perdido para siempre." Volví a murmurar más para mí que para ella, sintiendo sus manos rodearme.

Los siguientes días, se sucedieron envueltos por una nube de incomprensión y mutismo. No quería ver a nadie y no quería hablar más con nadie. Si mis palabras únicamente eran capaces de prometer sin cumplir, no quería volver a hacer nunca más uso de ellas. Mi antigua habitación, se había convertido en mi retiro personal. No volví a ver la luz del sol desde que Shizuru me confesara que había partido su corazón. Ella era toda la luz que necesitaba mi frío corazón y sin ella no merecía nada. Recibí numerosas llamadas del trabajo y de mis compañeros, pero las rechazaba todas. ¿De qué me servirían todas aquellas banalidades si no contaba con la presencia de la castaña nunca más? En silencio y a través de la negrura que se abría en mi habitación, viví en soledad durante tres meses en completo sigilo hasta que una mañana recibí los papeles del divorcio. Frente a aquella documentación me vi incapaz de derramar ninguna lágrima más, mis ojos se habían secado. Enrojecidos intentaban verter el salado fluido sin éxito. Miraba desconsolada aquel dosier y le dedique una mirada rota a mi madre que junto a mí asistía a aquella tortura en la que me encontraba inmersa.

"He tratado de hablar con ella pero se niega a recapacitar." La voz de Saeko angustiada sufría por cómo estaba llevando aquella mortal ruptura. "Está sufriendo al igual que tú." Miré hacia su posición sin articular palabra y tomé aquellos documentos e ingresé de nuevo a mi habitación.

No había mucho qué pensar, Shizuru quería deshacerse de mí y de mi recuerdo. Había traicionado nuestro amor de forma rápida sin comprender el alcance de mis acciones. Durante todo aquel tiempo deseé volver hacia atrás y deshacer todo aquello, evitando salir aquella noche, evitando hablar con Tate e incluso evitando ingresar a aquella compañía que hizo que conociera la raíz de mi problema, remontándome cada vez más en el tiempo hasta llegar a la conclusión de desear impedir el hecho de haber nacido. Firmé aquellos papeles de divorcio sin antes escribir dos largas y detalladas cartas, en la penumbra de mi dormitorio. Una dirigida hacia mi progenitora, tratando de explicarle los detalles que me habían llevado a aquella última decisión y una hacia Shizuru demostrándole con cada palabra que no merecía seguir habitando en este mundo si había incumplido la promesa de amarla solo a ella hasta la muerte. Había oído que aquella salida era únicamente de los cobardes, pero a veces había situaciones en las que vivir empeoraría aún más las cosas. Sabía perfectamente como era mi vida sin la castaña y no me gustaba en absoluto por lo tanto, si no era junto a Shizuru, no merecía vivir. Había enrollado una sábana blanca junto al aparato de calefacción empotrado a la pared y la había deslizado alrededor de mi cuello, abriendo la ventana con la intención de lanzarme al vacío con el fin de acabar con aquella tortura. Justo en el instante que deslicé ambas piernas por la ventana, tomando impulso. La imagen de aquel siniestro ángel de la guarda se presentaba frente a mí.

"No puedo permitir que lo hagas." Sonrió hacia mí, transformando lentamente su rostro a uno afligido. "Si lo haces, toda tu grandeza se esfumará, el lugar que te corresponde en la corte celestial desaparecerá y tu hazaña por salvar el mundo se difuminará." Asistí a sus palabras pacientemente, sin entender a qué se refería.

"Tenías razón, no debí salir por aquella puerta." Aquella fue la primera frase que solté desde que mi madre me recogía frente a mi antiguo hogar. "No sé de qué grandeza me estás hablando pero debo hacerme cargo de mis acciones." Enseguida uno de los dedos de Nagi tocó mi rostro y rememoré cada instante del pasado, mi vida como ángel de la guarda y mi descenso al infierno.

"Has vivido algo mucho más duro que un simple rechazo, ¿no te parece, Natsuki?" La voz de mi viejo amigo comentó con nostalgia.

"Ningún infierno se asemeja al instante que oí aquellas palabras." Rememoré las lágrimas de Shizuru en el momento en el que confesaba que le había partido el corazón.

"Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde." Sonreí ante aquellas palabras completamente ciertas. Aquella débil mueca que dibujé en mi rostro a modo de sonrisa conmovió a mi antiguo amigo. "Quiero que entiendas que hay cosas que por muy insignificante que parezcan no merecen la pena si la reacción que producen es devastadora, debes aprender que lo que te une a Shizuru es más grande que la rutina o que las dudas que te atormentan a solas." Concluyó hacia mí.

"Saber todo eso ahora es demasiado tarde, ¿no te parece?" Suspiré pesadamente hacia mí misma.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, mi querida Natsuki." Diciendo aquello tomó mi muñeca y me empujó hacia el vacío estrangulando mi frágil y pequeño cuello, tal y como había deseado.

Desperté empapada en sudor frío en la penumbra de la habitación, sumamente exaltada y transpirando intensamente. Mi corazón agitado no dejaba de latir desbocado ante aquella pesadilla, Shizuru prendió la luz de la lámpara sorprendida, tratando de tranquilizarme. **¿Qué era aquello?** Emocionada contemplé el rostro de la castaña que permanecía junto a mi sumamente preocupada. Pensé que jamás volvería a verla, que había perecido en aquella sábana y que el divorcio se llevaría a cabo una vez que mi progenitora diera con los papeles sobre el escritorio.

"¡Estás aquí!" Susurré hacia la castaña sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. "Lo siento, Shizuru, lo siento muchísimo. Te amo más que a mi vida y no podría vivir sin ti." Comenté sin detener mi llanto y precipitadamente arrancando un notable asombro en el rostro de la castaña.

"Yo también te amo cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?" Trató de comprender la belleza Kioto-ben que había espabilado automáticamente al ver mi angustiado estado.

"Debí acompañarte a la firma de libros en Kioto, nunca debí traicionarte aquel fin de semana." Volví a musitar junto a ella, envueltas por el confort de nuestro lecho.

"¿Cómo sabes lo de la firma de libros? ¡Iba a comentártelo mañana!" Exclamó confusa Shizuru. "Me voy a Kioto este fin de semana, ¿Cómo que no debiste engañarme?" En aquel instante lo comprendí, Nagi me había mostrado el precio de cometer una locura y arriesgar lo que poseía por las numerosas dudas que me asolaban en aquel entonces.

"¡Es un sueño! ¡Aun no has ido a Kioto! ¡Aún no ha pasado nada!" Grité eufórica, sentándome de rodillas en la cama frente a Shizuru que seguía más confusa que al principio.

"¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí?" Sacó a relucir su melodioso y atractivo Kioto-ben por lo que la besé una y mil veces hasta caer sobre ella en el lecho.

"Soñé que me abandonabas y me pedías el divorcio y te alejabas de mí. Soñé que no volvía a verte." Satisfice su curiosidad, sin descender reteniéndola entre mis brazos.

"Ara, ara. ¿Así que soñaste que me fuiste infiel este fin de semana y te echaba de casa?" Cuestionó sin haberle pasado desapercibido el motivo por el que me pedía el divorcio.

"Jamás lo hubiera hecho de estar en mis cinco sentidos, ¿entiendes? Solo ha sido una pesadilla." La mirada rojiza seguía escrutándome sin desdibujar la sonrisa que le producía mi reacción ante un mal sueño.

"Por si acaso, este fin de semana vienes conmigo a la firma de libros, quiero que estés donde te pueda ver." Sin soltar mi agarre sobre la castaña, la llenaba de besos mientras oía sus amenazas, **como extrañaba oír su dulce voz.**

Mi ángel de la guarda me había otorgado una segunda oportunidad **, ¿o tal vez simplemente me había mostrado una exageración de lo que podría suceder si se me ocurriera seguir el consejo de Tate?** De todas formas, agradecía enormemente el hecho de contar con la presencia de Shizuru en mi vida y si para aprender una lección he de caerme de bruces contra el duro suelo que así sea, todo por no perder a la castaña.

En nuestro viaje hacia Kioto, había sonreído ante la dicha de superar el fin de semana sin ningún percance y sin la compañía de ninguna castaña menor de edad. La mayor de las Fujino seguía sin poder ni verme, pero mis ojos únicamente brillaban en dirección hacia la futura ganadora del premio nobel de literatura. Con tal de que nuestros corazones siguieran en sintonía, podría soportar las humillaciones y todos los sermones de su santa madre. En una ocasión cuando Shizuru se encontraba sentada a la firma de innumerables ejemplares de su nueva obra, la castaña mayor no hacía más que despotricar sobre mi existencia.

"¿Acaso piensas seguir sonriendo como una atolondrada?" Cuestionó la mayor mirándome de reojo. "¡Me avergüenzas!" **Está claro que no se ha mirado en el espejo**.

"Señora Fujino, soy una fiel admiradora de su hija y prometí serlo hasta la muerte, por lo tanto sonreiré de esta forma hasta el día en el que muera." Zanjé sin desviar mi mirada de la castaña que firmaba complaciente a sus miles de fans. La señora Fujino no dejaba de murmurar de forma ininteligible.

"Yo que he entregado hasta el último de mis alientos al señor, ¿qué hice para merecerme esto? Pasarme la vida sin ver a mis nietos." Fue lo único que captó mi oído después de cinco largos minutos despotricando en soledad hacia el señor.

"¿Por qué cree que no verá a sus nietos?" Cuestioné aguantando tanto como podía la risa que me produjo el hecho de saberme hablando sobre aquel tema con la devota Fujino.

"Ignorante, si la sigues mirando de esa forma tan aduladora jamás se desprenderá de ti y me quedaré sin nietos." Sentenció de mala gana gesticulando dramáticamente. "¿A no ser que lleves todo este tiempo engañándonos y resultas ser un hombre?" Esto último lo reprodujo alzando una ceja mientras me observaba de soslayo. **Será…**

"Siento decepcionarla pero nací mujer y moriré siendo mujer." **¿Pero qué se ha creído esta?** Alegué orgullosa sacando pecho y mirando hacia la castaña sentada frente a nosotros, sin que la firma de libros le diera tregua. De vez en cuando dedicaba una mirada hacia mi dirección preocupada y yo sonreía para tranquilizarla. "Pero, si lo único que necesita es ver a sus nietos para ser feliz, no se preocupe…" Aquella afirmación se escurrió de mis labios sin proponérmelo, ahí de pie mirando la silueta del amor de mi vida comencé a desear tener hijos con ella, tantos como pudiera. La amaba profundamente y deseaba ver los frutos de nuestro amor. "… Me muero de ganas por tener hijos con Shizuru." Aquella afirmación pareció golpear su estómago porque con fingida sobreactuación se sostuvo el pecho como si de pronto se encontrase mal. **Jaque mate.**

De pronto, alguien se encargó de la mayor de las Fujino, mientras la alejaban tanto como podían de mí. Mi madre era la directora de la editorial que presentaba el libro de Fujino y todos en el equipo sabían de la alergia hacia a mí que poseía la mayor de las castañas. Después de una hora firmando libros, Shizuru obtuvo un pequeño descanso viniendo rauda a mi encuentro.

"¿Va todo bien? He visto como se llevaban a mamá alejándola de ti." Sonreí ante su frase.

"Todo va perfectamente, tu estas obteniendo tanto éxito que la próxima firma de libros deben hacerla en un estadio de baseball." Comenzó a sonreír dedicándome un casto beso. "A tu madre el señor le concederá el más ansiado deseo de todas sus plegarias." Volví a besar sus labios ante su curiosa mirada acerca de mi última frase. "Y yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por tenerte." **¡Como debe ser!** Sonreí orgullosa de mi exacta definición.

"Por curiosidad." Arrancó diciendo alzando una ceja tal y como lo hizo la Fujino mayor. "¿Cuál es la plegaria que le concederá el señor a mi madre?" **¡Vaya Shizuru será igual a su madre cuando sea mayor!** Tragué saliva ante mi pensamiento.

"Me muero por tener hijos contigo y tu madre le preocupa el hecho de no tener nietos." Comencé a gesticular con ambas manos a modo de balanza. Con los ojos abiertos del sombro, Shizuru miraba en mi dirección sorprendida ante mi resolución. Nunca habíamos sacado el tema a colación y el hecho de soltarlo así sin más, le había pillado distraída.

"De acuerdo, tengo que seguir firmando libros." Susurró aún sin dar crédito a lo que había oído de mis labios. Abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de añadir algo más pero las palabras parecían abandonarla. "Hablamos luego sobre esto…" Concluyó confusa y emocionada a la vez.

"Solo tienes que decir que sí." Solté encogiéndome de hombros y me dedicó una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

Por fin pude verlo claramente. Aquel miedo irrefrenable hacia la rutina que creía que me vigilaba tras la puerta, no era más que la inseguridad que tenía al dar el paso definitivo. Había asentado la cabeza y me había casado con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta, **y de la galaxia si me atrevía a proclamar** , pero solo restaba el afianzar aquella unión, que nuestro amor obtenga frutos y sobre todo huella en este mundo, nada mejor que los hijos para que nuestro legado prevalezca eternamente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Nagi estaría orgulloso de mí. Cierto era que podría haberle ahorrado el mal trago a mi suegra pero así era yo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinco años más tarde**_

"¡Toshio vuelve aquí!" Grité al borde de la histeria, aquel demonio no hacía más que corretear por toda la planta superior, desnudo y completamente mojado. "Acabarás empapándolo todo." **Y tu madre me va a matar**. Susurré abatida, era indescriptible la cantidad de energía que poseía un niño.

"¡Durhan! ¡Durhan!" La voz infantil no hacía más que corretear tras la cola del can que con aspecto cansado huía del renacuajo. **¿Cómo podría complicarse tanto un baño?**

"¡Basta! Toshio ven aquí." Me había aventurado demasiado a la ligera deseando tantos niños como dios mande pero lo cierto era que quería devolver este por paquetería instantánea.

Desde hace cuatro años había nacido nuestro primer y único hijo. En cuanto vi su pequeña cabecita, su dulce boquita y las diminutas manos me enamoré completamente de él. Era mi viva imagen, poseía un cabello tan negruzco que se asemejaba a un azul profundo nocturno y la mirada tan rojiza que lejos de pensar que eran de su madre, igualaba más a la de cierto ángel de la guarda, **la figura de Nagi parecía reírse con sarcasmo a mi espalda por su notable parecido**. Sus primeros años de vida, eran todo dulzura, suavidad y delicadeza pero en cuanto pudo sujetarse por sí mismo sobre sus dos piernecitas y caminar libremente como humano las cosas se complicaron. No existía un minuto de paz en la casa, **era el mismísimo señor de obsidian reencarnado** , sin mencionar al pobre Durhan que sufría cada maltrato innombrable a manos de aquel pequeño monstruo insensible. Pero la gota que ha colmado el vaso ha sido mi notable desplazo en aquella casa. El pequeño gozaba de todos los minutos libres de la castaña y cuando mi turno llegaba, ésta se encontraba tan cansada que no me dedicaba ni la mirada. **¿Quién me manda a tener hijos?**

"Ya estoy en casa…" La melodiosa voz de la Kioto-ben, nos alertó a Durhan y a mí. "¿Hay alguien?" Cuestionó escuchando como se deshacía de sus tacones en el vestíbulo.

"Corre Durhan, ven tú." Susurré hacia mi amigo el can, facilitándome las cosas como siempre. "¡Ya voy cariño, estamos aquí arriba!" Alcé la voz para tranquilizar a la castaña. Como era lógico el pequeño perseguía al can asustado reacio a seguir sufriendo maltrato alguno pero si el can llegaba hasta a mí a tiempo impediría que este estrangulara la cola del animal. "¡Te tengo!" Lo capturé en cuanto Durhan me rebasó escondiéndose tras de mí.

"¿Necesitáis ayuda?" La voz de Shizuru se encontraba en la cocina, sabía exactamente cuál sería su siguiente movimiento si no la tranquilizaba desde mi posición.

"Va todo bien, enseguida bajamos." Aclaré. **Que se vaya al sofá, que se vaya al sofá…** imploré mientras echaba polvos talco por encima del niño, haciendo malabares con sus pañales, su loción de bebé y el pequeño body escogido para ponerse.

"Está bien." Susurró dejando caer su ser en el cómodo sofá y antes de que encendiera el televisor, bajaba las escaleras con el pequeño Toshio en brazos radiante y fresco como una lechuga. "¡Ohh aquí está mi príncipe!" Sonrió complacida hacia el pequeño demonio, ofreciéndole sus brazos, cosa que no dudó en tomar. "¿Qué tal tú día?" Cuestionó dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá en cuanto quedé liberada de mi pequeño infierno.

"Agotada." Sentencié y al obtener únicamente el silencio levanté la mirada hacia la castaña percatándome de que le hablaba a él.

"Lo siento mi amor." Arrancó con una sonrisa que no podía disimular. "¿Qué tal tu día?" Fruncí el ceño descontenta. Al percatarme de que Durhan se encontraba cerca de la puerta sollozando, me acordé de que no le había sacado en todo el día.

"Voy a sacar a Durhan, así os ponéis al día." Me incorporé y sentí la pequeña manita sujetar mi pantalón.

"Besito de buenas noches." Toshio era el Kuga más despierto de la historia de los Kugas, no en vano era hijo de Shizuru, sabía manipular con aquella voz chillona a su antojo transformándola en una dulce y melodiosa voz a conveniencia.

"¡Eso y nuestro besito de buenas noches!" Madre e hijo se confabulaban contra mí, con aquellos ojitos de cordero degollado, por lo que acabé por besar a ambos.

"Buenas noches, campeón." Besé a mi hijo en la frente y este me dedicó la sonrisa más dulce e inocente. **¿Cómo no quererle al fin y al cabo?** "Pórtate bien con mamá." Asintió sonriente.

"Adiós, mami." Saludó con su pequeña manita cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"Vamos a acostarte, cariño." Se incorporó Shizuru del sofá dándome un guiño que me hizo estremecer.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y respiré aliviada sintiendo el frescor de la noche golpear mi rostro. Desde que Toshio llegó a nuestras vidas, hubo cambios. Trabajaba medio tiempo por la mañana para poder estar con mi pequeño por las tardes y alternaba mi tiempo con Shizuru que trabajaba por las tardes en la universidad mientras seguía presentando nuevos libros. Ahora que había sido nominada dos años seguidos al premio nobel, todas las miras estaban puestas en ella, por lo que se exigía mucho más a sí misma y apenas disfrutábamos de noches pasionales como antaño. **Lo cierto era que ninguna tenía ganas**. Yo acababa agotada con los juegos y travesuras de Toshio y Shizuru exhausta por el intenso día laboral. Cuando mi adorada suegra hacía acto de presencia, ya que ahora tenía motivos de sobra para visitarnos, las dos nos tomábamos una noche sabática para cenar como una pareja normal o disfrutar de una cita como dos enamoradas, pero a quien queremos engañar, lo único que hacíamos era hablar del niño, **¿Cómo no?** A qué escuela he de ir, que pañales absorbían mejor y si debíamos cambiar mi coche por un monovolumen por si acaso necesitáramos un espacio extra cuando llegaba la Fujino mayor. De modo que cero noches de pasión, cero paseos románticos y ni qué decir de posturas sexis. No era que Shizuru no provocara mi libido y deseo, es simplemente que corretear tras Toshio o sumergirte en multitud de tareas del hogar impedían que el deseo asomara a nuestro lecho matrimonial. **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mojé?** Ni lo recuerdo hará unos dos meses en nuestro aniversario o **¿era mi cumpleaños?** Ni idea. Aquel monstruo que engendré se estaba deshaciendo de toda mi diversión y solo debía esperar a mandarlo a la universidad para quedar libre de grilletes.

"¿Qué dices Durhan?" Cuestioné hacia mi fiel amigo después de hacer sus necesidades. "Solo tenemos que caminar en línea recta sin detenernos, la felicidad está ahí en línea contraría a aquella dirección." Señalé hacia nuestra casa que aún tenía encendida las luces. El can me miró fijamente inclinando su cabeza tratando de comprender lo que decía. "Debiste decirme que tener hijos era una pésima idea." Sacudí la cabeza dirigiendo mi mirada nuevamente hasta mi hogar. "Ahora mismo estaría disfrutando en aquella habitación de mi preciosa mujer." Volví a mirarle y este inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. "Tu cola estaría intacta y no ligeramente doblada." Diciendo aquello emitió un sonido gutural y se echó sobre el suelo cansado. "Por cierto, ¿tú no tienes hijos?" Cuestioné y como si me entendiera ocultó su hocico en su pata derecha. "¡Chico listo!" Me incorporé una vez que las luces del salón se apagaron y las de la habitación de mi pequeño angelito se oscurecieron casi por completo. "Hora de irse, la cama nos espera." Alegué con cierto agotamiento.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, Durhan se dirigió derecho hacia su cesta donde después de la tercera vuelta dejó caer su cuerpo cansado y agachó la cabeza posándola sobre su cómodo colchón. Acaricié la cabeza a modo de darle las buenas noches y ascendí las escaleras hasta llegar al piso superior. Me dirigí hacia la habitación del pequeño que se encontraba dormido cual ángel y sonreí ampliamente. Era maravillosa aquella sensación, la de saber que como madre habías superado un día intenso sin incidentes y que tu pequeño dormía plácido. **Todo sufrimiento valía la pena**. Suspiré aliviada y deposité un beso en su cabeza. Cierto era que la presencia de Toshio me recordaba todos los sacrificios divertidos pero me producía otro tipo de sensación y sentimientos. Anteponía sus necesidades a las mías, sus deseos a los míos incluso su vida a la mía. Y si las madres éramos los arcos y nuestros hijos las flechas que proyectábamos hacia el futuro, estaba orgullosa de que mi pequeña flecha fuera engendrada en un hogar lleno de amor y cariño.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación completamente exhausta, descubrí que la castaña esperaba pacientemente mi regreso. Con un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, mostrando sus impecables piernas largas mientras observaba en mi dirección de forma coqueta. Sonreí ante su iniciativa, lo cierto era que apenas nos sobraba tiempo para nosotras pero de lo poco que podíamos gozar, sacábamos el máximo partido.

"Sé que estas agotada, pero te echo terriblemente de menos." Se quejó dejando ver aún más la desnudez de su pierna, flexionándola levemente haciendo que la tela se retire hacia atrás.

"Creí que solo tenías ojos para Toshio." Aventuré, no está de más hacerme un poco la difícil. Cuando ha llegado esta tarde me ha excluido del momento cariñitos con nuestro hijo. **Ahora me las pagarás.** Sonrió pícaramente hacia mí.

"Y sí, solo tengo ojos para Toshio." Aseguró llevándose el dedo índice hacia su boca, mordiéndose la uña ligeramente de forma seductora. "Pero el resto de mi cuerpo te pertenece solo a ti." Sobra decir que ante aquella frase había ganado ella por goleada. **Está bien hacerse la dura pero sin pasarse.**

Sin mediar palabra me deshice de mi camiseta y de los pantalones y me metí en la cama. Alguien superior se ha apiadado de mí y esta noche después de dos meses iba a romper la maldición de únicamente encontrar intimidad con mi mujer en alguna fecha importante. Tenía que tomar todas las señales divinas, no por nada he salvado al mundo del caos y el desastre, me merezco un premio de vez en cuando. Shizuru era toda una exquisitez, jamás dejaría de verla con los mismos ojos que el primer día, gracias a ella he llegado a un estado que nunca creí tener el derecho de poseer. Ser madre, esposa y fiel amante eran tres roles a los que nunca aspiraba por miedo a fracasar pero desde que conocí a la castaña supe enseguida que junto a ella jamás fracasaría, no en vano recorrí el infierno para llegar junto a ella. No me importaría volver a hacerlo, aunque espero que el mundo no tenga por qué volver a ser salvado, ¿No?

"Pobre Natsuki, aún no sabe todo lo que le espera." Nagí agachó la mirada agotado, en su fuero interno sabía que él siempre tendrá que cargar con los platos rotos de todos los movimientos de la morena.

"Más bien lo que me espera a mí, ¿no podría tener una protegida normal?" Se agitó Nagi dirigiéndose a Mai, su fiel amiga y compañera de viaje. "Mi trabajo no está bien pagado." Se quejó a gusto. "Y más si constantemente he de salvar el mundo con ese desastre de mujer."

"Disfruta de la calma, en breve llegará la tempestad." Le guiñó uno de los ojos el ángel de la guarda de la castaña, mostrando la sonrisa más traviesa.

"Noooo..." Nagi era incapaz de dejar de quejarse, hay costumbres que nunca cambian.

* * *

N/A: ¡Feliz 2017! ¿Creíais que me había olvidado de mi promesa? Pues aquí estoy saldando mi deuda, aunque dije que me iba a tomar unas largas vacaciones, pensé que este podría ser mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes. Espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas el epílogo y deciros de todo corazón que sois lo mejor del 2016 aunque me he alegrado mucho de que acabara, ha sido el típico año que coleccionas porque no ha pasado nada especial salvo trabajar y trabajar. Espero que el 2017 se presente con un poco más de todo, en mi caso un poco más de tiempo libre e inspiración. No pienso molestar más eso era todo, un beso enorme a todos ustedes y que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
